Let it Burn
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: COMPLETE. Sora, Riku and Kairi are together again, but everything's not perfect. Sora and Kairi's budding romance is a problem; all three seem to be hiding secrets… when they get thrown into another plot, who can they trust when they're so unsure of each other?
1. Destiny

**Edit 1/16/12: This story was originally titled "What is Normal?" It had the following summary: Returning to normal may not be as easy as the trio thought it would be. Sora and Kairi's new feelings seem to be the most challenging feat yet. They certainly aren't in Destiny Islands anymore. **

**This is the same story as "WiN?" was, but since I wrote the first chapter a year ago... well, my ideas somewhat changed when I came back to it. The new name and summary suit the story much better. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Author's Note: As of December 28th 2011, this has been updated! Make sure to read all of this, as it's not the same as before. You need to read it all to understand the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Destiny**

It had been an easy thing for Kairi to bring Sora and Riku to her room. The Princess of Heart had reasoned that they'd spent enough time apart; she had also accurately gathered that Sora and Riku's parents would soon keep them away. So with a strained smile, she'd put the final nail in the coffin:

_"I don't want to wake up without you, because I'm afraid this is all a dream. What if you truly didn't come back from your fight with Xemnas?" This thought had Kairi worrying her bottom lip; and though her eyes shone no apprehension, her tiny action and words showed her true feelings as bright as day._

_Surprisingly enough, it was Riku that was first to comfort her. He stealthily climbed atop the bent paopu tree to sit on Kairi's left side. Instead of putting his hand atop hers—the way one usually would do when comforting someone—Riku grabbed hold of her much thinner and fragile feeling hand; Riku put her hand to his chest. "We're real, Kairi." His voice was similar to that of the palm trees around them. It wavered slightly, but none would have ever questioned his stability. His breath too, was as warm and as sweet smelling as the afternoon heated trees. It was such a nice deprive from the cold aftertaste that was associated with Darkness: the feeling Kairi once feared Riku would attain._

_Yes, Riku's presence was a nice thing to Kairi. Only to be outshined by Sora's magnificence, and the magnetism of his heart and soul. Picking up where Riku had left off, Sora interlaced his fingers with Kairi and smiled radiantly at her. If Riku was their warm island incarnate, Kairi had no doubt that Sora was her own personal sun. Just being in his presence again—feeling his touch again—she felt like a plant being taken away from the night and brought back to the sun where it belonged. She already found herself feeling so much better, and healthier in his presence. So much happier. "Kairi," Sora said in the special way he saved only for her. His voice and breath was like a much needed summer rainfall. "Riku's right. You can feel our warmth and blood. You don't have to worry anymore." Kairi could just make out his unspoken words that seemed to sing to her: _you don't have to worry, because I'm here. No longer will any danger befall you because of my enemies.

_Kairi raised her and Sora's clasped hands to her face, and placed a lingering kiss where they joined. Though she didn't face Sora, she had to wonder who was more shocked by the action. It could have been Sora, but it very well could have been herself. Where were the shy, blushing teens of merely a few hours ago? Where were the young children that had been embarrassed by even the idea of any sort of kiss?_

_"It's not your fault, you know." Kairi had looked to Riku then, but Riku was talking to Sora. Kairi smiled upon realizing that Riku had picked up what she had been trying to get across to Sora. The Keyblade master truly was hopeless without Riku and her. But she wouldn't have had it any other way._

_The sun beat down the last of its strength for a few good counts before Sora responded. He pulled Riku into a chokehold (something hard to do with Kairi sandwiched between them), and gave him a noogie. "That's because you won't let me take my share of the blame." As it turned out, that was the only icebreaker that was needed. The three broke out into a fit of giggles, and it was impossible for any to not reminisce on similar times._

_At one point, Sora even went as far as to fall backwards from his perch and land in an undignified heap on the small island. Riku had been quick to go and try to help Sora up. And when the Light and Dawn bearer looked up at their still standing love, it was as if they were subjects swearing fealty to their Princess. In many ways they were just that. However, it also looked quite similar to when Sora and Riku had arrived home and were looking up to her from the shoreline. _

_"Let's go to your house, Kai." Sora was quick to smile at her and offer her his hand again. There was one grave difference: this time Sora pulled Kairi down with him. Amidst the chaos of falling, Kairi took the moment to kiss Riku on the cheek. The bewilderment on both of her boys' faces was worth any disgrace she might have felt for falling._

_Feeling like she deserved to be the lazy bum for once, Kairi lay back against the sand beneath the water, and folded her hands behind her head much the same way that Sora did. Flanking her sides, Sora and Riku were quick to join her. They each held hands and it was a good while before they'd left for Kairi's home. No, _their_ home. Each other were home._

…

Sora smiled thinking back to how he'd gotten where he was. It wasn't a hard thing to do when seeing all the pictures in Kairi's room. One was nearly identical to the pose they had recently been in. The picture depicted Sora, Riku, and Kairi lying asleep on the Play Island as they held hands. Unconsciously, Sora ran his hands over where he and Kairi's hands had been joined. He was quick to stop his action though, when he heard Riku and Kairi come back through her door. Kairi's room was of three parts: a bedroom, a study, and a bathroom. The door to her room led into the bedroom, and Sora was currently in the study.

By the time, Riku and Kairi returned with pillows and blankets, Sora's romantic feelings were long passed. "Your rooms starting to get cluttered, Kairi." Sora said jokingly as he turned around to face her; but upon seeing her, his sentence nearly caught. Kairi had already changed into sleepwear. She wore a semi-low cut lacey, blue tank top with a pair of black Tweety Bird boxers. It wasn't the first time that Sora had seen Kairi in Pajamas; he'd seen more of her skin exposed while swimming, but something in the way she looked made it impossible to glance away.

Riku was quick to notice Sora's ogling of both of their love interest, and sent a pillow hurtling at his head. "You going to help me make our beds or not?" Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend, but with a shake of his head, Sora voiced without words for Riku to leave it alone.

The entire exchange was lost to Kairi as she mulled over something else. Poking her index fingers together nervously she said, "Actually, the plan was for all of us to sleep together."

Sora chose that moment to effectively drop all he had been carrying with such force that feathers flew everywhere. "Huh?" Sora practically squeaked.

Riku rolled his eyes at his friend and glanced at Kairi. The maroon colors and circle designs of her room seemed to point an arrow at Kairi's near matching blush. Or at least it did to Riku. Sora seemed as oblivious to Kairi's feelings as ever. "Well, as you pointed out earlier, your flesh and blood is a nice reminder that you're here," Kairi stammered rather quietly and quickly.

If the situation hadn't involved Riku, he probably would have found the whole thing humorous. But as it was, Riku (and Sora, too) did have feelings for Kairi. And though they would never do anything to disrespect Kairi, or jeopardize their friendships, the fact remained that they were three teenagers with raging hormones... and bonds much more powerful than love. "Kairi, I don't know if..."

Surprising everyone, Sora was quick to regain his composure and said, "Sure thing, Kairi. I understand. Truth be told, I'm afraid to let you go after you were kidnapped twice."

Riku surprised _himself_ in being able to hold back his laughter. Sora was ever the Boy Scout, and if he could handle this, Riku knew for sure that he could. "I always thought it was a good idea," Riku said albeit cockily.

"Okay." At Kairi's consent, the three assembled into Kairi's bed as composedly as they possibly could. Kairi laid in the middle (being the thinnest) and Sora and Riku laid one on each side of her.

As the moments dragged on, Sora—who was finally regaining his mental faculties—noted that Riku had taken his shirt off, and Sora wondered if he was crazy. Sora was clad in_ all _of his clothes and the feel of Kairi against him was still almost too good. "So..." Sora ventured trying to starve the weirdness of it all, "What _is_ up with all of the pictures?" Sora had been joking when he'd said that Kairi's room was getting cluttered. But she _had _seemed to pull out a lot of pictures of them. The one that currently had his eye was when he and Kairi were jet skiing for the first time, while Riku tried his best to drive recklessly enough to knock Sora from the skis.

Breaking his line of vision, Kairi had turned to face him with eyes that shone like a beacon in the moonlight. "When you showed up in the pictures again, after I remembered you, I had to make sure you were never lost—in anyway—again."

"Oh," was Sora's dignified response. He'd forgotten that she hadn't remembered him, and was a little hurt. But then, he couldn't really blame her. It had been his actions in Castle Oblivion that had caused it.

Suddenly hit with an idea none had thought of before, Sora bolted upright and somehow managed to knock Riku's head into the bed frame, and leave Kairi unscathed. "Sora, what the-"

Riku's snarl was interrupted by Sora's frantic voice. "Kairi's been missing! What if her parents find us like this? And what about them having forgotten me? What do we tell them? What do we-"

Sora's rapid firing of questions was cut off, as he felt Kairi's lips peck his own. Truth be told, it would have done them a world of good to think those things through. But Kairi wouldn't have given up that moment for the world. "Sora, go to sleep," she said simply.

"Seriously," Riku replied furiously. He rolled over and stole most of the covers with him. And then Sora did fall asleep. To the sound of Kairi's still tinkling laughter.

Later they'd be woken by Sora's screams of anguish.

...

Sora's nightmare weren't ones that he'd generally expect. He didn't dream about Heartless or Nobodies. He didn't dream about his and Riku's fights, or his time in the Darkness (something he remembered far too well). His dreams were words from the past. And though he hadn't shown at the time, it had hurt him more than any Ethereal Blade ever could. _"You don't have what it takes to save Kairi.", "Riku, The King, and now I've lost Kairi again, too... it's _my_ fault.", "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up.", "You and Riku never came home. So I came looking for you." "I'm sorry." _

"Kairi..." Sora's voice drifted to him, as if it were the sea breeze in his face. Hours had passed, but the Keyblade master had not been able to go home. He stood near the dock on the Play Island, and looked out at the large ocean before him. The receding water would touch his feet every now and then; it was the only instrument he had to know the time had changed.

Even more so when he sensed his familiar love behind him. She stayed standing there a long time, too. But finally it was all too much for her, and she came running towards him; she clasped his arm between her hands painfully. All she could say was his name. And even then, it was only a whisper.

"Was this how it was for you? When you were waiting for us?" Once again, Sora's voice resembled that of the wind. Cold, lifeless, and hollow. It was the hollowness that hurt Sora the most. But how could being numb even hurt?

"Sora my parents are-"

"Right." Sora didn't need to look at Kairi to know the way her face shifted itself. Being a Princess of Heart, it was difficult for Kairi to lie. There at least had to be a bit of truth in everything she said. And as she was unable to deny the claim, Sora knew he was right.

What the two talked about could have happened merely minutes or a lifetime ago. Everything _had _been fine. They'd all been together in Kairi's bed no less, but Sora's screaming through nightmares was quick to wake everyone up. Kairi's parents had come rushing in, and had not been happy at what they saw. They then had grown mighty suspicious about Sora. The boy who had disappeared for a year. The boy everyone had forgotten and had remembered all at the same time, The very boy they now accused of having something to do with their daughter's disappearing act... The boy they'd now banned from seeing their daughter.

"How are you even here?" Sora questioned with a sneer very unlike him. He finally turned to face Kairi at that, and the girl nearly fell over at his harsh gaze directed at _her_ of all people.

"I used my Keyblade and snuck out."

"Right." And it was Sora's lack of emotion, her lack of understanding Sora like she usually could, that scared Kairi most.

"Listen Sora," she aimed at gentleness, "we can fix this. We just have to tell them-"

"And break the world order."

"We could lie and-"

"You can't lie, Kai." Though she _had_ tried earlier. It had been painfully obvious, as well. If Sora had to guess, it was probably another reason why her parents had banned her from seeing him. They'd thought he was corrupting their honest daughter.

"_Stop_ it!" For a moment, just a moment, the normal Sora could be seen. The Keyblade bearer being shocked beyond reason at Kairi's anger. The two were definitely displaying different emotions to each other this morning.

"Kai-"

This time she interrupted him, "I would find a way for you."

The two made brief eye contact before they fell in an embrace to the sand below them. Until they were kissing every inch of available skin on each other. As lost in passion, as he was, Sora was still able to marvel at how different this confession was to what he thought it would be. How much faster they seemed to be moving! And when Kairi hitched her leg over his hip, Sora finally found it in him to pull away.

"You don't owe me anything." Sora wonders if Kairi understood him when he was so out of breath. He, however, doesn't even understand his own meaning.

Kairi blinked at Sora confusedly at first. Sora watched, the progression of her eyes' movements. When her eyes filled with tears, he had to wonder if it was just his imagination making it seem like her eyes were bluer. More sorrowful.

At once, he remembered how someone as beautiful as Naminé had been created from their bond. Kairi had blue in her eyes, but it was Sora's that Naminé's emulated. Sora had always thought his bond with Kairi was a beautiful thing, indeed. But that had been before the dawning had showed on Kairi's face, and composed it into a corpse like mask.

Proving their bond did, in fact, still exist, Kairi seemed to be going numb now. And Sora knew, somehow, that that would be the most painful thing for her, too. Finally, she found some composure. But when she spoke, her words had absolutely know diction. "You think I want to sleep with you? That I would do that because you saved me? That I would want that?"

As Kairi turned her head, and looked at Sora again, he remembered something that had happened when they were four. He probably would have forgotten it long ago if the memory wasn't engraved in his heart. If it wasn't his most treasured memory. When he was four, the clouds had seemed to disappear from the expanse of sky. It had been a bright, sunny day. It had been perfect for clouds, and there had been some, until... he'd seen a glimmer of Light. A glimmer of Light from a teardrop necklace. And then he'd seen Kairi's face, turning and then facing upward to look at him. At first, she'd had a blank confused look. But then Kairi's eyes had filled with absolute trust. Her lips had turned up into a smile, and she'd clutched her heart. Even then, it had seemed she'd believed that she could do no wrong so long as her heart was near Sora's.

Maybe more accurately, she thought Sora could do no wrong. Sora hated himself. Absolutely loathed his very being. Because even though he was, and had before, put Kairi through a sorrow she never should have had to face... she still looked at him with that same faith,

All at once, Sora wanted to step closer to Kairi again. He wanted to caress her lovely hair. He'd always loved its color. So reminiscent of the fictional heart, of their bond. It was so very much like the girl that put her heart into everything, and followed the misleading piece of anatomy. Sora was prepared to say something. His chest ached with the need to do so. Reaching out a hand to Kairi, Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. It didn't have the desired effect.

Things flashed before Sora's eyes at a breakneck speed. Everything was a flash of green in his mind's eye, and the only thing he could be entirely sure of was that Kairi was the focal point of what he was seeing. She always had been. Sora would have assumed that Naminé was messing with his memories of Kairi again, but something seemed off. The memories he was seen of her weren't his own. The only image that seemed to stay in his head was one similar to something that had actually happened. With a radiant smile, Kairi was extending her hand outward towards the water that got pulled into the Play Island. If Sora didn't know better, he would have thought it was the same image as when she'd helped him up just yesterday.

The only differences he could see was that her hair was quite a bit longer. And when the day had turned to nightfall much quicker the day before, it seemed like broad daylight in this memory. Sora almost felt like there was a memory version of him smiling out of the mental image. At the very moment, he almost felt something moving his gums of its own accord. And he wasn't entirely certain it wouldn't have been the same way in that strange photograph. Because even though he always would have smiled around Kairi, that didn't mean something wouldn't have forced his hand. Kairi enchanted many. And Sora lay awake many nights wondering if that could be her strongest, most frightening power. She made people love her instantly because of her Princess of Heart status. Even without knowing her, they would stake anything for her.

Time seemed to stand still, as Sora was hastily kicked from Kairi's memories (what he was guessing it was now, as he had no other leads). But as she sucked in a gasp of air, she seemed to be reanimated. Or maybe Sora was seeing her for what she really was. Perhaps breathing in too much of a putrid scent, Kairi rushed forward to the ocean, and threw up much of what she'd eaten. Or at least, that's what Sora would have expected. If he'd gotten a good look at her vomit, he would have realized it was regurgitated water.

"Kai..." Before Sora could continue with the correct words that had finally found him, Kairi had run off.

...

Riku smiled, as he set his coffee down. Licking the whipped cream off of his lips, he was much more than a little bit glad that the newspaper he was reading obscured his milky (because there was milk in whipped cream, right?) mustache. "Hello, Kai." Just the moment Kairi had sped by on her roller blades, Riku looked up to greet her.

Cursing under her breath, Kairi caught hold of the small, brown bedside table that littered almost every available surface of the floor. "Why they have us skating in a coffee shop, when those tables are already a safety hazard, I'll never know!" The redhead grumpily put her hair back into a ponytail. As she used one of her stray pieces of hair, Riku wagered it wouldn't stay long.

Putting his feet on the table, Riku picked up the newspaper again and began leafing through it. Having blindfolded himself for such a long time, he'd taught all his senses and thoughts to multi-task. Because of this, he could read about the ridiculous island politics while he poked fun at Kairi. "There's no use complaining. If it bothers you that much, you could always quit. You might want to, anyway. Without your beautiful tousled locks, you probably won't get as many tips."

Kairi swatted Riku's hand playfully, as she took a seat across from him. Taking a page from Riku's book, she laid her heavily encased feet on the table with Riku's. Almost unconsciously, he began massaging the aching tendons in her ankles. Though he was doing it because Kairi's skates killed her feet (he'd tried Creamy Café's skates on during a dare once, and he was surprised he hadn't had to amputate his feet afterwards), he was also trying to distract her. It seemed to be working. The girl (who was now on break) sighed in total bliss. Leaning her back and head against the really uncomfortable, red school chair, Kairi closed her eyes. She also began rubbing the center of her forehead. Either she was trying to make herself fall asleep, or she had a migraine. "You need longer breaks, Kairi." Riku said it in all truthfulness, but he was also testing the waters. When Kairi's only response was a, "Hmm," he knew it was the perfect opportunity.

Quietly. Ever so quietly, Riku stood from his seat. Crossing over to Kairi, he deftly moved her green army jacket away, and frowned at what he saw. It was what he'd feared, but he was sad to see it confirmed nonetheless. Kairi was much, much thinner. It didn't take a genius to realize she'd gone through a severe bout of depression in her best friends' absence. Riku had hoped she hadn't chosen anorexia or bulimia as a way to deal with her troubles. Riku had hoped dear, sweet Kairi wouldn't resort to that kind of thing. But Riku should have known by now that his hopes were usually in vain. He'd lost many fights when it came to Kairi, but he wouldn't lose this one. He would save her from herself... somehow.

Riku strongly wished he could connect his heart to Kairi's like Sora's was. Maybe then he could assure Kairi that she needed to take care of her body. Maybe he would have told her she was the most beautiful girl he knew. Alas, fate didn't smile at Riku. He would have told destiny's poster boy, Sora, about it, but something was telling him Sora was dealing with a lot lately, too. How was it that Riku had only been home with his friends a few days, and things were already going to pieces? How was it, especially, that he seemed to be the most functional, and content one?

It would, of course, be that exact moment that Sora came out of the back of the café. He was such a contrast to the black walls (that one would have thought would be cream), that it was almost laughable. In appearance and personality, Sora could never pull that color off. It was for that reason that Riku was glad Sora had gone back to wearing his favorite color, red.

Pulling up a chair as quietly as possible, Sora sat down beside Riku. Now the boys were both across from Kairi. It was quite obvious they were both pining over her, but Riku didn't want the world to know that. If anyone walked in and saw them like that, they'd very well know that Kairi was a girl that they thought made the Earth move when she walked. It didn't help that they both had their chins resting on their elbows, and were looking at her amazedly. Sora had pure love in his eyes, but there was also guilt there. Riku would have asked, but he knew better than anyone how it was nice not to have people pester you. Instead, he said, "I'd be careful Sora. You hair's gotten even lighter. If you don't watch out, people might call you strawberries and cream."

"What? And you're any better? You're all white on white like the Cullens' interior design, Riku! And my hair's totally not that light. Also, my clothes are too red to deem that insult. So there. Besides, if I wear black again, I might look even more evil than you!"

Riku raised an eyebrow at that, but otherwise said nothing. Being compared to a sparkly vampire was not the worst way that Sora had insulted Riku's masculinity. And though Riku knew Sora wasn't really serious about any of it (he'd never where black and red equal enough to be considered "evil" for that very reason), it wouldn't have been him if he didn't best Sora. "You are, indeed, a fearsome monster, Sparky. Your hair could even poke an eye out."

"You sound like my mom," Sora laughed. But soon it died down, as the talk of "red" really led home. That color always made them think of one thing. Or, rather, one person. Kairi. Sora drifted closer to the girl unconsciously. Even her shirt (under the jacket) was a deep violet. And as purple was made of red, Riku had to wonder if Kairi was Sora's reason for his favorite color. If so, he didn't even realize it.

Sora brushed Kairi's hair from her forehead, and kissed it delicately. Kairi just barely stirred in her sleep, but Riku had to laugh when she pulled Sora's hand down from her head, and almost into her mouth. Yep, Sora was _terrifying_. And that was the reason Kairi wanted to use "the beast's claw" like a pacifier.

Sora didn't even seem concerned that Kairi was now drooling on his hand. But as Sora's elbow was almost directly in Kairi's cleavage because of that, Riku couldn't blame him.

"She works too hard."

Somehow, Riku knew that Sora was saying something completely different. Something along the lines of, _"I messed up, but I know Kairi will forgive me. But I feel so bad, and don't think I deserve it."_ Riku wasn't sure if he'd ever heard Sora use that tone except once. Riku only knew it because he'd used it often enough. Like when he knew what sacrificing himself to close the Door to Darkness would kill Kairi. He'd told Sora to take care of her, and he'd meant it, but he'd also intended the other to get across. Riku knew it had the same way he knew something was seriously wrong with Sora now. With imploring eyes, Riku said, "Shouldn't you be working now, trainee?" Really, Riku was begging for Sora to explain. He wouldn't force his hand, but Riku felt a foreboding Darkness seeping into his bones.

Sora seemed unaware. And that may have been the very worst thing. He was vulnerable. Shrugging, Sora said, "I'll cover the hours Kai should be working later. They won't be mad since I'll be giving them overtime." Picking up a thing of sugar, Sora began fiddling with it. Perhaps the person most surprised when Sora dropped it was Kairi.

As the glass holder cracked into teeny, tiny pieces, Kairi bolted awake. She looked at Sora and Riku confusedly. But she put a hand on Sora's shoulder on pure instinct. It was the correct thing to do. In the next moment, an explosion shattered all of the glass in the turquoise counter's display case. Sora pulled her down just in time. Otherwise, the glass would have cut her jugular.

Horrified, however, Riku noticed Kairi's left arm had lagged and been cut, anyway. It was even worse to realize why it had been injured. In her hand was the Keyblade he'd given her. The Destiny's Embrace that she'd used only once. She shouldn't have even had it. Maybe that was why it had made the explosion. Kairi was the culprit, but Riku knew it wasn't her fault. No. Something was pulling the Key's strings. Not hers, but its. As a few bits of glass continued to fall, it cut pieces off of the hideous, acid green carpet. But what really unnerved Riku was when a piece flew to the ceiling, and was cut even more by the ceiling fan. It had been in a Heartless' grasp!

"It's an ambush!" Sora exclaimed. And then his nails lengthened. Riku knew he was the only one to notice. Then, the Heartless were on them in a heavy dose of numbers. They went straight for Kairi.

**Author's Note: So… the point of views are all over the place in this chapter. What was my younger self thinking? –facepalm- I would have changed it, but I was afraid I might lose parts of the original that people liked that way. Because of that, I left it alone. But it will not jump around like that in the other chapters.**

**Anyway… please review. Even if it's to tell me how much I suck for not updating for a year. Fortunately, I should be updating this every other day, so I should finish it soon (finally!). I'm alternating its updates with Life Left to Go.**

**Sorry for the time between updates. Hope you're enjoying it, and all will be explained eventually.**

**-Shan**


	2. Evolution

**Evolution**

If anyone had expected Sora to be upset by the sudden attack, they would have been disappointed. Summoning Kingdom Key to his side, Sora patted Kairi on the arm before jumping into the fray. Riku wasn't far after him, as he dawned his Way to Dawn over his shoulder.

Sora laughed, as he practically danced to avoid a Dusk's usually accurate jabs. Jumping onto one of the tables (that now were a great help, rather than a nuisance), Sora dived into the air. He grabbed onto the ceiling fan. When he fell back to the ground (thanks to Riku having caught him before his necklace could get caught in the fan), he took out a large number of Shadows with him. From the corner of his eye, Sora could see that Riku was doing a very good job at keeping the Large Bodies at bay. He deflected their attempted pummels, by placing his Keyblade against their stomachs. When they were sufficiently distracted, he leaped over their heads, and they disappeared with his motions almost instantly.

"Sora, watch out!" That was Kairi, as she leapt up from where she'd been hiding, and dove under the legs of a Wyvern that had been about to dig its talons into Sora's neck. With a backward thrust, Kairi stabbed the bird like Heartless. It, too, was as gone as fast as Sora and Riku's kills disappeared.

For a moment, Kairi just stared at her hands and Keyblade. Sora imagined she was probably shocked at what she had just done. Kairi had never destroyed many Heartless before, and they'd all been some of the lower ranking ones. Letting out a gasp, Kairi rose to her feet again. She smiled widely, as she too jumped on the tables she'd been complaining about prior, and stabbed at a few Neoshadows trying to get the better of her. What she wasn't prepared for was how they could pool into and out of the ground much more effectively than their Shadow brethren.

Kairi shrieked, as she felt one's inky limbs running up and down her arms. Blood run down her arm, as it had had just enough time to dig its claws into Kairi's arm. Riku was at her side at once. Using his special Dark Aura attack, Riku destroyed it with just a quick gesture. Furiously, however, he ripped into every other surrounding Neoshadow as if they were responsible for the other's actions.

Sora did a flip and landed on Kairi's other side, but with all three's weight on it, it toppled over. Sora grabbed onto Kairi's arm, and pulled her out of the way so it wouldn't fall on her. But as they were temporarily powerless to fight, as they curved into tuck rolls, the Heartless surrounded them; they were leaping at Kairi again.

"This isn't working, Riku!" Sora exclaimed, as he angled himself in front of Kairi and tried to block all of the openings to her. He was no longer having fun. It was one thing when the Heartless had begun coming at him and Riku, but now that they were solely after Kairi, Sora detested them more than anything he ever had.

"No, Sora!" Kairi pushed Sora onto the ground, but lost her footing so they both fell to the ugly carpet. At first, Sora's worst fear was that Kairi had been possessed, and he'd have to fight her now, too. But then he understood. Oh. It was a common Kairi thing. She must have seen the way he'd been trying to protect every side of her; she didn't want him to get hurt since they were after her. One of the Nobodies, surprisingly, tried to reach into Kairi's chest and steal her heart away. Since when could Nobodies do that? Since when would a Nobody be bloodthirsty enough to try and steal Kairi's heart? "Sora..." she began saying.

Not really thinking the action over, Sora grabbed onto Kairi, and rolled her underneath him. She'd said his name that same way only one time before. And it had led to her going through him, and giving her his heart.

The Nobody had nearly pulled it out of her, but Sora had moved Kairi away just in time. Her heart went back to her, but before it did, Sora thought he'd been able to see a wisp of blond hair. Of course. If she'd lost her heart, she would have become a Nobody again. She would have become Naminé again. "How about a little help here, Riku?" Sora said rather unkindly, as he pulled Kairi to her feet. Despite the fact that he'd still been lying on top of her (and therefore blocking most avenues to her), the Heartless had tried to take advantage of the fact that she was pinned, anyway. Well, that was just too bad, wasn't it?

Switching his eyes over to Riku, but keeping Kairi in his arms (to make sure she was safe even if he looked away), Sora saw what was keeping Riku from assisting them. A Guard Armor? Really?" Keeping a firm grip on Kairi's hand, Sora went running to help Riku.

With adrenaline, and the strength he'd acquired over his journey, Sora pulled Kairi's entire body up and over the tables, as he maneuvered through them. But when he pulled Kairi over one so that her feet were able to dig into one, Kairi pulled onto his arm so they had to stop. Kairi stood on her feet again, on one of the tables, and Sora crashed headlong into what was left of the counter the café used. Even with the dire situation going on, Kairi laughed at Sora's expense.

Running a hand through his unruly locks, Sora smiled crookedly at Kairi. "Guess I should never treat you like a doll, huh?"

"You know it!" Throwing herself into the air, Kairi very clearly copied the flip Sora had done just a bit ago. The beautiful redhead stretched her hand out to Sora to help him up. When Sora took it eagerly, they joined hands again. This time Sora wasn't baring all the weight. They ran effortlessly, and gorgeously. As their hands were stretched out, they looked like birds that would soar in a perfect formation.

The moment the two teens found Riku it was to, literally, find him backed into a corner. He was in the very corner of the coffee shop where extra versions of everything were stored. Riku (or the Guard Armor) had gone through the door, but not the traditional way. There was a hole blown through the middle of it, and Riku's front was in the room, but his legs were still dangling out of the opening.

Having, apparently, studied her magic quite a bit while Sora and Riku had been gone (before Naminé had made them forget each other), Kairi knew how to use the perfect spell to help Riku now. "Aero," she shouted as she rose her Key to the sky, and gusts of wind fell down on her imprisoned friend. Just like that, he was completely in the storage room, but it was for the best.

Not being stuck anymore, Riku opened the door (the normal way), and came soaring out. Doing his Dark Break attack, Riku dived down onto the Guard in Armor's torso enough times to do severe damage. Taking Riku's strategy to account, Sora used his Strike Raid ability on the remaining arms so he could destroy them at the same time. Kairi, using a bit of her power of Light, seemed to make wings grow on her Keyblade. Instead of being used like a boomerang, Kairi's Destiny's Embrace flew around and attacked the feet the exact way she wished it to.

With their combined teamwork, and another explosion from Kairi's Keyblade (that nearly hit her again), the boss Heartless dropped dead. For a moment, the trio just stared at what they'd accomplished together—all three of them—and then they were laughing, cheering, and embracing each other.

"You were great, Kai!" Sora said cheerfully, as he pulled Kairi onto his shoulders so he could parade her around the establishment in which they worked. Kairi was blushing madly, and Riku just wore an amused look on his face. If one looked into eyes, they would have seen all that Riku wished to tell them. Being the only one that had sense, Riku grabbed a broom from the storage room (that's broken door had left scars on his waist), and began trying to clean what could be salvaged.

Sora wasn't really paying his best friend any mind, as he continued to walk in a circle around the first battlefield Kairi had really been involved in. "But, seriously, I would have never known how to use Light on my Keyblade when I was first learning. You're a natural, Kai! A real natural. Maybe I can bring you on any new adventure, after all."

"Sora," Kairi was laughing, as she pulled on his locks the way someone might pull on a horse's reigns. Getting the message, Sora stopped walking and let Kairi slide off of him. Turning around to face her again, Sora was about to throw more compliments her way, but he was brought upshot by how face Kairi's face was to his. He'd always hated the idea of seeing her hurt. So why was it that seeing her with a few of her own scars, and having her assist him in battle, that he thought he'd never seen Kairi better? That he thought he'd never seen her more beautiful? At once, his behavior two days ago came back to him. What had he been thinking being so snide towards Kairi? Why had he said some of the things he did? Why had he kissed her so improperly?

Sora brushed Kairi's hair behind her ear. It really was getting quite longer, and the texture seemed even softer. Maybe she had to use more shampoo and conditioner for longer hair? As Sora's hand brushed one of Kairi's scratches accidentally, she winced. And it was that odd gesture that had Sora lose his mind completely. Leaning into Kairi, he pulled her face closer to his. His lips brushed against hers, and it was so much sweeter and meaningful than the first kiss he'd shared with her. He was about to deepen it, but the sound of yelling had them both pulling away. "What's going on here?"

"Mayor Strizan," Riku said good-naturedly, as he had the good grace to try and distract the mayor from the murder he was no doubt planning. The, somewhat, heavyset man looked far too red to be healthy, as he charged towards Sora and Kairi with his wife hot on his kneels. Riku proving much faster, cut him off somewhat, and came to stand beside his two best friends. "Sir, the destruction of this place was due to the-"

"This boy?" Kairi's blond, thin mother asked Kairi with a sadness in her eyes. She had her hands on her hips, and looked at Sora with grudging dislike. But when she turned to Kairi again, Sora understood the sad and grudging look in her eyes. She had used to like Sora, and she seemed to feel bad about having to separate them, but...

"What?" Kairi didn't say it meanly. She said it confusedly. Kairi grabbed onto Sora and Riku's hands to, perhaps, show where her allegiances lied. "Mother, I don't-"

"Kairi," as it was, Sora was about to explain to Kairi what he'd just realized the mayor to be thinking. However, he was beaten to it. Maybe in the long run it was a good thing. It would have seemed suspicious if he'd said it himself, but maybe he should have tried to fight in someway.

"Kairi, this boy has hurt you," the mayor said without any trace of emotion. But that was the more dangerous thing, wasn't it? Removed from the situation, he could easily place punishment without having to worry about his daughter's feelings.

"What?" This time it was Riku to say this. He looked at Sora, and Sora could imagine the way his best friend was noting how he was gradually stepping away from Kairi. The way he was hiding behind his hair, as he fought back tears. Riku sent Sora a questioning glance, but Sora blinked twice, and Riku got the message that he was supposed to leave it alone.

"Kairi, this boy we've forbidden you to see... he trailed a hand over your scar. He then kissed you. Look at this place! Look at what he did! We knew it was his fault for all that had happened to you, but this-" Kairi's mother's eyes locked on Sora's in betrayal. Even though she'd gotten the words out, there seemed more she wanted to say. There was absolute hatred in her eyes for Sora now. Sora remembered baking cookies with her. He remembered her telling him to win Kairi's heart someday because she trusted him. He remembered how she'd told him in confidence that she trusted Sora more than Riku.

"That's ridiculous! No. You've got it all wrong! We were attacked. Sora, he-"

Sora didn't stay to see what Kairi would stay to defend him. Mumbling, "I hurt you. Like my dream, I'll hurt you. This proves it," Sora went running from the place he'd just been marveling at. The one place he'd been allowed to see Kairi. The place he'd stupidly liked because he'd seen Kairi fight there. As he ran, he slammed the door behind him so the glass broke. There was no harm in it, was there? The place was destroyed, anyway. Sora didn't know if he'd ever come back! How stupid he'd been to think that things could go back to normal! He ran, he ran, and he ran. Sora had no idea where he'd stop. And for once, he wasn't running for his own life, but rather Kairi's.

...

Kairi didn't even try to pretend she actually wanted to eat that night. Instead, she locked herself in her room and desperately hoped that Sora would climb up her balcony the way he'd always seemed to when they were younger. He didn't come. And though Kairi's legs were getting tired from standing at her window for so long, she couldn't imagine how she could do anything else. The air became chillier and chillier. Her night, once so full of light for having her boys home again, was darkening more and more. The edges were almost impossible to see through now. And Kairi knew that if the pages of her life continued to become murky, she'd fall to a completely different darkness. Home was the one thing she was supposed to be able to count on. Going home was always supposed to allow someone to find refuge from their problems. Home was where she was supposed to be with Sora and Riku safely, and happily.

She was going to catch a cold, but Kairi almost wished for such a thing. When she was a kid, she'd caught them often. As she'd grown up, her immune system had gotten much stronger. How was it, then, she'd found her world full of much more sick people? Of such ill will? Maybe if she had a cold, she could go back to that childhood. That time when things were in black and white, and she thought she knew what to expect. She had been foolish, a child, to think things wouldn't change. But it was the child's dream she wanted. Maybe she was still very much that since she'd never had to grow up through battles like Sora and Riku. She was completely selfish, but what else was there to it? If that terrible look she saw on Sora's face could be erased completely, surely her wish wasn't selfish. Surely she wasn't a monster... right?

"Why is it I feel someone else has set foot in my heart?" Stepping lithely over her carpet, Kairi walked to her left wall and sat at her violet vanity. She would have died before she told Sora this, but the fact of the matter was purple was her favorite color because of him. She'd always known that red was his most cherished hue, and what was her favorite lavender than a more feminine version of that? The way her whitish blue nightgown hung to her truly accentuated how thin she was now. As she saw most of herself reflected in her mirror, Kairi had to wonder if it was, perhaps, a bit silly to war with her body so. What would looking thin do to keep Sora near her? If the past days were any indication, he'd be far away from her either through his own design or her parents.

Her teardrop pendant was barely getting lost in the hollow between her breasts anymore; losing weight had made her so much flatter. But everything was more two-dimensional now, wasn't it? Her life was in color in sharp intervals, but for the most part, her life had become mundane and monochrome. She didn't know at all who she was anymore, or what she should be doing. She didn't know anything, did she?

"Kairi?"

"Huh?" The Princess of Heart whirled back towards her closed drapes to see that they weren't at all closed anymore. Sora may not have used her balcony, but Riku had.

Looking into the mirror, Kairi was surprised to see her mascara running. Oh. She must have been crying much more than she'd thought. She also must have been holding her head in her hands much more roughly than she'd thought. There were indentions in her forehead where it must have been digging into her bracelets. She looked like a total wreck. How was she supposed to face Riku like this?

If he thought anything peculiar about her appearance, he didn't say anything. He sat down on Kairi's wide, canopy bed and hid behind the whitish clear curtains. Lighter. It was so much lighter than the curtains to her balcony. As she traveled more and more towards the objects in her room, it became brighter. It seemed ghost like. Maybe it was because she wasn't supposed to be confined? She was a Princess of Heart; she must have belonged to the world.

"You should know that I've talked to Yen Sid. Even though it makes sense that Heartless would go after your heart particularly, he seemed surprised about the attack. I'd be careful, Kairi."

Kairi took off her necklace. (As it was encased with Light, and Kairi thought she could do without the lifeless color; she didn't want to be like Naminé.) Then she pulled up her dressing gown at her knees, and ran over to sit beside Riku on her bed. Taking his hands in hers, Riku blushed scarlet; Kairi only paid mind to one thing. "You must tell me!"

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Riku looked at Kairi pleased, and wary. Even so, he pushed her away, and Kairi's lips set into a firm line. She would have been a fool to not realize the feelings Riku had for her. She wasn't oblivious like Sora. Sora... sweet, sweet Sora.

Not even realizing the keening scream she let out at his name, Kairi felt Riku's arms wrapping around her. "Shh. It's okay, Kai. It's okay." He held her head to his chest, and rocked her back and forth for a moment before Kairi could retain control of herself. Her eyes widened at the gesture. He felt... nice. Riku had always been an amazing friend to her, but was that what she was feeling for him right now? She wasn't quite sure. Before, she'd imagined Riku's Darkness had made her unconsciously shy away from him, but now he wasn't lost to it anymore. And Sora's Light was so far, far away. Did it make sense that she would try to take in all of Riku's lesser amount like a drug? But then, if she was addicted, wasn't that as bad as Darkness?

Darkness... "Riku, do you think that Sora's acting like one of the Dark?"

The fact that he didn't answer her immediately set Kairi on edge. She placed a hand to her mouth, as she attempted, rather fruitlessly, to keep her screams in. "He is? He is. He is!" Tears fell from Kairi's eyes, and the girl wondered if she might very well become the sea she was named after. Could she cry that much? At the moment, it sure felt like it. Her tears would give life to any barren wasteland, just not the one she wanted to help. The one that didn't even know he was in danger through his self-sacrifice. "Oh, Riku! It is my fault. Or, rather, my parents' fault! What must I do?"

"For one, you could stop doing that thing you do, Kairi. This isn't a fantasy. This is really happening. I know you're a Princess of Heart, but you've got to face reality. Stop talking like an eighteenth century maiden, and think about the here and now. And for the love of god, eat something!"

"Riku-"

Kairi cut her own words off, as she'd expected him to interrupt her. It seemed to say much, much more that he didn't. Even when he clearly had things to see. As lightning exploded across the sky, and thunder cracked like the sound of Sora's fall when the Heartless had tackled him because of her, Kairi jumped. Grabbing onto her hand, Riku seemed to pull Kairi back down again. He always seemed to be pulling her back down, but she wasn't sure which she needed the most at the moment. Sora's loving ability to soar with her (like they had when they'd soared like gazelle's while fighting) or Riku's cruel, but helpful, since of truth. How was it both ways would lead her boys to the Darkness? They were so different, and yet-

Why was it she could never save them? Not even herself. This story had been doomed for tragedy from the start. Just like that, Kairi didn't want to be a child anymore. A child would be blind to such things. A child wouldn't cherish the time they had with who they were going to lose. It was a child who would have stood on the sidelines and let this happen. Kairi had certainly had her fill of being child. And suddenly she was furious.

"Oh, what's the harm in starving myself, anyway? The Darkness will destroy us one way or another. But neither of you will have me help you. In that, I say may God have mercy on us all." Just as the lightning shot across the sky again, Riku pulled Kairi to him roughly. Much like what Kairi's parents had accused Sora of (and the roughness Sora _had_ used with her in their first kiss); Riku crushed his lips to Kairi's. And as they fell (by pure tiredness) onto her bed, Kairi hated herself for the trembling feelings in her abdomen. Hated how it felt like a longtime missing part of herself was coming back to her. She hated how she ran her hands over his muscles; how she fell into the temptation they'd been afraid of when they'd all slept in her bed two nights ago. How could she be doing this now of all times? Right after she'd cemented things with her Sora. With realizing how much she missed, and needed, her Sora!

Pulling away from Riku, she slapped him across the face with a resounding crack. She kept her eyes narrowed, and her hand out in front of her, as if prepared to strike him again. "How dare you, Riku?" Kairi spat at him. "You're taking advantage of me, and you know you are. Taking advantage of the passion one feels in anger, my loss over Sora, and my overwhelming friendship to-"

"You're right, Kairi. I am taking advantage of you. But you're lying to yourself if you think you haven't been using _us_. That you don't want us both. And even that isn't enough. You're destroying yourself! Not even including that you're destroying us both, it's the fact that you're hurting yourself that kills us most. Sora will realize it soon, too, Princess. Do you think he can love you then? When he realizes you're not as perfect as you let on?"

"That'll be all, Riku. If you find out more about what's happened here today, I would be much obliged if you told me." Understanding her words as the hint to leave they were, Riku had it in him to look a bit ashamed, before he gave her what she wanted and dove from her window. Kairi slammed the doors to her balcony shut, as she slid down her wall and tried not to take what he'd said to heart. Maybe she shouldn't have taken anything anyone said to heart. Kairi wondered if maybe her parents had been right, though. Were Sora and Riku mistreating her? Was her love for them blinding her?

Or was it another word turning around in her head? As the word settled into her mind and seemed to make sense, Kairi ran to the bathroom and upchucked nothing but water again. Even in the water's transparency, it didn't seem ghost like, like the way her possessions did. No, even in it, she saw the word. _Slut._

**Author's Note: Wow. This chapter totally got away from me. Most of this was nothing I'd planned, or that I even thought would show up in the story. It just happened, but I rather like it. More will be explained later. And eventually it'll all make sense. Also, I was going to add more to this chapter. I was going to show what Sora was up to, but it was getting rather long, so... So you'll see more of that next chapter.**

**Once again, I'm amazed. Though I planned to have Riku/Kairi hints (I already had one-sided hints from Riku), and possibly some RiKai later, it happened WAY early. And it was rather hot, if I do say so myself. **

**But never fear people, this _is_ a SoKai fic. They'll end up together, but I do like RiKai quite a lot, but there probably won't be too much in here. Poor Riku, you really need to find a girl in canon. I'd so give you Nami if I could. You two seem perfect together. **

**And... I really want to change this story's title (and the summery). It fit when I had a different plan for the story, but now... now it doesn't suit it. I might change it eventually, but it'll probably have to be awhile so the people that read the first chapter a year ago, can find this if they want to.**


	3. Always

**Always**

Sora wondered how he was supposed to look at Kairi as though nothing had changed. He, always the optimist, would have loved nothing more than to pretend everything was alright. But it wasn't. And in the worst way possible to boot. His dreams (that had been of past memories and failures) had turned to something else completely. In his dreams… he found himself killing her.

The Keyblade master tried desperately to believe that it was just his Anti-Form acting up again. He wanted to believe they were just dreams. But how could he? That book of Yen Sid had spoken very little of the future when he'd read it. So why, then, did Sora think it applied to him so much? That he himself was shaping things so another fight could happen?

_"Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end?_

_It is different things to different people._

_Can the reality be that which is hidden?_

_The reason is mere existence._  
_Still, memories can be believed._

_Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories._  
_By and by, your fleeting rest will be over…_

_and everything will begin."_

Sora imagined he was much more than confused at the moment. And he was beginning to question what was real and what wasn't. It wasn't the first time he had, of course. When his journey had just been about to begin, Sora had pondered if his time with his friends was real or the Dive to the Heart platforms were. Sora wasn't sure he'd ever really been sure. But he felt his reality turning on its axis. The pieces that had made up his life were splintering and falling to pieces.

What was real? The time when Kairi had reached her hand out to him in the dark night? Or was it the other vision? The one with an older Kairi reaching out to him in light daylight with the King, Donald, Goofy, and Riku all in tow? And why was he starting to feel as if it was all Kairi's fault? Why did he think her the culprit of something huge? Why did he think the girl he'd fallen for was just a ploy to make him come undone?

Sora wasn't sure. But when his dreams clawed at his mind, when he hurt her in his worst dreams, he didn't think her at all perfect. But when he woke up, she was still the best person he'd ever known. She was the reason why he fought the Darkness, but just his reason in general. She was his guiding Light, and Sora loved her. But he felt as if it would be that love (and not the hate he felt for in his dreams) that would destroy them both.

Sora remembered more of the words from his Dive to the Heart: _"__Your adventure begins at midday__**. **__Keep a steady pace and you'll come through__ fine."_ As the words cycled through his head, Sora wasn't at all sure he'd made the right decisions. No, he was fairly certain he'd messed up somewhere. Pulling a pillow down over his head, the bushy haired boy tried his best to sleep amidst the storm brewing just outside. But how could he when a storm had started it all? When he thought he'd made mistakes around that time. Worse, how could he sleep when images of Riku and Kairi haunted him?

…

Sora wasn't a very good mood. It didn't help that he'd tried to contact Yen Sid, and the aged wizard didn't seem at all helpful. The King's teacher had said he was busy helping someone else. Sora was very irritable about that. What could be worse than his nightmares? Especially when his Anti-Form had caused havoc more than once. Just because his journeys were seemingly over… how could he be brushed off like he was just an annoying child?

Twisting his cap so the bill was to the side (it was ridiculous that he should have to wear a hat as a coffee barista), Sora set to the annoying task of putting toner in the printer. Why was he even working here again? He would have been much happier working at a technology store (which was pretty much what he was doing anyway since he was helping the wi-fi hogs to print things off); at least a tech shop wouldn't make him wear a ridiculous hat because his hair was so "awful". He wasn't even sure what had convinced him to work at the stupid place, anyway.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sora was glad when he heard the door (the door he'd had to fix out of his own salary) chime and someone walk in. Okay, maybe he had jumped the gun in wanting to work somewhere else. He wasn't exactly tech savvy. Fortunately for him, most of the staff was, so…

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" In shock, Sora turned towards the sound of the familiar voice. He had not been expecting it to be Kairi. She wasn't supposed to be working today. And if she was here… Sora had no idea how he was going to act like his old self around her. As sad as it was, it felt like his old demeanor around Kairi had sprouted wings and flown away (much like Kairi's Destiny Embrace had when they'd been fighting).

He had no idea how he was supposed to starve off certain images when she was so close. Especially since he always seemed to lose his mind around her. He would almost tell her things he never wanted her to know; he'd draw her close and kiss her, but only to remember how his hands had choked her in his dream. It was a mess. A complete and utter mess. And it was no wonder that he wasn't getting in sleep. And Kairi, for once, was none the wiser to his problem. Even so, when she seemed as shocked and unsure to see him, he got the inside notion that maybe she knew more than she was letting on.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, as she painted on a false, soprano glee he'd heard her use many times before. Mainly when people were expecting Kairi to remember them (even when she'd met them at two or something), and Kairi didn't want to disappoint them. She was a terrible liar. And, yet, Sora was one of the only ones that could note the falsity in her tone. Maybe it was because no one else wanted to know the truth. What, then, was the truth she was trying to hide from him?

"Hey, Kairi," Sora's tone wasn't so much as fake as it was two-dimensional. On his journeys he'd learned how to find real cheer and be happy around people, but to do that he had to shut the bad things out of his mind completely. Drawing on that, Sora truly hoped he'd be able to push back his awful nightmares around her and treat her as he normally would. The problem was Kairi would probably know, but since _she_ was faking something, she probably wouldn't call him out so he wouldn't her.

"I was called in to work Callie's shift today. It's good to see you here though, Sora. Particularly since-"

"Particularly since you thought I might have quit, and your parents don't want me around you?"

"Actually, I was going to say because school's not in session yet. We're sure to have at least one class together then, but we still have a month until then."

For a moment, the two teens just stood and smiled each other. Sora wanted to close the gap between them. He wanted to tell her all he'd planned to until his dreams had begun happening. But for the moment, he was able to revel in her joke. Though what she'd said was completely true, Sora knew her well enough to know her reasoning had been for what he said. He was proven right when the redhead erupted into a fit of giggles. "Just kidding!" she exclaimed, as she clapped a hand over her mouth, and winked at Sora all at the same time.

For a moment, he was taken back to a time when Kairi had asked him to leave on the raft with her. Until his mild panic attack had caused her to declare she was kidding in a similar manner. What would have happened if he'd taken her up on her offer? Would he be having nightmares about her demise? Or would they be better for it? It figured, the time he hadn't been ready to be with her yet he'd been presented with a perfect opportunity. And now that he wanted her, his terrible night terrors were keeping him from her.

"Sora, I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

Before the Princess of Heart could finish her sentence, the two teen's boss walked in. Scrambling to help Sora out, Kairi finished Sora's job with the toner before they could get caught not working. Thankfully, one person seemed to be on their side if no one else was. As much as Sora hated some of the higher up's orders, he really did like their manager, Tero. He was only about twenty-one, but he was one of the kindest people Sora had ever met. Then again, maybe Sora's journeys had made him really good at conversing with people. "Oh, you're here, Kairi," Tero said as he came in with a box of decorations and handed them to Sora. "Sorry for having made you come in on your day off, but with school starting in three weeks, you know people are going to flock to this place while they can."

That was true enough. Creamy Café was truly an amazing place to get together, but for some reason, no one usually came unless they were about to lose their chance to. Because of that, they had a heck of a lot of customers when holidays were almost over. And Sora knew by decorating the windows for back to school, he was going to make it even worse. Seeing the look of horror on Sora's face, Tero ran a hand over his black cropped hair; it was when he drew a hand to his tan chin that Sora's work load became reasonably better. "You can have Riku help if you want. I'll pay him minimum wage for the hours he works. That kid needs to be around more people, and we need all the help we can get."

"Yes, sir!" Sora chirped happily. He wondered, though, if calling Riku was really a good idea. The two of them would probably get more paint, and whatnot, on each other than the walls. Oh well. If they had to do it again, Sora didn't really mind. He rather liked interior design. It probably came through all of the different places he'd seen on his journey.

Winking at the two kids, Tero headed into the backroom again. But the moment he did, Sora wished he hadn't. Pulling on Sora's tie, Kairi pulled Sora's face to hers and looked at him menacingly. "You are such a lazy bum," she quipped. "You'd better believe that you and Riku are doing a good job. Since I'm going to be the one doing the hard work of manning the counter, I get to direct how I want the place decorated."

And when Kairi lightly brushed her lips against his, Sora found he really didn't have reason to argue. Blushing madly, Kairi ducked back behind the counter, and began busying herself to see if they were ready to open. Even with how dazed he was, Sora noted that Kairi was wearing the same purple shirt she'd worn the day before. As a general rule, Kairi never wore the same outfit twice. She was too much of a fashonista. And though Sora knew the shirt was clean, that didn't mean that something was making Kairi really off kilter. Somehow, the plaid v-neck seemed to hang to her much more loosely. And Sora thought he realized one of the things Kairi was hiding from him.

…

It turned out that Riku wasn't as much as a help as they'd thought he'd be. Sure he did his share of work, but the three teens did get distracted a lot. They stayed working on the decorations much longer than they had planned. Even after Kairi's shift, the best friends were working late to make it as perfect as possible. Or as silly. More than once Sora felt they were playing a game of Apples to Apples. "Tell me why we have a turkey sticker chasing a human sticker again?" Sora asked, as he looked over the walls that had (more or less) become a huge sticker book.

Kairi laughed, as Riku put an arm around her. However, it was only to hold her back so he could get to Sora first, and tell the boy his reasoning for it. "Because, Sora. We all know that the start of school leads to the start of fall. And turkeys get eaten in fall. By putting back to school stuff on these walls, it seems to speed up the process. In that, it's only fair we allow a turkey to eat a human for once."

Kairi—perhaps a little bit irritated for being treated like a climbing peg—hopped up on Riku's back. Using her arms and hands, Kairi covered Riku's eyes and mouth so he couldn't protest in anyway. "No, silly!" Kairi said as she took the moment to bonk Riku on the head. "It's because Thanksgiving is the first real holiday after school starts. And the turkey isn't chasing the man to eat it, it's chasing him to remind the man that he's supposed to be a turkey in his daughter's school play."

Not too surprising, Sora helped Kairi off of Riku's back while the older teen complained about how she'd got foundation (that had been left on her hands) in his mouth. Riku was spitting into one of the coffee shop's plants (no one cared since the only reason they kept the plant was because they'd tried to paint it cream to match the restaurant's name), and as such couldn't say something cheeky when Sora pointed to Kairi and muttered, "I like her idea better."

"Oh yeah, because people are going to get that." Coming into the main room of the café, Tero laughed amusedly at the three kids in front of him. Stepping away from the plant at once, Riku looked as embarrassed as Sora had ever seen him. "You kids can go home," Tero said kindly as he pulled on his own windbreaker. "All the employees left eons ago, but I left you to it since you looked like you were having fun, and-"

And it was the only time Kairi was allowed to see Sora. Though Tero hadn't been there for any of the previous day's events, he'd heard what had transpired fast enough. Never before had Sora wished he could tell everyone about the Keyblades and other worlds. He wondered what Kairi had said to Tero to keep from firing him (despite what Kairi's parents had no doubt told him).

He wondered even more what she'd said to explain why things had been destroyed in the first place. He wished he could have been there for it. He wondered how Kairi had gotten away with lying. Had she told herself she was joking so she wouldn't feel bad about it? Or had no one known her enough to realize the quirks she had when she lied?

In looking into Tero's eyes, Sora had the sudden realization that it all might have been his boss. Did he not believe what he'd been told about Sora? Did he have faith in him? Feeling as embarrassed as Riku had been for being caught gagging in the plant's vase, Sora turned away from Tero and tried his best to seem nonchalant. It wasn't easy. Mainly because the serious atmosphere had made him remember things he would have rather forgotten entirely. Kairi's breath on Sora was as heavenly as it was hell.

"We probably should get going," Riku agreed easily. "If we go to the paopu tree now, we can have Kairi back soon. Then her parents will think she was just working this entire time."

It was the best thing Sora had heard in a long time. Putting his hands behind his head, Sora began leading his two best friends away. Jumping into his own rowboat, Sora found much more at home than he had in a long time. Why had he only made it to the Play Island once since coming home? There everything made sense. There Sora could find peace. There Sora could look up at all the worlds and remember why their safety was worth what he was going through now.

…

"Oh, jeez!" Kairi tripped on the edge of her canoe as she meant to climb out of it. Were it not for Sora and Riku both catching her easily, she would have fallen into the water and would have been soaking wet. And that would have defeated the entire purpose of using boats, wouldn't it?

Sora laughed, as he passed Kairi into Riku's arms so he could be the first to climb up the stairs to the dock. He noted, though, that Kairi rather roughly pushed Riku away and began climbing herself. Whether she'd wounded her pride, or it was something else altogether, Sora didn't know. It wasn't helping that Riku said, "Wow, Kairi. You've used these boats the past year. We haven't. How can you fall like that?"

Sora knew that the question was supposed to be in good humor, but he did note a bit of real anger in Riku's tone. As Kairi glared at him, and then turned her nose up at him, Sora had the dreadful feeling a peaceful night with his friends might not be on the agenda, after all. What had happened to them being playful and telling stories? What had happened to the teasing, and Kairi playfully jumping on Riku's back? If Sora didn't know better he would have thought… no. It couldn't be! Not when (despite his nightmares and his banning from her) they were hitting it off so well. It couldn't be… could it?

"So what do you want to do today, guys?" Sora was trying to stir the conversation in a good direction, but as even he sounded bitter, he doubted it was working. He couldn't help but look between Riku and Kairi suspiciously. And then he wished he wouldn't. If it gave him more reason to hate Kairi in his nightmares…

Kairi yawned, and rolled on her side after sitting in the sand. Sora sat beside her without a second thought. They hadn't quite made it to the paopu island, but that would probably cause more trouble than it was worth. How had this happened? Sora had known Riku liked Kairi. It was obvious with that stupid bet he'd made about sharing a paopu with Kairi (only to say he was kidding when Sora won for once). But had Kairi ever returned those feelings? Was she now that Sora was being distant? Why did the worlds test him so much? Maybe if he'd ask her to be his girlfriend officially…

"You're awfully thoughtful today, Sora. That's unlike you. Is everything okay? I haven't seen you around latel-"

Kairi scoffed at Riku's question. Sora wasn't entirely sure why, but he was beginning to think he didn't want to know, either. As it was, Sora was resisting the urge to punch Riku in the face without probable cause. It didn't help that he was leaning over Sora (Sora didn't even remember lying down) the way he had Kairi in his dream. Not at all the same, of course, because Riku had been kissing Kairi in Sora's dream. And right now he was just being a concerned friend. He was being rather nice, and Sora was trying to hold onto that. Even when he was starting to think the dream about Riku and Kairi wasn't just that.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Shooting up from where she had been lying on the sand (no too far from where Sora had been lying when Kairi woke him up right before his first journey), Kairi began running in the direction of the Paopu Island. Exchanging a quick glance with Riku, understanding passed between Sora and him.

Jumping to his own feet, Sora took off after Kairi with Riku hot on his heels. The night was almost jet black now. And Sora remembered how his journey should have begun at midday again. Panic rising up in him, Sora summoned his Keyblade, as Kairi became a dot on the horizon. It was very odd, the weather. Sora wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed before. But there were no clouds. And the sky was beginning to get a purple hue to it. It reminded him of when he'd seen what was left of his island before in The End of the World. A chilling darkness was sweeping over him. Though it wasn't the actual element, Anti-Sora was coming to the surface, anyway.

Fighting the Darkness in him as much as he could, Sora threw his Keyblade into the air. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Maybe he was using his Strike Raid to show Kairi that he was on his way? What his Keyblade came back as was not a weapon. A vehicle was a more accurate description. It looked very much like the skateboards he'd used to ride on as a child. The only difference was that it was much more massive, and seemed to have a blade dissecting its bottom. Sora tried to see the blade as something needed, like the blade on an ice-skate, and not an awful weapon of destruction.

The way the color went from a deep red to a black unnerved him. He remembered how he'd been joking with Riku before. He remembered how he'd commented on wearing those colors to look evil. It seemed a silly thing now. Somehow, Sora thought he'd be opening a can of worms to use this board. But if he didn't get to Kairi fast, something terrible could happen to her. And if the weapon really came from his Keyblade… stepping onto the weapon, Sora sealed his fate.

…

Kairi was drowning. It was an odd thing, indeed. She remembered how Riku had teased her for falling earlier. She'd been mad and hurt, of course (because she always felt useless). But maybe there was more in his words than she had ever realized. Maybe she was pathetic. It was the only explanation she could come up with since her own Keyblade (that had somehow appeared on the paopu island) was now leading to her death. At first she hadn't really thought it was her Keyblade. She'd thought it was a Heartless pretending to be it or something. Even more so when she'd gone to it, but it had fallen into the water.

The Princess of Heart had thought it'd be an easy thing to go and fetch her Key (or destroy the Heartless with her real Keyblade if it was a trick). She'd learned to swim in the waters long ago. On most days, she did swim in them. A lot of times, Kairi had seen the water as a sort of refuge. It was her namesake. How could it hurt her? Sora and Riku had returned home in this very water. The water reflected the sky. Her Sora.

As the waves pressed in on her, she wondered if this was what her destiny was always going to be. Seeing Sora and all his glory, but having an indestructible barrier between them? It was a barrier that was leading to her death at the moment. Her Key had created ice above her when she had dove in after it. There was no way out, and she was going to die. But what scared her most of all was dying as _this_. A girl that had barely done anything. A girl that hadn't had any of her dreams come true. She had wanted to touch so many lives, and she wondered what Sora and Riku would be like without her.

As she lost consciousness, and her heart beat in one of its last efforts, Kairi lifted her hands up toward Sora. She knew he wasn't really the sky, but when she saw an image of him reaching down for her, she knew she could finally die happy. Like the night the worlds had been restored, she saw him fill her sky. This time, however, she'd be the one to fade away.

Allowing herself to breathe in a gulp of water, Kairi hoped to die sooner. Less painfully. As her lungs seemed to be on fire, she surmised she'd probably gotten her wish. But then a hand reached for her through the ice. The person didn't even destroy the element blocking Kairi's escape. It had no power over this person. Grabbing Kairi by her throat (it was the closest thing to the surface), she was pulled out of the water. And she lived. Though her lungs weren't on fire anymore, Kairi wasn't happy for the coolness in them. Nor the words she'd hear next that would be the worst, the coldest things, she'd ever heard. Kairi always strived to see the bright side of things. But there was no bright side here. She simply wouldn't do it. And she'd hold to that. Always.

…

Though Riku had been the one to pull Kairi out of what would have been her watery grave, he got the sense that Kairi was seeing something else entirely. Darkness was settling into Riku's every bone again, but it wasn't him. No. The Darkness was coming from somewhere else, and a knowledge Riku knew he was without. Though Kairi didn't say anything to him, he knew she was hiding something great. That there was something behind her lips that would never come to the surface. Whoever she thought Riku to be, she wasn't going to tell them. And Riku knew she wouldn't tell him, either. The one person she would have told was gone, and Riku had no idea where he was. And, yet, Riku had the sense that he'd left the world completely.

"Kairi, where's Sora?" Riku doubted that the girl would know. Especially since her eyes were in another time and place, but he had to try. Their hearts were connected, so maybe Kairi would know. That and Sora had been ahead in the search for Kairi. Maybe Riku was simply imagining things? Maybe his younger friend had found Kairi first, and had tried to find something to break through the ice? Honestly, Riku wasn't even sure how it had broken for him. It had just seemed to disappear altogether. He would have tried a fire spell on it if he'd needed to, but he hadn't wanted to chance hurting Kairi.

Riku had thought himself a coward for not risking hurting her to save her. But he couldn't help but feel Sora was the most cowardly of all. Had he seen Kairi was stuck, that there was no way to get her out… had he left her to die rather than chance hurting her himself? Riku didn't want to believe such things about Sora, but he couldn't easily starve the idea off, either. He'd been feeling something odd around Sora lately. It wasn't Darkness, but the best Riku could think to explain it was manipulation. Even then, Riku couldn't forgive Sora for leaving Kairi. Even at his worst, Riku had always fought to protect her. And though Riku had no proof, he had the odd feeling that Sora was at fault.

With a huge gasp, Kairi was either pulling in the air she desperately needed, or was coming back to reality. Riku had laid Kairi on the dock, as he thought it would be the easiest place to administer CPR to her if needed, and she smacked her hands on the wood so roughly that splinters probably were getting laden in them. Sitting up, and looking at Riku with a horrified expression, Riku reasoned she was more awake than she'd ever been. Had her powers and senses awakened? Had she had an Awakening? If that was the truth, then why had she nearly drowned? Why would her Keyblade have done that to her? And why would Sora be gone?

Kairi, as Riku had expected, didn't know. "Where is he?" Kairi demanded, as she grabbed a fistful of Riku's shirt and forced him to do anything but ignore her. Any other time, Riku would have wished that it could have been him that she worried about so much. That she'd have such emotion in talking about him. However, Riku was worried about Sora just as much as Kairi was. Whatever had happened to their friend, he wasn't ready for it. Even after all his journeys. And Kairi must have read this on Riku's face. Her eyes crinkled as she fought back tears. As only one fell, Kairi brushed it away. The moment more began falling, however, Kairi gave up entirely. "He's going to die, Riku! I saw- I mean… I can't tell you!"

And before Riku could ask Kairi what exactly she meant, she was jumping to her feet again and running further up the dock. Tripping down the stairs (Riku almost wondered if she did it purposefully as it made her plummet faster that way), Kairi got into her rowboat, and she was headed home. It was probably a good thing. Because with everything that had happened this night, they still had to keep up appearances. And Kairi was undoubtedly in trouble. They could do nothing now, but they would plan tomorrow.

"Meet me at _our_ spot." The fact that Kairi was telling Riku to meet her at a spot they hadn't used for years (a spot that was meant only for them) made Riku realize just how fast everything was changing. And what was at stake. And even in that, Riku couldn't help but thrilled at having alone time with Kairi.

But as she tried to hide her tears from him, Riku wagered he hated himself more than ever. His best friend was missing, Kairi wasn't even close enough to him to let him comfort her, and yet, all he could care about was how their time away from Sora might let her lean on him.

…

"I did not ignore your letter, Sora. I hope you realize that. But Riku had informed me about the Heartless' attack on Kairi. And as it's more of a dire situation than I'd first realized, I hastily set to fix what I could."

As Sora sat across from Yen Sid in the crooked tower, it was very different from his last visit there. Instead of being happy, joking, and rude to the Master, he was laying everything on the line for her. For Kairi. The voice of the Keyblade—that was really his heart—had told him the most important thing before it had been taken over by another voice.

Sora couldn't be who he had been. He had to fight that person. That person was easily manipulated. This Sora needed to be indifferent. Otherwise… well, he simply wouldn't allow himself to live to tell the tale. "I understand, Master. I know a lot about what's going on now. That's why I've come to give you my services again."

Sora couldn't look at Yen Sid when he said this. He could only look out the window, at the stars that reflected oddly through them, and pretend that this was indeed what he wanted. The truth was that he wanted only one thing. The thing he'd been wanting for years now. A star that would lead to an island. And on that island, he needed only one other star. The set of stars that had always existed in Kairi's eyes. But if he was ever going to have that, he needed to change himself. He needed to change how he looked at things, but mostly he had to pretend he didn't want it at all. He was becoming… overcome.

"What makes you think we want your services, Sora? This problem is about you. Though I think it a good idea to be away from Kairi, you needn't put yourself in more danger. You could stay here and be my apprentice like Mickey was."

Looking at Yen Sid again, Sora's eyes had a hollowness to them. He felt numb once more, but even then he felt his real emotions were leaking through his eyes. He was being the person he couldn't allow himself to be, but he had no other choice. Because if he was going to commit to this, he had to know one thing. Sighing, Sora said, "That works well enough. I just need something to tide me over. Something that I can convince myself will lead me to my normal life once it's over. That is, if I have a normal life to return to."

Yen Sid didn't miss the hidden question there. He looked at the youth before him with sadness. Losing his careful composure, he let his emotions slip this one time. "In my life I have seen things that are truly horrific. Now I know that you'll see worse. But yes," at the last, Yen Sid had adopted his easy, almost uncaring tone. "Kairi was saved, like you imagined she would be, but you know like I do it won't end there. You're on a race against the clock. A race against her, more accurately. Eventually she will find you here. Are you prepared to show her the door when she comes? If not, maybe it would serve you to visit other worlds. She has less chance of finding you that way."

"My Keyblade is the 'Keyblade of Worlds' Hearts'. You know it wouldn't do me any good. No, I only have one option. Otherwise, Kairi will die." At the last bit, the real Sora shone through again. His eyes were tortured, his form trembling, his voice unsteady. And then, he did something that might have surprised even Yen Sid. "And what a pity _that _would be," Sora added to his already spoken words.

One certainly couldn't say he was as bad as a liar as Kairi. Yen Sid seemed pleased. But Sora's almost villain like answer did not please him. He was on a dangerous line. And either one seemed as though it would lead to Kairi's death. Either one seemed like he'd become the Darkness he'd so fought to defeat. But he would keep the façade up. Forever and always, if he had to.


	4. Derailed

**Derailed **

_Sora watched Kairi amusedly, as the princess walked with an obvious pain in her foot. Well, it wasn't for her pain that Sora was amused. He'd never be okay with anything hurting Kairi. But it was for the reason she was limping that Sora couldn't help but find humor in. Kairi wore a periwinkle dress (very much like her eyes), her hair in an updo, black high heels that were way too big for her feet, and a grimace._

_The future hero unfolded his arms for Kairi instantly. She nestled into them without a thought, as they sat on Sora's porch in the midnight. Kairi said simply one thing, "I wish you would have gone to homecoming, Sora. Then one thing about the night would have been good."_

_Sora kissed Kairi's hair to comfort her, as much as keep her from noting his laughter. Though it was unbelievable (in a slightly good way) that Kairi had tried to be someone else for once, Sora would never want Kairi to think he was laughing at her. Never at her. He was more laughing at the great comedian that was life. He thought he could be allowed that, and if he was supposed to be comforting Kairi… well, then he needed to find some mirth, didn't he? "They tried to sit on the trunk of a moving car, didn't they? And you-"_

_She had, too. It was obvious from her appearance and obvious anger. Honestly, Sora wasn't surprised Kairi's date, Zolo, and his friends had done such a thing. In fact, he'd heard them talking about it for weeks in the cafeteria. They'd meant to cause traffic problems on the busy night by going over a speed bump in the high school's parking lot. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. Zolo had just been trying to pull a prank, and also allow his friends to have fun. As Sora had dome something similar while Riku had driven, he could consent that it could be a bit of a thrill. The odd thing was that Kairi had been against every aspect of such "dangerous activities", and yet…_

_The auburn haired girl must have noted where Sora's thoughts were leading him. She shoved him in the arm playfully before hiding her face behind his arm. "I know what you're going to say, Sora. That I went against myself and beliefs to fit in. I did, okay? And I'm seriously regretting it now. I mean, I fell off the car! Thankfully, I wasn't hurt. But they didn't even notice. And then they drove away without me. I had to walk home and, and…"_

"_And you clearly don't know Zolo's not a law breaker. Kairi, you didn't have to walk home. They probably stopped somewhere shortly after that, so everyone could have piled into the car. They weren't going to get arrested. They were just trying something a little extreme. They could have chosen a better time to do it, but-"_

_Sensing his life might soon end, Sora cut his words off, as he saw Kairi giving him a death glare. Pulling off one of her high heels, she whacked Sora on the head with it. She rapped him on the shoulder once, too. But even after she'd slipped it back onto her foot, the girl wasn't at all appeased. "Are you sticking up for them, Sora? I didn't even think you liked Zolo! It was still reckless, and stupid. And how can you not notice your date is gone? And if it's so 'extreme' why don't you try it in a dress and heels?"_

"_I said it was a bad time for it," Sora muttered meekly, as he covered his head in case Kairi tried to assault him again. "And I'll have you know that I have worn a dress and heels for my uncle's wedding reception. And, no, you really don't want to ask. Always an odd one, uncle Louie." Sora trailed off, as he reluctantly thought about said wedding. With a shudder, he turned back to the matter at hand. Or, rather, the girl that was still in his arms. Despite her irritation at him. "Kairi, I-"_

_As it was, the redhead wasn't paying attention to Sora's new words very much. The brunette thought Kairi had adopted a contemplative look on her face. As she tapped a finger on her thin thoughtfully, she seemed to be talking as if in a dream. "Huh. I think I was there for part of that. Was that when we were eleven and we were tossing water balloons back and forth? Oh! And we were also balancing an egg in our mouth. Oh, Sora! I remember that. That was fun!"_

_It wasn't lost to Sora that Kairi was clutching onto his arm, and looking at him with a level of love in her eyes. It wasn't the love he'd been looking for, but he'd take it all the same. And maybe one day… maybe they'd be each other's date to homecoming. Ever since they'd been a "couple" at that wedding, Sora had wanted to be so again when they were older. When they actually _were _a couple, and not just best friends attending a wedding together. If nothing else, Sora had accomplished his goal of cheering Kairi up. That was enough for him any day._

_So the perceptive girl of his dreams couldn't deduce where Sora's thoughts had led him, Sora looked very much like Kairi had. Seeming to be recalling a memory, he smiled at her and said, "Actually, we were balancing a spoon in our mouths. The egg was on the spoon. So it was sort of a juggling act."_

"_Right," Kairi said (though if she actually remembered it, or just thought she did, Sora wasn't sure). In that moment, Sora had the oddest image play in his mind's eye. One of him and Kairi in an earlier time. One where she might hold onto his arm while he led her around town. Like the gentleman Sora's mother had always taught him to be. In fact, he even had a sort of walking stick._

_Tugging Kairi by her arm, Sora led Kairi back into his house. It was getting cold for the islands, anyway. Fall was fast approaching, and the crisp smell, and ominous feeling was something Sora could do without. He hated Halloween time. Mainly that homecoming was around then. Since it had been the first year Sora, Riku, and Kairi could go, Sora worried like a mother hen about Kairi. Halloween made people act weird at times. And he didn't completely trust Zolo. It had been worse that he hadn't been able to go (because he couldn't bare to see Kairi in Zolo's arms), and Riku had just opted to miss the "frilly show". Yes, Sora was very glad to have Kairi back. At his house to boot. However, he wouldn't say he was glad she hadn't hit it off with Zolo (even though he was glad for the fact, he was sad Kairi had had a bad time)._

_Distracting Sora, Kairi noted the very reason that Sora had brought her inside. Amongst the lemon yellow walls of Sora's living room was an Oakwood set of drawers. Atop it was what Sora had one for Kairi. "A cane from the fair?" the girl asked, as she picked up the dark purple (almost black) prize Sora had won at ring toss._

_When Sora took the cane from Kairi, she seemed a little saddened (probably because she'd assumed Sora had gotten it for her since it was her favorite color), but she gave it to him without a word. Sora knew Kairi wasn't one to expect or demand anything. It was all the more reason he loved her. He imagined he loved her even more, though, when he handed it back to her, and Kairi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Something I won for you, Madame. Though I'm sorry I went to the fair without you. The three of us can go tomorrow if you-"_

_Sora realized his southern charm was probably pointless when he panicked, and began tacking on the words about the fair. However, he found he didn't care when Kairi leapt at him, and held him tighter than she ever had before. "Oh, Sora. Thank you so much! You made this night so much better. And you know I can never win at that game myself."_

_Sora rolled his eyes somewhat at all the words Kairi began saying. Though he'd done the same thing just a moment ago, it was a rare thing for him. Kairi, however, was very intelligent and had the tendency to talk a lot. He wouldn't have minded so much if she didn't seem to doubt herself with the more she said. Still, this was the Kairi he knew and loved. And he made sure to tell her that the real her (not the girl she'd been for Zolo) was the person he preferred. After that, though Kairi still spoke a mile a minute, Sora noted she seemed a lot more confident and assured. _

_Kissing her head again, Sora did his best to hide his loving smile. He'd done more than he'd opted to, and he was so, so glad to have the girl of his dreams with him on homecoming night._

…

Sora dodged a thunder spell from Yen Sid, as he formed a shield between his fingers. As he'd never used much defensive magic before, the force field crippled and broke the moment too much force was put on it. Taking the blunt of the force, Sora writhed in pain, as he fell to the floor gracelessly. Perhaps balancing on the table hadn't been the best idea. It made his failure even more painful.

It was worse that with each shock he saw images of _her_. The person he was doing all of this for. The person he could never see again. Sora remembered how he'd thought of their first homecoming when Yen Sid had been teaching him air magic. The weightless, floaty feeling he'd felt when he ended up dancing with Kairi that night was a lot like the feeling when dealing with aero magic.

With fire magic, he remembered the one real serious fight he'd had with Kairi. Ironically, it had been one similar to what he'd soon have to face. He'd told Kairi he didn't want her, that he hated her, and that he didn't want to see her again. Both times would be a lie, but there was no way around it this time. Even when Kairi knew him so incredibly well. It was for this reason he'd come up with a different strategy for dealing with thunder magic.

With each electric shock that ran through his current, Sora imagined an image of Kairi to be a part of the pain that was holding him down. If he let her go, then he'd be free of the pain he was in now. If he let her go, she'd be safe. Yes, thunder had to be about never seeing something again. Because just like lightning, it could be gone as quick as a whip. It could boom shortly thereafter, or never be heard from again. It was a complicated thing he'd chosen to use with thunder. Mainly because with each image of Kairi, he wanted to hold on more. He wanted to remember how she'd thought she'd be a good actor because she recited lines to herself. Sora and Riku had teased her for that relentlessly. That she might have a split personality, that she was an arrogant and wanted to perform a one-woman show. That if her acting only impressed her, it didn't mean much.

Kairi hadn't even gotten upset with her two boys. Instead, she'd kissed them both on the cheek. She'd then made them promise to never change. Sora had felt then how darkness could easily obscure him. Choke him to death so silently that he might never notice, but Kairi was his anti-drug. She set his soul alight. She kept him on the right path, and saved him even when he didn't want to be saved. All of this, he couldn't have any more. All of this, he had to pretend never meant anything to him. He had to hold onto the Light (push back the Darkness), even when his Light within the Darkness had to leave him completely. In this distancing… he was killing two birds with one stone.

"Enough!" Sora screamed, as Yen Sid took the spell off of him. He wasn't screaming for it ending with a final powerful blow. He wasn't screaming because he'd become addicted to the pain. Rather, he screamed because now that the thunder was gone, he had to make sure Kairi was, too. Yen Sid either knew all of this or nothing at all. Reaching a hand down to his young apprentice, Yen Sid looked at Sora calculatingly. "Take my hand, Sora. If you're still holding onto Kairi you can't have come far. In that, you're not strong enough to shun help. Shall I call Donald and Goofy to help you find discipline?"

"No!" Sora wasn't really certain what he was protesting to: Yen Sid's offering of help, the idea that he was failing and needed it, or the idea of bringing Donald and Goofy in. As he stood up on his own in spite of Yen Sid, Sora chose to go with the third option. He used a quick water spell (he'd always been good at those because the sea touched the sky like how Kairi had touched his heart) to cool himself down (and soothe his charred skin). Going into the other room where Flora, Fauna, and Merry Weather resided, Sora pulled a towel out of one of the cabinets and dried himself off. He felt better instantly. Even though he refused to show weakness and use a cure spell.

Yen Sid, clearly, didn't think his apprentice was as well as the air he was putting on. Following Sora into the room that connected to his, he turned Sora around and looked at him sternly. "I didn't say you were dismissed. And as you rely too much on what you learned with your Keyblade, I think Donald would be a welcome help to you. At least with them you found some way to save the worlds. I have yet to meet that boy. Instead, you are the kid you always hate being called. You are running from and overlooking problems all the same. So why don't you tell me again, why-"

"Because you're wrong!" Sora answered angrily because he really didn't care about being Yen Sid's apprentice. He was only doing it because he had to. He certainly didn't respect him. Someone that could see so many things coming, but did nothing to stop them. Yes, in just a few days he was very different than the humble teen he'd been when he'd first come to Yen Sid. He didn't care. It was hard to care about anything like this. Not just about Kairi, but everything. He'd thought (though not as much as Riku) that the islands were a prison. That was nothing compared to the Mysterious Tower. Going stir crazy, Sora found many reasons to snap at people. "If you summon Donald and Goofy," Sora continued on unperturbed, "It'll do more harm than good. We'll just goof off. You're wasting your time. I was a better mage than Donald, anyway-"

The Keyblade master didn't finish his sentence, as Yen Sid used telekinesis to press the boy against a wall and keep him there. Sora growled out, as he tried to get a better handle on his own aero magic and set himself free. It wasn't easy. It wasn't easy to do anything with the red haze he seemed to be seeing everything through. He was so, so furious! Yen Sid seemed to see Sora as nothing more than an angry grizzly in a cage. "You lie, Sora. You know that Donald and Goofy like Kairi quite a bit. You fear they would tell her what's going on."

Sora didn't dignify that with a response. Not that he looked at all dignified at the moment. Glued to the wall by an invisible current just because he'd gotten lippy with his Master. The fact was that Yen Sid was right. And Sora didn't want Yen Sid to know such a thing. Because if, for one moment the magician thought Sora's plan was flawed, he'd act to go about things his own way. He was already helping Riku out. And Sora… well, he didn't want his plan to go to waste, did he? But it was more than just hard work that would be gone. Mainly because this was the only way Sora could imagine to keep Kairi safe. He couldn't see her until he'd grown strong enough (mentally and magically) to combat what was tearing him at the seams. And he did _not_ want Kairi to see him so wrecked. "You cannot tell her!"

Yen Sid, not even seeming concerned about his trapped pupil, walked back to his desk and flipped through the book there. The stupid book that had set Sora on this path. The stupid book that would probably come true despite Sora's best efforts. And did Yen Sid even seem to care? No. Maybe for him, he could just go to other times like Merlin. Maybe what happened in this future held no power of him. Interrupting Sora's suspicious thoughts, Yen Sid said one thing, "I have told her one thing. Through Riku I saved the girl and told her what she deserved to know. It concerns her as much as it does you. And I was afraid, should we avoid this travesty, the girl might be a little put out with you. That is, if she had no idea why you're acting the way you are."

Sora was beyond words. Damning the consequence, he summoned Kingdom Key to his hand, and aimed a spell (it was so much easier when he could channel the energy through his Keyblade) at Yen Sid. Thankfully, it wasn't a waste for Sora to do this. The gravity spell momentarily dispatched the book the way Sora wanted it to. Sora watched on proudly, as Yen Sid seemed to marvel at the gravity spell. Maybe he didn't use that one that much? He turned to face Sora with a question in his eyes.

Before Sora could gloat about getting the upper hand on his Master for once, inky Darkness started swirling up his being. His vision was being seen through gold glass. The Keyblade was stuck to his hand. "Dammit!" Sora snarled, but as the snarl sounded much more beast like than human, Sora wasn't at all reassured by his verbal venting. Yen Sid continued to look on at Sora, but when Sora was almost completely taken by the Darkness, he thought he saw the man cringe away. As if he'd seen too much. _I didn't tell Kairi the part you didn't want her to know._ _Even I pity you. A slave to the Keyblade. A slave to your Darkness in you, as the Heartless in you aims to destroy the Keyblade. Aims to destroy you. It's a terrible story you've weaved, Sora. Even the part of you that despises the Keyblade is slave to it. All you want is to destroy it, and you never will. _Sora wasn't exactly sure if he'd imagined the words or not. All he knew was that the Darkness took him over temporarily, and he may or may not have tried to kill Yen Sid, too.

…

Kairi hadn't told her parents anything when she got home. She'd wished to scream at them. To tell them they'd treated Sora horribly, and he was now missing. She also wanted to beat Riku up. Mainly because she was starting to feel vulnerable around him, but also because she had no idea how he could have lost Sora. Especially when the boy had been right in front of him when they'd gone looking for her!

What she took her anger out on, though, was something else entirely. Her necklace. She'd never put it back on since she'd taken it off when Riku had come over that night. Now she found she loathed it. She threw it at the wall again, again, and again until there were probably dents in her walls. She didn't want the damn thing! It had been what brought her to Sora. The Light in them both. But now Sora was gone! He'd left her, and the necklace wouldn't even take her to him! What good was it then?

Summoning her Keyblade (it wouldn't hurt her anymore, as she'd had an Awakening and she owned _it_ now), Kairi cut her hair again. She'd never been one to like long hair since it got in the way, but now she needed it to be even more bearable. She would become a warrior. She didn't know how she'd do it, but she knew that she would. It would be hard; she hadn't trained at all (not even playfully with a jump rope like Selphie had), but Kairi was determined. No one would ever say that Kairi only ever half way did something, but she'd do it now. Even if it was infuriating she couldn't do what she had during the café attack. That had mostly been adrenaline and a possession of her Keyblade that had made her so strong.

Oh well. As Kairi's hair was somewhat spiked now (so it wouldn't blow in her face easily), she could only hope that she'd become as sharp at fighting, as her new hair was sharp. Wrapping her arms around herself, Kairi shook with her sobs. The indent she made in the walls made her head rest against it oddly whenever she moved. She didn't care. She would like to be unconscious at the moment, and if the wall gave her a concussion, more power to it.

What was wrong with her? Why could she be making jokes at a time like this? She was sick at the thought of herself. Sick to the point where she thought she'd die. She probably would have puked, but she wouldn't allow herself that anymore. No. She wouldn't care about how she looked. She could only care about staying in shape, and being healthy. She had to find Sora, and she had to be able to defeat whatever obstacles stood in her way. She couldn't be dependent anymore. After all, her stupidity—of chasing after her Keyblade and then almost drowning because of it—had somehow led to Sora's disappearance. She wouldn't be weak anymore.

With the thought, Kairi found it in her to quell her emotions. Suddenly ghost like (much like some of the contents of her room), Kairi strolled to her desk. Picking up paper and a pen, she began addressing a letter to her parents. She hated leaving them. She didn't want to cause them any more pain, but there was just no other way. She had to set right what she'd done wrong. _Of course, Sora would want to leave so he wouldn't kill you. He probably thought you so weak that you wouldn't even have a sporting chance. But I will show him he doesn't have to worry about me. That I can keep my own… that we won't meet that ending_, she thought to herself.

Kairi didn't even look her letter over. There was probably spelling and grammar mistakes—she was sure if she read it over, it wouldn't at all be what she'd wanted to say—but she needed to make haste. She couldn't be caught. Not only because she didn't want her parents to try to stop her, but also because she knew she'd have to get a gummi ship somehow. Her parents couldn't be allowed to see anything like that; she had to protect the world order.

Summoning her Keyblade to her hand again (to make sure it wasn't a fluke, and she really could use it now), Kairi prepared to jump from her balcony, and make her escape, but someone was there again. She could see the outline of their figure, and Kairi sighed upon realizing how history repeated itself. Had someone in the past gone through something quite similar to what they were now? It didn't matter.

Diving out from her room, Kairi angled Destiny's Embrace at Riku's jugular. He seemed shocked, to say the least. Kairi wasn't sure, though, if it was because her Keyblade, her new look, or (the more logical reason) that she was threatening him. "I'm going to go look for Sora, Riku. There's nothing you can do to stop me." Kairi swerved her Keyblade around so Riku had to move with it (lest he be cut). Placing him against the wall so he was cornered, Kairi continued on with her thoughts. How she always seemed to lose her mind around him, she didn't know. "I'll do whatever I have to. I don't you want you pulled into something like this again. It doesn't concern you."

Riku raised an eyebrow at Kairi. He seemed to do it in such a way that it seemed like she was forgetting something. Or maybe that was what he wanted her to think. Before she could really ponder it, Riku took advantage of her distraction. Grabbing onto both her arms (why Kairi was foolish enough to hold onto her blade with both hands, she wasn't sure), Riku spun Kairi around so she was trapped in _his_ arms. Her Keyblade was useless because she couldn't move her arms under Riku's, but also because it was pointing at where she'd been just a moment ago (but wasn't anymore). "You sure you don't want me pulled into this, Kairi? Your skills are a little lacking, and who else is going to teach you?"

Mortified that her resolve might mean nothing if she didn't have the talent for fighting, Kairi squirmed in Riku's arms. Finally, there was a large enough gap so her small body could slide through his arms, and land on the ground. Kneeling, Kairi shot her leg out and tried to swipe Riku's legs out from under him. Riku saw this coming, however, and moved his calf so it took the blow. Though Kairi could tell she'd hurt him, he didn't fall nor did he give her any opening for her to make a better attack. "Have you lost your mind, Kairi?" Riku asked rather unkindly, as he grabbed onto his best friend's arms and pulled her to her feet. "Why are you fighting me? You're acting like a scorned child, and it's unneeded. I'll teach you, so just hold onto that. We need to be leaving. The gummi ship will be here any moment."

"Gummi ship?" As if to prove that Kairi did, in fact, need Riku's help, Riku turned Kairi around again so she was looking out of her balcony. Sure enough, there was a large ship landing in the water right in front of the play island. Riku smiled at Kairi richly, but she found she couldn't return it. So shoving him off of her, Kairi jumped to her balcony's railing and dove to the ground below her.

Riku's scream was a second too late. Kairi was already plummeting, though he needn't have worried. Kairi had always wondered what had given Sora and Riku the ability to jump to and from ridiculous heights. She'd thought they'd undergone some training she could never hope to pass herself, but it was something completely different. No, as it was it was the magic all Keybearers had that allowed them to move the way they did. And since Kairi was now an official Keyblade wielder, she too had inherited the skill. The Keyblade just seemed to whisper to her heart to do these things. It told her when she'd be able to, and it wasn't even a thought to follow the command. It was compulsory.

Kairi watched as she fell down, down, down. Palm tree fronds reached up and caressed her, as she fell. Though a bit dizzying, the fall was insanely beautiful. She watched in awe as the tan of the sand, and evergreen of the tree leaves, seemed to battling amongst each other for her vision. It almost looked as though they were fighting over who would catch her in her fall. Who would protect her from the harmful descent she was in? In the end, it seemed to be the warm, homey sand that she knew so well. As Riku landed lithely beside her, Kairi tried not to think about how the tan sand was very much like Sora's skin. How the green leaves were like Riku's eyes. Even now, when no one really knew what Sora was up to, it was he Kairi would choose to catch her.

Brushing her guilt away (Riku didn't deserve her sympathy since he'd not only lost Sora, but had taken advantage of her that night), Kairi ran towards her boat so she could just end up trading ships. As the gummi ship came on the horizon, even more magnificent up close (as she'd remembered), Kairi thought she'd never felt more alive. But then she remembered Sora was missing, that he was in danger. Her good feeling, and the joy of finally fitting in with Sora and Riku, disappeared as fast as it had come.

…

The two best friends chose to go to Radiant Garden in search of Sora. It was a loose guess, but it was the first place Riku thought of when Kairi asked him where they should look. Yen Sid's gummi ship had been a welcome thing indeed. And though Riku had never actually met the man, he was very thankful that the wise wizard was helping them. However, he'd been a little disturbed by a note he'd left them. Riku had hid it from Kairi, and it was a very good thing he had; it turned out that Yen Sid knew much more about Sora than anyone else. And though he was helping Riku's younger friend, Yen Sid had disclosed to Riku that he had betrayed him somewhat. He'd instructed. Riku to bring Kairi to her old home (so she could learn to fight in comfort), and that eventually he'd tell them where Sora was.

Though Riku didn't trust as easily as Sora did, he knew he would forever trust King Mickey. And since Mickey held Yen Sid in the highest regard (Yen Sid was even the King's teacher), Riku figured he could trust the man, too. Then again, Riku had judged people wrong before. He wasn't as good a judge of character as Sora. Could it be that he was leading Kairi into something horrible? Kairi…

Glancing over at the still annoyed redhead, Riku noted the amazement and happiness in her expression. Of course. Radiant Garden was her home. And the last time she'd been to the place, it hadn't been at its best. Riku found he, too, was marveling at the town. He hadn't been paying attention before, but it had improved a lot. For one thing, there weren't very many destroyed places anymore. All of the citizens seemed to have smiles on their faces, and just seemed a lot better. The Rising Falls, the place in general, looked a lot more cleaned up and pristine.

When Kairi dropped to her knees, he was at once afraid that she'd been injured somehow. Even more so when he saw the tears falling from her eyes. Folding her hands in her lap, Kairi closed her eyes, as she seemed to mouth a prayer. Looking up at Riku, she looked up at him with an apologetic gleam in her eyes. She seemed about to get up and head off with Riku again, but something stopped such a plan.

"Mommy! It's the princess!" Riku exchanged a look at Kairi the moment he heard the words. He could think of only one thing it meant.

However, Kairi (ever modest) seemed to have another explanation. "They could just be playing a game, Riku. Maybe they're playing dress up?"

Any hope of that being the case was thrown out the window when a toddler, of about three, threw herself at Kairi's feet. Kairi was absolutely horrified, it seemed. Not for the attention (even though Riku knew she didn't like it), but because: "Little girl, don't lay on the floor! Your cheeks already look flushed. You don't want to catch cold!"

Riku would have laughed about how Kairi wasn't exactly one to discourage sitting on the ground, but he was starting to feel tense. Probably for all the people gathering around them. Kairi didn't even seem to notice while she tried to urge the girl up. "Really," she said as she fought with herself to tell such a lie, "I think you have the wrong person. I'm just an islander. I-"

As it was, that was the wrong thing to say. Apparently the townsfolk had heard that their princess' "home away from home" was an island. All at once, more people began gathering. And even some of the skeptics were pointing at Kairi and saying, "It is the princess!"

Having more than enough (especially since a group of five guys were trying to push forward to Kairi now), Riku summoned Way to Dawn; he swung it around menacingly (mostly glaring at the guys) and said, "Back off. This here is a Princess of Heart. If anyone comes-"

That hadn't been the right thing to say, either. People were even more excited now. Maybe not everyone had known their princess was one of the elite. Yep. Riku had officially made things worse. "Kairi," Riku urged irritated, "these guys aren't listening. Threaten them with your Keyblade. Maybe then-"

Though Kairi did summon her Keyblade (Riku was somewhat surprised she'd actually listened to him on that), she didn't threaten anyone with it. Instead, she showed it to everyone and went onto say. "I'm a Keyblade wielder. See? Princesses can't be Keyblade-"

Even if that had been completely true (and Kairi's lie not obvious), no one would have heard Kairi over the excited mutterings.

Finally, someone had it in them to end the madness. "Oy! Will you people stop milling about? This town isn't going to repair itself. Don't make me bring out Cid's insane inventions or Merlin's brand of magic."

"Yuffie!" Riku watched on, amazed, as Kairi leapt into the air and jumped into the female ninja's arms. People silenced immediately. Rather it was for respect of their princess' reunion with someone she cared about, fear of Yuffie's threats, or the ridiculous idea that Yuffie and Kairi were a couple and they were about to be treated to a show, the crowd quieted down and finally began to disperse slightly.

"Good to see you again, Kairi!" Yuffie chirped. "Now come on inside! We've been expecting you. You come in too, emo boy."

Riku didn't even correct Yuffie's assessment. It was only in that moment that Riku realized he'd seen Yuffie before. She had been one of Sora's friends he'd gotten jealous of. It was through her—his own stupidity—that he'd listened to Maleficent, betrayed Sora, and had let Ansem in. Riku wasn't sure he had it in him to face these people.

But then, when Kairi tugged on his arm, he found it in him to follow, anyway. The smile Kairi afforded Riku was gorgeous, and one of the nicest she'd given him in awhile. Riku held onto that, and Kairi intertwined their fingers, as Riku came face to face with his past mistakes.


	5. Memoirs

**Memoirs**

**"Hello, Sora. Fancy meeting you here."**

**"...Kairi."**

...

_Kairi tossed and turned in her sleep, as her nightmares played behind her mind's eye. More than once, she would get a fistful of the blanket and register it in her dream. In her dream, the sheet wasn't a sheet. It was Sora's hair she was grabbing onto in her subconscious. She'd pull on the locks she'd always loved, and he'd come close to her. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure if he was growing closer because he wanted to or had to. Even so, Kairi didn't hesitate when Sora's lips were a centimeter away from hers. "It doesn't matter, after all," she told herself. "It's just a dream."_

_"Right. It's just a dream." When the two would close the gap between them, Kairi always woke up. The image would swirl like ripples in water, and then she couldn't even see what her dream-self did. Whenever she woke after that, it was the worst dreams she could imagine. Despite the good things about to happen in her dream, Kairi couldn't find solace in it. Because... because her and Sora were always kept at a distance. They'd be about to be together and something would pull them apart. How could anyone live like that? Surely, it would be the one exception to the idea it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. The idea of having what you so desperately wanted, but having it taken away from you before you truly obtained it... it was agonizing. And it was for these dreams that Kairi was losing so much sleep._

_Putting her hair back into a small ponytail, the girl put on a gray sweatshirt, a pair of white yoga pants, and some black fuzzy slippers. Putting on a pair of fingerless magenta gloves (just to be on the safe side), Kairi threw the two glass doors to her balcony open. Balancing on the railing, she stretched her arms out on either side of her, as she tried to find a sense of calm and peace. A way to go back to sleep without nightmares. If she looked for the good in it all, she could really see the benefit of having such dreams. As a blush colored her cheeks, she realized she'd been right. Sora had developed a crush on her. Apparently her mind was trying to tell her that. But what was the point of having to lose him in the dreams? Did she think it would ruin their friendship, or something else entirely?_

_Lifting her one foot up, so her knee was bent at her waist, Kairi tried to practice the stance from silly karate movies she'd seen when she was younger. Perhaps if she could be disciplined (like she'd been when she used to imitate the balancing acts) she could find a way for it all to work out. She was about to try balancing on a different foot, but the slippers had a different idea. They slid. Falling downward, Kairi was certain she was meeting her end. How foolish she'd been! Why would she do such stupid things when she was half-awake? She wasn't even sure the sand would cushion her fall. And now... and now she was going to pay for it!_

_When all hope seemed to be lost, two things happened at once. She suddenly felt arms circling around her waist. She knew the touch all too well. She'd been dreaming about such a touch, but of course she'd felt in reality, too. Even though Sora wasn't always a touchy-feely person, she'd been subject to his warm hugs quite a few times. If she weren't worried about dying, she probably would have clutched her hands to her chest. She probably would have closed her eyes in prayer; Sora's hugs were some of the things that made life worthwhile for her. They were rare, but that just made them better. _

_However, all of this was in the back of Kairi's mind, as Sora was falling now, too. If he died because of her, she'd never forgive herself! Grabbing onto one of the palm fronds coming up around them, Sora held onto it and kept them from falling to their untimely death. It was raining. The needle like drops were making Kairi's muscles lock in the cold. She knew Sora would be feeling it, too. He wasn't even wearing gloves for once! If only she wasn't so pathetic! If only she could have saved _him_. She wore gloves for such an occasion as this. She could have saved them! Her fingers wouldn't have slipped the way Sora's were. The worst part of it all was that Sora was so close to safety! If he could just use his special technique of flipping up to the surface he was holding onto..._

_As if reading Kairi's mind, Sora turned to look down at her (how he could even bare to move his head in a situation like this, she didn't know) and smiled at her. "Kairi, I'm not going to get to my feet. If I do my flippy thing, I'll drop you. So I-"  
_

_"Sora? "His words had cut off, and Kairi knew why. He was losing his grip. And as he was now higher up than her, he'd be the most likely to die with the fall. _

_"Hold on, Kairi," the blue-eyed boy said. And then he did something she hadn't even imagined he could. Putting her hand on top of his head, Sora let Kairi go, and let himself fall. Kairi had just enough time to wrap her arms around the palm tree's trunk since she was higher now and wasn't falling at fast. Kairi knew at once that Sora would fall now. There was nothing she could do about it. It had probably already happened. The only thing she could hope to do was get down as fast as she could. Get to _him_ as soon as she could. _

_Pulling herself up onto the tree's leaves, Kairi could see a cluster of other trees surrounding the one she was already on. She knew at once what she had to do. Getting to her feet, and going as far back on the top of the tree as she could, Kairi dove for the one just across from her. Even with her resolve, and usual strength in balance, she could do nothing when she missed her target. Fortunately, she landed on the trunk of this tree, too. It was a surprisingly easy thing to climb to the top of this tree, and then dive for another. If she could just get a little to the left, she could get to the hang glider. Then she could just climb down! It was very much like the children's island. In fact, this one had inspired the hang glider there. This one, though, was used mostly to send heavy loads down the zip line. Finally, she got to the place she needed to be. Grabbing onto the ladder, she pretty much slid down the side of it. Even with her feet hurting her beyond reason, Kairi couldn't stop._

_"Sora!" she called out over the wind and rain. "Where are you?" She was panicking now. If he wasn't calling back to her, he must have been really hurt! Whipping her head around as she ran, she looked for any sign of him. What if he was... No! She wouldn't even entertain such a thought. Kairi simply couldn't imagine a world without Sora. She couldn't even picture it in her head. The world simply had to have Sora with his sweet smiles. It had to have him and his kind hugs. It had to have him telling her just why he'd stopped by her house. Why had he been scaling her balcony? Why had he saved her? And why, oh why, hadn't he let her fall? Deep in her heart, Kairi knew the answer. It was just like her dream. Sora had saved her because he had to. Because he liked her. Because propriety dictated... Anyway, it was like her dream because this should have brought them together. Sora should have been fine, and yet... and yet he might not be. They very well may have lost the time they were supposed to have together._

_"SORA!" Kairi didn't even notice at the time that her heart had created a Light. It not only led her to him in the blinding darkness, but it might have even healed him. Especially since he was in the water. Though his head wasn't exactly submerged in it, he was still downing. And he was turning a bluish color. Diving into the water, Kairi grabbed onto Sora and swam him to shore. It was not an easy thing. He was much heavier than her, and she was already exhausted. She also had to make sure when they got pushed around by the water, that only she sunk. She couldn't let him take in any more water. At least, not much. There was probably no avoiding the bits getting in his nose and mouth while they treaded water._

_When they finally got to shore, Kairi wasted no time. She immediately tried to get him to wake up. He wouldn't. She tried to dislodge the water from him, but that wasn't working, either. There was only one thing then. Chest compressions. The redhead began banging on his chest. She had to get his heart to start! He needed to get rid of the water in him! Maybe if she gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? No. She knew enough to know that the chest compressions would have the most chance at success. And so she pressed on to the wee hours of the morning. Eventually the two were found. Kairi remembered how the paramedics had to take her with them because she refused to leave Sora's side._

_And then at the hospital: "Kairi, Sora's dead."_

_She didn't remember anything before that. But she remembered those words with perfect clarity. Very often, she wished she didn't. She remembered Riku holding onto her when she exclaimed, "No. No!" Then she broke Riku's nose, as she forced her way into Sora's room. She held onto his hand while people tried to pull her away. Only now, now that she was looking back at this memory, did Kairi understand. As she held onto his hand, smoothed his hair and muttered things she didn't even remember, the room became awash with Light. Her Light saved him. Her Light saved him the way it had found him. Then Sora woke up. Everyone was acting like it was impossible. A miracle! But Sora acted like he wasn't even surprised when he looked into Kairi's eyes. "I knew you had it in you, Kai," he said._

_"Had what?" Kairi asked urgently, as Sora began falling asleep again. She couldn't help but fear he was going to die again. She couldn't help but feel she'd be stupid, ignorant, and helpless again and let it happen. _

_Sora saw this in her eyes. He grabbed onto Kairi's hands, and kissed her palms. "I'm really going to be okay now, Kairi. Because of you. You don't have to worry."_

_But how couldn't she? Tears filled her eyes, as she held onto the boy she'd just realized she loved. This time it was him smoothing her hair, as she sobbed onto him. "I was so, so scared. I thought I'd never see you again. Oh, Sora! I'm so sorry! Why? Why would you do that?"_

_Sora's eyes locked onto Kairi's eyes with the most honesty she'd ever seen in them. Gone was the usually goofy teen that was her best friend. He was completely serious. "Because it was you." When he awoke, he would have a temporary amnesia. The only person he'd remember was Kairi._

...

Riku watched on as Kairi looked at tome after tome after tome. He would have been surprised that Kairi wasn't demanding he teach her how to fight, but he wasn't. Kairi had always been a bookworm, but more than that she was selfless. It turned out Leon and the gang had also heard from Yen Sid, and they had been instructed to research the origin of the Keyblade. Of course, when Aerith had remembered that Yen Sid said it would help Sora, Kairi set to work. It was no matter that Cid's search had supplied nothing. That not even Merlin knew. Kairi had decided they had a vast library at their disposal, and she wasn't going to waste it. Riku wondered if she even realized she was in her old palace. That she was in the place she'd disappeared from Radiant Garden (Riku knew this via Xehanort's memories). Knowing Kairi, she was probably too distracted.

"Kairi, I can't help feeling Yen Sid's sent us on a wild goose chase. I was possessed by Xehanort. He was obsessed with everything that had to do with the Keyblade, and yet-"

"Why's that?" Kairi interrupted what Riku had been saying. He felt a small smile play at the corner of his lips. Kairi was something else. Had she really been able to guess that wasn't his real reason so soon? He would have been impressed if it didn't mean very bad things indeed.

Putting down the blue book with its gold lettering, Kairi laid her hands flat on the wooden table. Though wooden probably wasn't the best term for it. It was varnished so much that it didn't feel the slightest like wood. Kairi looked very much like the good schoolgirl while she gestured with her eyes for Riku to continue. As there was a bit of a threat in her eyes, Riku realized she wasn't quite over her anger at him. But helping him talk to the others had cleared her of most of it.

It had actually been rather anticlimactic. Either Sora hadn't told them everything, or their acceptance and forgiveness for what Cloud had done had allowed them to forgive Riku. Or maybe it was just Kairi. She was easy to love, and she often made people see things her way. Like she was at the moment. Resting her legs on the table (Merlin had fitted Kairi with Keyblade apprentice shoes), Riku was reminded of the day they'd been at the coffee shop. The day before everything had gone to hell. Again. Maybe there was no avoiding it. If he didn't tell Kairi (so she'd be prepared) something worse than what they were prepared for might happen. "Master Yen Sid left us a note in the gummi ship. He told us to come here and train. He also said he was betraying Sora somewhat."

Surprisingly, Kairi didn't freak out the news like Riku had thought she would. In fact, she took an apple from the glass bowl she'd brought with her, and took a bite from it. With the glint in her eyes, Riku didn't know if Kairi was trying to be manipulative or flirtatious. Maybe both. "I trust Yen Sid," she said as she sat forward in her chair, and dropped the apple back into the bowl. Riku seemed about to protest, but she gave him a look. When he still seemed to want to say something, she relented. "I've read some interesting things. Like poison apples that can kill you with one bite. At least this way people can trust the apple if they want to eat it. After all, if it had been poisonous it would have rolled onto the floor as I passed out dead. Isn't that right?"

Call him crazy, but Riku had the odd feeling that Kairi was talking in code. When Riku didn't seem to pick up on her meaning, Kairi scowled. Pulling him to her by the collar of his shirt, she all but strangled him. "The Yen Sid thing _is_ suspect. But we have to have our wits about us. Walls have ears, after all."

"What do apples have to do with-"

"Honestly, Riku. Have you never heard of artistic license? Of reading between the lines? I'm saying that Yen Sid may have been corrupted somehow, but he's hiding behind a guise for some reason. Let's face it. If he has gone bad, that's the only explanation as to why such a powerful wizard hasn't taken us all down yet. He's hiding for some reason. Or hiding _someone_."

With Kairi's emphasis on the last word, Riku realized just whom his best friend was talking about. Sora. But could he really be bad? And if so, why? Was Yen Sid being employed by him? Or was Yen Sid in on it? Wriggling her eyebrows, Riku noticed that Kairi was quietly agreeing with his suspicious thoughts. It didn't help much though. Especially that he had no idea which she was agreeing to. "I think we should go outside for a bit. The must in here is really bothering my sinuses." As Riku followed Kairi out of the library, he tried very hard not to stare at the way her dark green skirt folded into her backside. He failed.

There was something about the way Kairi was dressed now that seemed to cater to Riku's desires. It was the sort of outfit Riku would have liked to see her in. The kind that didn't treat her like an innocent doll the way Sora did. Her striped top (in the same color) also suited her. Though it was completely innocent looking (a turtleneck, even) it did have a diamond shape cut out at Kairi's navel. And as she'd put glitter around her bellybutton, she looked even more enticing. Her leggings, and new haircut also seemed to make her look tougher, and darker somehow.

With that last thought, Riku knew immediately that something was wrong with Kairi. It was something he'd noticed had been growing since he'd saved her from drowning before Sora went missing. And it wasn't the kind of thing he wanted, either. "Kairi, what did you hear? That night I saved you. You've been-"

"Only something I should have known all along."

"Kairi," the response Riku got was not one he would have expected. Not even in his wildest dreams. Kairi leapt at him, and pushed him against the wall they'd just been walking close to. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed her lips to his in fervor not unlike the last time he'd kissed her. But he hadn't thought it would ever happen again. Let alone did he think she'd initiate it! Her tongue battled with his, and she won. It was as if she was showing him to watch out. She'd win in their duels, too. Kairi's hands had a mind of their own, as they drifted beneath Riku's shirt and traced his abdomen. Riku hitched her legs around him even tighter. Holding onto her legs with such strength, her flimsy tights began to tear. Even the slight pain at that didn't seem to stop Kairi. She broke away from his lips, but only to pay attention to his neck. Suckling, nipping... Riku wasn't sure which action was the most Kairi anymore, as they continued to crash into the wall. Finally having enough, Riku held Kairi's hands above her head, and pinned her to the wall. Their mouths picked up their dance again, but not before Riku heard her utter his name breathlessly. It was everything he'd ever wanted, but it was wrong.

He broke away from her, but he didn't regret he'd pulled away. No. He regretted he hadn't done it sooner. There was something wrong with Kairi, and what did he do? Take advantage of the situation. He didn't deserve Leon and the other's forgiveness. He definitely didn't deserve Kairi's. He didn't even want to think about Sora.

"No! Don't pull away from me, Riku. Don't you do that! Don't you _dare_ do that!"

Riku was at a loss on what to do when Kairi not only refused to disentangle herself from him, but tried to pull him even closer! He was being overwhelmed by all things Kairi, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep her at bay. Especially since it was his dream come true. He was nothing but a masochist though, so he pushed her away when he wanted to do anything but. Because he was a good _friend_. And that was all he'd ever be to her. "Kairi," he said with a low sob stuck in his throat. He wasn't exactly sure who he was crying for. Himself, the messed up Kairi, or Sora. It was no matter. For now he needed to focus. For now he had to pick up whatever he could. "What did Yen Sid tell you?"

"That either Sora will kill me or I will kill him, okay? Are you happy now? Does that make everything all better? I'm such a slut, aren't I Riku? Trying to hookup with you when I should be worrying about Sora." Even though she didn't say it, Riku knew the words she hadn't spoken, _"Even though I want Sora." _

Choosing to look at it clinically (so as not to be ruled by his emotions), Riku finally got Kairi away from him. But even then he held her face in his hands, and smoothed her tears away when she cried, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel like myself today. I just don't want to be kept at a distance anymore. I want to be loved fully. But it's impossible, isn't it? It's always been impossible. That's my curse."

"Kairi," Riku said soothingly, as he forced the girl to face him. He stroked her cheeks, and he tried to get her to stay in the present. To focus on the here and now. He had a faint idea of what she was remembering to make her act like this. The time Sora had almost died. "That's not true. I love you, Sora loves you, and hell I think everyone does. Look, we're going to figure this out. You two are my best friends. I won't let you destroy each other. We'll go to Yen Sid. Then we'll ask him exactly what's going on. What he knows about Sora, and why he wants us to research the Keyblade. Sound good?"

Riku didn't get an answer, but he figured the way Kairi gasped in shock, and stopped crying, that it was answer enough. Then again, it might have been because they were attacked again.

...

Sora closed his eyes in agony, as he willed his Keyblade to go away. To just go away! Would it? Of course not.

He'd snuck out on Yen Sid, but he imagined there was really nothing else for it. He was going mad. Whenever he held onto the legendary weapon, he was filled with the desire to find Kairi and destroy her. For the prophecy to come true. It was unheard of for a Princess of Heart to be a Keyblade wielder, and Sora wondered if that was why the multiverse wanted her dead now. Or was it something else entirely? The problem was that Yen Sid had been right. His heart was too closely bound to the Keyblade. There were times he couldn't even differentiate between the two anymore. And he had to wonder if there'd ever really been a difference. But the Kingdom Key wanted him to act on fate and kill the love of his life. And whenever he held onto the thing, felt his connection to the legendary weapon; he began forgetting just why he didn't want such a thing to happen.

It was in those times he tried to escape Yen Sid. He didn't want to be seen like this anymore. Maybe if he could just get out, get some fresh air, and clear his head.

Yes, that was it. The grass around the Mysterious Tower certainly reminded Sora of Kairi. He remembered a time when her grandmother (her adoptive mother's mother) had had Sora and Kairi stay over. Riku had been there, too. But he hadn't wanted to be part of the good deed. Or, rather, the silliness. Kairi's grandmother was probably the only person on Destiny Islands who had any bit of grass, and she'd been trying to grow peppers. Any attempt, however, had not worked. She'd been trying to plant them in the backyard, but Kairi had come up with the idea of trying to plant them in the front year just before they left. They'd done it in secret so Salim wouldn't be disappointed if it didn't work. Or would have been surprised if it did.

It was the latter that ended up happening. She called Kairi's mother excitedly when they began growing, and pondered if Kairi had done it. It wasn't a surprise, really. Kairi was always trying to help people and make their life better. When Kairi had confirmed that she and Sora (and she even included Riku) did plant them, Kairi's nana began sending the three kids freshly baked chocolate cookies for a month.

As Sora chuckled at the memory, he could almost believe he was that boy again. The boy that would chase fireflies with Kairi (to replicate the Light he'd seen come from her when she brought him back to life that first time). He could almost imagine he was teaching her to swim for the first time. When Kairi got scared she'd sink, she'd lie on him as he floated on his stomach. Even though she nearly drowned him many times when he was teaching her, he didn't complain once.

Even though he really didn't like being touched, Kairi brought out a side of him that imagined he wasn't messed up. That the situation wasn't messed up. That befriending so many people from different world (but knowing he'd probably never see them or home again) hadn't given him commitment issues. Yeah, he could almost imagine that. The same way he could imagine the way Kairi smiled sweetly, tiredly, when she'd fall asleep in his arms. Would she have that same smile if he ended her life?

Shaking the thought away, Sora began ripping out dandelions from the earth. Kairi's aunt had never had dandelions. Even though she had grass, the funny little weed had never shown up. Even so, Sora knew the story about them well enough. That if you blew on the seeds, you could make a wish. And if you caught it as it flew away, the dream would come true. "I wish for Kairi to survive. To kill me. Twice now I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for her. It's only right." His entire being—the part that belonged to the Keyblade—rejected the words. His body tensed, and he imagined he was even at war with his survival instincts.

It was a war he had to win though. He had to. There was no alternative. Life was simply not worth living without Kairi. And if the worlds made him lose her... well, then the worlds didn't need a savior! Using a bit of blizzard magic, Sora created an icicle. He was about to stab himself in the heart with it (to save her himself), but he couldn't do it. He had to see her first.

And as the stress of the day finally got to him, he imagined a place where they could do just that. Their own perfect world. A place where no one else existed. A place where Sora and Kairi were a packaged deal, and you couldn't have one without the other.

...

**Sora wasn't exactly sure when he'd fallen asleep outside Yen Sid's tower, but he knew this was a dream. It had to be. Why else would he be seeing Kairi after having exiled himself from her? Why else would she be wearing an odd pinkish-purple ball gown, and her hair in a side ponytail? Her hair was in ringlets, and is it twirled down past her shoulder; Sora could only stare at her beauty. The slight makeup she was wearing was enough to set off her features, but not mask her true beauty. "We're dreaming?" Sora asked, but he needn't have. The moment he saw angel's wings sprout from his beloved's back, he knew it was the case.**

**Kairi didn't so much as fly to him, as she leapt to him. The way her legs seemed to spasm, though, made it seem more like she'd free fallen. Sora was about to remark on such a thing, but he didn't. What was the point in teasing her now? Why bother acting like her brother when he was so thankful he wasn't that? Why act like he was afraid of her touch when he was absolutely aching for it and its reassurance? **

**"This is the only place I can have you now. My subconscious must be granting my wish." The fact that they'd both said the same thing at the same time made Kairi laugh. She, too, must have been led to believe they were dreaming. As such, a tear fell from her eyes. Sora noticed this, and pulled her to him without even a thought. Though at first he'd only meant to hug her, they soon found themselves swirling back and forth as they danced together.**

**"Since when do we have to rely on dreams to be together?"**

**Sora offered Kairi a goofy look at her words. "You've always been a dream, Kai."**

**They both rolled their eyes at the lame line. But it didn't pull them apart, as they continued to dance together. Kairi buried her face in the nape between Sora's neck and shoulder. He could just barely feel the vibrations of her lips against his shoulder. And, yet, he heard the words as clear as day. "I don't deserve such flattery, Sora. I really don't. If you knew-"**

**"That you and Riku are getting closer? I know, Kairi. I think I've always known. On my journeys, it was always him that found you first. You spent more time together that way. I was never meant to be your-"**

**Sora didn't get the response he expected at those words. Kissing his palms, Kairi communicated beneath her eyelashes all that words could ever say. Not even things a make-out session could say. After all, it was the little things that mattered.**

**As Sora remembered where such a gesture had happened before, he too broke down. Falling to his knees, he just barely had it in him to continue holding her hands. "At the hospital. After I saved you. I kissed your hands, didn't I?"**

**Kairi didn't answer that, but she didn't need to. Sora knew. They both did. Instead, she seemed to focus on something else entirely. "I wonder who's dream this is. The yellow walls are making me think of your house. Though this is more butterscotch looking. It actually looks like a honey com-"**

**Sora didn't respond to that. He got to his feet, and pulled her to him so his frame hid her again. When she looked up at him to ask a question, Sora bent down and sealed his lips with hers. Her open mouth made it all the better for both of them, but he pulled away before Kairi could kiss him back. The auburn girl hit him on the cheek playfully. "Silly. I wanted to kiss you back! Why do you have to act like we're playing a game?"**

**"Because that's what we always do."**

**"Touché." Once again, neither of them needed to say more as they began twirling around. It was true enough; their playful nature was how their relationship worked. It was why they loved each other because they were so... so Light. They were like the Destiny Islands incarnate. Peaceful, warm, nurturing. Even though it didn't usually put up a fuss, it'd feel it like its own death if one of the islands drifted away. It was very much like this for Sora and Kairi.**

**Sora pulled on Kairi's hair, and she pushed his hand back, but only to guide it—with hers—along the walls. "I want to make sure I remember this," Kairi said. "Even if I don't remember the texture of this room consciously, it'll still imprint this memory into my heart more. That way-"**

**"That way you have something to remember when you want to do anything but. When you want to destroy me." Sora didn't say it accusingly. He didn't even say it in a matter of fact way. It was his truth. A truth he had because he tried to hold onto Kairi everyday. To push back the voices that wanted him to disturb such a beauty. A beauty that he still had no idea how she seemed to have so much hair when she put it up. She never seemed like she had that much hair when it was down.**

**"It's a dream," Kairi said again. Why she said it, though, Sora didn't know. Or maybe he did. Because it was the perfect dream, wasn't it? The kind he would have wanted to have if he had a say in the matter. This breathtaking place that was defined by its undertones and what wasn't plainly in sight. Like how many people wouldn't realize Kairi's Light by just passing her by. And even with Riku, Sora felt as though he understood her heart much more accurately than Riku. He felt who she really was, and all she could be. Like how he'd let himself fall because he knew she would save him. That she could save people.**

**Sora had made a choice, and he was going to see it through. There was probably magic that would fight against him, but he'd stop it. That's why he'd gone to Yen Sid, wasn't it?**

**"I love you, Kairi."**

**Kairi looked at Sora then. Her violet eyes locking onto Sora's sadly. She didn't fight him in this. Maybe because she wasn't really conscious and couldn't. Maybe because she had accepted it, too. Or maybe she was just in denial. She did say one thing, though. "Why does it always sound like you're saying goodbye to me?"**

**"Because it proves I love you. If being away from you is what you need, I'll hurt myself to save you. Always."**

...

Riku watched confusedly, as Nobodies had come for Kairi again. Why? He couldn't fathom it. They couldn't steal her heart. If anything, it would just go to Sora again. And even if she wouldn't always choose Sora, Nobodies couldn't get hearts that way. They'd need Kingdom Hearts' power or something of the sort. It was like they just wanted her death. Were targeting her specifically. Then, someone had to be controlling them, but who and why? And why was Radiant Garden starting to fall when it should be doing anything but?

Riku didn't really have time to think about it. He watched as Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace to her hands, but it seemed the moment she did, her eyes clouded over. She was losing consciousness and fast! And the Heartless (because there were some of them, too) and Nobodies dove right for her.

As they did, something became abundantly clear to Riku. Ever since Kairi had had her Awakening, she'd been acting somewhat different. As if she was Riku's girlfriend or something. She'd said she and Sora were supposed to try and kill each other. But she'd chosen to train with a Keyblade. She'd chosen to train to protect herself, and help Sora. But was the Keyblade doing something different? Was it empowering her feelings for Riku so she'd easier betray Sora? So she wouldn't feel a connection to him? Riku knew his own Way to Dawn seemed to control him at times. But never like that! Then again, he'd never blindly followed it, either.

As Kairi fell, and Riku ran to her, he feared he wouldn't be able to save either Kairi. The one that belonged to Sora... and the one that belonged to him. She was being split in two again. But it was so much different—so much worse!—than Naminé. Before Kairi went under, she looked at Riku with love, but it made it all more difficult.

One of his friends would have to be sacrificed, and he knew whom he'd choose if he had to. Despite his promise to Kairi. What had his friends gotten into?

**Author's Note: Ugh. I hate this chapter! Absolutely hate it. I didn't have time to write it yesterday because I was hanging out with friends. Anyway, I liked this chapter at first. And then it went in a completely different direction than I wanted it to. Stupid RiKai! I don't even like it that much! **

**This is annoying. For some reason I just got sad today. I have no idea why. And I think that affected my writing, and Kairi. I almost didn't even post this, but I really didn't want all these words to go to waste. And I have another story I need to write, and I'm now behind schedule...**

**Anyway, the other chapters probably will not be like this. Ick! What is with the stupid romance and love triangle? I wanted small doses. Small! **

**Yeah. Never expect a chapter like this again. I apologize for its awfulness. Hopefully the rest of the story will be better.**

**Actually, I think by next chapter the story will be a third of the way done.**

**Please don't flame. I know this was awful. Gah!**


	6. Enchanted

**Enchanted **

_Sora slapped his hands on the lunch table, and looked at Riku and Kairi urgently. Kairi was chewing on her lip; Riku had a guarded expression on his face. The situation was dire! Absolutely dire! And Sora didn't know what he was going to do about it. He'd enlisted the help of his two best friends in the whole world for such a thing, but now he found the words couldn't come. How could he say the thing? The dreadful, dreadful thing?_

_When Kairi placed a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder, he found it in him to pass the mantle to someone else. "Kairi… the eighth graders copied our hall for the decoration contest."_

_Riku snickered to himself somewhat at that, and Sora looked at his best friend amusedly. Kairi, however, looked as though she was close to tears. She picked up her grape soda and looked at it doubtfully. It was as though she thought it was poisoned or something. Sighing, the girl purposefully spilled it, but mopped it up with the sleeves of her blue sweater. _

"_Kairi, what are you-"_

"_That self-righteous Mitsy Bagshot thinks that by giving me my favorite drink in the whole world that everything will be okay? Of course not! I worked so, so hard to decorate our hall for spirit week! It's not even about winning. I just don't believe she could stoop so low. Maybe she realized the track she'd chosen for her class to dance to, when Mr. Fox shows up, wasn't suitable. Since she okayed it with Mr. Greene, it's too late to change the song. But to rely on the decorations alone? To steal our decorations…"_

"_Actually, I thought their 'We Will Rock You' was a better choice. 'We are Family' is too cheesy."_

_Sora glared at Riku and his words. He wasn't helping the situation at all. Though even he'd been joking around about it, he knew Kairi would be upset. And Riku was just going to make it worse! Truth or not (because Sora actually agreed with Riku), Riku was making it worse for Kairi; Sora wasn't okay with that. Leveling a glare at his best friend (with a look that said, "I'm going to remind you how to act around our girl best friend later"), Sora smoothed comforting circles in Kairi's back, as the girl hiccupped. She wasn't crying. Maybe the part of her drink she'd downed (before deciding to spill it for the watching Mitsy's eyes) was responsible for the air bubble in her. Still… if she really did begin crying, Sora would be there for her. "What can we do to help, Kai?" Sora smiled as he even went as far to twine his fingers with Kairi's. _

_Kairi didn't say anything at first. In fact, Sora wondered if maybe Kairi was giving Riku the silent treatment the way she was glaring at him. Batting his pizza out of his arms, Kairi seemed to have become inspired. Clapping her hands together, she stood from her seat immediately. Riku looked at the sullied piece of pizza with a heartbroken look on his face. It was clear that he wasn't going to pick up the grape pop covered thing. Kairi didn't have that aversion though. She picked it up, lifted it to the sky, and Sora tried not to be sick when the lights accented the purple on the pobizoba even more. Sora was praying to the high heavens that Kairi wouldn't try eating it. And even the Ob word for pizza wouldn't keep Sora from acknowledging the truth of what she was doing. _

_The brunette was about to wrestle the pepperoni slice from her, but she pushed Sora's face away gently. "No, Sora. I'm not going to eat the thing. Especially not when it's covered with something the foul Mitsy gave me. Anyway, I was just inspired by it. We sell pizza at our games. Why not revamp our hallway with things pertaining to that, too? That way we'll be original and have a better chance at winning!"_

_Try as he may, Sora didn't seem able to imagine just what Kairi was. He had the terrible idea that their hall would be covered in things looking pizza like. Pie, math equations, the actual numbers for pi. It was a disaster. He didn't say any of this though. Instead, Sora just painted a smile on his face. Offering his hand to Kairi, Sora stood up and prepared to make leave. "Come on, Kai. We've still got time in this lunch period. Why don't we go work on the stuff outside? That way we won't have to stay too late after school. Riku?"_

_Riku was shaking his head before the words had even completely left Sora's lips. Strolling leisurely over to the snack shack, Riku bought himself a soft pretzel. He ate it slowly, and only then did he give his answer. "No way am I helping with that. Not after I'm still mourning my own pizza. You know, thanks a lot, Kairi. Now I had to go buy something else to eat. I was saving up my lunch money, too. Not that you care. You're only ever interested in what you want."_

"_What?" Kairi erupted from her seat without Sora's help. In fact, she did it with such exertion that she almost sent Sora falling backwards. "How dare you, Riku? You know if we win we don't get the money! All the proceeds go to hungry kids. Excuse me for wanting to benefit from school spirit and helping the world's children. And I didn't mean to drop your pizza, you know. I just did. I meant to grab it, and if you hadn't fought me-"_

_As Riku seemed about to retort to that, Sora thought it best to step in. Honestly, it hadn't looked like Kairi had just meant to examine it. Not that he didn't believe her. He wasn't going to take either side, thank you very much. Though, if he had to, he probably would have sided with Kairi. It was a great cause. It was no wonder she was a little over-excited. Especially after she'd come up with a way to best the betraying Mitsy. However, Sora wasn't going to say any of this to Riku. "Riku, lay off. You know, Kai. I doubt she meant to ruin your pizza. You're her best friend," (though the fact that she'd thrown it away, and didn't ask Riku if he would have just liked to clean it off, didn't exactly help matters). "Anyway, if it's that big of a deal, I'll just pay you back. I know Kairi's putting more than her fair share of money into this decorating thing."_

_Before either of them could argue further, Sora locked his arm with Kairi's and began leading her away. After a quick stop to Kairi's locker, the duo was good to go. Walking through the double doors to the courtyard, Sora let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Stretching slightly, Sora looked up to the bright sky with a smile on his face. There was nothing that a nice day couldn't cure. He was feeling so much better, already! Now if only he knew the same about Kairi. He glanced at her curiously, as she picked a table and began working on her arts and crafts. Sora watched, as she seemed to be doing something paper mache-esque. Before he could really decipher her mood, Kairi was putting a black hat on Sora's head and giggled. "For my deputy. Though it doesn't really look like a deputy hat. At least I tried. Now," Kairi said as she cracked her knuckles and handed Sora some supplies. "Let's set to work on the real reason we're here."_

_Sora meant to ask Kairi quite a few things. Like if she'd apologize to Riku for upsetting him, what she needed help with, why he was a "deputy"… None of the words came, though, as they sat there working together. As Kairi cut out what looked like a purple cape with their mascot drawn on it (Right! That had been one of the school's colors originally), Kairi hummed to herself, "I wish Riku would agree to eat out with us more. We wouldn't even have to stay here. We could go to McDonald's or something. We could get their ninety-nine cent vanilla ice cream cones and eat them outside their."_

_Sora smiled at the wistful look on Kairi's face. Pulling her face upward (away from the work she was dedicated in doing), Sora made sure Kairi was looking at him. "Kai, you know it's not just because it's you asking, right? If I asked, he'd still disagree. He's just cold often. Why do you think he remains so pale on an island? Anyway, I'm sure he'll agree to it once it warms up. And you guys will still be friends when the time of year calls for such a thing."_

_Suddenly, Sora found himself restrained. Remarkably, Kairi had flung herself across the table. She was on the ground even! Her knees seemed to have scraped slightly, but Kairi didn't even seem to notice. She held onto Sora, and she closed her eyes peacefully. "How is it you always know the right thing to say, Sora? You always seem to know my fears. And you just make everything so much better! I can't even begin to imagine how you knew I'd want to work during lunch. That I'd want to know about what Mitsy had done so I could combat it. That I worried Riku disliked me for some reason, and always disagreed with what I wanted because of that. I mean, I'm still worried about that. He seems closer to you. And he always agrees with you." Sora was prepared to interrupt Kairi and tell her that Riku, of course, thought of her as a best friend. He wanted to tell her that she just needed to be more assertive to get her way. But as it was, the girl was still babbling. "And I really didn't know if we'd be friends after today. Oh Sora!"_

_And then there was another thing Kairi was restraining. His lips! She'd rose to her feet, and pecked his lips. Sora barely had time to kiss her back, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her. He could feel the heat rising in him, as his cheeks were colored red. "And that's why I need to make you a new hat! You're more of the sheriff than the deputy," Kairi concluded after she pulled away. Sora knew Kairi well enough to know she'd pretend the kiss hadn't happened. And though he was slightly irked at that (she was giving him what he'd wanted, and taking it away all at the same time), it might have been for the best. His brain was scattered. The only thing he could really think of was that Kairi's lips, ironically, tasted like vanilla._

…

Sora had given up. He reasoned that maybe he would have all along. After all, it was usually in his nature to look on the bright side of things and have hope. His time with Yen Sid had just given him a clear head. That and some knowledge he may very well need later. He would make certain that the odd prophecy wouldn't come true. But should the worst happen, hopefully his new mental (not to mention magic) control would give him a heads up. And maybe that would be enough to end their torment. Maybe they could win that way. Sora missed his best friends with a longing he'd never had before. And he'd lost them in a similar way before, too. But there was a difference. And that difference was that he'd left them of his own free will. And Sora couldn't bare the thought of that. He couldn't bare thinking about just what he might have put his best friends through. As a people person, Sora tried to find something to love in everyone. But going further than that, he wanted to be loved by everyone. If he'd ruined things with his friends because of his fears, he'd never forgive himself. In fact, he'd probably hate himself more than he hated Xehanort.

Pushing the thought aside, Sora was about to create a Corridor of Light (something Yen Sid had taught him), but something held him back. "Are you going back already, Sora? If so, I may not have needed to alert Riku to things, after all. I must say I'm surprised you've turned it around this easily, but you've always had a strong demeanor. Keeping on like this, you may even defeat the Heartless inside of you."

The voice belonged to Yen Sid. And as Sora heard it (moments before he was about to make his departure), shame colored his heart. Was he really going to leave the wizard just like that? His apprenticeship wasn't even over yet. Was Sora just going to leave like a criminal in having gotten what he wanted? Maybe it wasn't past him. He'd pretty much treated Yen Sid as his enemy, so why change that now? Sora remembered the boy he'd once been. The one that had helped Kairi rise to win a contest against Mitsy. The one that had led her outside, and comforted her when she needed it. Sora had always followed his heart; it had never led him astray. Why, then, did he feel so different? He didn't feel the same anymore. And he had to wonder if he kissed Kairi again, would it just define more of what he already knew? When he'd chastely kissed Kairi that first time (or, rather, she him) he had been full of light and love. He'd held no regret in his heart. But what if next time he did? What if that purest of pure things was tainted? If that dream was stripped away from him, Sora wasn't sure whom he'd be. It felt as though he'd wanted Kairi for forever. What if he ruined that? Had he already?

The Master smiled slightly at Sora's internal battle. With a flick of his wand, the former Keyblade Master had put a comfy chair (a recliner) in front of his desk. He gestured for Sora to sit in it, and the apprentice did just that. He wanted to talk to Yen Sid, and it would be better if they were face to face. However, he felt as though he was in breech of something when he sat in the cushiony seat. It molded to his form very easily. As Sora settled into the chair (a pink almost like Kairi's hair seemed to look sometimes), Sora knew he could fall asleep any moment. That wasn't a good idea. If he fell asleep, he'd sleep soundly. His body needed it, but he was afraid of what he'd see if he closed his eyes. Would it make him lose his resolve? Sora couldn't be sure of the answer. And just like that, his words for Yen Sid left him. He fell like he was falling apart again. This was worse then any job interview he'd envisioned as a child. Gesturing with his own hand, Sora asked Yen Sid to start first.

With a slight chuckle, Yen Sid began talking the moment Sora's desire for it had entered his mind. "To be young and in love. I find myself forgetting often how much you fret in that time. It really is for nothing, usually. But I suppose balancing on the knife's edge is part of the thrill.

"Though it's not all fun and games. Never forget that, Sora. It is for this reason that I will tell you something I've scarcely told anyone else. I've had Riku and Kairi researching for more information. I thought maybe, if they could just look at the information differently than myself, that we might find an answer. I fear it'll elude them much the same way as it has me. It is for my fear, Sora, that I have retired as Keyblade Master. It is a fear that stems from the need of self-preservation that grew during my training. But mainly it is a foolish idea that by separating myself from the situation, I can understand it. I'm sure you can guess by my own fretting state that I've learned all but naught."

"Sir?" Sora's time with Yen Sid had taught him to better listen to people. It had taught him to ponder things. To not always go jumping into things head first. But he often found himself in situations like this. Situations where Yen Sid spoke cryptically or didn't get to the point. Sometimes the Master wouldn't speak at all, but just look at the stars with tragedy written all over his face. When Sora had gotten over his irritation at Yen Sid (when he'd chosen to see from an intellectual standpoint why Yen Sid didn't get involved in certain affairs), he'd often found himself dissecting his Master's words as much as he could. He wished to understand it all. Every inflection in his Master's voice and why it was there. It was as though he thought understanding what his wise Master did would give him the knowledge to combat anything. But more often than not, Sora found he really didn't understand Yen Sid at all. And when Yen Sid talked like this… Sora wondered if even he knew himself anymore. Or had he stopped following his heart completely?

Flitting his eyes to Sora, Yen Sid's mind seemed to be far away. His eyes were locked on something else. There was a horror in them, but when Yen Sid looked at Sora (really looked at him) they seemed to calm completely. Many times Sora had wondered what Yen Sid thought of at times like these. But mostly, he figured he really didn't want to know.

Looking more sheepish than Sora had ever seen him, Yen Sid stroked his beard, and tapped his feet impatiently. It was impatience at himself, though, and Sora respected him even more. "Forgive me, Sora. I often forget myself with you. It is just you remind me quite a bit of my old colleague, Eraqus. And sometimes even Master Xehanort himself. And as talented as those Masters were, not even they had figured it out. They had not figured out how a fire ignites in ones heart, but only for the Keyblade to want to snuff it out. In my time, there was a story quite similar to you and Kairi's. She, too, was a Princess of Heart. One of the original ones. But Princesses are not meant to be warriors. And I often wonder if that is why-"

"Wait a minute!" Sora exclaimed, as he pounded his hands on the table. His equilibrium was off from having sat in the comfy chair, and he almost fell back into it. However, he shook the effect off, and focused intently on what he was hearing. Memories of when he'd (jokingly) slapped the lunch table before telling Kairi about Mitsy traversed through Sora's head. But this was different, though. And that difference very much unnerved Sora. He thought he felt splinters burying into his skin with the strength he'd used to try and make a point. Was this his punishment for joking about something Kairi had really thought of as dire? The situation was certainly dire now. Even though Sora had helped Kairi with the hallway decorating in the end (and her relationship with Riku), Sora still felt that karma was coming for him. And it was coming to him with problematic Keyblades, Darkness, and some kind of war.

"That doesn't make any sense, Master!" Sora continued after he'd caught his breath. "You'd said that only Princesses of Heart had hearts pure enough to open Kingdom Hearts originally. But then I've also been told—besides being forced to turn into a Heartless and getting a separate Darkness that way—that I could have opened Kingdom Hearts because I have a heart of Pure Light. You even said just my heart alone would do the trick. Or anyone with the legendary Keyblade and a pure heart. If my mandate should be allowed to change, why shouldn't a Princess of Heart's?"

Yen Sid did not answer at first. Instead, he stood up and began pacing around the room with a thoughtful look on his face. Sora watched him as best he could. He needed to be absolutely prepared when Yen Sid gave him his answer. He needed to be able to absorb every detail. Sora awaited his answer with bated breath, but in the end, it wasn't what he'd been hoping for. "I fear, Sora, that that isn't how it was meant to be, either. I know Xehanort destroyed the careful balance that we Keyblade bearers were supposed to live by. Who's to say that others from the past didn't do the same? Maybe the multiverse finally wants to be done with it all. After all, no one knows where the Keyblade originated. In many ways, I have thought it is really the heart's power in those who are worthy. But I cannot deny that my Keyblade seemed to have a mind of its own. I am sure yours, and the others, is much the same. It seems to be the real culprit here, Sora. And if you and Kairi have both broken some unwritten law… well, I can see why your Keyblades would want you to destroy each other. It would be a win-win for whoever or whatever set these rules up.

"You must be careful, Sora. Though this is all speculation, power rests in words. We may have just made true, or worse of, all of this by speaking it aloud. Make haste, Sora. Go find Kairi and the others. If you really have been condemned, separating yourselves won't save you. And I feel it is only with the help of others that we will find answers."

Sora didn't have to be told twice. His mind was reeling. Were he and Kairi—after all they'd done for the worlds—meant to die because some idiot had destroyed the rules and now they were by consequence? It didn't sound exactly right, but it was all he had to go on. But if that was the case, who was to say Riku wasn't in danger, too? There had never been someone to balance Light and Darkness back to back before. Were all the unique cases going to be targeted by their own weapons? Sora could only hope it wasn't true. He grasped for the positive person he'd been before, and he hoped.

He was going to find Kairi. In that, he found a small bit of happiness that had seemed lost to him.

…

Kairi sneezed, as the three good fairies saw fit to give her an enchanted dress. Apparently, word had gotten out that the lost princess had returned home for the time being. Flora, Fauna, and Merry Weather had made her a frilly princess dress, and they'd even lengthened her hair again! Apparently, her having cut it meant nothing now. At least her resolve was still in tact. Her resolve to be stronger and find Sora, but also to fix things with Riku.

The pretty, pretty princess groaned at the thought. Putting a hand to her forehead, the girl felt a migraine coming on. It was bad enough that she was allergic to the magic dust the fairies had made to give her _really_ long hair (like to her hips long), but her own stupidity was making her feel the worst. What was she thinking? Who had been that girl that had attacked Riku that way? That couldn't have been her! She loved Sora. Riku was like her brother. A brother that actually infuriated her a lot of the time (that she loved nonetheless). Sure Merlin had said it seemed she'd, literally, been possessed (at least before that difficult battle where she'd passed out), but still. If she'd messed up her relationship with Riku, she'd never forgive herself.

She was so helpless! And hopeless, too. Despite her best efforts, she was still the stupid girl that Sora and Riku had left behind more than once. Maybe she didn't belong in their world, after all. Or any world for that matter. She was always so different than everyone else. And not necessarily in a good way. Like the people here were probably expecting her to lead them now, but she couldn't do that. Could she?

"There, there, dear. This dress will have you feeling better in no time. Though I probably would have gone with red. It would have shown just how beautiful your hair is, but violet works well, too," Flora gushed, as she tied Kairi's hair up in pink ribbons.

As the words penetrated Kairi's skull, she found herself falling off the step stool she was standing on. Fortunately, Fauna caught her before she could fall into a mirror. "You're doing this for me?" Kairi asked amazedly, as she looked at the aged fairies. She had thought that they were doing this just to make her look more princess like, but if they were really trying to cheer her up… she didn't even know where to begin thanking them! She did look rather beautiful. And though Kairi had never looked like this in her entire life, she was relieved when she saw herself in the mirror. The girl she'd been before all the craziness had started. She was the girl that had resolved ever since Sora had said, "You'd kind of be in my way," that she would find a way to make it not so. She was the girl that had somehow managed to pull Riku out of Xehanort's grasp when he'd planned to kill her after she'd awakened (Kairi still had no idea how she'd managed that one). But mostly she was the girl that would let Sora and Riku go wherever they wanted to without her if it was what they needed.

She was herself again, and this time she wouldn't lose sight of that. After all, if she wasn't the girl Sora had fallen for when he eventually came back, it all would have been for nothing, wouldn't it? Looking at herself in the mirror, Kairi was relieved at the smile she had at the silly thought. Yep, she was definitely in better spirits now, and she owed it all to Flora, Fauna, and Merry Weather.

Even Riku for having been there for her when she'd lost her mind. For not having taken advantage of her. She really needed to apologize to him. For her anger at him for kissing her in her room, her anger at him for not kissing her when she'd been half-crazed… there was probably a lot more, but this was where she'd start. She needed to have closure with him. Because as much as she wished to believe she'd just been out of her head during it all, she couldn't even lie to herself. She had feelings for Riku. And she'd been acting on them. Completely unfair since she knew her heart belonged to Sora, but it was what it was.

Her mother had once told her to compartmentalize the bad things in her mind. To put them in a drawer, throw away a key, and not let them get to her anymore. To not hold guilt over them anymore. And Kairi did just that. She locked away the part of her that loved Riku (more than as a best friend or brother like figure), and stored it away. It hurt her at first, but then she felt much better for it. It was the best way to go about things. Once she apologized to him, she could be herself again. She could treat him as she'd used to. The way he deserved to be treated.

And when a relieved, true smile broke across her face, it wasn't missed by Merry Weather. "Oh, look! We've cheered the girl up. I'm so glad for that. Ever since Sora came to Master Yen Sid with his plight, I so feared for the state of the girl he'd left behind."

For a moment, all of the color drained from Kairi's face at the shock of the news. It was only for her face to become nothing but beet red when she spun around to face the three kind ladies tending to her. "Wait. You were with the Master? You've seen Sora? Oh, how is her? You must tell me at once!"

The three good fairies exchanged glances, and Kairi felt her heart turn to ice. Though they were guarding their expressions, Kairi knew Fauna probably wanted to tell Kairi that her dress could change to a more battle appropriate outfit. But Kairi had noted this when she'd pulled on a string of the dress while thinking about Riku. The skirts shortened, and didn't even jostle when she moved her legs around. Kairi didn't need to know this. She especially didn't need to know this when there seemed to be something wrong with Sora. Why weren't they answering?

Her answer (or _an_ answer) came to her before Flora, Fauna, and Merry Weather had collected themselves. Leon came charging in. For a moment, he seemed confused. He was most likely wondering who had turned their base into a beauty parlor, but with a shake of his head he pulled himself together. Darting to Kairi, he put his hands on his princess' shoulders. Kairi pulled away from him immediately. It wasn't because of Leon, but rather because she knew what it meant. Something had happened, and they were going to try and let her down easy. But Kairi didn't want sugar coating. She wanted the whole truth. "Kairi, I'm sure this is going to come as a shock to you, but Riku-"

"Riku?" Kairi was interrupting before she could stop herself. She'd meant to let Leon tell her the way he wanted to, and then demand details from him. It was the most convenient way. Interrupting him would just stall things, and confuse them both. Perhaps it didn't matter. She was already confused. "I don't understand," the redhead said as she closed her eyes and tried to think without any distraction. "Did he go to look for Sor-"

"We don't know where he went, sweetheart." The words had come from the green clad Fauna. And despite herself, Kairi couldn't help but look at the fairy suspiciously now. They'd known something was happening with Riku and hadn't told her? Was that why they were trying to cheer her up? Or had they just been distracting her? Wisely, Kairi didn't interrupt Fauna, but she listened skeptically. She'd pick up any hidden meaning she could. "He seemed to be researching what Master Yen Sid had instructed you to. But he must have found something, because he left. I wonder if it's the same thing that dear Sora discovered. He's coming here now, but Riku has-"

"Chosen to leave," Kairi continued stoically. As she stumbled, Kairi was very glad for the stool they'd thought to doll her up on. As it was higher up off the ground, it kept her from falling completely. Or maybe it kept her from falling at all. But who really cared which one it was? Once again, her world was turning on its axis.

If Riku had discovered something disturbing, it made sense that he would have gone off on his own. Riku dealt with things by himself. Kairi'd bared witness to such a thing enough times to know it was true. Sora was just the opposite. When things truly got bad, he looked for solace with his loved ones. Or, more accurately, he was usually everyone else's solace. When people needed a pillar of strength and light, Sora would become that person. He'd take charge and be whatever that person needed. So it made sense that he was coming back. What, though, had they seen? And why was Kairi left out again? She had no idea what had upset them. She had no idea how to make it better. And she couldn't apologize to Riku now, either. She couldn't tell him that it wasn't a crime to let people help him.

"What did they find?" Kairi questioned, but she didn't wait for an answer. She was headed for the castle instantly. It had to have been something in the library! And with any luck, the book would still be open on the right page. Books had never failed Kairi before, and she prayed they wouldn't now.

All of this was a side thought though. She was also barely paying attention to the people following her. She had gathered enough. They didn't know. And though they had theories, Kairi thought it best to not get her hopes up or down before she knew one way or another. What really had her attention was Sora's upcoming return. Already, she could feel the distance between them thinning. Even without her necklace, that also tied her to Sora, Kairi felt it in her heart. He'd be there soon. And Kairi couldn't help but be glad for that. Even though it had driven Riku away, she was happy because Sora was coming back.

Maybe… maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe she really wasn't her old self. Because that was a terrible—terrible!—thing to think, but she couldn't deny the truth of it. Or, perhaps, she'd just always been a bad person.

Walking into the library, Kairi hoped she wouldn't be completely ignorant to what was going on when she saw Sora again. She needed to help as much as she could. Mostly, though, she didn't want to seem an ignorant girl and act foolish during her and Sora's reunion. Yeah. She was a bad person. But she was following her heart, and that had to count for something. Right?

As Kairi's Keyblade called for her—and the manifestation of her heart meant to manipulate her—she thought she'd found her answer.

**Author's Note: And we are about a third way done with the story. Yay! And things seem to be on track (and going the way I want them to) again. I'm so glad! I still apologize for the last chapter. But hopefully this sort of makes up for it? I certainly hope the Sora part makes up for the lack of Sora PoV lately. There was a lot of it this chapter ^-^**

**This chapter was music to my ears! It came out so effortlessly and I love it. I hope you guys do, too!**

**And about "Ob" and "pobizoba", Ob is a made up language like Pig Latin. And "pobizoba" is how you say pizza in it. I hope I spelled it right, though! I just had to use it because I love synonyms! And incorporating my own memories (like the Ob thing). Most of the flashbacks in this, and parts of the story in general, are inspired by some of mine. It just gives me ideas and makes me connect to the story more. So yeah!**

**And somewhat off topic: I really feel like I've turned Sora and Yen Sid into Harry and Dumbledore. I'll admit I did give Yen Sid one of Dumbledore's lines in one of the chapters (though I think it was only in the Half-Blood Prince trailer and not the movie). The one that was like, "In my life, I've seen some truly horrific things. Now I know you'll see worse." It fit. And I wouldn't mind a convo like that in KH. It would make sense. And make Sora mature somewhat. **

**LOL. Okay, so Sora's not too much like Harry. LOL. But man do I think I made Yen Sid Dumbledore, but it was completely unintentional! However, I don't think I'm going to change that. I like an unsure Yen Sid. I like him better Dumbledore-esque. LOL. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**And don't freak out on me for changing the way KH's opened, and giving Sora the ability by himself. I'm actually basing it off of something I read in the KH1 manga. I know the manga's not canon, and I may have read it wrong, but whatever. This is my story. I'll do what I want. The quote I'm basing it off of is this: "Only the power of a heart without Darkness is able to open Kingdom Hearts. And the seven hearts without Darkness in all the worlds, belonging to the Seven Princesses of Heart, have opened the Door!" If you ask me, the way that was phrased makes it seem like anyone without Darkness in their heart could open the door. Anyway…**

**-Shanna**


	7. Not

**Not**

_Kairi laughed, as she watched an amusing movie with Sora. It was an intense scene, she had to admit, but it was just lame the way the actor had given the line. Especially the way they'd drawn out the "not" at the end of the sentence, "And if I should choose… not?" Then again, Kairi might have been a bit biased. She didn't exactly care for these types of the movies. All the action scenes pulled her out of the movie instead of in to it. And apparently, the main actress was kind of a snob. She was your typical Prima Donna; just because she was pretty she thought she owned the world. Kairi promised herself that if she ever became an actress (after she got over her weird inability to lie) she'd never be anything but modest._

"_Kairi…"_

"Kai…" The auburn haired girl's hair blew in the slight breeze. It curved in such a way that one strand looked like two, as it covered her right eye. Putting her hair behind her ear, Kairi tried to focus on just what Aerith was telling her.

Aerith wasn't unlike Sora, Kairi thought. When everyone else had demanded the princess stay inside (in case Heartless broke through the world barrier with Sora), it had been Aerith that had said she had every faith in Kairi. Of course, that hadn't exactly gone over too well with Leon since Aerith wasn't really a fighter, and therefore couldn't tell if Kairi was one. But one way or another, Kairi had been allowed outside. And now she was waiting for Sora. Sora with roughly the same color hair as Aerith's.

Sora would also believe in Kairi. Or so the girl hoped. Sora was usually a positive person, but he'd been over protective of her before. It didn't matter. She was determined. Even though Riku had left, she was going to learn how to fight.

Once again, Kairi found herself getting distracted. She knew Sora would show up at the bailey. She wasn't sure how she knew such a thing, but she did. That was why she was there. And maybe that was why Leon had relented. Maybe he wanted to arrange a welcoming for the hero of the world, and didn't know where to search with him without Kairi. In the end, that didn't even hold any weight. Neither did whatever Aerith had been telling Kairi, because someone else was saying her name now. The most important person in the world to her. She felt Sora's approach before she even saw it. But when she saw it, there was no questioning it. Kairi ducked her head, and smiled a silly smile.

"Kairi…"

_"I know, Sora," Kairi said as she folded her legs in a very unladylike manner. But since she often took to wearing skirts or dresses, she often had to sit a certain way. And, well, her legs hurt from always resting the same way. Not caring what people would say (she was wearing a blanket over her lap, after all) she spread her legs out. Biting on her lip, Kairi tried not to laugh at how Riku would tell Kairi anyone could see her underwear if someone moved the cover._

"_What do you know, Kai?"_

"_Huh?" Sora's face was very close to Kairi's now. And she hadn't a clue what she'd been on about. It didn't help that her thoughts had been diverged by acting rebellious. And Sora's gorgeous face (only a few centimeters across from hers) wasn't exactly helping her scrambled brain. Thankfully, not being able to lie had its advantages. "That I shouldn't hate a character in a movie for the actor playing them?" There it was. She hadn't remembered her train of thought until she'd tried answering Sora, but that was it. Sometimes the things that bound Kairi scared her. _

_Sora didn't seem too startled though. Instead, he reached over her head and opened a window. Oh. She'd forgotten there was a picture window just above the couch. Really it was an odd place for one. Either that, or it was an odd place to have the couch. It wasn't as though restaurants didn't have windows to see into the kitchen. So it was the last option, then. It was a weird place to have placed the hideous couch. She was about to tell Sora just this, but something stopped her. _

_He kissed her._

Sora swept Kairi into his arms the moment he saw her. Spinning her around until they were dizzy, Sora made their situation worse when he decided on that moment to kiss Kairi. In fact, he even missed. He kissed her nose. That was bad. Sora imagined Kairi could probably even feel his blush against her face.

"That's my nose, genius. These are my lips." Oh, those were her lips! Her soft, vanilla tasting, and loving lips. He knew, though, that there was even a bit of spice in her. Her lips didn't showcase it, but it was a Kairi trait that Sora had come to love. And recognize. He usually even encouraged her feisty side. She'd say things like how he was a lazy bum, a hopeless sleepyhead, helpless without his friends…

Wow. Now he was the one to over think things, wasn't he? Usually it was Kairi. He'd even been brave enough to kiss the girl quite a few times to get her to shut up (like he had when she'd gotten lost in her thoughts about the stuck up actress). But now he needed to pay attention. Kairi's tongue was tracing his lower lip. She'd hitched her leg over his hip. She was pulling him closer still. Any second now, they'd have to pull away. A crowd was surrounding them. The hairs on the back of Sora's neck were standing up. Leon was going to kill him. Unless he stopped the madness first.

"Kairi," Sora said teasingly when he broke away, "I'm really starting to think you just like to curve your legs. Understandable, of course, since the mayor wants you to always look prim and proper, but I never thought you'd be such a rebel. Isn't what you did with Riku bad enou-"

"Ow!" Any other day, Sora would have wondered why Leon was standing behind him saying such a thing sarcastically. Leon wasn't hurt, as far as Sora could tell. But the sound wasn't for him, was it? He was warning Sora. Warning Sora about what he'd do to him if he didn't release the princess, and talk to her with respect. Not wanting to die when he'd finally resorted to his old persona, Sora stepped even further away from Kairi. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and smiled at Kairi cheerily.

Kairi's response to that was to step closer to him, but only to punch him in the shoulder. Surprisingly, it actually hurt the young magic user. Maybe Kairi had been training more than what he'd read from her in their shared dream. And what the Keyblade had told him. Twining her fingers with his, Kairi leaned into Sora's side, as she began walking away with him. "You jerk! You don't even remember how that memory ended, do you? And it's not fair bringing up the Riku thing. By all means, you shouldn't know that. And you were cool about it in that dre-"

"Kairi, I love you."

It was almost comical just how much Kairi's face transformed at the words. No longer was she wearing a façade of false irritation. Instead, she was gaping at Sora. She was even looking at him like she'd never seen him before, and he was the most interesting thing to ever cross her path. Then she smiled that tired, sweet smile she'd usually only have if she was about to fall asleep with him (when the trio camped out on the island). "Love you too, Sora," she said simply.

"Kairi, did you change your hair?"

Kairi's answer to that was to bat Sora's waist with her long locks. Sora laughed at that, and said she couldn't even begin to attempt a rocker hair flip with that much hair. Kairi stuck her tongue out at him, and it was like old times again. Well, except for the fact that Riku was gone.

…

The jade-eyed teen looked at Disney Castle rather nervously. He'd always thought that Sora would be the only one to see the place. Sure Riku was good friends with King Mickey and all, but Donald and Goofy had their allies, too. Sure Riku had come to a good place with them now, but they always gave him a searching look. Riku knew, then, they'd always remember the idiot that had betrayed Sora. And no matter what he did, they'd always have that fear that Riku would hurt their mutual friend again. In that, Daisy and Clarabelle would probably feel the same. He'd never met Donald and Goofy's significant others, but-

Any other thought he might have had on the subject was interrupted when said King came bolting out of the gummi hangar. It was clear the kind ruler hadn't expected Riku as early as he'd arrived. However, that didn't deter King Mickey at all. Instead, he smiled even wider and patted Riku's hand when he kneeled to better see his King. Yes, Mickey would be the only person he ever swore fealty to. Well, there was Kairi… he'd always be loyal and love her, but it was probably best he didn't go down that road again. It had already cost him enough. Riku had thought he'd gotten over her when he'd told Sora to take care of her, but…

But he was not her knight. And he needed to remember that again. Kairi didn't owe him anything, but he owed her everything. He owed her for always coming to his aid. Even when sometimes it was Naminé pretending to be her.

"I wasn't expecting you yet, Riku," Mickey said as he sat down amongst the grass and shrubbery. Gesturing with his hand, Mickey summoned Riku to sit down across from him. "I trust the text I told you about held some answers, then."

The text was the reason Riku was there, but it only part of the reason. He didn't have much faith in fate or destiny. And any "course predicting" books Sora had told Riku about… well, it had seemed you were more likely to make bad things happen by acting on your fears. Riku wasn't too keen on the idea of causing even more problems for himself by panicking, but that didn't mean they couldn't try to get a jump on just what was happening. "I'm sorry for not informing you earlier, your majesty. And worse than that, I probably should have brought some of this to your attention ages ago, but I had thought our only problem was Sora's anti-form acting up again. That wasn't the case."

"You think Sora's becoming the tool and the Keyblade the master."

Riku didn't agree right away. And the fact had him biting his tongue against chastising himself. Hadn't he waited enough? It was clear the more they delayed the inevitable conversations, the more damage it would cause. But he was afraid of what he'd learn. Afraid that if he gave voice to his thoughts, it would make it all true. He didn't want that, but he even more didn't want to deal with the ramifications of his lack of action. He'd dabbled with his fear enough in Castle Oblivion. He'd overcome his fear of Darkness. Now he had to get over his fear of a hierarchy. A hierarchy because… "The Keyblade's alive, isn't it?"

"I've come to think that it's much like the hearts of the worlds, yes. But it should still be able to be controlled. Normally, I'd think it an extension of one's will, but you think Sora's is manipulating him? It would make sense since he's the chosen one, but-"

"Kairi's is using her, too. And I think I know the reason. I think I know the answer to all of this."

As Riku prepared to give his answer, he could only pray his friends would hear him. That they'd act smart about it all.

They wouldn't, would they? They acted with their hearts and not their minds. That was the problem. That and they hadn't been held accountable for things the way Riku had. They'd muck it all up. No matter what Riku said. All he could do was plan a way to be there for his best friends when their lives did leave their control.

…

Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand, as they looked at the shops lining Radiant Garden. Kairi had commented on how happy she was to be sharing the experience with Sora. She'd purposefully glanced away from Sora at that. The sun was shining down on them with a smile, it seemed. But Kairi thought it wrong they were enjoying their time together when Riku… well, she didn't exactly know what Riku was up to, did she? Wasn't that always how it was? At least she had Sora with her this time. As it began to rain, Kairi felt as though it was the perfect mix of her emotions. On one hand she was so, so happy to be with Sora. On the other, she was worried about Riku. The rain (that made everything look darker) made Kairi think she was seeing his green gaze everywhere. Or the sad expression she'd imagined he'd have in his eyes when she told him she was picking Sora.

"You're thinking about him aren't you, Kairi?"

"Huh?" The redhead whipped around to Sora so fast, the balloon she'd been holding onto flew from her grasp. It had already been windy, but her action had made an even stronger gust. Kairi looked onto the pink helium filled thing with a sad expression. Why did everything seem to be taken away from her? It was a special occasion, too! For reasons Kairi didn't know, the Moogles always held onto balloons at their shops. But since Kairi was the princess, they'd broken their own rule and had allowed her one. It was a moot action now, wasn't it? Especially since she couldn't argue Sora's thought. She was thinking about Riku, but would that make Sora angry with her? How much could Sora be expected to ordeal? Would he leave her the way the balloon just had?

"I remember how that memory ended now,"

It wasn't surprising, really. Kairi was the one who had opened her big mouth and had reminded him. And now it would just make matters worse. Maybe she'd been too soon to dismiss her feelings for Riku. She knew she'd always choose Sora to be her pillar of strength and love. But she felt something for Riku, too. The part of her, she imagined, that realized she was nothing to Sora compared to his destiny. It was like how Riku had found himself undeserving of Sora's friendship after everything. The broken part of her had found solace in Riku. The problem was she was breaking more and more with the stupid prophecy. What if she became something else so entirely… that she had to go to Riku?

"I pushed you away; I told you it wasn't fair to do that without telling Riku about us. And then you-"

"I commented on how you always drifted to me even when we were with Riku. I even joked that you always sat with your legs facing me. But really, I should have commented on your face. That would have made more sense, but with the way you'd been making a show of sitting the way you wanted to-"

"Sora, I want to be with you!"

"What?" Sora asked confusedly, as he stepped closer to Kairi.

Kairi didn't blame him for the confusion in his piercing blue eyes. She was being rather contradictory, but could she really be blamed for it? She'd been led to believe the next time she saw Sora she'd be forced to kill him or vice versa. She hadn't realized she'd been doing it, but she'd been making back up plans, hadn't she? She'd been allowing herself to get closer to Riku so he could keep her from doing it. Or so he could be there for her if she did hurt Sora. But she'd been in Sora's presence for nearly a half an hour now; she hadn't felt any voices willing her to hurt him. Not that she'd had her Awakening the last time she'd seen him (so she could compare the lost feeling she had now to what she'd felt around Sora before), but she was fairly certain if things stayed this way, she'd be okay. She couldn't speak for Sora, but her Keyblade wasn't heightening her anger as much as she'd thought it would. And if she could get through that then there was no choice was there? She'd always choose Sora, and so-

So the princess ran to her one true love. There was only a small distance between them now, anyway. "We have to find Riku," she told Sora as she pulled on his sleeves to bring him closer to her, but then she didn't think about Riku at all after that. That was all she needed to know.

She kissed Sora with a passion she didn't even know was in her. She'd always wanted to be with him, but after having lost him (and thinking she might lose him forever) she wasn't willing to hold anything back anymore. And there was also a part of her that wanted to prove she belonged to Sora and no one else. So she let herself get lost in him in a way she never had before. If the response she was getting from Sora was any indication, he wasn't going to sit idly by anymore, either. She wasn't sure which one of them groaned at the intense feelings coursing through them. It could have been either of them. Or both of them. The water falling on them only seemed to force them on. It was surprisingly sensual. Maybe because any other time they'd be retreating from the bad weather. But as their baser needs had taken hold of them, it didn't even register in them that they could get sick. The cool water felt good against their rising temperatures.

"Kairi, I think the Keyblade's trying a different method to get us to end each other," as Sora said this, against Kairi's neck, between butterfly kisses, Kairi became alert to something she hadn't even considered.

It was stupid. Reckless, actually. They couldn't pull away from each other! Something was wrong, but in a different way than it was before. And Kairi understood. Suddenly, she felt really foolish for sneaking away from the Restoration Committee. She hadn't wanted a chaperone, but she needed one. They weren't in control of themselves. Kairi noticed it especially when Sora pretty much tackled her to the rough pavement beneath them. It wasn't lost to Kairi that he pushed the same shoulder on her that she had him (when she'd felt bad about forming a relationship with Sora, before they could tell Riku). Sora looked at her with terrified eyes; he seemed to be asking her what was wrong with him, but then it was gone and a fire took its place.

Kairi knew she'd be like him any moment now. They'd both be puppets and all their efforts would have been for nothing. She couldn't even find her voice, but she had to! "Sora, the Keyblades aren't trying to get us to kill each other anymore, but ourselves!"

Proving her theory correct, they were able to pull away from each other instantly after she said that. It made sense. They Keyblades must have realized they loved each other far too much to ever hurt each other. But that didn't mean they didn't fear it could happen. By increasing their passions for each other, they'd be even more likely to end their own lives, as not to risk hurting each other. The thought was already circling around in Kairi's head, and that had been before her Keyblade had pretty much treated her the way an aphrodisiac would.

What the heck were they going to do? They hadn't prepared for something like this. Kairi didn't think there'd be anything she could do to combat this. She even still felt the need for self-sacrifice. If she could get away from temptation, maybe she could think with her mind and not her heart. Yeah right. That had always been a problem for her and Sora both. They were doomed, weren't they? The only rational thinker who could help them was gone. And Kairi had no idea where Riku was. That was just oh so helpful.

Kairi was about to tell Sora to get off of her (not that their current position didn't feel nice; not that Kairi hadn't dreamed of this moment before), but she didn't even have to. Sora stood up, and looked around him in disgust. "It figures. The one day you want the place to be crowded, it's vacant. I mean, really?"

Rolling her eyes at Sora's words, Kairi got to her feet and grabbed onto Sora's hand. Even with all that had happened, she did have to laugh at his silliness. Even in crazy situations, he was still her Sora. And he did have a point. "Do you really think that would have stopped us? I mean, the Moogles were here and that didn't make a difference."

"Yeah, but it might have kept us from slitting our own wrists if the desire came, wouldn't it? Like Tifa would ever let that happen. Cloud and Leon are too much emo already. They don't need us that way, too."

Kairi was about to reply to that herself, but she forgot her words entirely as a particularly chilling laugh was carried to her ears. It was feminine sounding, but unmistakably male. The manipulative tone seemed to showcase such a thing effortlessly. The only person she'd ever met with a similar laugh was Xehanort. Kairi's eyes darted upward, and what did she see but someone with platinum looking hair? Though Kairi new better, the name left her lips, anyway. "Riku-"

Without a word, the person that had been spying on them leapt down from where he'd been standing on a building, and smirked at the duo. Sora summoned Kingdom Key at once (Kairi wished he hadn't, but old habits died hard). Kairi, herself, tried to find purchase with her powers of Light. But she didn't attack the arrogant boy. But if he made one step forward, she would.

He had hair the same color of Naminé's almost, but it curled more than hers had. His eyes were violet like Kairi's. And he wore very wealthy looking clothes. A blue button down shirt, pressed jeans, and designer tennis shoes. Pulling out an orange cell phone, he gave Kairi a look that at once made her feel like she was naked.

Such a thing was not lost to Sora. He stood in front of Kairi at once. He seemed about to say something (maybe to psyche the "enemy" out), but Kairi stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. She stepped in front of Sora to get a better look at the stranger. He seemed… familiar.

The boy (that upon closer speculation looked younger than her and Sora) smiled devilishly at her. "Why is it whenever we meet you think I'm Riku, dear?"

"So we've met before?" Kairi question as she cocked her head to the side. She moved closer to the boy, and was relieved when Sora didn't move to stop her.

The boy also seemed approving of Sora's lack of action. The boy's eyes widened, and he put his hand over his chin. His opened mouth could barely be seen under his hand. "I must say I'm glad you've found your own here, Kairi. And that Sora sees you more of an equal in this plane. That's good, indeed." Adopting a wicked smirk and narrowed eyes, the boy continued his thought in a completely different way. "Good for many different reasons, it seems. That was quite a show you two were putting on. Maybe even one of the best, if you do what I need you to."

"Joshua!" Kairi exclaimed, but it was only to cover her mouth in confusion. How did she know that name? Sure he'd seemed familiar, and he seemed to know her, but that didn't really mean anything. So why did she know him?

Well, she only knew a bit about him. It was like she was looking through a repressed memory or something. There were only pieces she knew about this boy. The rest she wasn't even sure had happened to her. Like, she knew he was as likely to give someone a new wardrobe, as much as he was to decide to destroy their entire wardrobe in the next moment. It was worse than that, too. Yoshiya Kiryu had good intentions (usually), but he was dangerous. He only cared about himself and his carefully laid plans. Call Kairi crazy, but the evil look he was giving her now wasn't exactly comforting. Josh looked like a fallen angel in the pouring rain. And that was how, the-

"Yes, Kairi, you know me because we met on another Plane. And because you and I are both higher beings in some ways. We're both people of Light. I just have a bit more freedom than you… now, as for the reason I'm here-"

That seemed to be the end of Sora's patience. One would have to be an idiot to miss the threat Joshua held over anyone. And if Kairi knew that look in Sora's eyes (and she was fairly certain that she did), he wasn't all too happy that this creep had seemed to use Kairi. Well, Kairi wasn't actually sure he'd used her. Or another her. Whatever. The problem was Joshua did things to get under people's skin, and he knew very well how to press Sora's buttons. Kairi could not let Sora challenge him! That wasn't a fight even Sora would win. Various things were rapidly filling in her mind (as if she'd known them all along). Like how Joshua was more or less a God of a certain world. Because of that, he had certain powers. And even though he wasn't in his home world, he would have still held onto some of them. The well-hid anticipation on his face said enough to Kairi.

"No, Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, as she jumped out in front of _him_ this time. Sora gritted his teeth, and seemed about to put her behind him again, but Kairi wasn't having any of that. Summoning her own Keyblade, she aimed it at Sora. She ignored how awful it made her feel (if someone pushed her she'd pretty much be fulfilling the prophecy). She ignored the pained look on Sora's face. It was for his own good. Kairi had to keep him away from Joshua. She just had to!

Turning to the Composer, she took a deep breath and prepared to lay her life on the line. She closed her eyes, and prayed that things would go well after this. What could be worse than Sora dying? She was already facing that possibility, and if Joshua could help… "What do you want with me, Joshua?"

The boy of "Light" didn't answer straight away. Instead he began fiddling with his cell phone. When he looked at Kairi again, he looked at her beneath his eyelashes. His eyes had the deadly sheen she'd seen once before, but then they were gone as he settled on a real smile and kind eyes. "It's good to see you again, Kairi. Even if you aren't the one I met before. Anyway, I suppose I can tell you without games. I owe you for that kiss, after all." Joshua looked at Kairi with a raised eyebrow, and gloating smile.

At once, Kairi's cheeks seemed to catch fire. She covered them as fast as she could, and tried to look anywhere but Joshua and Sora! Had Joshua really kissed another version of her? And why did she remember liking it somewhat? What was wrong with her?

Once again, Sora looked betrayed. As Kairi didn't have her Keyblade trained on him anymore, Sora didn't seem at all worried about attacking Joshua at the news. And he tried.

It was in vain. The moment Sora had leapt into the air, the very area they were in began swirling and changing. Sora and Kairi were frozen for a moment before the space stopped moving, and they found themselves in the UG.

"Are we dead?" Kairi asked frantically, as she looked at the too smug Composer. She knew (via the other her's memories and her Princess of Heart powers) that one usually had to be dead to be in the UG. And since Kairi's hotheaded (at times) boyfriend had just tried to hurt Josh, Kairi wouldn't put it past him to have killed them just so he could talk to them in his plane.

"Dead?" Kairi patted Sora's arm reassuringly at his panic, but really she couldn't very much comfort him. She wasn't sure, either. And Joshua didn't exactly seem like he was going to be giving any answers anytime soon. Kairi meant to go to him, but as Sora was clutching her fearfully (clearly he was afraid that Kairi would get hurt), she found herself walking towards Joshua only to be pulled back, and spun to Sora's side. "Joshua, you owe me."

Joshua looked at Kairi then, but he didn't seem too happy about it. He looked at her rather tiredly, but Kairi knew that it was just a front. You couldn't exactly be tired if you were dead. And you couldn't exactly have changing temperaments if you were frozen at a more balanced age. Kairi wondered who the heck had thought it a good idea to kill the fifteen-year-old boy. But she wondered even more who had thought it a good idea to leave the fickle boy in charge of the well being of the dead for so long! He was nothing, but a resentful teenager.

"A resentful teenager who can still read your mind, Princess of Heart. You weren't nearly as judgmental of me last time. But that's why I'm here, isn't it? Your Keyblades' 'split-personalities' for lack of a better word, are tearing a hole in the fabric of reality. Because of that all kinds of awful alternatives and things are getting loose. It's become my job to deal with you. And be glad that it's me. Many of the other Composers wouldn't be so… sympathetic of your situation."

Joshua smiled at Kairi again (and Sora once again seemed prepared to strangle the boy). Yeah. Kairi didn't feel at all reassured. Even though she was remembering the other her had liked Joshua… she had good reason to doubt his sincerity. Much of it coming from a girl that looked very much like her, but then didn't. "What I want, dear," Joshua continued, "is for you to set the UGs back to normal. To get a hold on things. And I, in return, will help you. For one, I will tell you of an enemy that means to use your new problem against you."

As Joshua's eyes raked over Kairi as though she were a rather interesting chess piece, she definitely did not feel trusting of him.

"And no, it's not me, Kairi," Joshua said in response to her thought.

To that, Kairi could only say one thing. "What happened to you, Joshua? You seem more controlling than usual." But she knew the answer already, didn't she? Rhyme. Rhyme was the answer. He'd suffered her loss somehow. And if Sora and Kairi didn't accept his help, they'd suffer a loss of a similar kind of relationship.

Though her own love was on the line, she promised herself she'd help Joshua get Rhyme back. No matter what. It was the least she could do for all the people she'd wronged. She was different than the Kairi Joshua had meant. She was broken, not like the Kairi he'd met had been.

Her heart ached for the understanding Riku would have for her plight. Riku was gone, and Kairi was once again disheartened to realize Riku always had to be kept away from her. It was like the feeling the balloon had given her all over again. Maybe the only way it would stop was if she went away. If she went to different places to help people. It seemed the only way she could stay with the ones she loved.

And as stupid as it was, when she looked at Sora, she wasn't even sure she could keep him. It had nothing to do with the prophecy. Would he leave her for another her's time with Joshua?

Her faith in Sora had shattered. Her faith in everyone and everything had shattered. As she felt a smile break out across her faith, she noted it was a grimace more than anything else. It was like Yoshiya. Suddenly, she could empathize with the Composer. She laughed without humor, and she chilled herself as much as Joshua's laugh had. She felt Joshua's speculating eyes on her at that, but mostly she felt Sora's eyes on her.

She was failing him. She was failing everything, actually, and she hadn't even started yet. But what could she do? She wasn't the same girl anymore. She couldn't even be sure she was Kairi. She was not Naminé or Xion, either. She was just broken.

**Author's Note: You've probably noticed I've changed the fic summary and title of this fic. It used to be called "What is Normal?" It's now, "Let it Burn".**

**Likewise, the summary used to be:** **"Returning to normal may not be as easy as the trio thought it would be. Sora and Kairi's new feelings seem to be the most challenging feat yet. They certainly aren't in Destiny Islands anymore." The summary is now: "Sora, Riku and Kairi are together again, but everything's not perfect. Sora and Kairi's budding romance is a problem; all three seem to be hiding secrets… when they get thrown into another plot, who can they trust when they're so unsure of each other?"**

******I just changed them because the newer ones fit the story better. I'm sorry if you liked the old ones better. And I'm sorry for any confusion. **

**So this is severely referencing my KH/TWEWY crossover, "May Angeles Lead You In". If you want to know more about the "other Kairi" and Joshua's meeting, I'd recommend reading that. None of this is random.**

**And I apologize for those who haven't played TWEWY. Not only are you probably confused, but also I'm spoiling stuff for you. I'm so sorry! But, sadly, there's no avoiding it. **

**Also, I'm sorry for the later update, but I have a new job now. Getting used to that has just made me very busy and tired. Because of that, I might not be able to update as fast as I had been. But I'll try to at least update once a week.**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Also, to TWEWY fans, watch the video: "⌊****Ｄ ＣＲＥＷ⌉ ****COLLAB: Angel with a Shotgun (Cee, Steph & Jovie)" by DispatchedCrewStudio on Youtube. It highly inspired this chapter, and is the best TWEWY vid I've ever seen. I actually called this chapter "Not" because it fit, and that word's actually in the song used for the vid. **

**-Shan**


	8. Twilight

**Twilight**

"_So let me get this straight. Riku, you think that the Keyblades are the previous owners' trapped hearts?" The King asked this, as he continued to sit with Riku out in the courtyard. _

_By now nightfall had begun to descend, the last bit of light was being pulled away. It reminded Riku of how he'd saved Kairi from drowning only to lead her into a world of Darkness. Everything had gone downhill so fast. And Riku… Riku tried not to see it as a bad omen. "I think Sora and Kairi are being punished, your majesty. I think all Keyblade wielders have been, but not like them. So I think…"_

"_Gods!" The King continued Riku's thought as he placed a hand over his mouth in shock. "You think that the Kingdom Key has the heart of an evil deity?" _

_Riku looked up at the moon above him in dread. It was comforting that it was no longer in the shape of a heart, but the comfort ended there. Riku knew he had to say this, but there'd be no going back when he did. He almost feared his own Keyblade would turn on him when he voiced the truth (and then tried to help Sora and Kairi), but it was a risk he was willing to take. He would do whatever he could to help his friends. "I think it was a balance. Like to open Kingdom Hearts you needed seven hearts of pure Light. It was meant so no one Dark could open the Door to Darkness and use its power. Likewise, I think the Kingdom Key has Darkness attached to it, so a Light user won't abuse the Light's Key. But I know better than anyone how ambitious Darkness can be…" _

_"Then, at least, we no where to start. Yen Sid has records of everyone that ever went seriously bad. We need to do some backtracking," the King said, as he reached out and put a reassuring hand atop Riku's. Riku tried not to smile at the contact, but failed. Because in the King's gesture there was so much more than hope for his friends' well-being. There was hope that for once, Riku could show others the way. Riku didn't know what to do, but at least, as always, King Mickey did. And that was definitely better than anything he could have imagined with the state of things._

Riku leapt to the left the moment a cart incased in fire came flying at him. Sighing, he summoned Way to Dawn to his side. Standing in the warm, mountain air of The Land of Dragons, Riku listened for any sound indicating another blast was coming his way. Just there! Whistling at a high frequency, Riku put his Way to Dawn beneath his feet and used it as leverage. With the extra height he'd gained, he jumped much higher and his aim was true. He caught the fire at the tip of his blade. And had barely just enough time to shoot it another direction so it wouldn't make contact with his heart. Of course, when he did this, it seemed everyone wasn't out of the way.

"I never thought I would need to do something such as this, but I shan't complain that the Gods have seen it to keep me alive. With this blessing, I will forge a better life for everyone!"

Riku smirked slightly at the voice of his new travel companion. She was definitely a lot stronger than he'd initially taken her for. Fortunately, the fire hadn't hit her after all. With her heartfelt battle cry, she'd used an ability to rise up in the air. She did an attack that Riku recognized (via King Mickey's information) as a Pearl attack. With the force of it, and the wind it created, the blast was thrown in the direction Riku had originally intended.

Feeling a little sheepish, Riku looked at the ashen haired girl with a blush. Though, he had to admit, a lot of it might have had to do with her outfit. She wore a white coat over a cream shirt that just barely covered her breasts. She also had boots that looked highly uncomfortable to Riku. If it were him, Riku probably would have just worn the leggings by themselves: save himself the pain in his feet later. But, then again, his new friend's status probably made her used to dealing with pain. What with having to stand prim and proper, having a collar (with a jewel) tied firmly around her neck, and a very tight, very short hot pink skirt. Yes, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was used to roughing it out, it seemed. It was too bad, too. She was supposed to be a princess. She shouldn't have had to-

"You need not feel so chivalrous towards me. Since the night of Dalmasca's fall, I fear I have become quite accustomed to taking care of myself. It is only my wish your friend needn't go through such an ordeal."

Riku stared at Ashe again. He felt as though he kept getting caught up in all the accessories, and goods she wore. That or her way of talking was spinning his head in circles. The shorthaired girl tilted her head and looked at Riku questioningly. Her gray-brown eyes were also a little disconcerting. She looked like… well, in many ways; she'd look like Kairi would if she had light features (or if Naminé were the Somebody). Why was it Riku could never get away from Kairi's pull on him? First her, then Naminé… the list went on and on. But he was doing all of this for Kairi, so perhaps it made sense.

Shaking his head to clear it, Riku looked at the princess who was glancing at him sternly. With her hand raised, she looked as though she were about to slap Riku if needed. Oh! She thought he was checking her out. Speaking, and sounding rather parched, Riku spat out, "You think there's something that can destroy a Keyblade, Ashe?"

For a moment, the Lady Ashe just looked up at the clear blue sky. Birds sang their song, as they flew in the air, but soon the image of them was obscured by dust and dirt. It was odd for The Land of Dragons' Summit to reach such a high temperature. Maybe Ashe even realized it, too. Because instead of seeming indignant for Riku using her Christian name, she just looked at him and said, "It is not unlike the Sandsea that lead to the Tomb of Raithwall in my world. Starting there led me right in my world. I would imagine it would do so for you, too. I found the Sword of Kings to destroy the Sun-Cryst. I broke free of the role of false Saint I was meant for. And I freed Ivalice from those who had sought to control our history for eternity. If I am not mistaken, something quite similar is happening here. I believe that is why King Mickey asked of me to help you, Riku. I may not be of the elite Princesses of Heart. But I am a princess. A princess that was chosen to be a 'Saint of Salvation', but really only a slave of fate."

As the light lit up Ashe's face, Riku could easily envision the lovely girl as one meant to save people. And hadn't she done so, anyway? By choosing what was best for herself and her people? Ashe really was good, Riku realized. She was like Sora and Kairi that way, but remembering just what kind of problem Sora and Kairi were having, Riku stopped the thought right there. He'd rather not have Ashe suffer a fate similar to Sora and Kairi's upcoming one. Especially since she'd freed herself of enslavement just recently. And Riku definitely didn't want to be used and then discarded. But he didn't want it for his best friends, either. Was there anyway they could be saved?

Riku looked up, startled, when he felt Ashe's hand on his shoulder. The taller, and older queen was smiling at him sweetly. It was small (it would have to be for she who had lost everything), but it was there. "I promise you, Riku. I will help you save your friends. I have seen enough death to last me a lifetime. I will help in any way that I can. All of our worlds are connected, after all. If one such as yours suffers, we all suffer. I would not bring turmoil to my people again. You may be more controlled by the Keyblades than I was the by power of Nethicite, but I-"

"But the Dynast-_Queen_ won't let such a thing happen?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow, and slight smile.

Before Ashe could respond she was no such thing, the Heartless they'd been fighting (that they'd thought dead) seemed to find a second wind. Rising to the sky, it's enormous wings sent dust flying with each downward thrust. Suddenly, it made sense why the place looked so sandy. And why all the birds went flying away. "I must believe," Ashe said as she let the Mist empower her and began a Quickening. Feeling the alien force tugging on him as well, Riku used its power to help Ashe. With his own Limit he said, "You're gonna lose it all!"

Though Riku was rather partial to his own battle phrase, as he looked at Ashe (after the monster was dead for real this time), he had to admit he liked Ashe's meaning behind hers. It must have been so hard for her to believe at times. And yet, here she was. She was alive and well. She was willing to help others, and was better for all the pain she'd been caused. Lifting her sword into the air (that's shape reminded Riku of his Way to Dawn much more than Sora and Kairi's Keyblades had ever resembled Riku's own), Riku had to realize that Mickey, once again, had found him the perfect travel companion. At least until she opted to go to her own world again.

"We must make haste. These fiends will be much more aggressive when night descends. I do not care to see what they might do when the lights go off."

In the end, Riku said he'd listen and humor her. But honestly, he couldn't agree more. He'd seen enough Darkness and power to last him a lifetime. Ashe's stormy eyes seemed to say much the same.

…

"So… how do you know him again, Kai?" Sora asked for what felt like the millionth time. Quite honestly, there was a part of Sora that wanted to be asking Kairi why she was in a ball gown. Why she looked so dressed up. He definitely wanted to know why Kairi's hair was much longer, but jealousy was causing him to ask the question more than he even wanted to. That and the fact Kairi had yet been able to give Sora a straight answer. And Joshua kept interrupting whenever Sora would ask.

For instance: "I'd watch out, Sora. If you don't, those Frog Noise will get the best of you. Not surprising, of course, since you don't have much Imagination. But don't you want to pretend you're all macho so Kairi will feel better when she beats you?"

"Why you, little-"

"Sora, look out!" Ugh. Sora hated these Noise things. What the heck were they, anyway? And why did he always seem to get landed with the shape shifting kitsunes? As if fighting his own Anti-Forms weren't enough. Man, this was beyond ridiculous. Especially since: "Sora, you don't have to worry about blasting anyone in the RG. We can't reach them. But get those Noise!" Was it his fault he was still worried he might hurt the worlds citizens somehow? Excuse him for being nice. If Joshua was such a strong, powerful, good kissing guy… then why didn't Kairi just go with him? What did Sora care? He didn't at all! It'd be even funner than the times she'd cheated on him with Riku!

"Sora, what is wrong with you?" Kairi said in a mix of anger, confusion, and hurt all in her tone. Sora ignored it when Joshua mimicked her by saying, "Yeah, Sora, what is wrong with you?"

With a sigh, Kairi made a show of kneeling down where Sora had fallen (and even scraping her knees in the process). Some blood got on her frilly skirts, but Sora didn't care. Sure there was something wrong with him, but he didn't care about that, either. Even when a Noise he'd made had attacked Kairi somehow. He didn't care. Wait… what? Sora didn't have much understanding of the Underground, but that shouldn't have been able to happen. So how…

The Keyblade master was really about ready to murder the prissy boy. Could his laugh get any more annoying? Especially when he looked at Sora in a condescending way, and applauded. "I'm glad one of you figured it out finally. I'm a little disappointed it wasn't Kairi. After all, she's improved so much here. Don't you think, Sora? She's got great Imagination, but I've always known that. Oh well. I guess you had to win something in competing with her. You lost everything else."

"Josh, what are you talking-"

"Josh" held up a finger, and gave Kairi a small smirk as he signaled her to wait. Yep. Any minute now, and Sora was going to kill him via magic or Keyblade. He didn't care at all that the damned guy was a God. He'd kill Kairi's "Josh" someway. Even more so that he was looking at Sora amusedly now!

Finally finding some shred of dignity in him, Joshua cut to the chase. "I'm talking about how you are splitting up the worlds' UG and RG. None can contain you. You don't belong in, either. Your Keyblades' power over you would usually make your will dead. And it will soon if you're not careful, but it hasn't yet. So you're still in the RG. And you've been making quite a bit of Noise, too. You can see my problem. Or, rather, all Composers problems. You're tearing the carefully constructed worlds to shreds. And many Composers have been destroyed by Taboo Noise. You've been creating those, and regular Noise alike."

Though Sora had never spoken with Joshua in an alternate dimension like Kairi had, he thought he understood it all pretty well. It went hand-in-hand with what Joshua had told the duo earlier. And it also explained why he was in such a bad mode. Kairi seemed to think he was upset over some Rhyme girl, but it was more likely to be something like that, right? Then again, Sora had been naïve when it came to love before. What did he know, really? And if anything ever happened to Kairi… "You could have explained this to us before, you know," Sora said a lot more sympathetically than he'd felt towards Joshua before. But there was a real problem that needed to be sorted out. And if Joshua was just dealing with heartbreak (and not trying to steal Kairi from Sora), then Sora could find it in him to be a little more considerate. And in control of his own emotions.

That didn't mean Joshua was going to make it easy, though. "But you had to understand, dear. And I find a real life situation leaves a more powerful affect than a practical assessment alone. Now, what I want both of you to do is sort this out. Fortunately, I have it on good source that others will be helping you. But until then, control your emotions, won't you? Talk to each other. You're supposed to be in love, after all."

Picking up his phone again, Josh seemed more vulnerable than Sora had ever seen him. He was looking at his screensaver intently with a sad expression on his face. Sora knew Kairi was going to intervene before she did, but it was too late. Sora reached for her, but she was already darting towards the controlling monster. He was heading towards the Rising Falls, and Sora couldn't shake the god-awful image of her drowning in that water—her home world's water!—the way she almost had drowned on the island.

Sora was chasing after Kairi instantly, but she barely seemed to notice. "Joshua, you have to send us back to the RG!"

Joshua paused for a moment. He turned around, and his purple eyes lit up mischievously before he settled on irritated. "Tsk, tsk, Kairi. Haven't you been listening? You're in the RG, unfortunately. But you're also in the UG. When I switched planes, you just assumed you had, too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Radiant Garden's Com-"

"Rhyme. What happened to her? Shiki didn't tell me much about her. Or you. But I want to help. Joshua, you don't have to suffer. Especially if it's our fault. We'll-"

"Kairi, just let it go. People deal with grief differently. And if he wants us to help, I'm sure-" Kairi pushed Sora away, as he finally caught up with her and held her in his arms. The shock was so much that Sora could only stagger backwards. God, what had he done to this poor girl? The pain in her own violet eyes was reminiscent of Joshua's, it seemed.

Maybe that was why she pushed forward. "Please, Josh. A problem shared is a problem halved." Kairi clapped a hand over her mouth in shock, and what looked like horror, when the words left her mouth.

Joshua whirled around on her with the utmost surprise in his expression. It quickly melted away until he just looked murderously angry. Then his eyes were calculating. Sora felt that he feared that look most of all. Eventually, though, the boy just signed resignedly. "It's nothing you need concern yourself with, Kairi. I've taken care of myself for more years than you've been alive. And an inferior girl turning into a Noise isn't going to change that. I'll find you when I feel like sharing the details about your new enemy."

"Joshua…"

Without waiting from another word from Kairi, Joshua changed to his Composer form. Sora could only stand in shock at the all-powerful being standing before him. The light rippling from his intimidating form created shadows that looked like nothing other than Darkness: the darkest day anyone could ever have. The most pain anyone could ever endure. With a smirk, Joshua switched planes. If Sora had to guess, he'd say he was going to the HG. The one place that Sora and Kairi couldn't follow him.

"I can't believe I said that, Sora," Kairi said ashamedly while returning to Sora's embrace. The fact that she did this said, more than words ever would, that she forgave him for all the pain he'd caused her. But she didn't forgive herself for her words to Joshua. "Oh, Sora! I didn't even know Rhyme had ever told him something like that! I don't even know her. I was just trying to help him, and I-"

"It's alright, Kairi," Sora said this with nothing but certainty. He wrapped his arms around Kairi, and kissed her head with absolute love. "I know your intentions were good. He just needs time, but he can't blame you for anything. You didn't know any better. Besides, no one can ever stay mad at you for anything, anyway."

Sora temporarily released Kairi from his hold so they could walk whilst holding hands. Kairi still seemed upset with herself, but at least she wasn't berating herself anymore. _Small steps_, Sora reminded himself. For one, Sora needed to contact his old friends again. Now that Leon had surely forgotten how Sora had kissed Kairi in public, they'd probably be more than happy to help. And then…then- "We should get married!"

"What?" Kairi spluttered, as she not only let go of Sora's hand, but fell over in shock. She got to her feet instantly, and looked rather embarrassed. Then she was talking to Sora in whispers, as if he had some condition she didn't want everyone to know about. _At least she found it in her to hold my hand again_, Sora thought. "Sora are you feeling alright? Last time I checked, we hadn't even gone on a date yet! Add that to the fact we may not live another day, I don't think marriage is something we should worry about now! What would my parents say? Then again, I probably don't even have parents anymore. They probably disowned me for running away."

"You ran away?" This time it was Sora that stopped and stared at Kairi in shock. He didn't fall, but it was pretty much exactly the same as Kairi's reaction. Kairi looked at Sora humorously. If it was for missing the obvious, or reacting the way she had, he didn't know.

Smoothing out her expression, Kairi began walking forward again. She reached behind her to grab Sora's hand and force him forward, but she was hiding behind her hair. And if he was judging her expression right, it was for both things he'd said. Sora was trying not to let it get his hopes down, but was failing. Kairi noticed this, too, and turned to face Sora. She had her face fixed on her shoes, but at least she was taking Joshua's advice and talking to him now. "I had to run away, Sora. I had to find you. Especially after hearing about that prophecy. I didn't want you to get hurt in anyway again. Even emotionally. It was one thing for you to be away from me, but you were being kept from Riku, too. It didn't seem right after everything. So…"

Before Kairi could continue or just let her statement hang in the air, Sora gently cradled her face in his hand. Running his thumb over her cheek, Sora leaned his forehead against Kairi's. "We were being stupid, Kairi. Staying away from those you love is never the answer. And I'm sorry if I've ever made you think I've ever felt anything less than love for you. We'll get through this. Life's too short to live without love."

And then he was kissing her. It was soft, and gentle. He was asking her to forgive him, to fight fate with him… to be with him forever. Kairi responded eagerly, but the Keyblade didn't manipulate them this time. It was the kiss they always should have had. It wasn't playful, like they had all the time in the world (because they might not); it was just pure. As pure as they were. And ironically, that very well might be what killed them both. The pure beings were both doing things their Keyblades deemed wrong. But they didn't think of this as they became even closer. Sora didn't think about his old aversion to touchy-feely gestures, and Kairi didn't think about her feelings for Riku. For one moment, everything was perfect.

When the two broke away from each other, they could only laugh and smile, as they looked into each other's eyes. "Yes, Sora," Kairi said as she ran a hand through the unruly locks Sora knew she'd always loved. "I'll marry you. You're right. Life is too short. And whatever end finds us, I want to belong to you and you to me."

"We're going to have forever, Kai. Your parents will be made to understand. They love you; they won't let something like our relationship make them lose you. The way we feel can't be wrong. It just _can't_ be." And Sora didn't doubt that for even a moment. His heart wouldn't fail him. His Keyblade may have become corrupt, but it had originally chosen him to wield it because of his heart. There was no sense in losing faith in himself now. He needed faith more now than he ever had. And this time, Kairi could dream with him. They were finally together the way they'd wanted to be! A team! It was just too good to be true.

"Ahyuck! I didn't think I'd ever see the day Sora told Kairi how he felt. Boy, am I glad I was wrong!"

"You're ruining the moment, you big palooka!"

Sora would know those voices (and that angry stomp) anywhere. He also recognized the blush that was coloring him from head to toe for being caught proposing to his girl. Oh well. It was for the best. His old buddies were back! Rounding on them, Sora exclaimed, "Donald! Goofy!" For once, he tackled them! Well, he would have tackled Donald if the duck hadn't been busy hugging Kairi. Kairi seemed more than happy to oblige Donald, as she leaned down and returned his friendliness exuberantly. Sora, on the other hand, had gotten another slap in the face by fate. Sure he'd succeeded in not being squished for once, but he'd banged heads with Goofy, and now they were both seeing stars.

"I've got a potion!" Kairi said excitedly, as she took the lid off the steaming, green brew and handed it to Sora.

He drank part of it merrily before giving the rest to Goofy. "What would I do without you, Kai?" Sora asked as he grinned from ear to ear. Even when Kairi helped him up, he was probably still smiling. Sora willed himself to stop. He didn't want to get caught grinning like a maniac in front of his travel companions (or anyone else), but he was just so happy!

Proving she could still be quite feisty, Kairi put her hands on her hips. She looked at Sora almost angrily, but Sora could see she was fighting a smile. For a short moment, she halted the smile's progression all together. And that had been all she needed for her to make her remark. "You'd just have Donald heal you, you lazy bum. You can't even be bothered to carry around your own potions. They're virtually weightless, you know!"

Then Kairi was laughing hysterically, and holding onto Sora with mirth. Goofy joined in the merriment by picking up Sora, Kairi, and Donald all, and twirling them around. Eventually, he lost his hold and all four fell to the ground. Kairi's dress was ripped, dirtied, and just all around ruined by now. But she didn't seem to care. In fact, she ripped at her skirts and threw them on the ground. Sora tried not to gape at the legs she'd exposed. He reckoned she exposed a bit more than she'd realized. Not wanting a bloody nose, Sora ventured he definitely wasn't about to tell her.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked to change the subject, and out of real curiosity, as he unconsciously began leading his friends back towards Merlin's place. On one hand, it probably would have been a better idea to ask this when they were all together (so they wouldn't have to repeat the story), but Sora had never been one to hold himself back when he was curious.

Sora's anthropomorphic friends, also, had never been able to resist telling a good story. Donald jumped in front of Sora and Kairi's paths. With a smile, but then calmed expression, he puffed out his chest, took a breath, and began what was supposed to be a perfect retelling of a story. "Well, the King wanted us to make sure you were alright. He sent someone to help Riku, so-"

Slightly pushing Donald aside, Goofy stood in front of Sora and Kairi as he looked between them knowingly. "She's a princess! Kind of like Kairi from what his majesty said. I only met her once, but I-"

"But we!" Donald corrected, and stomped on Goofy's foot. Sora's very tall friend hopped around on one foot, and looked at Donald with a betrayed expression. Meanwhile, Donald, picked up the story again. The only difference was he was harder to understand now since he was trying to get the rest out before Goofy. "We think they're a perfect pair!" Donald grinned, proud of himself at that.

Sora gave Donald a somewhat annoyed look for Goofy's sake, but in the long run, it didn't matter. All three boys huddled together, as Sora began dissecting the news. "Someone for Riku, huh? That's great news! No offense to Kai, but I've always thought Riku needed someone similar to him." (Not to mention Sora wanted Kairi for himself.) "Anyway, what's her name? Where's she from? Does she like him even as a friend yet?"

"Ahem."

"What?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy all said as they turned to face Kairi a little annoyed. Sora, at once, tried to make the feeling go away. It wouldn't do to be irritated at his fiancé just after getting engaged. And maybe he was being a little unfair. He just wanted Riku off the market so Kairi wouldn't choose him instead. For that matter, it wouldn't hurt if Joshua-

Suddenly, Sora hated himself. Why was he proposing to Kairi, and talking about Riku's love life, when Joshua could be watching nearby? When he'd lost his significant other? No wonder the Composer was so purposefully infuriating all the time! He had to deal with everyone's mundane troubles and triumphs everyday. How couldn't you become bitter after something like that? As Sora bowed his head, ashamed of himself, he hid his face in the collar. The moment he did, he felt as though he was having an out of body experience. Especially when he saw the person he'd just had an odd flash of.

"Man, I'd never thought _I'd_ become a Stalker. Joshua better stop being an ass after this. I'd better get to shoot _him_ three times for all I've done for him."

Sora thought he saw a shock of orange spikes, icy blue eyes, and purple. It even looked like the guy had been hiding behind his collar. Maybe Sora hadn't been having an outer body experience, after all. But if he was seeing into the UG, why hadn't Kairi seen him? The boy seemed familiar somehow. Was it like how Kairi had known Joshua because another her had met him? Sora didn't want to think about just what it all could mean. Instead, he headed into Merlin's with Donald, Goofy, and the love of his life. He just barely heard them discussing that Riku was hunting a way to destroy Keyblades.

He did hear, though, that Kairi and himself weren't supposed to go look for Riku. And Sora definitely didn't want to think about what _that_ meant. That Donald and Goofy had been sent to baby-sit them. But most of all, he didn't want to be forced to realize his trio would be divided again. It would be like Hollow Bastion all over again, except Sora would have to do the leaving.

The anti-social hate he felt for his friends then didn't seem entirely his own. He shook the thought off as fast as it had come. Then he turned back outside. He looked to where the boy he saw had been, but saw nothing but night. And Heartless. Even Sora didn't look forward to fighting Heartless at night.

He'd never know that Riku had thought the same thing merely hours before, and worlds away.

**Author's Note: First off, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but this story will feature Joshyme. Sorry if you don't like the Joshua/Rhyme pairing. I don't think you'll see much of it, but it works for this story. I wasn't even going to include it, but it fits so perfectly to explain why Josh is so messed up. Anyway…**

**And don't look at me like I'm crazy for pairing Riku/Ashe (Final Fantasy XII). One, Ashe is needed for the story. Two, I'm not even making it a pairing. It may have some hints, but it'll just be like ZackxAqua and RikuxShiki. I'm a canon shipper, so I'll keep it that way. And if you don't know FFXII, or Ashe, you might want to wikipedia it (or play it and/or watch a playthrough). I don't know if you need to, but it might help you. Ashe is actually my fav FF gal, so I'm happy to include her :D**

**That's so not the last time you'll see Josh. Just saying. You probably deduced that already (from the story and what I said about Joshyme), but I'm telling you, anyway. And Neku's in the story. There's no point in me not saying that since I know you all figured it out. Hahaha.**

**This chapter was originally supposed to have more, but it got too long. I guess we'll have to wait till next time:) At least this chapter was light. **

**Anyway, I think that's everything. Though… I'm kind of burnt out on writing. It's become really hard to write, so updates may slow down (or even halt) until I find inspiration. I promise you I'm not giving up on this story! I will finish it, but you don't want me to force the chapters. They don't come out very well when I do that. So it's best to wait until when I feel like writing. Sorry. **


	9. Elect

**Elect **

"Please, sir. I know it's different here, but Destiny Islands sees it best to elect someone worthy of the role. I am not even eligible to be a contender. I definitely can't rule this world. I think it's best if you continue to rule this world, Leon. I don't know enough to." Kairi patted Leon's hands sympathetically, but a little awkwardly while she said this. She'd only asked to hold his hands to help lessen the blow she'd be giving him. But now she realized he'd probably thought she was going to knight him or something of the sort. Gosh, was she ever an idiot!

But at least she wasn't alone in being an idiot. Sora was lying by Merlin's enchanted fire while he slept; his head was slumped on the wooden table. There was droll on the edge of his lip, but Kairi thought it was utterly adorable. Whenever the fire would rear up ever so slightly, Sora would pull the bit of saliva back in. It was as if he was dreaming he was dying of thirst. Maybe his dream was seeing the fire as a heat that would steal away even his body's liquids. Or maybe Kairi just had a vivid imagination. But it couldn't be helped. She and Sora were engaged to be married now! Of course she'd choose to see his annoying tendencies as endearing. She only hoped he wouldn't droll on her when they shared a marriage bed.

And now she was thinking things very un-princess like. She'd spent way too much time with Riku! Why was she wondering how they could be together when Sora was still hesitant about touch? Why was she wondering who would be more dominating when they were both extraverts normally? Why, oh god, was she imaging that the taste of his skin would be cinnamon like the color of his hair? Such a thing was unbecoming of a Princess of Heart! She'd already acted bad enough with Riku (and with Sora because of the Keyblades) this was… this was love.

Kairi sighed dreamily, as she decided to sit beside Sora, and gaze at him whilst holding her chin in her hand. She didn't really like the feel of her hands anymore. They were much too soft. After having felt Sora's callused hands brush across her face, well… she really hoped Joshua's training of her had succeeded in making her stronger. She wanted calluses of her own. She wanted to know she was worthy of self-sacrifice, too. That she could have a scar dissecting her chest. If she could, she would have lost her heart to save Sora.

Maybe that was why he deserved her heart and no one else did. When she thought about those chilling moments when Sora had been a Heartless, Kairi couldn't imagine a time when she'd ever let such a thing happen again. She, so much at the time, had wished the roles were reversed. She'd never thought that in taking refuge in Sora's heart that she'd be the cause of his death. Maybe she hadn't thought a lot of things through. But at least she could look at her drive, and not be appalled at her lack of foresight. At least that was her saving grace. Like mothers who wanted to be ill in the place of their children, Kairi wished she could be Sora's hero just once. But these thoughts weren't safe anymore. Maybe, in that, it was best to focus on getting through everything: gaining a future where she _had_ kids she wanted to protect. If she was able to sacrifice for them… maybe that would make up for everything she'd done wrong previously. Even if…

"Even if it means you always have to leave me behind," Just like that, Kairi's good mood seemed to vanish. She leaned her head on Sora's, and was a bit upset with herself when a tear fell from her eye to land on Sora. But she'd never thought she'd become the wife of a soldier, did she? What a lifeless existence she'd be forced to endure! But those few moments she'd have with Sora were all the life she'd ever need. So she wouldn't wish for a better fortune. She wouldn't wish for herself at all. Instead she wished for the boys she loved so much; she was glad, that with all her faults, she at least wasn't selfish.

No. She wasn't selfish. And because of that, she couldn't fight, either. If she couldn't find selfish reason to hurt all those who wronged her, she'd always be a damsel in distress. There was no way around it. Despite what Joshua said, she wasn't going to try and change that about herself. Sora and Riku needed her in a certain role, but that didn't mean she couldn't act to make herself less of an easy target.

"Flora, Fauna, Merry Weather?" Kairi asked groggily. Funny. She didn't even notice she was tired until she'd tried talking. Fortunately, Sora seemed completely unaware of Kairi's presence and slept on like a champ. He was going to need much more sleep if he planned to have another screaming fest with Donald and Goofy. That had _not_ been a pretty sight. Kairi regretted very much that the friends had been brought to such a state, but Kairi hadn't been too happy about being told to stay away from Riku, either. At least she hadn't yelled, though. Kairi would have been appalled with herself if she had. She barely even knew Donald and Goofy. It would have been wrong to lose her temper with them. Especially since they'd always been good to her. Especially since they'd later pretend nothing had happened, but have a frayed bridge connecting them. What had her Sora gotten himself into?

"Yes? What is it you need, princess?" the fairy clad in red asked Kairi, as she flew to stand in front of her, Fauna and Merry Weather flanking her sides.

Kairi, nervously, sent Leon a quick glance. Fortunately, he didn't look too disappointed she'd turned down her birthright, but he did nod towards the fairies as if to say, "What did you expect me to think? Everyone thought you'd take up the role of princess?" Maybe he'd been right to think such a thing. Everyone else had seemed to, too. That was why everyone had opted to go home when Leon had brought up the ruling status of Radiant Garden; they'd expected Kairi to go back to her four-year-old self without question. Merlin wasn't even at his home; he'd been so convinced! How the wizard had been so certain, though (shouldn't he have been able to predict the future?) Kairi wasn't sure. Maybe she was making a mistake. What would her parents say? Either set. Not that she exactly remembered her birth parents.

Pressing her index finger and middle finger to her temples—as if trying to physically fight off the coming headache—Kairi turned to the good fairies more interestedly then she'd initially been. "Is there anyway you can give me another outfit?" she asked. "I still want to be the stereotypical princess, but I don't want a ball gown, either. If someone tries to kidnap me, I want to be able to run away, but-"

Fauna cut Kairi off by placing a finger to the babbling princess' lips. Kairi gulped slightly, and she could almost mathematically guess how far her eyes were widening. But she also, logically, knew she had no reason to be uncomfortable. Shocked, yes, but not uncomfortable. Fauna was good and knew what she was doing! Even if she did seem somewhat questionable when she said excitedly, "I'll do the designing!"

The redhead watched on curiously when the three, aged women circled around her. Merry Weather had pulled out a tape measure from someplace, and was measuring Kairi for the moment. Flora, surprisingly, was flipping through a book of colors. No doubt, she was trying to find an outfit that would look suitable with her shade of hair. It wasn't an easy task; Kairi knew this from experience. And Fauna was walking around Kairi with a critical eye. It was Merry Weather that informed Kairi on what they were doing. It made sense, since she seemed to be the least distracted. "We've decided we're not going to make this completely with magic this time. We'll figure out what we're making first. Whenever we make a dress with magic completely, something bad-"

"Something bad happens," Flora interrupted the blue fairy, who pursed her lips in indignation at the action. Flora was either unaware, or didn't care. "Like how dear Aurora pricked her finger on that dreadful spinning wheel! It wasn't too long after we gave her the dress. And you, Kairi, well… you didn't really like our last dress, dear. But I understand. You're learning the place you want to be. Frilly dresses aren't fit for something like that. And it did get terribly torn up before you came back in this evening. So…"

"So, we're doing something completely new!" Fauna gushed, as she clutched her wand to her chest in glee. We're not giving you a ball gown, and we're looking before we leap. And am I ever glad, I have just the outfit for you, dear!"

Before Kairi could question what the said outfit was, or input her own tastes, Fauna waved her wand in front of Kairi. With a flash of green light, Kairi felt her torn up dress morphing into something else entirely. She felt the familiar softness, yet itchiness, that tights always brought, and therefore she was wearing black ones. She also knew she'd been put in an A-line skirt that cutoff just above her knees, also black. Since there were slits in the sides, though, she'd be able to run much easier. As she felt warmer at her top, Kairi realized she just hadn't been given a blouse. No, she had a white, buttoned up under shirt. And as she looked down at herself, she just barely caught the maroon and gold striped tie she had about her neck. But her shirt didn't stop there. No, there was a black, buttoned sweater over the undershirt. It was soft to the touch, and Kairi knew that was where the heat was radiating from. But what she loved the most were the cute, buckled dress shoes she had. They were flats, so would make running easier, and they were very comfortable.

Smiling at herself in the mirror, Kairi had to admit she looked good. The clothes were gorgeous, but not overly so. And most of all, they were _functional_. She could defend herself in these clothes. And she actually believed in herself with them. The black made her feel less like a weak, little girl. She looked like she had it together, honestly. They almost reminded her of preparatory school clothes. In that, they had an underlying threat to them. They signaled that one was capable, but unless something pushed her hand, she was going to follow the rules. Kairi loved it! It was the most _her _outfit she'd ever had. Especially since it was classy, and spoke of brilliance. Not that Kairi was arrogant as to see herself as brilliant, but she'd always valued brain over brawn.

She was crying again, but it was for a different reason than when she'd been upset about being Sora's stay-at-home wife. This outfit seemed to say she could keep up with him! That at the very least, she wouldn't be a nuisance to him. Likewise, it didn't say she was going to beat up on anything that got in her way without thought. It still mirrored her need for philosophy.

Need… as much as she needed a new outlook on life, she used to need protection. And in that protection she'd needed someone else. Memories of a blue haired maiden saving her flashed in front of Kairi's vision, and the girl felt as though she might pass out with the weight of what she'd just realized. Leon noticed this, and caught Kairi before she could smack her head on the wooden table she was still close to. She held onto Leon, and the table as she tried to steady herself. Because she'd just found an answer, but she was afraid with it she'd find a ramification.

Her necklace! Her necklace that had kept her safe because it led her to the Light of others, it was gone! Her fault, of course, because she'd left it at home in her fit. But she'd still found Sora without it. For the most part, everything was okay. She was blossoming much more than she had with it. What if her necklace had kept her true powers at bay? If it had aimed to defend her, had it kept her from being able to defend herself? Spells were tricky things, and Kairi couldn't be entirely certain something crazy like that wouldn't have happened. But if she now truly had a lot more of her power at her disposal, then she might have found away to end everything once and for all.

She could almost imagine how the clever look in her eyes was growing significantly. Funny that it would happen when her new outfit made her feel much smarter. Now she'd be empowered in another way. Pushing Leon away with a small nod, Kairi walked outside. She needed to find Joshua. And even though she was currently in the UG (and RG), Joshua clearly wasn't anywhere near her. Otherwise, wouldn't she have been able to feel his psych? He was the Composer; maybe it worked differently with him, but…

"They're not going to be happy with you leaving like that. You're still the princess. And it is the hour for hauntings."

"Who's there?" Kairi demanded, as she pulled a bit of Light into her hand. She was using it as much for illumination as for a weapon if needed. Because the strange voice was right, anything could be out at this time. And the way the voice had so uninterestedly spoken of it was a bit unnerving. The lack of caring reminded Kairi of Joshua. Or, more accurately, what she thought Joshua would be if he didn't always feel like putting on a show. The person creeping up on her now clearly didn't care about anything. Not even announcing himself. She could feel him coming closer, and could also feel the resistance her mind put up when the person tried to scan her.

"God damnit," the boy said almost in accordance with her thought (though it was impossible because he couldn't scan those in the UG if he wasn't the Composer). "You're an exception to the rule. I had hoped I'd be able to access your mind, but I guess not. So let's get talking. I don't really like small talk, and there's someone I'd like to mee-"

"Neku!" Kairi interrupted the boy, as she could finally make out some of his features in the dark night. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew whom the boy was, but memories of Joshua saying Shiki and Kairi had a similar story flooded back to Kairi's mind. So, of course, this was Neku. Joshua's proxy. Shiki's significant other. It had to be him; that was all there was to it. He looked quite like Sora, and he was in the UG, so…

The orange haired boy crossed his arms annoyed, as he surveyed Kairi with what seemed emotionless eyes. He spoke into his collar so she could barely hear him, but Kairi wondered if it was derived from his anti-social tendencies, or maybe Josh had told him not to curse in front of her. "Yeah, I'm Neku," what the boy had said before that, Kairi could only guess. "Now what are you doing out here? Joshua might not be happy with you, but he's not going to want Radiant Garden's Composer to get trigger-happy on you either, highness. Do you mind explai-"

"The High Plane. Or the HG, whichever, that's what I need info on. I wish to be rid of my Keyblade, but if I tried to throw it away here it'd just come back to me. However, I can't enter the HG. Is it possible that I could give Joshua my Keyblade to take to the HG, and be rid of it forever? What are the HG's properties? It has to be different lest anyone could reach it. Would my Keyblade be unable to reach me if it was put-"

Neku didn't even let Kairi finish the sentence. The boy walked over to Kairi with something she couldn't read in his expression. He put a finger against her lips to silence her, and Kairi could only look at Neku in surprise while she tried to assess just what the heck was going on with him. Apparently today was a day for people to silence her. "You're not the first to want to take on the HG for Sora," Neku said mysteriously. As his eyes raked over her, Kairi knew the boy was seeing someone else entirely, but she couldn't be sure it was someone pertaining to her. Maybe he was just seeing his Shiki? Kairi knew she resembled a version of her. And it was strange that Neku was comforting her without his Partner. Then again, maybe it wasn't too surprising at all. Kairi could just barely make out the tattoos looking over Neku's shoulders. Kairi recognized them for exactly what they were. Reaper's Wings.

"I'm really sorry, Kairi," Neku leapt into the air as he said this. Kairi could just barely see the way he dug out a Pin and rubbed it in a precise way, but then it was too late. The fires were conjured and surrounding Kairi before she could even think about getting rid of them. It would be the carbon monoxide, not the fear of the flames, that made her fall limp in Neku's arms. When she was pulled under, she could almost believe it was Sora holding her. And that she hadn't messed up the carefully laid plans she'd just decided on.

...

_As the wind blew Kairi's hair in her face, she noticed that parts of it weren't just strawberry blonde, but actual blonde. It was quite like the color Sora's mother, Muriel, had. She was sitting in the passenger seat of the car Kairi was in. And Kairi tried to not make it look like she was far more interested in Sora's mom's hair color, than Sora's sister (whom Kairi was supposed to be befriending). It was scorching hot outside, and Kairi envied Sora and Riku (who were sitting in the back seat of the van with much more room) for not only being able to take their shirts off, but also having windows they could somewhat open back there. Kairi and Jayna weren't so lucky. Even Sora's basketball was better off than the girls were. And it had been out in the sun all day asking for a victor. Kairi also knew just how much Sora had sweated to obtain that basketball. He'd forked over quite a bit of cash to shoot hoops (even though it'd been rigged) and win his basketball. He hadn't let go of it for an instant. And he and Riku were yammering away about all they could do with the good quality basketball. That just left Kairi and Jayna to talk._

_Kairi took her headphones off and turned them up as loud as she could so they could hear her own music, rather than Sora's parents' choice. Not that Sora's parents had bad taste in music, but Kairi had never really been a fan of blue grass. It wasn't really working. She couldn't hear it, so she knew Jayna had to be having a hard time. Kairi would have just given up and listened to the music herself, but it would have been horribly wrong to leave Sora's little sister out that way. Even if Kairi didn't much care for the easily influenced girl. She was Sora's sister, and Kairi owed it to him to at least try and be on good terms with her. Especially since she knew she wouldn't be getting Sora or Riku's attention for a long time. _

_Deciding she could strike a conversation with anyone if they could find common ground, Kairi turned to the small, blonde haired girl with a smile. Jayna's bangs fell in her eyes, and she carefully pinned her straight, short hair back when she noticed Kairi was looking at her. Kairi had seen Jayna make the face many times. Her blue eyes would be wide, but then shrink as if she was coming back from some life-altering event. Kairi knew it wasn't her fault, though. Jayna had a bit of a mental disability. It was nothing major, but it wasn't like Sora's ADD, either. She would just drift off, and could be quite hyper. "Did you want something, Kairi?" Jayna asked with a genuine kindness and smile. Kairi instantly felt guilty. Maybe she was too hard on Jayna. Maybe she should have given her more of a chance. Even when Kairi thought she was a false friend a lot of the time (at least to her)._

_"I was just trying to remember all the roller coasters we just rode. And all the ones on the list that restaurant gave us. The one actually reminded me of a ride from another amusement park. It's amazing because you lay down in it, and when they go upside down, you feel like you're flying."_

_As it was, that had been a great subject to broach with Jayna. It was something easy they could both talk about, and they seemed to be getting quite into it. More than once, Jayna would chime in with her own memories and experiences of roller coasters. Though Kairi knew Jayna wasn't as into the conversation as she was (Kairi was just a passionate person, and she also knew Jayna was just indulging her somewhat), Kairi was really beginning to value the time. Jayna could be fun. She was easy to get along with. Maybe they could try their friendship out again._

_Of course, the moment she thought that, Sora took the inopportune moment to say something she sort of wanted to rebel against. "They're bonding," Sora whispered loudly and obviously to Riku. Maybe he'd meant to be heard. And if Kairi didn't love Sora so much, she would have been irritated at him. She knew it had always been his and Riku's dream that Kairi and Jayna would become best friends (so no one ever felt left out), but that didn't mean it would happen. It wasn't realistic. And Kairi had tried to be Jayna's friend before, but she had never really cared about her. Jayna went with the flow and nothing else. It didn't help that Jayna was pretty, thin, and popular. Kairi wasn't any of those. Nor did she want to be the ladder. But she knew there were things expected of popular kids. So it made sense, then, why Jayna was never really her friend. They were too different._

_Still, Kairi didn't let any of this ruin the fun she'd been having (or her effort to woo Sora). Instead, she went on about talk of roller coasters. When they got onto the discussion of the Mine Ride, Jayna noticeably tensed. She finally confided in Kairi that, "That ride always scared me. Just because I'd misunderstood the 'mine' as a possessive term. I thought I'd, literally, get possessed by something evil on that ride by going on it. I was afraid I'd then be theirs."_

_Truthfully, Kairi remembered this about Jayna. She'd been there on that outing. Kairi's adoptive parents had taken her, Sora, Riku, and Jayna to the amusement park. But Jayna had gotten so afraid of the ride (the fact that part of it was tunnels didn't help) that Kairi's father had had to hold her until she calmed down. When she'd tried to explain her fears back then, even Kairi had gotten scared. She'd been proud, however, that she hadn't cowered against her father, and it was Jayna who had. She'd also felt bad for the younger girl. She still did at the moment, so Kairi said the nicest thing she could even think of for the younger girl: _

_"I wouldn't be scared. Don't think of it that way, Jayna. Think of the' mine' like it's being spoken by your love. Your love that's elected to be chosen one or something. Your love that would do anything to protect you. Your love that definitely wouldn't let anything scare you. Your love that would fear with you, and make it all better through your shared bond." Kairi hugged Jayna to her slightly, and she knew then the nightmares the girl still had (from her flawed idea when she was six) would never haunt her again._

_In the rear-view mirror, Kairi saw Sora's mom smiling at her slightly. But mostly, when she turned around, she saw Sora smiling at her. Suddenly, it seemed silly for her to have been annoyed at his wanting a friendship between her and his sister. How could she not like anyone related to Sora? It was impossible. She loved him, so they were much the same. She had to love everything and everyone Sora loved. What she'd said to Jayna, she'd spoken from her heart. She'd meant it about Sora. "I never noticed you had so much blonde in your hair," Kairi said nervously, as Sora reached out and held her hand in his own. "But I can really see it in this sunlight. I guess I know where you get it from."_

_Sora ignored Kairi's pathetic attempt at conversation (even more pathetic than the roller coaster talk) and said the words Kairi wanted to hear most. "Kairi, thank you." She'd been so worried that his wanting to hang out with Riku, and wanting her paired with Jayna, had meant he was sick of having a girl friend. But she could now tell that wasn't true. She could tell so much through those words and the way he'd said them. Kairi smiled at Sora with nothing but love. It would be that same love that pulled Sora back from being a Heartless. And when she did, he'd say "thank you" with love underlying it exactly the same way._

...

The fetching redhead would have never feared the bond she'd spoken of that day could be bad. Of course, she hadn't known a lot at the time. She always prided herself on knowledge, but she really knew nothing in the grand scheme of things. That was going to end here. Because she'd known ever since that stupid prophecy that her love could lead to Sora's destruction, but she'd never once thought it would be like this.

Kairi had woken up in Traverse Town, and there was a timer ticking on her hand. She'd been put into the Reaper's Game. Neku was nowhere to be found, but she knew why she was here. Neku was helping make her wish come true. Even if the means weren't exactly a preferred thing by anyone. But if she wanted to use the HG she probably had to be part of it. It was ironic that she'd been sentenced to die through betraying her "duties" as a Higher Being. And now... now to set everything right, she had to become part of the High Plane, but in a different way. A way that she could control, but not it her. Because if she could store her Keyblade away, Sora would be safe and that was all that mattered to her.

But for now she needed him. For now she needed him to be the same with her. To share her fear, and make it all better through their shared bond. Kairi knew Sora would show up. He just had to. Otherwise... otherwise the Nobodies would be able to feel after all. They'd be jealous because the Noise would devour her heart, as well as her entire being. Already, many were sieving towards her. There was only one thing Kairi could think to do. Her powers had been kept at bay before, but she needed to protect herself now. And she couldn't risk using her Keyblade.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out, as she shot her arm forward and a gust of Light arched upward for her effort. In that same moment, a portal seemed to be torn into the fabric of reality. Joshua came spilling out of it with a very groggy looking Sora.

"You have great timing, dear," Joshua told her.

Sora and Kairi ignored him. They ran towards each other as fast as they could. The timer on Kairi's hand was going down. The Noise were following her every step. She was never going to make it! Except she did.

"Gather!" Sora exclaimed, as he thrust his Keyblade up into the sky, and Kairi along with it. While she was hovering in the swirling vortex, Sora reached out and took her hand in his own. Just the tips of their fingers touched (because she was being pulled away), but it was enough.

As their Pact was made, Kairi felt as though she was reading Sora's very mind. His heart, his Soul... the very core of him. Maybe it was because she was already in love with him when she was merging her Soul with his, but... she literally felt like she was becoming one with him. She saw all his memories. His love for her and Riku. His love for his family that he regretted losing and hurting so, so much. Kairi saw all the friends he'd made in the other worlds. His fear that he'd destroy her, but also his guilt for leaving her through his fear. She saw how his heart broke when he'd found out about her relationship with Riku. She saw just how much his Keyblade wanted them apart, but more than that... she saw just how much he fought it. How he fought everything. How he fought for everyone.

"Elect to be my Partner, Kairi," Sora thought towards her the same moment she thought the same to him. But as Kairi's mind was pulled away from Sora's mind (it was really herself she'd heard speaking; she just knew Sora had said the same thing), it was almost as if their connection hadn't happened. But in left so much in its wake. For once, so much good. Kairi looked at Sora as if he were a dream. And maybe he was just that. Because when she tried to reach out and touch him, she found she couldn't even move.

Sora must have gone through the same ordeal as Kairi because, suddenly as he was pulled from her mental pull, she wasn't hoisted in the air anymore. She came floating down, and it was Sora's guiding hand that led her to her feet. Sora caressed Kairi's cheeks, as he playfully rubbed their noses together. Kairi giggled at the contact, and the sound was her. Her change in wardrobe, the memory of her words to Jayna, seeing every reason she had to love someone like Sora... it was as though she was cleansed.

She was herself again. She was the most Kairi like she'd been since their island had been destroyed, but she was also better. She had a plan to set things right. She wasn't foolishly bulimic and anorexic anymore. She wasn't being tied down by what fate deemed right for her. She was where she wanted to be. Where she needed to be. And everything suddenly seemed so much easier and simpler. The answer seemed right in front of them, and Kairi had to wonder just what they'd been thinking. The future was stretching out in front of her, and she wanted it with Sora. And she'd have it with Sora. If-

If a sharp shooter hadn't just shot an arrow at Sora's left shoulder. The arrow missed. And it went straight for her heart. In that, it had struck her heart, too. Her life force had become connected to Sora's, and now she was dying with the person she'd just gained the right life with.

Kairi couldn't help but wonder if the reason they were losing out already was because as much as she'd listened, she hadn't heard Sora's offer to be her life Partner. And it was the same for him.

She did, however, hear Joshua's tinkering laughter. But she knew it wasn't for them. She pitied anyone who had subjected himself to wrath by her friend.

Friend... Joshua was her friend. And Sora probably had seen that in her. Had probably seen he had nothing to fear about her relationship with Joshua. The pieces for a good story had finally come together, but just for them to come apart.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Things have been crazy lately. Seriously. I think all of my friends' birthdays are in January. LOL. **

**Unfortunately, updates might slow down even more. It's for one reason: Final Fantasy XIII-2. So sorry if that happens, but I'll try to keep writing while I play that. Even though my schedule is going to be swamped even more. Hahaha. But if all goes well, I'll post another chapter on Monday (the day before XIII-2 is released). **

**And we're now half way done with the story! Yay! I kind of can't believe this is a Kairi centered chapter. I had meant to kind of keep the POVs even, but whatever. I think I've come to a good place with Kairi. It's so hard to get a handle on her since Square really shows little of her character. It was also hard since Kairi has been all over the place in this story (trying to find herself), but I think she's finally evolved to a place that's like game her, but not damsel in distress her (if that makes sense).**

**There are also other things I could say, but I think I'll keep it to myself for now. Please review! **

**And sorry for the OCs. As a general rule, I try not to include them (I don't really like them, either), but I need them. But, hopefully, I won't torture you with them much at all. But in my defense I did have this idea since KH2. How was I supposed to know about all the other characters that would be introduced? I needed to add some people, since KH didn't originally have many characters, and…**

**Shutting up now.**

**-Shan **


	10. Loosen

**Loosen**

Riku held onto the princess' hand, as they trudged through the deep snow towards a cave they could just barely make out. They'd meant to seek refuge in a village, but the only one they'd been able to find—the one they were in now—had been dissertated. Riku turned his nose up, and hoped the cold air would make his sinuses act up. Even though the little settlement had probably been destroyed long ago, Riku couldn't get the scent of burning flesh out of his mind.

But, perhaps, his worst memory of any fire had been when Xehanort had attached himself to that Heartless ship. Even though Riku had long since been trapped in the Door to Darkness when that had happened, he'd heard Sora, Donald, Goofy (and even little Jiminy) fighting to stay alive. He heard the lasers that Xehanort had used, but even worse he'd heard the squishy noise that was made when they tore into Sora's flesh. And Riku had been unable to help his best friend at all. He heard Sora's cries of pain, and could only hope his best friend would survive. He wished more than anything that Sora would live so he could make up for his wrong doings. And he did.

Somehow, he defeated the giant version of Xehanort and everything else that had been attacking him. But that still hadn't been the end of it. Riku had heard the sound of explosions and fire all around him. He could smell the carbon monoxide, and he could almost feel the heat through the Door. And then Riku was still unsure. Even after he'd helped Sora close the Door, and made sure that Sora would look after Kairi, Riku had heard the sound of Kairi's voice. How his heart had ached for her. She alone had always seen the good in him. When Xehanort had been about to kill her, it had been Riku's love for Kairi that had temporarily allowed him to break free. Even after the Door was closed, and his duty was done, he still couldn't rest. He knew the worlds would be reforming, but how would it happen? Would Kairi and Sora both be destroyed by the changing environment they were in? They had seemed to be on a minefield, after all. But he couldn't do anything.

That was what Riku hated most. The feeling he'd damn to the pits of hell if he could: being helpless. It had been bad enough to be held at bay by Xehanort, but to be unable to help them through the Door... to have to be away from his friends now-

"Riku!" Upon hearing the sound of Ashe's voice, Riku was brought back to the present. She too seemed to have been disturbed by the area around them. Even more so than Riku, it seemed. She'd fallen to her knees, and Riku could only imagine how cold the snow was against her exposed legs. If she stayed like that, she'd undoubtedly get frostbite. He should have been helping her up, but he couldn't move, either. He was still lost in the horrors of the past, but more accurately he was realizing the past could so easily repeat itself. Ashe's hand was to her mouth, as the queen seemed to be fighting back sobs. Riku looked at her sympathetically. He didn't know everything about the Lady Ashe's life, but he knew there had been true horrors in it.

"Ashe, what is it?" Riku tried to say this with alertness, but he fell short. He had meant to direct both of them to the matters at hand, but he couldn't even focus on the present. How could he when there was so much evidence of all that had been wrongly done? How could the future be any better? How could he, of all people, make the world a better place when he'd been part of the reason it was messed up? No matter what he did, he would always have to hold onto that fact. No one and nothing would be able to let it go. Was part of Sora and Kairi's problem his fault? He wouldn't put it past fate to try and punish him through his friends. But it had been that sort of thinking that got him into trouble to begin with.

Finding strength Riku had always been in search of—though he didn't think he'd ever found it—Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca rose to her feet. She offered a hand to Riku, and he eagerly took it. Of course the world would look intimidating when he was sitting down. But when he stood up, when he moved forward, it just seemed like a playground. Riku remembered how he'd always beaten everyone in sports, duels, and dares...

Playgrounds had always been Riku's forte. So why was he panicking now? He'd gone to other worlds, and he'd found what he'd always wanted: a new challenge. He couldn't begrudge destiny for giving him that, even if it had given him many obstacles, too. Now... now he had a new pillar of strength. It was the girl beside him who barely smiled. She had the sort of power Riku had always looked for. To stand still while the world went on beneath her, to stay afoot; she was amazing. And she'd learned such things on her own.

"Not quite on my own," Ashelia said in accordance to Riku's thoughts (though they were unknown to her). "I learned much from my father. My mother, too, before she passed. My brothers also taught me well, but really I owe everything to my friends. I had never thought I could need so much from a common thief, sky pirates, and the man I thought had killed my father. But everything I have is because of them. I'm alive because of them. I only wish to repay them for all they have done for me. That is why I followed you. I thought if I could act to keep them safe, then my debt to them would just be the slightest repaid."

Riku appraised Ashe with a slight smirk on his face. She was very much like him. Riku would have never thought he needed his friends so much. Before his journeys, he would have thought he could easily stand on his own. But he was nothing without Sora and Kairi. Even the King and his friends had helped Riku tremendously. He may not have been a total sap like Sora, but he wouldn't contest they made him stronger. He, too, was driven to repay all those he'd come to love. Even if they would say he didn't need to. "You never did finish what you were about to sa-"

"Don't interrupt me, Riku." Ashe didn't say it unkindly. Quite the contrary, she smiled at him the tiniest bit, and began heading to the cave they'd been seeking for a long time. Though the destroyed village had tripped them up, they still needed to find a place to rest. Ashe's hair blew in the wind, as she walked towards their destination. She clutched her hands to her chest. It was almost as though she was used to holding something close to her. She wasn't unlike Naminé with her fair features and certain stances. But she was very unlike her, too. Especially personality wise.

In fact, Riku thought he liked Ashe for this reason. She was decidedly different from the girls he'd once cared for. For instance, she had meant to be (at least under false pre-tenses) a pure Princess like Kairi, but she'd decided against it. She held some of Sora's ideas about friendship, but mostly she seemed like him. She'd suffered like he had. She'd had to undergo tough decisions when the path hadn't always seemed clear. She'd gone through many hardships and now... now she was here.

"I don't think this world has what we are looking for, after all. If the Keyblades have been around for all of time, then I would think a way for destroying them would have been around that long, as well. This world doesn't look nearly as old as some. It doesn't seem to have any of the markings you once spoke up. I think-"

"That they're in the worlds with the Keyholes?"

Ashe didn't respond to Riku's idea immediately. It may have been because she was still new to the story of Keyblades; maybe she was just trying to decide. However, when she finally reached the place they'd been seeking, neither she nor Riku had time to take a break. The light was stripped away from the two in an unnatural matter. Only darkness remained. No... It wasn't just the lighting; it was genuine Darkness. Riku heard the sound of explosions, but as they didn't ignite the Darkness, Riku knew they were Ashe's bombs. He also knew that any other attack would probably be useless, too. There was a thick barrier around them. Riku could feel his breath being blown back at him, could hear the sound of his breathing echo against the walls. Likewise, they would probably absorb any magic, too. If attacks and magic couldn't free them, what could?

"Ashe, I think you may have been wrong. I think we were pulled into this because we were onto something."

"There's only one thing then."

"Let's do it."

Riku summoned Way to Dawn to his hand, and tossed it up into the air. It came back as a Glider. It looked like bat wings with speckles of red. Riku hoisted Ashe up into his arms; he did something he never had before. He created his old suit of Darkness, but had it wrap around Ashe instead. He knew the Realms Between's Darkness could make a person go mad. It could even tear them to shreds. Riku could deal with it, he now knew; Ashe couldn't. It would also be dangerous to go on a Glider only meant for one. He wouldn't even be able to use his Keyblade whilst holding her.

Riku had known all of this, but Ashe hadn't. She'd thought their only issue would be fitting on the Glider. She'd agreed, though. But Riku realized it was probably because she knew it was the only magic that could free them, but now that she knew Riku would be vulnerable, she was protesting profusely. Riku did the only thing he could. He pinched the vein in her neck. She passed out rather quickly, but he felt his own vision darkening, as hers seemed to. He fought against it with everything he had, but it didn't seem to be working. Even though Ashe had lost consciousness first, he would be the one to fall. He should have known getting away wouldn't be so easy.

...

"Sora."

_"Sora."_

"I love you."

_"I love you."_

"What?" The word came unbidden out of Sora's mouth. Even when he had just woken up. He felt a ticking on his hand, but that wasn't new. Even when he'd just joined the Reaper's Game, he'd grown used to the burn that came with the timer. What was new was that each second he lost was also sending pain throughout his body. Then again, part of the pain may have had nothing to do with the Game. Why did he have his arms up? Had he fallen asleep funny? Wait a second, had he even gone to sleep? Why couldn't he remember what had happened last? Sora sighed, and tried to get a handle on himself. There was no reason to get all riled up. If he just found Donald and Goofy he'd surely be able to-

Why were his arms chained above his head? Further more, why the heck couldn't he really feel the floor beneath his feet. None of this boded well, and Sora tried not to think about the numerous scary stories he'd heard during his life. "This is lame!" Sora yelled out to anyone that would listen. "I'm not even complaining about being chained to the rafters. I'm complaining about you not having me chained better. This way, my toes keep skidding across the floor when I breathe. It's rubbing my feet raw. I mean, what if I had a foot phobia? You'd be making it worse by making me pay more attention to my feet. What kind of people are you, anyway?"

He was being ridiculous, he knew. But Sora had always been one to treat traumatic things like a joke. He also said silly things when he didn't know what to say at all. To him, saying nothing was far worse than feeling lost and awkward. Nothing, however, was worse than feeling alone. And even if he did bring some psycho's wrath down on himself, at least he wouldn't have to fear he was the only person left in the world. But, also, depending on what kind of person he'd summoned, they might want to play good cop. If he could even just have food, he might be able to use that to come up with an escape pla-

The Keyblade master hissed in pain when the darkness was replaced with nothing, but white. He remembered his time in Castle Oblivion. With Naminé. She'd been a prisoner there much more than he was even a prisoner now. And he'd failed her. He'd broken her heart. There had been no other way; he needed Kairi. And the way it worked, he had had to forget her... but, but he still felt awful about the whole ordeal. As someone that believed friendship could defeat anything, he had to wonder why he hadn't protested there was another way. Why had he let Naminé go? Even if things were all right now, it still didn't excuse him for having broken Naminé's heart.

"Naminé!" Sora exclaimed, as sparks seemed to travel up from his spine to his head. He also noticed a slight burning in his hand (slight only because he was getting used to it) at the thought of her. What were the chances of that? Why would thinking about Naminé affect his Reaper's Game timer? Unless... was his Pact with her, too?

It would make some sense, actually. She had returned to Kairi, so maybe she was also his Partner. But it still didn't explain why just thinking about her would hurt him. Perhaps even more awful was that she was making his timer dwindle. And if they ran out of time, it was literally game over. He could allow that for himself (if Naminé was a vengeful spirit towards him, he couldn't easily blame her), but his life was connected to Kairi's. If he lost the Game, she also did. And he couldn't accept that. He was, once again, trying to save her life. He was also willing to sacrifice himself for her, but he couldn't in this Game. That was also a terrible thought. Especially if...

"If one of us still has to die to end the prophecy. Maybe it would be best if we both died. Kairi, I'm sor-"

His train of thought left him, as he saw images of Kairi and Naminé both flashing before him. He saw their faces; he heard their voices. Maybe he never should have blamed Kairi for her relationship with Riku. He never had aloud, but he'd still been upset about it. But despite the extenuating circumstances, how was he any better for his experiences with Naminé? He still cared about the blonde girl. It seemed he had a thing for blonde girls. He loved his mother and sister, after all. Even Kairi had blonde in her hair. It was like when he'd noted that while being in the car with her years ago.

Suddenly, Sora thought he had an idea about whose voices he'd first heard upon waking. Even if they were in his head, they would say the same things, for they were the same. Even if they did say it in their different ways and voices. It seemed he still had feelings for Naminé, after all. But could he really trust that idea? Or was his Keyblade manipulating him yet again? He had to remember that if he killed Kairi, he'd kill Naminé. He had to remember that.

But then he couldn't remember anything. He fell unconscious again, and he just barely saw someone walk into the room before he lost consciousness again. Though he'd admit the blonde, shirtless boy (save for a vest) wasn't what he'd been expecting.

When Sora did wake up again (not even knowing how long he'd been out), it took him a moment to remember everything. This time, though, he had a clearer head. And he sighed, as the burn in his hand only seemed to intensify. He'd meant to find a way to escape already! But getting all drowsy wasn't helping things! Had he been drugged? Sora had never been through the ordeal before, but that was the only thing he could imagine. Especially since the blinding walls of Castle Oblivion weren't hurting him. He had thought he would have preferred to wake up to darkness, but maybe he just hated and feared anything dark now (even if it was just the lighting).

At first, Sora didn't even see the boy he'd only had glimpses of before passing out. Now he wondered how he had missed him. How was this kid his kidnapper? He didn't even look much older than Sora. If at all. He also seemed to have an easy-going personality. Sora could imagine Kairi tousling the boy's hair the way she often did his. Then again, he didn't want to imagine that at all. Especially since he had the strange feeling Riku had met someone with similar oddly colored eyes. And hair. Why did he keep running into blondes as of late?

"Been to Atlantica?" Sora said as an insult the boy wouldn't get. But since he was shirtless (for no reason, it seemed) Sora had to poke fun. What was he supposed to do? Be kind to his kidnapper? Ha!

"No, I haven't. But I betcha I know more about Atlantica than you do." Huh. Sora had expected a lower voice from the guy, but maybe that idea had been flawed. Hadn't he already deduced that he reminded him of himself? Maybe if things were different he would have been friends with this kid. But since Joshua had made him hate Composers, well... this kid was fresh out of luck.

"The name's Vaan," the boy said as he extended a hand to Sora.

Except Sora couldn't shake his hand, now could he? Not that he wanted to, of course. But he wouldn't mind his freedom back, either. Jangling his chains, Vaan seemed to finally understand why Sora was being rude. Vaan let Sora go (all the while muttering that the chains had been overkill), but Sora didn't have much of an opportunity to relish in the blood flowing to his hands again. Vaan used a bit of ice magic and bound Sora's hands. Sora glared at him. Especially when he went and froze his feet, too. But he had to admit the coolness felt good against his burning wrists.

"Why am I here, Composer?" Sora asked politely. It was only a pretense, of course. He was irritated that a Composer was going to make them fail a Mission they were meant to make passable; he was also worried about Kairi. However, if he had any hope of escaping the place, it was probably best to make friends with the amiable boy.

"Oh, I'm not a Composer," Vaan laughed, as he pulled out his shield and put it on one of Castle Oblivion's walls. Sora watched him curiously. When Vaan saw Sora's face in the shield's reflection, he turned around and smiled. "Sorry. These walls unnerve me. I thought if I could get rid of even the smallest bit of white, I could sleep better at night."

"Yeah, these walls are creepy in their aim to be un-creepy," Sora admitted his original thoughts on the castle. "Now, can you please unfreeze me? The ice is white-ish too, after all. And I can't really fight you with my effed up hands. If anything I'd just run away, but even then you'd catch me easily. Castle Oblivion has too many floors, and my feet are numb."

Thankfully, Vaan did listen to Sora. Though Sora wasn't really telling the truth, he found he didn't want to leave now. It might have been a fatal mistake, but Vaan didn't seem like a bad guy. And Sora did have some things he needed to know. Even if his life very well might have been ticking away. Sora held his hand up as if asking Vaan to stop its impending end. But even in doing so, Sora knew it was a useless attempt. Vaan had said he wasn't Composer. And even if he was lying, he'd pretty much made it clear already that he wasn't going to stop what now felt like a laceration in Sora's hand.

With his own sigh, Vaan sat down on some of the stairs Sora knew well. Though his body was aching for him to lie down, Sora wasn't too eager to sit next to a door that if he fell through it may or may not make him lose his way. Even if it had been Naminé that had messed with his memories, Castle Oblivion was a labyrinth. If he wasn't careful, he could lose himself in it forever.

As a compromise, Sora leaned against said stairway, and laid his feet against the floor teleporter. He was probably being reckless in touching the device, but his muscles were killing him. If it came down to it, he'd just summon his Glider again and teleport to the Lanes Between. Except he had no idea where Kairi was, and he needed her to win the Game.

"You saved me from my captor, didn't you?" Sora had mainly said it to start a conversation, and in doing so starve off the awkwardness. But as he looked at Vaan's expression, and the words hit home, Sora had to realize it was true. He didn't know how he knew it, but he was sure it was right. He may have been a bit paranoid, but he felt anyone devoid of the manipulative air Joshua had had to be a bit trustworthy. Especially since this boy was from the UG and had helped him. Wait. Did that mean...

"You're dead?"

Vaan glared at Sora somewhat for his words, but mostly looked sadly outward. It was a gaze Sora recognized all too well. Vaan was also in love, but the desolate look on his face didn't speak of hope. It spoke of tragedy. A tragedy that was too late to be undone. "Yes, I'm dead," Vaan tried to say with a happy vibrato that just wasn't there. "A lot of people from my world, Ivalice, died when it was destroyed. I survived though. I found refuge in another world, but I learned all about the UG and stuff. And somehow it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time. I hated myself for not being able to help my world and loved ones. I'd lost a lot before that, too. So I died. By choice. I became Producer of Radiant Garden, but I lost her. I'm glad for what I do. Especially since some of my other friends are part of the UG, but- I guess Penelo knew what she was talking about when she said I don't always think things through."

When Sora looked at Vaan, he tried his best to not appear horror-stricken. And it wasn't for his having left his "Penelo". It was because, as much as Sora preached about love and friendship accomplishing great feats, he knew he probably would have done the same thing. For the same reasons. He would have lost Kairi that way. Especially if by becoming said "Producer" would have kept her safe. He and Vaan were a lot alike, and Sora was disheartened to see just what had become of this young man. How did Vaan keep a positive outlook? How did anyone hold onto something after that? If Sora lost Kairi... And Vaan had saved him, too.

As Sora's thoughts became disjointed, Vaan saw it best to continue on. "Anyway, the Composer didn't become too happy with you guys. For some reason my colleague thought Kairi wanted a job as the Composer. He felt... threatened. In fact, you were even followed to Traverse Town. And, well, I think you can guess what happened. You were taken and held hostage here, and I intervened. I had to. He was overstepping his bounds. Even if Traverse Town and Castle Oblivion were his domain, he was still going too far. I was just afraid you'd attack me if I let you go without explaining. And with that flawed Keyblade of yours-"

Sora ignored the last of Vaan's words, as it was what he'd thought he'd hear. Instead, he focused on something much more important. Something he had to know as soon as possible. "Where's Kairi? Where's Joshua? I know I heard him before I passed out. What's going to happen with the Mission I'm going to fai-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Vaan said as he raised his hands up, palm-forward, to halt Sora's panic attack. Sora let it persuade him to stop talking, but it sure didn't calm his racing thoughts. "As far as I know, Donald and Goofy went to go look for Kairi, but I can check on her if you like. About Joshua, I'm not sure. I'm never sure about that Composer. He does things his way, that's for sure. But I have to say I have a lot of respect for him right now. At the end of the day, he doesn't do unconventional things. Of course, my Composer's going to want a new Producer now that I've said that.

"As for your Mission, I'm going to give you other ones. That's in my realm of possibility. It'll keep you from being erased if you can do small ones before doing your true one in Traverse Town. Though I should tell you that something seems wrong with your joining, Sora. It's unheard of for Players that are alive to play. Things will work differently for you, and I can't guarantee it'll be an entirely good thing."

Sora let Vaan's words wash over him, as he closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. Things were all right. They were going to be fine. Even if they had a new enemy.

And Sora still wasn't entirely sure why Kairi had decided to join the Game at all. He supposed the only thing to do was play it by ear. Worrying never got anyone anywhere. And fortunately, they were in a Game where they needed to act. Sora would choose such a thing any day. He much rather preferred trying to right things instead of dreading over them, and being powerless.

Unfortunately, Sora had had to deal with a lot of that recently. The uncertainty had been what had uncharacteristically led him to Yen Sid. He hadn't known what to do about Kairi. Hadn't known how to save her. But now it seemed like Kairi had a plan. And even with the added pressures, Sora felt himself becoming much more at ease than he had in a long time. Maybe it was because he felt as though he had hope back.

But he had so much more than that, too. He was going to marry Kairi! His dream of being with her was finally coming true in the way he had wanted most. He was determined to make everything turn out for the best, and he wouldn't let anything stop him. He had even more friends now. And he wanted to help them, too. He wouldn't lose Kairi the way Vaan had Penelo. And if Sora had his way, he would help Vaan get Penelo back. One thing at a time, though.

Sora turned to Vaan with a smile he'd never afforded anyone else. It was a new smile in general. It held secrets in it, but they were good ones. It spoke of Sora's resolve to help his new friend. And, likewise, his smile showed that he now regarded Vaan as a true friend.

Ironically though, Sora had to realize this might have been one of his first friendships born from an understanding. Usually Sora just opted to help anyone, and then became friends with them that way. This time, however, Sora had befriended Vaan first. And it was through that friendship he was going to help him. That he wanted to help him almost more than he had ever wanted to aid anyone. To think, Sora had first thought Vaan his enemy. And now... and now...

"Hey, Vaan? Do you think Donald and Goofy would take Kairi to Traverse Town? Especially if she told them she had to play a game of life and death there? If so, let's look for her there first. If she's not there, you can look for her in other places the way you said you would. Does that sound good?"

Vaan's response to that was to take Sora to Traverse Town. All the while, Vaan gave Sora ridiculous Missions. Things like, "Tell me what eight times three is. You have three minutes. Fail and you'll be erased." Vaan made sure it was things Sora could easily do, but he also made sure to give Sora a lot of time to do it. It bought them more time that way. Sora would answer at the last second, then Vaan would give Sora another "Mission"; the pattern started all over again. It would keep up until Sora found Kairi and they could complete their real Mission.

Though Sora had to wonder just what that Mission would be, when Vaan landed with him at what appeared to be some kind of marriage chapel. Unfortunately, Kairi seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Sadly for the new friends, they hadn't thought about how Vaan's methods would keep Sora well. But not Kairi.

...

The Princess of Heart sat in an unknown area. She had no idea where she was, but she didn't care to know, either. Mainly because she was in too much pain to care. She'd never felt like this in her entire life. Her body was weakening, her hand felt like it was turning to ash (she had long since become accustomed to the burning), and she knew something was wrong with her bond with Naminé.

She kept switching between her Somebody and Nobody self. And with that, Kairi found herself in even more pain. If Kairi would have had it in her to think at all, she would have guessed it was due to her losing her heart when she changed. If she was Naminé, did that mean she was still a Nobody? Or was she herself, and simply looking like her other self? But what did it even matter? How was it even possible?

Kairi was in pain, and all she seemed to know was pain. She almost wished she could die so it would just be over, but something was making her fight against that wish. After all, she was surely dying already. If she wasn't fighting the pain, she probably could be free. What was so important to hold onto, then? Why was she enduring it all? Why was she fighting when, at the moment, she didn't think she'd ever been a fighter a day in her life?

The answer came to her when a door opened, and dispelled the darkness. With the bit of light that filtered into the room, from another room, undoubtedly; Kairi could see another girl in its glow. She actually looked a lot like herself. Or the real her that wasn't Naminé. Where had she seen this before? Why did she know this girl? Like Joshua, she felt as though she'd met this person in another lifetime.

Of course, that was exactly where she'd met her, wasn't it? Kairi knew exactly who this girl was now. She also knew why she had to get through this, because someone else depended on her. It was the person that meant more to her than anything. The person, that strangely enough, mirrored this girl's significant other.

"Shiki," Kairi said when the name finally came to her. As her mind was focused on something else entirely, something that had happened in another universe, Kairi barely even noticed the pain anymore.

Shiki, though, seemed to think Kairi was still suffering. She smiled at Kairi and offered her her hand. Immediately, she began taking Kairi away from the awful place. "It's good to see you, Kairi," Shiki said, as she let the tattoos on her back become wings. She pulled Kairi into her arms, and began flying away with her. With the movement, Shiki's red wig (Kairi hadn't even realized it was a wig the girl had been wearing) fell off, and Kairi saw the real Shiki.

Kairi smiled slightly. The dark, short hair seemed to suit Shiki. And from what she knew about Neku, it seemed like a look he'd appreciate. "Are we going to see Neku?" Kairi continued her thought out loud.

"No," Shiki said as she shook her head and Kairi felt the vibration against her neck. "We're going to see Sora." And though Kairi's heart skipped a painful beat at the words, she knew it was a pain she'd gladly take any day. For Sora.

**Author's Note: All I have to say is Vaan, who had sought freedom in the skies, would become Producer. LOL. After all the Producers are angels, and they reside in the sky. Anyway... **


	11. Love

**Love**

As Riku's eyes became accustomed to the Darkness, it wasn't a hard thing to see who exactly his captor was. Riku felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. It was threatening to break for many reasons other than one. Her smile was positively predatory as she smiled at him and said, "Explain all of this madness," in her monotone, bored sounding voice. It had used to be so full of life and wonder. So innocent. What had happened to this girl? Riku wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. In fact, he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight his predicament at all. Maybe oblivion would be a better option than the truth.

Ashe, at least, didn't seem to be giving up. She was exactly like him, and that gave him more incentive to push himself. Riku would have gone to hell and back for Ashelia. Whatever was going to happen, it seemed he was about to meet his fate. He couldn't be sure he was ready in the slightest. And then a blade cut through Ashe's abdomen. It was all over.

...

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sora exclaimed, as he walked around in circles. Kairi wondered, idly, if he was trying to create some sort of energy to ignite the café's candles. But, alas, they remained as lifeless as ever. Kairi sat down in one of the chairs and held her hand to her forehead. This was all too headache inducing. And she was feeling bad enough as it was. Time was ticking away, and they didn't have that much time left. "They've killed us all," Sora finally snarled as he looked at Kairi lividly. Leave it to Sora to fret over anything that required thought. He was very much the same as he'd always been. Maybe that was the key to everything.

"It's quite curious," Kairi muttered. At her subdued voice, Sora seemed to find it in him to calm himself down and comfort the love of his life. Kairi was glad for it. Not that she didn't want to comfort him, too, but at the moment she had to act normal. She couldn't let Sora guess how much she was struggling. No, she had to be her usual self. What was more usual for Kairi than finding relief in Sora's arms? "It seems something's gone wrong in our timeline. I'd suspected it... before. But if Joshua met a different me, I have to wonder if it's the me I was meant to be now. What I really can't wrap my head around is why the Composer of Traverse Town would want us to try and put the pieces together."

The arms that were wrapped around Kairi's shoulders only seemed to hold her tighter at the words. She knew Sora's gestures well enough to recognize the tension for what it was. He was keeping something from her. She might have called him out on it if she wasn't hiding something herself, but she couldn't risk him finding out. Somehow, in making a sacrifice, she had to sacrifice more of her happiness. It just wasn't fair. What had they ever done to deserve the life they'd obtained?

Kairi kissed one of Sora's arms, as she tried her best to fight what fate had in store for them. She just couldn't imagine how something so good, and magical as what they had could be treated this way. Why were they supposed to destroy each other? Who cared if they'd broken silly rules? The multiverse was probably better for the fact, after all. Maybe the better question was how could the Light have become so warped? It was trying to destroy its own protectors just because they didn't see eye to eye. What was that but Darkness incarnate? What was that but the ultimate curse? Everything went around in circles, it seemed. And it seemed very strongly that they wouldn't be able to break from their fate.

Well, if that was the case, Kairi would just have to make the most of the time she had, wouldn't she? Maybe it was best to die in this Game. At least they wouldn't be responsible for each other's deaths that way. And though Kairi was already dying... she wanted to rebel against the prophecy that meant to hinder them.

As the redhead had prepared to tell all of this to Sora, she found her lips moving against the arms wrapped around her. Kairi wasn't oblivious to how it set the nerve endings in her lips alight. It was no wonder, then, why Sora let out a little breathy moan. And it was also no wonder why Sora turned to face Kairi and found it in him to admit what he'd been prepared to keep secret. It seemed as though Kairi had seduced Sora with the most innocent, unintentional, gesture she could imagine. "When all of... this started happening, I had flashes of something. I had no idea about what it was at the time. I just knew it made me doubt you; it made me think you were fake or something. It made me so angry, and I wanted to kill you, I guess. I have to wonder if those were the memories we're supposed to have now. But we don't have them. Kairi, how can we be sure that any of this is even real? I couldn't tell the difference between the two at the tim-"

Kairi silenced Sora with a blazing kiss to his lips. She tugged at his hair desperately, as she ran her lips in a path from his ear to his neck. She knew exactly what day he was talking about. It was the day that had begun everything. The one where she'd confronted him after his nightmares, and they'd kissed for the first time. Kairi had known immediately that the boy that kissed her wasn't her Sora. There had been desperation, Darkness, and a vulnerability to him, but try as she might, she didn't know which one was her real love. Were they the same somehow? It seemed impossible that the arrogant, kind, shy boy she'd once known could become _this_. But it didn't make sense that she could have changed so much, either. Things like that didn't happen to the islanders. Their world was so small, closed off, and innocent...

"Oh!" Any coherent thought left Kairi the moment she and Sora seemed to lose their footing. She wasn't sure how they'd spun around, but she wasn't complaining when Sora landed in the chair she'd vacated and her atop him. Her thighs clung to his hips almost desperately, as Sora began kissing her with the fervor of that first night. When she was being held by him like this, roughly and possessively, it seemed that he was every bit the epitome of sin. He was a fallen angel. Maybe even the devil himself. Kairi didn't have the faintest idea how her Sora had become such a thing, but—God forgive her—she couldn't imagine wanting anyone but this Sora. Even if it did damn them regardless. Even if it did lead to his own death. And that, then, had to be the real reason they were sentenced to die. They were tainted. They didn't care about anything but themselves anymore. At the moment, all they even seemed to care about was their lust for each other. It had always been there, of course, they'd been soul mates in the life they were supposed to have, too, but it had never been like this...

No... It had never been like this. And Kairi ventured it never would, either. Suddenly, she was separated from it all. She was on a different plane because she was seeing something she shouldn't have. Something, at the moment, that didn't exist for her. She and Sora had been running out of the Sea Side Shack. How had she forgotten? But what was the significance of it? Why did she have the numbing notion that it had something to do with her Mission? She was drowning, or so it felt like. But she wasn't dying anymore. She was passed that somehow.

"Kairi!" Though Sora's voice was coming right to her, and laced in panic, she couldn't really react to it. Not even when his arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. Ironically, it was when she fell enough for her head to hit on the ground that she felt her sanity returning to her.

That and the chilling laugh that could only come from Joshua. Suddenly, he was there with them. Kairi only knew this because she knew Sora would never laugh like that. She also knew the cold hands that danced over her scalp weren't Sora's. They were too cold. Sora was nothing but love and warmth. Even when the multiverse decided to use such a thing against him. It wasn't until she felt a cure spell on her that everything really seemed to fall back into place. Joshua had saved them somehow. She was sure of it; he had helped them complete their Mission, but Kairi couldn't figure out why. She tried to spin around in Sora's arms, to get to her feet, but she was just a bit disoriented.

"It's positively annoying that you're not dizzy because of my ministrations,"

Kairi laughed at Sora's words, as much as how the vibration of his voice seemed to tickle her. It was, sadly, so true. Whenever they seemed to be growing in their love, something would come and hinder it. If her mind wasn't still a bit muddled, she would have assumed that it was all on purpose. "We'll have our time eventually. The right way. When we're married. When we're married..."

Kairi's words trailed off at Joshua's scoff, and as she realized something. Sora helped Kairi to her feet, but the princess didn't feel much better for the action. No, she didn't feel stationary at all. Mainly because she'd finally realized just what had changed Joshua so much for the worse. Perhaps the saddest thing to realize was that she was going to lose her once friend. In some way, she was going to lose Joshua or he her. "We're the reason Rhyme's a Noise, aren't we?"

Honestly, Kairi hadn't expected to get a direct answer from Joshua. She'd expected him to continue to play his games and thwart her. She did end up getting just that, but she also got the answer she'd sought. "Rhyme became an Angel somehow. Even while human. She allowed herself to become a Noise because it would give you two a sporting chance."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi could see the shock of orange hair and icy blue eyes that belonged only to Neku. Kairi swayed uncomfortably under his gaze. He was so... cold. At least Joshua tried to hide his true self; Neku was upfront about it. And what she'd learned from Shiki... "Oh yeah, judge me, why don't you?" Neku said as he read correctly what was behind Kairi's eyes.

Sora definitely wasn't one to take Neku's cruelty towards his fiancé very well. "Leave her alone!" Sora snarled, as he did the unthinkable and summoned his Keyblade.

Joshua smirked (none too happily) at what Sora had done. With just a wave of his hand, Joshua somehow forced Kingdom Key away. And Kairi... Kairi felt more vulnerable than ever. "It's a sad world when I owe you something for helping you, but you won't do your duty without explanations. And the sooner this is over, the sooner I get what _I_ want."

Joshua gestured with his hand for everyone to sit at the café Sora and Kairi had just been at (before Kairi had passed out). And it was stifling how just a moment ago, Kairi had been ready to throw caution to the wind and let go, and now everything was so tense and foreboding. Sora must have sensed it, too, because he convinced Kairi to let him hold her. It was nothing like the way he'd been holding her before, and that was the scariest part. Things were changing and fast. At the moment, Kairi couldn't feel the love in the heart that had just made her come alive. All she could feel at the moment was terror.

"Little Neku here is right, you know. I always knew Raimu was too good for this world. The Angels thought so, too. But it was her... that _removed_ herself from my world." Joshua's fingers clenched and unclenched atop the table, and Kairi knew what he wasn't telling them. That as soon as Rhyme could come back, he would kill Sora and her in revenge.

Neku also didn't seem too averse to the idea. "You met Shiki," Neku said emotionlessly. It was the fact that he _could_ say it that way that said anything at all. "I'm sure she told you all manner of horror stories about me. Did she start off with how I almost killed her in our first Game? It's positively Shiki to not be able to let go of things like that."

It was only Sora's warning grip on Kairi's arm that kept her from hitting him with everything she had. How dare he give up? How dare he act like this when he, clearly, still had feelings for Shiki? How could he play this part? How could her and Sora seem to be going down a similar path? Unflinchingly, but only hiding her true feelings, Kairi spoke with nothing but truth. "The fact that you destroyed Mr. Mew made her an easy victim in the Reaper's Game. The only way she survived was Angels taking mercy on her and confining her Sou-"

"She would spin it that way, wouldn't she? I only destroyed Mr. Mew to let her know what had become of me. I wanted her to find me. Surely she would have known I, that always made fun of Mr. Mew, would destroy it."

Kairi could only gape in shock, and then fight off her sympathetic notions. It really was too bad what had happened to them. All over misunderstandings and technicalities, too. They'd never be able to be together, and Shiki couldn't even leave her domain... What must it have been like to be so trapped?

Surprisingly, it was Sora that seemed to find the words Kairi was struggling with. "Of course she wouldn't see it that way. I'm guessing it was her psyche? If that's the case, then it was her incarnation of hopes and dreams. You destroyed that, Neku. I think that would be more of a betrayal to her. Even more than you having left her for the UG."

At that, Kairi could do nothing else, but lean her head on her soul mate's shoulder and just pray to stay in the moment. This moment, for all intents and purposes, was perfect. They had yet to suffer as much as Neku, Shiki, Joshua, and Rhyme had. This entire story... it was all about love gone wrong, wasn't it? It was a terrible thing, indeed. And it was leading up to the worst tragedy: the one where she and Sora would have to die. Then the multiverse would fall more than it already was.

That was the worst thing she could imagine. Despite being betrayed by her nature, her Princess of Heart side rebelled against that. She couldn't let it happen. She had to fight. She owed it... she owed it to her people. Maybe it was more her princess than Princess of Heart demeanor acting up.

"Your friend, Riku's, companion will have been killed by now," Joshua said as if he was commenting on the weather. Kairi felt it when Sora's body went rigid. She knew he would be in turmoil, but Kairi held her own shock at bay. There was so much they didn't know. For starters, they had no idea what Riku was up to or where he was. They definitely hadn't known that he had a new ally. Kairi bit her lip, until it drew blood, at the thought. If Josh was right... and someone was dying...

Oh, god. She didn't want to finish the thought. Riku had suffered too much, as it was. She prayed with all her might that Josh's words would prove to be weightless. With him, however, the wish would hardly hold. "If you want to save her," the ashen haired boy said clearly in response to Kairi's thoughts, "I'd go to other worlds. There you will find answers. There you will find means to help. No matter what you're told."

"If you do this for me, Sora," Kairi noted that the Composer seemed to be trying to win against an argument her fiancé was prepared to offer, "I'll help Mr. Vaan and Ms. Penelo."

"Why did you help us?" Kairi asked suspiciously. She crossed her hands over her chest, and looked at the boy that was once a friend, but now probably never would be again. She had a strong feeling that...

"You think I altered your Mission? Well, I suppose you're right on that front. I saved you by dredging up old memories. Though, it was your cleverness that allowed you to realize how... beneficial muscle memory could be."

"We owe you something, don't we?" The calculating look in Joshua's eyes didn't make Kairi's stomach sit well. No, he'd never be her friend again, would he? She'd just be his pawn. She only hoped she wouldn't end up as bad as Neku. Neku who had lost everything. Neku that didn't care about anything anymore. Neku that was barely more than a dedicated servant now. If she could do one right thing amongst it all, she promised herself she would get him back to Shiki. Somehow. It, perhaps, would be easier than her ordeal with Sora. She was beginning to feel hopeless...

"You owe me more than you'll ever know, Kairi. Now go." Said girl had no idea that she wouldn't follow Yoshiya's advice. Rather, she would marry Sora and mess everything up. Once again, it was a twin desire she couldn't quell. And it would be the wrong decision that won out this time.

...

"No!" Amazingly, it was in that moment that Riku obtained what he thought he never would. He felt a choosing, he felt a new power for himself, but it seemed to cancel out the other. Riku fought against the last bit, as Ashe fell limp in his arms. The girl responsible, Dina, seemed to be taken aback by the power Riku had obtained. It seemed he and Ashe had been in the right place to find it all along. It had just taken a sacrifice to obtain it. A sacrifice the shrine seemed to know too well. "Ashe, you're not dying!" Riku said, unknowing that the more he fought for Ashe's life, the more he'd be losing the power he'd sought to obtain. The power to destroy the Keyblade.

Unfortunately, Ashe didn't seem too sure of Riku's words. Instead, she seemed to be the only one at peace with it all. Dina seemed to be doing everything to save Ashe now. Of course she would. Now that she knew Ashe's impending demise would give Riku the Unlockable, she'd do anything to save Ashe. But Riku seriously doubted anything would save his friend now. That wasn't him doubting, that was him being realistic. And he was absolutely furious. He was so sick of it all. So sick of the pain that always seemed to follow him like a shadow. Maybe the problem was that he was the most like a shadow. Always a step behind, easily manipulated. It was like Castle Oblivion all over again. But he wasn't going to take it sitting down anymore.

Riku stored the Unlockable away in his mind, as he summoned his Keyblade and charged at Dina. Just the moment he did, he was hoisted into the air by ribbons of Darkness, but it was a little too late. He was able to slice her face. And even though attacking her had been his intent, Riku felt his heart dying a little for the action. He'd seen something similar before. On Dina. No, wait, that wasn't her name. Not even close, but that was what he remembered her as. What did it all mean? What did it all mean?

"Why are you doing this?" Riku didn't know if he hated this girl the most for probably just killing Ashe, or for her part in Sora and Kairi's fate. It all really was because of her. Sora was caught in her embrace more than Riku was caught in her Darkness at the moment. And Sora had no idea. Absolutely no idea. Riku didn't even feel like he was grasping it all. There was something he was missing, he was sure of it! Something was keeping his true memories at bay. Or, at least, what they should have been before things got messed up. At the moment, he felt as though his mind had been messed with so much... he wasn't even entirely certain he was real.

"I never had a choice, did I?" the girl skillfully evaded his question. "I never wanted to hurt Sora. Just her. She deserved it. She always deserved it. But there's no hurting Kairi without hurting Sora. She doesn't even love him."

A long time ago, Riku would have, shamefully, held onto that idea. His heart would have swelled with it, assuming it had to mean that she loved him. Now, however, he was over the painful addiction he had to Kairi. Because even though he loved her even more than he should, holding on would only make things worse for everyone. Kairi had and always would be Sora's. And this girl was fooling herself. She was trying to justify something that had no rhyme or reason to happen. "You don't have to hurt anyone. Why must you? And why do you have to be so secretive about it?"

"Because I'm _bound_," the girl groaned. Even though Riku could barely see her, he knew how close to him she was now. He could feel her breath on him, as she put everything she had into her words. Riku recognized the pain she was trying to hide, but he also felt like he was missing something crucial. If he had to guess, it seemed this strange girl had originally wanted what was best for Sora. Had done everything for him. Was now lost because of him...

Before Riku could really try and decipher what it all meant, his muscles were moving of their own accord. He was finding the Darkness within him and thus manipulating the strands that held him. Dina wasn't prepared for the evasion, and Riku took her surprise as the chance to dive for Ashe and cradle her to him again. Creating a Corridor of Darkness around himself, Riku was gone like a wisp of smoke. He feared the most that Ashe was the one that was really gone. And he didn't get the answers he'd been given one chance to get.

One thing, at least, had gone according to plan. Better than the plan, actually. He had the Keyblade's counterbalance, but it seemed a lame consolation. "Ashe, please be alright."

He was rewarded with nothing but silence from the girl, but he was used to it. He was used to solitude. He just wasn't used to death.

Knowing there was nothing else for it, Riku laid Ashe on the sand with utmost care. Then he set to starting a fire. His need for escape had brought him to the one place he hadn't been ready to come back to: Destiny Islands. He'd always excelled here. It wasn't meant to hold him, but maybe it would benefit him for once. He could use his knowledge of the place to help Ashe. For instance, he knew just where to go for help. And he didn't waste a moment in going there. Unfortunately, his Dark powers were underused. When he created a Corridor of Darkness, it led him to another world. Not a hospital. And Ashe was slowly bleeding to death.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter's shorter than usual; I apologize for that. I also apologize on the late update (even though I'd written this ages ago). But this and my LLtG story were driving me insane. Part of it was I needed a break from writing and KH (I was sick of KH, and fans were making me doubt my ships), but it was like pulling teeth to write at all. I'd completely lost inspiration in these stories (it doesn't help that my time is short, and I have other things I want to write). I kind of want to write original fiction again. I haven't for too long, and I want to write the sequel to my one book.**

**However, I think my writer's block has ebbed, and I do want to finish these stories. My love for KH and my ships has been reawakened (mainly because I'm excited for 3D and the ten year anniversary), so I'm going to try to finish these. I mean, we're two thirds of the way done, after all. But I don't know how it'll work. I don't think I'm going to put these on hiatus, but I'm not sure how updating's going to go, either. I don't know if I'm ready to dive back into these stories just yet. Hopefully, I'll have the answers soon. Although, I might stop alternating my fics and just finish one before going back to the other. That may be the only way I can do this. It might make things easier and faster in the long run, but I'd probably finish Life Left to Go before this.**

**Anyway, I'm not entirely sure what's happening, but I am NOT giving up on these stories. I will finish them eventually, but I apologize if I disappear again. I'll try not to, and keep you up to date on what's going on, and how everything's progressing. Hope you're all doing well. Sorry to be a disappointment.**

**-Shanna**


	12. Naminé

**Author's Note: It should be noted that Kairi's time is slightly behind Riku's. When he sees her again this chapter from his PoV, that event won't happen from hers (and Sora's) until next chapter. Just keep that in mind.**

**Also, I'm so sorry I've waited so long to update! I won't bore you with that, though. Just know I'm dedicated to this story again and should be finishing it soon. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Shan**

**Naminé**

Riku's emerald eyes blinked a few times (trying to take in the scenery around him), but only to finally flutter open in confusion. He was looking into eyes a similar color to his own, but not quite there. They were paler. More blue perhaps? They looked like what the sky might after a large storm had come through midday. The eyes belonged to one person and one person alone. The moment Riku recognized who this person was, he could do nothing more, but pull her into his arms for as firm an embrace as possible. Naminé. Lifting her into his arms, it was eventually all too much for Riku as he spun the white witch around and around and around. He all too eagerly chose to ignore the blood gushing from his arm. He knew, however, that it was not his own. Even so, he couldn't put a finger on something he should have been realizing. Until...

Until Nami wasn't even in his arms at all. A tumbleweed brushed past the girl's feet, as she gazed at Riku with a torn expression on her face. The blacks, grays, and browns of Halloween Town contrasted greatly with the light colored Naminé. But Riku knew as Naminé stood beside the guillotine, and fingered the blade so that a spare drop of blood fell from her index finger, that she belonged nowhere else than this creepy, dark, and maddening world.

"Riku," Naminé finally said in the eerie voice that was so her. She folded her hands delicately against her knees and looked decidedly at her interlocked fingers and not at him. "I've brought someone here who can heal Ashe. But there will be a price. You won't be able to remember... To remember anything about this encounter."

The reason he should have been panicking having returned to him, Riku looked desperately around him for any sign of Ashe. She was nowhere in sight, of course, and Riku felt his veins begin to turn to ice. How could he have forgotten? How could he be so stupid? And now Ashe-

"I said I could help her. What is your choice, Riku?"

"What is my-" Riku stopped himself as he glared heatedly at Naminé and clenched his hands into fists. No. It wouldn't do good to be mad at Naminé. Even though her options for people weren't always very good ones, at least she was giving him the chance to help Ashe. And really, how could he choose anything besides that? He'd bonded with the princess of Dalmasca, and she deserved to be free. A small smile played at Riku's lips as he remembered how Ashe had once told him of her tale and desire to be free with her people.

Yes, he would have to help her. Even if the last thing Riku wanted to do was let Naminé go. As flawed as she was, she'd been his Light within the Darkness many a time. There were days when Riku could only imagine the Light as her own flawed variation. Where the rest of the realms' Light seemed unreachable... Hers seemed in close quarters to him.

"You accept?" Though Riku had yet to say or do anything to really acknowledge the Nobody's words at all, his answer must have been clearly written on his face. In a show of Light that would have blinded Riku had he not learned how to look into the Light as well as the Darkness, a girl appeared out of the bright portal. She did so a bit difficultly, as there seemed to be something holding onto her to keep her from traversing towards Nami, but in the end she had arrived in Halloween Town without much hassle. She was similar in appearance to Naminé what with her pale blond hair, blue eyes, and small petit form. They even seemed close to the same age, but where as Nami seemed able to blend in with Halloween Town somehow, this girl did not. At all. She would have been labeled an outcast by any denizen of the world if they were to see her now. In fact, Riku felt as though she'd been an outcast anywhere else, too.

She wasn't to him, though, but that very well might have been because he walked the Road to Dawn. As such, he'd become accustom to quite a lot of things. "And this is-"

"My name is Raimu Bito, but you may call me Rhyme." Riku's eyes reluctantly left Naminé to focus on her doppelganger. Riku smiled wryly as he really let that thought take hold. No. Naminé and this girl weren't one in the same. The blond Nobody was and would always remain Kairi's shadow. Riku knew this better than anyone as both girls had wreaked havoc on his heart more than once. Xion was also someone to consider. Even though... Even though Riku hadn't caught heads or tales of the once Replica in a long time (and he strongly felt as though he should have). Something seemed off with Xion's would-be-disappearance.

If Riku thought about it, something seemed very off with this pale girl (though not as pale looking as Naminé), too. "There's something off about this girl's Light signature. It's tangled with someone else's, but more than that, it's as though it's been erased completely. I can only make out hints of what this girl used to smell like. It's as if she doesn't exist at all." Riku narrowed his eyes on the girl who was now closing her eyes and smiling in mirth. Her hands held behind her back reminded Riku so much of Kairi that he was almost overcome to the point of tears.

Instantly brushing such a notion aside (he'd worked out his feelings for Kairi, but "Rhyme" seemed to be bringing them back out somehow), Riku returned his attention to Naminé. Suddenly, it made perfect sense how the girl had seemed to teleport from out of his arms. After all, she'd done in a similar kind of tactic for him in Castle Oblivion. That still didn't explain Raimu, though. Sighing, Riku crossed his arms and walked closer to Naminé. It did no good because the minute his arm happened to brush hers, he knew all he needed to. "You're not really here. You're an illusion like when you came to me in that Light."

"Yes." Looking away from Riku now, the Naminé illusion walked closer towards Rhyme. Pointing her finger, she seemed to direct the other illusion girl back to reality. Riku could only hope the angelic Rhyme (and he could think of no other way to describe her since her Light was somehow even more than Kairi's) was off to help Ashe the way Naminé had specified. But once again, Riku received his answer simply through Naminé's actions. She looked at the ground and paced back and forth as she undoubtedly looked for the right thing to say. "You must excuse Rhyme. She's still finding her way. A lot is not what it seems with that tragic girl. I can only hope she'll get some sort of happy ending with Joshua."

"What of your happy ending, Naminé?" At last, Naminé's careful composure melted away. Her eyes seemed to meet Riku's reluctantly and he could see into her soul clearly. It was similar to how one could see the ground beneath a stream by looking through the water. There was never a happy ending in the cards for Naminé. Maybe that was her fate. She existed less and less until Riku wondered if he'd ever even seen her (the way she blended in with white rooms, aside). But even with this knowledge, Riku knew that he could never forget Naminé. They were too much alike. They'd gone through too much together. It was for all of this that they were perfect for each other, but could also never be together. At least if Riku disappeared (and he often felt like he might in response to Sora and Kairi's radiance) he could do it with Naminé, if nothing else.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Riku muttered as he bravely walked over to Naminé and hugged her shoulders. (She was even more faded now, and was clearly using up all of her magic to stay with Riku as long as she could.) "But weren't you merged with Kairi." When Naminé didn't answer and deigned to look at her sandals (the only colored part of her ensemble), Riku took it as consent and his cue to carry on. "You were, but you separated from her from some reason, didn't you? Why are you here, Naminé? Why are you going to tell me things that you yourself are going to make me forget?"

Because really, Riku knew Naminé well enough to realize that if she was here with him, it was only to tell him something important. That was all it was, and yet, the prospect made Riku's stomach heave more than it had been previously. Naminé never brought good news with her, and when things were already as bad as they were... What it must have been like to be such a harbinger of misfortune.

As if having read Riku's unvoiced thought, anger flashed in Naminé's eyes as she pulled away from Riku's hold (he didn't really have a grip on her anyway). Her blue eyes darkened with contempt, and almost seemed to turn a violet much like Kairi's own. Not quite, though. Still, Riku saw a lot of Kairi in her ire. For a moment, the heart of the girl he'd always wanted, and the girl he'd always wished good things for, were one in the same.

Kairi... He'd been an ass to leave her without a goodbye, hadn't he? Especially after how Sora had previously left her. Especially after she'd kissed him the way he shad. He should have talked to her. And before that, he should have talked to her about her anorexia and bulimia. Sora should have noticed the latter, but the award for major asshole-ness definitely belonged to him. Why did he always burn so many bridges? And now, if Ashe somehow didn't make it... Maybe he and Naminé were even more alike than he thought.

"I'm here because my powers over Sora and others' memories sometimes gives me foresight. Adding that with my new friendship with Olette the Seeer, and I know a lot of what's to come. I had thought that would be information you wanted, Riku. Sora and Kairi are going to need all the help they can get. Especially since I know Sora's about to kill himself as not to kill Kairi."

For a moment, all Riku could do was stare at Naminé. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just couldn't. Not even with how Naminé's eyes were clouding up with emotion. She had loved Sora once, after all. No, it wasn't until some weird ghost dog came and landed on Nami's shoulder (which she petted with the cutest little pout on her face) that it really sunk in for Riku. It also seemed interesting that since Naminé's hand was going through an incorporeal dog, the two negatives seemed to actually give her the ability to pet it.

Riku filed all of this away for later, as he charged towards Naminé (nearly knocking her under the ax), and shaking her shoulders violently. Well, at least he would have been if his hands didn't shoot straight through them. "Naminé, what are you talking about? Sora's doing what? Why didn't you say anything before?"

It was a little disconcerting to Riku how Naminé could just break free from him like it was nothing. Technically, it was nothing. After all, he couldn't touch her. But it wasn't emotionally. Riku almost felt that Naminé owed him to, if nothing else, act as if what he'd meant to do had an affect. He was falling apart here. He needed hard evidence that he was going to shake the truth out of Naminé and she wouldn't just let everything come undone like she usually did. "You know Sora's affinity for self-sacrifice. He's marrying Kairi, but only to give her that one good memory before he-"

"Idiot. Doesn't he know Kairi at all? That would make things even worse for her. What the hell is wrong with Sora? Tell me where he is, and I'll smack some sense into him right now."

Finally, a small smile appeared on Naminé's lips. Despite himself, Riku couldn't help but grin back. The look she was giving him was akin to the one she'd presented him when he'd chosen to fight the Darkness instead of having her seal it away for him. Somehow, Riku felt his body beginning to relax. He would have to make it to Sora in time. Naminé wouldn't stall like this if he wasn't going to. After all, she'd once told Riku that her promises to him were forever. Naminé had promised to look after Sora and she wasn't going to go back on that now. Even when she wasn't her own person anymore, she would break free to help him.

Feeling much more at ease, Riku motioned for Naminé to come away from the beheading device. Thankfully, she did this with no contest, but Riku had to wonder how long it would be until she unconsciously began walking towards it again. Bringer of fate or not, Riku didn't fancy the idea of seeing her streaked with blood. Even if the edge couldn't hurt her anymore, it could kill Riku's imagination to think of such a thing. He was too surrounded by death all the time. Why couldn't it just go away? If he believed in a God, he would have prayed for things to get better, but how could he? The Keyblades had proven themselves to be evil deities. If they were corrupt, how could he expect a God not to be-

"You have to go to Traverse Town and find Sora. It has been prophesized you'll get there just in time. Or rather, Kairi will act just in time. She'll leave Sora to find her own answers like you have. I can only hope her journey will prove as worthwhile as your own did. The way this story will end is up in the air. Not even Composers, Keyblades, or the Angels know. Please forge a good end, Riku. Everyone deserves it after everything, and I couldn't bare to break my promise to them, either."

Riku wondered just who "they" were and why Nami seemed to be hiding something. He was distracted, however, when Naminé grinned and nodded her head at him. Was she saying whatever plan he had in mind would work? Or was it something else entirely? Even with psychic abilities, Naminé didn't seem at all sure of the future. In that, could he really believe any of his plans would end up saving anyone? He hadn't trained with the sword he and Ashe had recovered. He'd need to know the odds and ends of it before he could manage something with it, and that was even if he was qualified to wield it. What if Naminé saw his plan working now, but he messed it up down the road so it failed in the long run? What would happen then? He knew he'd give up his life to help Sora and Kairi in anyway he could, but he felt that that shouldn't be the answer to all of this. As Naminé had pointed out, self-sacrifice was part of the problem.

Of course, she was a total hypocrite for saying that. (Because in the end, who had sacrificed more than Nami?) But at least she was learning. By separating herself from Kairi, she'd most likely made the redhead less suicidal (Kairi would want to save Sora through any means possible even without Naminé's own feelings for him being added to the mix). What, oh what, solution was he supposed to find? Riku almost wanted to flip off the heavens and demand to know if they were telling everyone to go against "predestined" teachings and be selfish. If there was selfishness in selflessness, could one be selfless in being selfish?

Groaning and pulling at his hair, Riku had to wonder just why the heck everything seemed so backwards lately. Why was he flying while Sora and Kairi were falling? That was never meant to happen! And yet...

"Riku..." The sound of Naminé's voice, that also sounded distant now, broke Riku out of the cycle of his thoughts. Cycle... what a good word to use. As it was, Naminé was retreating into a cycle now, too. She was disappearing. Pretty soon, it would be as though she hadn't been there in the first place. Growling, Riku fell to the ground and pounded his fists on the gravel like an angry child. Why was that the one thing that always remained the same? That he always was left alone. He didn't want to be forsaken anymore. He never had, but-

"I'm telling you all of this because even when I make you forget, you'll remember. You'll fix all of this because you're the only one who can. Even when people leave you, you find ways to bring us to you so you're not alone anymore. You find ways, Riku, and that's all the answer you need for anything. You will and must face her. Remember the Darkness, and you go back to the way you were."

At once, memory after memory washed over Riku at Naminé's closing words. Finally, he knew his path. Finally, he knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he knew he was about to contradict everything he'd ever thought from the time Mickey's voice had guided him in the Realm of Darkness, but just as looking for Kairi's heart had been worth it, Riku knew this would be, too. He needed to find Sora.

Riku opened his eyes just a sliver to see Naminé approaching him while she still could. When they opened just a centimeter more, the girl was gone and so was much of Riku's memory of her and their conversation. Still, he found himself in Traverse Town and knew what he had to do. A very ticked off Kairi was walking away from Sora. Right towards the world's Keyhole.

...

Sure Kairi was pinning her hair up in curls (that fell over her shoulders in perfect rivulets, if she said so herself), but she thought she could have been getting ready for her wedding in a more... traditional way. As it was, she had no clue where Sora was at the moment, but she wasn't too worried about if for once. He was more than likely applying ridiculous amounts of hair gel to his hair to keep it firmly straight.

Sora with straight hair... It was definitely a sight to behold. It was a sight she hadn't seen very much, to be honest. More often than not, she'd see his hair act normally when they were swimming (and he'd emerged from the water), but it would always spike up again shortly after. Why Sora was making such a spectacle about everything, Kairi didn't know. At the same time, she felt honored and humbled. After all, it was he that had proposed to her. At least he seemed to really want to be with her. Even if he was acting a tad bit... eccentric.

Even with the mirth she was feeling, Kairi had to wonder just what all the point was to this. They should have been heeding the advice they'd been given! They definitely should have been looking for Riku, and a way to end their curse. Why, then, had Sora been pulled into such trivial things? At least, trivial for what they were going through at the moment. Kairi knew from conversations with Donald and Goofy that Sora had acted this random on other journeys, but things seemed off.

Looking into the vanity (along with the room) she'd been provided by the wedding ceremony planners, Kairi almost wished Sora would walk into the room if only so she could look into his eyes through the mirror. What was he thinking? What was he hiding? Sadly, it was the ladder that seemed to be the correct thought. Maybe this was wrong. Maybe they shouldn't be getting married. She wanted her friends there. She wanted Riku there as Sora and her best man.

Riku... Wherever he was, Kairi prayed he'd be all right. She prayed that she hadn't hurt him too much if only so he'd heal faster. She'd been told he was on a mission to help Sora and herself, but the way he'd left so abruptly, Kairi didn't know what to believe. Why had she kissed him? Why had she been so messed up to let things escalate with Riku when she knew what would happen in the end? Why did Riku always have to sacrifice for his friends when they did so little for him?

Why was she thinking of another man when she was about to marry Sora? The last thought entered her mind when, what she assumed to be, one of her assistances walked into the room. The woman was a viera. How Kairi knew this, she wasn't sure. Destiny Islands didn't have races like this, and she didn't think Radiant Garden (or any of the worlds Sora had been to) did, either. It must have been knowledge of the worlds that alerted Kairi to this. It was one of the Princess of Heart powers she didn't know how to control. Ever since she'd met up with Joshua, though, it seemed that the ability was coming out more and more. That was why when the woman locked too keen of eyes on her, Kairi felt fear cloud her better judgment and she ran for the door that the very fit woman had just come through.

She didn't make it very far, and the moment the viera flexed her long and sensitive ears, Kairi knew her attempt was in vain. Pulling a bow from off of her back, the woman fitted an arrow into it and dangled the weapon in Kairi's face. It wasn't a threat, but the Keyblade wielder knew all the same that it was a warning. A warning not to try to leave. Suddenly, the reason for Kairi's instinctual fear made itself known. "It was you. You shot Sora and I when we first got here. You're a Reaper. So that means you work for the Composer that felt threatened by me?"

The dark woman didn't say anything, as she walked past Kairi to sit in the cushy, red armchair in front of the vanity. By doing this, she was on the complete opposite end of the room from Kairi. Even so, the red haired princess knew it would be no easier for her to escape (even when she was standing right next to the door). The bow and arrow was still aimed at her, and she could tell from the way this archer's one eye was closed that she was focused. That she wouldn't miss. Kairi knew her skills with her Keyblade and her powers of Light weren't enough to block this woman's arrow if she needed to. So, Kairi chose to be brave (but really cowardly) and hear this woman out.

"What do you want?" Kairi didn't say this threateningly. Not even when she walked closer to the oh so intimidating lady. At once, Kairi was reminded of stories she'd once heard about in regards to the fae. Why she thought of such a thing, she didn't know. Maybe it was because this woman seemed to belong in a forested world no one else could find. Maybe it was because of her aged looking eyes, but young looking appearance. Maybe it was because Kairi had the feeling she had much more psychic ability than she herself had. Whatever the reason-

"You plan to marry Sora, but I come here to give you a warning. Your marital bliss will not last. You must act at the right time or all will be lost." The viera, Kairi noted, had an accent to her voice. When she couldn't make it out from where, it only reinforced Kairi's idea that she was a rare being, and that her other assumptions were probably right, too. She'd interrupted Kairi's thought, but more than that, she seemed to have the ability to hear thoughts. If she was a Reaper, she undoubtedly did, but Kairi couldn't help but feel there was something more to it, too. That she'd always had the ability to guess things accurately, but her winning the Game had made it even stronger. Why, then, did Kairi have the notion this woman wasn't using any of her power that had been heightened?

No, she was acting in old ways, and Kairi knew she would do so now, too. In the old days, people didn't hurt each other as much. And something about this woman seemed to show she detested violence. She was merely threatening, then, well if that was the case, Kairi could threaten, too!

Summoning Destiny's Embrace into her hand, Kairi dangled it in the woman's face to give her a taste of her own medicine. She hoped beyond hope that it wasn't obvious her grip on it was going from right to wrong. She really should have trained with Riku and Joshua more. Not that Joshua was in the mood to help her and Sora at all. He'd already admitted he was plotting what to do with them.

Ignoring all of this, Kairi bared her teeth and hissed at the woman who was going to make her look like a mess for her upcoming wedding. "You attacked Sora and me! Why should I listen to anything you say? You've given me no reason to trust you!"

"The viera and Princess of Heart can be seen as cut from the same cloth, Kairi. We are not meant to mingle in affairs of other worlds. We are not meant to get our hands dirty, you see. We both denied that ideal, but it is you who are being hunted because of it. It's also you who is important to more worlds than one. You would do well to listen to your elders, and pray that Ashelia will be able to hel-"

A gasp emitted from Kairi's throats at the name "Ashelia". Just then, visions of Riku, a fetching blond girl, and blood played out in front of Kairi's eyes. The attack was enough to send the Princess of Heart sprawling on the ground as she tried to make peace with it all. The viera fell to the floor soon after, perhaps to help her, but Kairi couldn't be sure. She was living a nightmare! She didn't know how, but she was seeing into Riku's thoughts and feelings. If she'd ever regretted anything for him before, it was nothing compared to how she did now. He'd been through so much! He carried so much! Why had Sora and her never tried to help him more?

"It is wrong that your Keyblade is trying to kill you. But can you see why the pure part of it never meant for you to connect with beings of the Dark? Riku walks the Road to Dawn, but even that kind of Darkness is harming you. But you have become stronger, Kairi. Overcome this!"

Kairi clawed at the hideous pink carpet beneath her, as she tried to pull herself from this and listen to the guiding words of the woman who had at once frightened her. It was no easy thing. Added with Riku's pain over his recent trials, were all his memories with Sora and herself. As Kairi looked at events from his point of view, she felt her heart tear open as it not only let all of this in, but her own thoughts and feelings as well as Sora's. She might not have (accidentally) violated Sora's thoughts like she currently was Riku's, but there hearts were still connected and she knew a lot.

Nami knew even more. Speaking of which, where was her Other? Kairi couldn't feel her anymore. If her Nobody had been with her, she probably could have overcome this! She was so weak! She couldn't manage anything on her own! And here people had commented that Naminé was the weak one! Kairi felt herself scream and cry as things she'd once thought pent up, came pouring out of her again.

It wasn't until she felt a hand running over her arm comfortingly, that Kairi got through the spell. As her eyes adjusted to the light again (she'd been trapped in her own mind, after all, and therefore unconscious for awhile), Kairi breathed deep breaths. Then, she had to frown upon noting how she'd knocked the vase of white roses off the vanity. Sora had just gotten her those in accordance to their upcoming nuptials. And now... now they were gone. And glass from it was embedding into her skin. Despite all of this, Kairi didn't feel bad. She wasn't pulled into more emotional turmoil. In fact, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. It took her a moment to realize why, but part of the room was the reason.

Or rather, part of the lack of room. Somehow, part of it had disappeared to instead show green valleys, and the most gorgeous nature scenes Kairi had ever seen. It almost seemed to be calling to her. She wanted to go to the villages there. Meet the people. But the Darkness that existed in her now rejected this. If she went there, she knew she'd never leave again.

The archer seemed to smile approvingly at Kairi's darker thoughts. "You are right. If you go to Eruyt Village you could not come back. It is like how I am no longer welcome there anymore. The forest frowns upon my choices, and yet, I cannot regret. I'm no longer coddled and I know my own truths. I am sorry. I did not know my coming here would lead the Mist to you. I only meant to warn you that something terrible is coming after your wedding. You must prepare for her. The worlds very well may depend on you and Sora's decisions. Otherwise, we'll be enslaved to their idea of Light and what's right. I've-"

"Felt that enough in your home. I see." Standing to her feet, which the viera helped her to, Kairi tried to put together all of what had just happened. She couldn't really process it all at the moment, but it seemed as though she'd found some answers and come to peace with some things. She felt better, but she also felt worse.

Sora... She knew him enough to know he was planning something noble. Riku's memories of him only heightened this idea. As Kairi once again found herself looking into the mirror, she noted that it was no longer Sora's eyes she needed to ferret answers out of. It was her own. She'd changed, somehow. She wasn't the lost, naïve, and weak girl she'd been just before. She'd finally been forced to mature, and like the viera, she felt she didn't regret it one bit.

Still, Kairi had to wonder why she'd once thought her appearance and Keyblade could solve all of her problems. Even after she thought she'd come so far with what she'd wanted for herself, she'd still let the fairies' look for her affect her thoughts, hadn't she? Why had she never been comfortable in her own skin? Somehow, it seemed as though that was the answer for everything. If only she could heal the worlds. More than that, if only she could help Sora and his flawed Keyblade. If only she could help her boys like she had herself.

Time was running out. Kairi no longer had a timer on her hand, but she was still running low on it. Hope wasn't gone yet, though. And she wasn't going to give up even when it did. She'd finally understood her role as a Princess of Heart. The special, seventh Princess of Heart. And she owed it all to...

"Fran." The woman answered Kairi's unspoken question. As Kairi sat again in the chair she and Fran both had, Fran came forward and helped Kairi attend to her mussed hair. Kairi meant to tell her thank you for everything, but the words never came. Fran found her own words. "I'm sorry for attacking you. Balthier, my Sky Pirate partner, can be pretty wary of authority taking others' rights. You are very important to the worlds, Kairi. Even so, we will support you from here on out. We would rather have an authority in our world than no world at all. Tell us what you need and we will aid you, but I will say I bet Balthier is itching to see Ashe again."

When Kairi looked at Fran reflected in the mirror, she felt herself returning her smile. Fran, at least, wasn't suffering from love lost. It seemed everyone else was, though. Whatever was to happen (and Kairi didn't know what would), she realized she could use all the help she could get. The next crucial event seemed to be her own wedding, even!

Kairi hadn't known what she'd meant to say when she opened her mouth, but even then, they seemed to be the right choice for everyone and everything. "How would you like to be one of my bride's maids?"

Kairi's answer was Fran putting her bow and arrow into her hands as her something old and something borrowed.


	13. O'Clock

**O'clock**

Sora wasn't entirely sure what exactly had made him opt to have his wedding ceremony atop the gummi ship. Maybe because it was a reminder of when things had been simpler? He outright refused to think about some things going on in his life at the moment, but he could allow himself to compare less dire things. For example, he was a bit irritated at how eager Donald and Goofy were for his wedding (once they got over the initial shock, of course). He was more than ecstatic that they supported Kairi and him together, but he knew part of the acceptance came from their orders to keep Sora and Kairi away from Riku's mission. Hell, they were supposed to keep them from the rougher side of their predicament at all!

Though Sora wished he could do nothing (and brush it all aside), he wondered if that was really the best option. It was nice that Donald and Goofy had offered to lend their intergalactic traveler as a stage, but Sora missed the days when they were behind him in anything. But, then again, maybe he was just being too harsh. They just wanted everyone's well being, after all. Soon, Kairi would be the one people would have to worry about the most. And Riku...

That was perhaps Sora's biggest regret about it all. Riku wouldn't be here for his and Kairi's big day; Riku wouldn't be his best man, but would rather be fighting a battle other than his own. Maybe the wedding part, at least, was for the best since Riku had feelings for Kairi, but Sora didn't want to believe it. The absence of his and Kairi's best friend, that Sora had known even longer than Kairi, was like a bullet to his heart. Why did they always have to be separated on these adventures? No matter what he did, it seemed Sora would always be separated from at least one, if not both, of his best friends. Still, he would fight to be with them 'til his dying breath. If only...

"Wak! This place looks like Pete's Dragon threw up!"

"Oh can it, Donald. I'm a fantastic interior designer."

"Ahyuck, but you're decorating the outside. Not the inside, Sora."

For a moment, the three friends could only stare at each other with serious expressions on their faces. Perhaps the way they were huddled together spoke of some inside joke because soon, the faux tension broke out into spasms of laughter as Sora held onto his anthropomorphic friends and remembered all the silly times they'd had. Despite what was happening lately (it was hard to tell who's side everyone was on), Sora was glad to have the fellows, from another trio with him, alongside him on this day of all days. They were some of the best friends he'd ever had and he knew nothing would change that. Even if Donald was right and the patches of green and purple thrown atop their pinkish ship looked horrible.

Cursing under his breath, Sora thought it best to compromise. Finally able to use the powers he'd gotten from Yen Sid to do something worthwhile, Sora turned the gummi a startling shade of crimson. It was gorgeous and not unlike Kairi's hair color. Oddly enough, the red of the ship reminded Sora of something. He couldn't think of what, but Joshua would probably known. As much as Sora disliked the all-knowing bastard, he had to admit he was glad Kairi had convinced him to come. He was her friend. And who knew, maybe it would mean some sort of peace so Joshua wouldn't want their demise anymore. Not that Sora would last long anyway...

Meaning to turn his attention away from less saddening matters, Sora began thinking about the last time he'd been able to joke with Riku (before Sora'd gotten all jealous and things had gone to hell). He'd mentioned that he was going to start wearing red and black thus he could be labeled the "evil" friend. Who would have thought such a thing would have become somewhat true? Rubbing his ear nervously, Sora remembered how his cursed Keyblade Glider had been that color, too. Not surprising since the damn thing was trying to kill him. But even with more reason to hate said colors, Sora had to ask Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and the King (who had now joined them), "Do you think I should add some black to the ship's coloring?"

"Well, it would look like your Limit Form that way. But I betcha it would look great with Kai's hair." At that, Sora couldn't help but smile at his little friend, Jiminy. Without even meaning to, the chronicler had seemed to highlight exactly why Sora could never hate the colors red and black: they were shades of Kairi's hair. In that, he felt like he had to embrace the colors in anyway he could. There was a reason why his favorite color was red, after all.

Jiminy really was a great friend, Sora mused. Even when he'd had that disagreement with Donald and Goofy about Naminé in Castle Oblivion, Jiminy had stayed with him, even when he'd snapped at him. Sora had held so fast onto Naminé then, but really she was a shadow of Kairi. It was always Kairi that Sora had needed and held onto. So he knew all of this was right. Who knew: maybe Jiminy had even sensed it, too. Maybe that was why he knew back then, like Sora had, that there was more to his faulty promise than what was seen.

Kairi... Fishing in his pocket, Sora pulled out the good luck charm Kairi had given him so long ago. It had helped him through so much; it had helped him through thick and thin. Now he just needed to have it help him through his wedding ceremony! As if reading his mind, a certain Neku Sakuraba came to stand beside Sora just as the sky opened up above them to turn a brighter blue. It wasn't just a miracle that Traverse Town was showing daylight, though. No. Sora felt it was a sign of something as lightning shot across the sky, and rain started to fall atop him. The rain seemed to heighten his senses, and though Sora smiled, it was fake. The person he'd once viewed as an antagonist's words washed over him and, in some ways at least, Sora knew that he and Neku were one in the same. "I don't think it's a good sign it's raining right before your wedding ceremony. Joshua-"

"Neku, do yourself a favor and worry about Shiki. Not Joshua." At first, the most icy and incredulous look Sora had ever seen appeared in Neku's eyes, but when Sora put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded towards Shiki who seemed to be standing with Kairi and some other tall woman Sora had never seen before, the expression turned into one of contemplation. Looking into Sora's eyes, and perhaps seeing the wisdom in them Sora tried to hide to spare Kairi any guilt for all he'd been through, Neku seemed to heed Sora's advice and go in the direction of the girl he loved. At least for them, the only thing keeping them apart was a misunderstanding and probably something Joshua could fix for them. They weren't like him and Kairi. Not like him and Kairi...

Still, even in the midst of Sora's despair, he felt hope. Probably because he was about to marry the person who gave him more hope than anyone or anything in the world. Down on the ground, Kairi smiled at Sora tentatively. She'd all but refused to help with the "pretty-ifying" of their marriage pulpit because she'd been so busy beautifying herself. Sora felt a lazy smile greet his own face while he looked lovingly at his fiancé and remembered when she'd been lazy about helping out on the raft, too. Not that he'd been any better. Or worse, either.

_Kairi landed a bit unsteadily on her feet and winked at Sora (well, really everyone at school gathered, but Sora would take what he could get). The red haired girl also held one dainty index finger up while she shifted her body so she was facing the front of the gymnasium. Maybe Sora hadn't been so wrong in assuming her look had been for him, then. There were only a few people located on the sides of the auxiliary gym, and he was one of them (Riku had been fortunate to get a seat in the bleachers). And really, who else would she have been looking at when she was lined up so perfectly across from him? _

_There was a chance she might have been flirting with Snow (everyone did for kicks), but even then Sora knew Kairi couldn't mean anything too serious from it. For how much he was dedicated to Serah, Snow might as well have constantly worn an "I belong with Serah" t-shirt. The funny thing was he actually had worn that to class one day before a teacher got confused and thought it was a shirt advertising something inappropriate-_

_"Sora," Kairi's words broke the future Keyblade wielder out of his trance. However, it was only to be pulled into a new one when Kairi just pulled up a chair and opted to sit in front of him. Since he was sitting on the floor, and against the wall, he found he was eye-level with Kairi for once. The chair wasn't that tall (more like a children's chair that the thin Kairi could still sit in). It was similar to how Sora was only slightly taller than Kairi. Still, looking her in the eye like this was a bit unnerving and amazing. How could such contradicting emotions be happening in him at once? Maybe because Kairi made him feel an array of emotions. "I appreciate you telling our sparring teacher that I can fight. I know I'm not that good at it, but with a little acrobatics, and your words, I pulled it off. I tha-"_

_"Don't worry about it, Kai. Anything to get you a scholarship. Who ever heard of having to fight at a poetry school, anyway?"_

In the end, Kairi ended up pulling Sora from his thoughts much like she had during that "pep rally" at school (which had really been a show for talented students to try and win loans for college). Blinking slowly, Sora noted that Kairi was now on a lift to join him atop the gummi ship. And just like that, they were eye level again. All the thoughts and emotions in Sora came to a grinding halt until all he could focus on was Kairi, and just how happy she made him. Looking at the resolve in her shining amethyst eyes, Sora found himself wondering how he'd ever thought they couldn't find a solution to their problem. After all, it wasn't as though they were L'Cie the way Snow and Serah had been part of their high school career. They could choose not to use their Keyblades, right? They could choose not to end each other. They still had their wills; they were rational, thinking creatures. They still had their love for each other. It had always been there and it always would.

When the lift stopped (that was being magicked to rise by the bickering Merlin and Yen Sid), Kairi tripped on the edge of the linoleum blue step and fell into Sora's arms. He righted her instantly, but as he gazed into Kairi's eyes, and held her in his arms still, he found himself saying something he hadn't planned or meant to. Still, it made the moment all the more perfect. As Kairi blushed and stammered apologies, Sora ran his hands through her ruby tresses and for the first time in a long time, decided to feel without restraint. "My body might as well be a clock that winds around you, Kai. I'll always be here for you when you need me. I love you."

"You say the lamest things, but I guess I should say that I go counter clockwise, then? I'll always pass you, Sora. And I'll move in life just so I can make it to you sooner."

_"Why am I helping you get into poetry school again, Kai? That clock quote was way less better than the one I told you when I caught you from falling out of that boat."_

_Kairi had stuck her tongue at her future boyfriend at his words. Just because she was having an off day, and Sora read off of Hallmark cards when he got bored, made him think he was superior in rhyming over her? The humanity! At least, Sora thought Kairi's thoughts were something along those lines. Though it may have been wishful thinking to consider himself a significant other to her at all. Especially when he himself wondered if he would go to clown school. He just wasn't... good at things like Riku and Kairi were. He could really only succeed in making people happy. And if Riku and Kairi were going to schools Sora hadn't known existed (seriously, who ever knew that there were schools for just poetry and solely looking up hidden meanings in text?), then maybe he should have gone to a school everyone doubted, too._

_"Oh, Sora," Kairi remarked with her hands to her hips. "You're not gonna go to clown school! Mainly because you'd have to put a restraining order on me. I'd spend too much time honking your nose. How about..." Here, Kairi paused whatever she'd been about to say. She tapped her bottom lip in what Sora dubbed her "thoughtful" pose and became pacing back into the wall. Well, perhaps the best way to describe it was into a room. Kairi would never break school rules and go in there without permission, but she was standing in the doorway so she could pace more. A.K.A. drive herself insane with her thoughts more. _

_Sora wondered if she was still thinking about the time of the tornado drill. It wasn't enough that they'd been in the gym. No. They'd tried to get everyone into a small office there, but had failed horribly. If there had ever been a real tornado, Sora had been forced to realize they'd all die. But as Riku had pointed out, they never would have had a chance to begin with! Their idiot teachers instructed them to go outside, to go to another part of the building during, a twi-_

_"Sora."_

_"Huh?" Like she so often did, Kairi distracted Sora's thoughts as he found himself too leaning back into the small office. He wondered if anyone would notice if he and Kairi just left school early. The day was almost over, and they could go through this door, out onto the stage in the auditorium, and then out the exit there. But if Kairi's future patrons saw her leave, all of their work might be wasted, huh? _

_"Why don't you go to school for psychology or something? I mean, you look at things differently so you might help relate to people. And you are ADD, love, so you could definitely help your fellow ADD peeps." Sora was about to argue her last point/joke, but Kairi surprised him by being completely serious about something. He'd actually thought her being purposefully ridiculous at first. "I mean, you like to reason with anyone. Even bad-ish people. You just look at things differently, Sora. I mean, when we were in that play, and missed our cue, it was your idea to sneak on stage through this door here. I might add that when we came through that house set, it actually was like we had parts we deserved. You're just great, Sora."_

_Somewhere along the way, Kairi's praise and want to help Sora find his path turned into a reprimand of herself. At once, Sora meant to assure Kairi she was worth so much herself. He meant to tell her not to degrade herself, but her words had given him an idea. As Kairi slumped in the chair she'd returned to, looking utterly miserable, Sora thought it best to try something out. Touching her shoulder slightly, Sora remarked, "So my idea to cook people and see how they turn out all the way through is warranted?"_

_Kairi's eyebrow rose high into her hairline as she puzzled over what Sora said (and probably wondered if he had gone cannibalistic and crazy), but then she laughed when she undoubtedly realized he was joking and trying to make her feel better by playing stupid and unfitting of the role she'd suggested of him. "Hey, if that finds out what makes people tick, be my guess, Mr. Clown. Maybe you would look good in clown shoes."_

_"And we're back to the clock analogies. You just think I'd be too cute as a clown, don't you? You'd want to cuddle me all the time, and that's why you don't want me to go. You'd let your poetry thing go down the drain unwarranted, without even trying, so you could constantly see me in all my glory."_

_Kairi's response was a breathtaking smile and blush. She hugged Sora tightly for stopping her from being down on herself, and for making her not waste her talent in poetry no matter what her fears were. _

_Her answer to him, however, was her eyelashes fluttering against his in a butterfly kiss and muttering, "You're always cute and cuddly, Sora." Then, the Princess of Heart sauntered away from Sora with her hips swaying. Sora was reminded of the wink/pose that had started this moment between them, and couldn't help but think Kairi was a tease. And that he was in love. Touching his nose, Sora squeezed it, half expecting it to somehow honk in the note of Kairi's laughter._

The feel of Kairi pinching Sora's hand as she came to stand by him is what eventually pulled the former Keyblade master from his thoughts. The girl smiled at him largely, and for a moment, Sora had to wonder just what he'd ever seen in Naminé (even if she had messed with his memories), Kairi just had so much more love and warmth. There was no one else in the world for him and there never would be. In fact, Kairi even made Sora forget painful memories about his family. About he'd never see said family again.

Looking up into the sky, the sun seemed to somehow peak out just behind the horizon. It was truly an oddity for Traverse Town unless another world's Light was making itself known. Maybe that was exactly it; after all, it wasn't every day that a Princess of Heart married a Keyblade master. Even if they had gone against what fate wanted of them, and they now barely had those titles. Reaching out towards Kairi, Sora put his hand against her cheek and rubbed his hand up and down in a loving gesture. "This will show that dumb prophecy that it has no control over us."

"Yes. Those were my thoughts exactly."

Sora's "thoughts exactly" were to turn away from Kairi for the moment (she looked so beautiful!), and take in all of their wedding guests. Ironically, Aerith was the closest to the couple. It hadn't been lost to Sora that Kairi's words had echoed something Aerith had once said. Beside her were most of the Restoration Committee plus the pixies Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Cloud looked positively bored for the moment, but Tifa was keeping his morale up.

Sora wondered just how angry the people of Radiant Garden might be with him for all the stupid things he'd been doing lately. He and Kairi had left without a word (not that it was their fault), but if he imagined anyone would stab him for that, it would probably be Leon. But if he wanted to scold his would-be-apprentice, he would have to brave the ire of the squealing Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy. They were standing to the right side of the area. Right next to that one diner where he and Kairi had almost...

Yeah, it was definitely a good thing he wasn't looking at Kairi at the moment! He could just remember Joshua's superior words about his and Kairi's major make-out session.

"Is that a friend of yours?"

"Oh, yeah." Kairi had indicated Vaan to Sora when she pointed outward with her frilly, yellow arm gloves. The said sky pirate, and now Reaper, was giving Sora an encouraging thumbs up. Call him crazy, but Sora thought his friend might have been imagining someone else when he looked at Kairi. Maybe his lost love, perhaps? It's only when Sora pondered about Vaan that he realized they had quite the turn out. Especially for such short notice! Especially since more than one person here had reason to want a piece of him.

He wondered, then, for all the Reapers present... Just how they'd all managed to be there when they had Games to run, and some of them were bound to certain areas. Annoyingly reading his mind, Joshua answered Sora's unasked question mentally. _Well, I know for my lot I made sure they could be here. Shiki and I are good friends of Kairi. It was just a manner of altering a few things here and there._

Sora took extra care to smile politely and not think anything negative at all towards the Composer. But if he would have allowed himself to, he would have wondered just how he could consider himself friends with Kairi (at least the one from the other dimension), but still be plotting bad things against her and him, too. Sure they'd somehow cost him Rhyme, but still. Joshua was one twisted individual and in that moment, Sora wondered if he could possibly be the worst of all villains if he ever thought to become so.

"Oh, and that's a friend of mine." Sora had missed where Kairi was pointing while he'd been thinking about the weird Joshua, but it looked like she was pointing at the tall woman he'd seen from earlier. The rabbit looking one. Yeah, he was not going to tell that woman that if his life depended on it. She looked as though she could break him in half. And the brunette holding a gun beside her (that seemed to be dressing almost as prissy like as Joshua) didn't seem to be a walk in the park, either. He was looking around him menacingly, but at the same time he seemed to be genuinely looking for someone. _I wonder what their story is, _Sora thought idly.

"It's too bad our family and Destiny Islands friends can't be here," Sora mused as he unconsciously linked his arm with Kairi's. Just then, he had to wonder why he hadn't done this earlier. Years earlier, even. It just felt so natural. There was no denying that he and Kairi were made for each other, the legend be damned. It was she alone that had gotten him to get over his aversion to touch. At least hers, anyway. He was still wary around even Riku, but that was probably because he'd given Sora enough noogies to last a lifetime.

"They're in our hearts though, Sora. You were the one that said we were always connected to the ones in our hearts."

And at that, Sora finally allowed himself to look at Kairi. The lust in his mind took backseat to his hushed affection. How he loved this girl! "Yes, they are."

Taking out the lucky charm again, Sora knew just where it belonged in this ceremony. Putting it behind Kairi's ear, Sora had to realize just how perfect it looked in her hair with her dress. She looked a bit like Ariel, but much much lovelier. Her hair was curled in ringlets that fell down her back; she had just the slightest bit of makeup on. Her dress was mermaid, but cut off at the knees and ended in strings of sequins. Though the dress was white, it had splashes of purple on it like she'd worn when she was four and fourteen. Even though the lucky charm (that really looked like a sea shell in her hair) had pink to it, it somehow didn't clash at all. Maybe it was magic. In fact, Sora wouldn't have been surprised at all if it were on this perfect day.

"You look beautiful, Kai," Sora said in a whisper and with a blush that made him feel more like himself then he had in a long time.

"Thanks for this mock wedding veil," Kairi said with an equal amount of shyness and flush, as she pointed to the lucky charm. "And thanks for returning the charm to me."

And at that, there was no other reaction Sora could have, but to run to Kairi and hug her as tightly as he dared. It happened so fast, that Kairi didn't even have time to return his embrace. It was very reminiscent of when Sora had returned from being a Heartless at Hollow Bastion. The fact that he was holding her arms down wasn't helping in her returning his hug, but he couldn't be bothered with it. He just wanted to hold Kairi and never let go. "Always. Anything. I'll always keep my promises to you," Sora assured her. Somehow, someway, Kairi found a way to at least pat Sora's knees in acknowledgment and in an attempt to return his affection.

Kissing his cheek slightly, the two teens were ordered to pull apart as the ceremony finally began and the gummi ship began hovering off the ground.

...

This... This was not exactly how Sora had meant to spend his wedding night. Proving that life wasn't always like something in a cartoon, Sora and Kairi had been able to become husband and wife, but directly after the ceremony, what would happen, but the newlyweds and guests would be attacked by the most difficult Heartless Sora had ever had to fight? He couldn't even use his Keyblade!

Grinding his teeth furiously, Sora ordered Chip and Dale to hold onto him as he tried to get a good look at the behemoth. Its face seemed to look like a cross between a cat and a bear. Though if it was intended to be feline, it was the ugliest cat Sora had ever seen. The body of it was considerably huger and looked like that of a beaver. It had the tail and everything. Still, the most annoying part of this beast was the projectiles the winged creature spat out. It was like Darkness and lightning all in one. Sora thought maybe this is what it had been like when he'd gotten shocked by that jelly fish many years ago, but really he'd been too young to remember mu-

"Sora, down!"

"Huh?" Fortunately, the boy reacted just in time to Dale's order. It had been Donald's idea to try and see if the gummi mechanics could detect a spot of weakness on the creature they'd now come face to face with. It seemed, though, that in the heat of the moment, Dale had forgotten he wasn't directing Sora in flying like he usually did. No. The stupid monster nearly clapped Sora's head off with its massive paws. Though Sora ducked just in time, he did feel a massive shockwave pass through his body. And Shiki, who had been fighting alongside her Mr. Mew, fell out of the sky, and back to the ground. Thankfully, they weren't that high off the ground, but it didn't keep Neku from panicking, as he cycled through his pins and used telekinesis to stop Shiki's plummet. Even though they were at odds with each other, it was clear they were still Partners. Partners that were in love.

"Chip, Dale, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but you could have told me he was aiming for my head instead of saying 'Down.'"

"Maybe Goofy was right. Maybe we should have asked for Cid's help instead," Kairi muttered under her breath. Her words had a tinge of fear in the end of her sentence. The Heartless was flying upward, and accordingly, everyone on the thing was jostled and trying to get their bearings.

Any other time, Sora would have told Kairi her whispering had probably done no good against the chipmunks' heightened hearing, but he was too busy channeling his magic at the Heartless' eyes at the moment. "I find, more often than not, Goofy is right. Maybe we're the goofy ones for not listening to-"

"Sora, watch it!" The warning came from Leon, as he jumped from one of the buildings above them down onto the Heartless. The impact did some damage, but all of the people from the party still weren't doing a number on the thing at all. It was as if it had some sort of armor, or...

"Nice one, Leon." Cloud mocked slightly, as he smirked at Tifa trying to impress her by being more knowledgeable than Leon. "But if you wanted a move like that to work," her Cloud showed off by slicing the Buster Blade through part of their adversary's back, "it might have been better if you had your friends throw you down onto it."

"Not all of us fight Bahamuts that crazily!" Leon snapped back. Sora expected Cloud's eye roll, so he wasn't even surprised when it happened. He didn't even get a kick out of how funny the green mako looked swirling with his natural blue gaze. Maybe he was just too focused on the fight.

Man, that was all he'd been focused on lately, hadn't it? Maybe the answer to his and Kairi's problem was to have more fun. That had helped him in the pas-

"I'm surprised none of you have figured it out."

"What?" Funnily enough, all those present yelled and glared at Joshua at the same time.

Joshua, as always, was unmoved by their emotions. Firmly planted on the ground, and forming an arch with his fingers, he brought his hand to his forehead and looked all too evil when he replied, "Tsk, tsk. You people from the UG are disappointing me. Especially you, Nekky-kun. There's someone controlling this Heartless. If you want to destroy it, you have to destroy the person. I bet you can guess where they ar-"

"The UG!" Before Sora's very eyes, Kairi was running towards Joshua before the ashen haired boy even congratulated her on figuring it out. As she got closer to Josh, Sora could only watch in horror. He knew what she was doing and just where she was going. But he'd be damned if his wife went without him.

"Hold on!" Sora exclaimed as he dived off of the Heartless and came running towards Joshua and Kairi. Joshua had nearly made a portal and Kairi had almost gone through, but Sora got there just in time (even if he did have to stop to catch his breath with his hands on his knees). "You're not going without me, Kairi." For a moment, Joshua and Kairi seemed to look at Sora with irritation (Kairi must have been thinking he was doubting her), but when he smiled and hugged Kairi, he made the irritation go away. He said, "I am your husband and Partner, after all." At that, Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek and thanked him profusely (mainly through her smile, it was the most beautiful thing in Sora's world).

Joshua, too, smirked seeming at least glad that Sora was adopting some important concepts from his Game. "Very well. Good luck you, two."

And with that, the couple was in the UG. Later, Sora would be glad that Joshua seemed to be warming up to them (and hopefully it would stay that way), but at the current time, he had to remind himself he was in the Underground. The only difference, of course, was that no one could see them anymore, and they couldn't make contact with the Realground. Still, Sora did read Neku's lips and heard him mutter something about now having to fight Heartless that looked like Noise. Before Sora could completely digest this, though, the gunman was using some sort of special whistle to create a water torrent to dampen the Heartless' wings. At least that meant it couldn't fly for the moment.

"There!" Before Sora could ask where Kairi was looking, the princess took off and summoned her Keyblade. Sora was about to ask her just why the heck she was risking using the thing, but he soon found out why. In the balcony above the diner was a figure shrouded in Darkness and a cloak. Kairi was using the power of the Keyblade to get up there since she couldn't yet jump that high herself yet.

Taking a leaf out of her book, he jumped up soon after her, but he didn't need his Keyblade to do so. Squinting his eyes, Sora had to try and make out just who this person was, but he couldn't tell. In fact, he couldn't even tell if the person was a child or adult. Male or female. So why, then, did it look as though Kairi knew? If so, it was either her knowledge stopping her from attacking or something else, because though she was pointing her Destiny's Embrace at the assailant, she seemed frozen.

"She's going through another Awakening."

"Are you a Keyblade wielder?" Sora quickly changed into a defensive stance. This person hadn't attacked him yet, so he wouldn't attack them, but he would be ready for anything that might happen. And if this person was a Keyblade wielder (how else would they know Kairi was going through an Awakening?), that added a whole new layer to the mess they were in.

"Yes, I suppose you can say that."

Sora looked on confusedly, as the figure reached out for him. Whoever he or she was, they didn't seem to be trying to harm him, but they were still reaching for his neck. Once upon a time, he would have recoiled instantly, but Kairi had changed him for the better. Maybe he could help this person. "What are you-"

With a sharp gasp, Sora's Partner returned from her Dive to the Heart. Sora watched on amazedly, as a trail of Light danced over Kairi's Keyblade and then her. It seemed transformed, and Sora got the feeling she was its full master now. It couldn't harm her anymore. Seeming to prove him right, Kairi threatened this person the way only people with power could. "Get rid of the Heartless or I'll-"

Just like that, the peace was gone, as the person summoned some silver chains and leveled them at Kairi. Sora was reacting, but Kairi's quicker Light spell landed first. The power of her and the villain's blows sent the balcony falling to the ground with them in it. Then, as if it wasn't there before, the Heartless was suddenly beneath them in this place as well.

Growling slightly, Kairi powered up her same attack again, but Sora had finally powered up his Trinity Limit. As Sora was diving at this person and the Heartless tied to them, Kairi was aiming for the same target, but she hit Sora.

Blood covered the pavement red, and Kairi watched in horror. That girl was gone, but the Heartless was still there. It roared and fought on as if nothing had happened. It was Sora that was unmoving.

**Author's Note: Sorry, if you were expecting to see the wedding, but this chapter got really long so I thought it best to skip over it for more important parts. I think the other things set the mood better, anyway. And were maybe less cliché? Maybe someday I'll write out a SoKai wedding, but I don't think I could do it justice right now. Just imagine how you would have wanted it to go, and be glad that they're husband and wife now:)**

**By the way, I feel like I should say they're eighteen in this if people have forgotten. Otherwise, them getting married would seem really weird, wouldn't it? Like if they were still fifteen, for example. **

**I'm glad the ending plot is finally coming together, and things are heating up. Soon this story will be all wrapped up, and I can't wait. Hope you guys are looking forward to it, too.**

**And man, did this get long. A lot of stuff I planned will have to happen next chapter now. It'll also be next chapter where Sora and Kairi's timeline will match up with Riku's, and we'll see the three reunite from Kai's PoV.**

**I hope you guys liked the flashback. LOL. It was a little weird, but I liked it a lot. Even if it did get so long! But yeah, we now have an explanation as to why Sora sometimes acts dumb (I wish they'd explain that in the series), and we have some light, funny moments again. I'm glad. I'm glad the story's feeling KH like again. And that the characters are IC. I mean, I don't think anything was too wrong, or anyone too OOC before, but with all the drama going on in this story… **

**Anyway, I'm glad things are back on track. I love you funny, Sora. You are kind of clown-esque, but in a good way. Gah. Now I can't stop thinking about him going to clown school. Anyway, review! **

**P.S. Ignore the Snow and Serah stuff for the most part… **


	14. Time

**Time**

"NO!" The scream ushered from the red haired girl was the ripping of one's soul; it was the fear of losing all that mattered in the world. But when the sound truly reached its owner's ears, it's then Kairi is able to acknowledge it for what it really is. A battle cry.

Auburn hair fell down to a narrow waist as Kairi pounced at Sora and tried to knock him out of the way of the blast. In the back of her mind, Kairi noted how the wind wreaked havoc on her hair to make a whooshing noise. It was the moment the sound was made that Sora seemed to fist his hands into Kairi's luscious locks.

Maybe they both knew they were too late and that's why they were reacting the way they were; while Kairi opted to try and save the love of her life, it seemed Sora just wished to hold Kairi one last time.

As Kairi fell down to the ground with Sora, it seemed as though everything was in slow motion. As the silence rang in the Princess' ears, she became aware of everything and nothing. Like how her hands had been dry before, however, when she'd slammed into the brick pavement along with Sora, the ground's rough patches all too easily allowed her hands to split open. And thus her hands were cut and scraped.

For a moment, all Kairi could think about was how the blood that was on her hands was the same color as the hair wrapped around Sora. Her hair.

Snow began trickling down overhead, but it goes unnoticed by Kairi. Still, The cold was a welcoming thing to her aching muscles and injured hands. But as Sora continued to lie still, Kairi simply cursed it.

For one brief moment, Kairi feared that maybe she'd gone insane. What if she'd been too late in knocking Sora out of the way? What if she hadn't _entirely_ knocked him out of the way? What if what she saw atop him _wasn't_ tangled limbs and her red hair, but rather blood? What if Sora was bleeding to death?

Kairi hesitantly parted her hair from her eyes. She had barely been able to see his face with them obscuring her view before, and she just had to check him over. She had to know that he was alive. Most of all, she had to know that they would get past whatever it was destiny has cooked up for them. And if—she could barely think it—he was dead, Kairi knew she'd never be the same again. But at least she wouldn't have to go far to avenge him... It would have all been her fault, wouldn't it? Just like the stupid prophecy had said.

Squinting her eyes to get a better look at the person who meant everything to her, Kairi saw that Sora's eyes were, in fact, opened, and the swirling emotions in them seemed to perfectly match what she was feeling at the moment

"You know," he said in a teasing note (at which Kairi breathed a sigh of relief) "I always imagined we'd end up tangled together on our wedding night. But not like this." Upon eying her very long locks, Sora acknowledged (in the same child-like innocence Kairi loved him best for), "I think you and that fairytale character, Rapunzel, would be good friends."

It's Sora's nonchalant attitude, and the memory of his stupid antics that end up evoking her ire. "You Idiot!" She snarled with as much venom as she could muster. "How could you even think of sacrificing yourself after all we've been through? After how far we've made it?" Rising to her feet, Kairi was absolutely livid as she looked at Sora; her eyes swam with fire. When Sora stood up, it seemed it was only so Kairi could knock him back down again. Though she was absolutely ecstatic that he was fine and his injury hadn't been nearly as bad as she'd thought, the fact remained that Kairi had finally seen just what Sora had been aiming for all along. To sacrifice himself for her. Sure he'd planned to give her the wedding first, but at the end of the day, everything he'd said about hope and overcoming their fate had been a lie. He'd always planned a stunt like the one he'd just pulled, and she'd been stupid to fall for his act.

As Kairi fumed, Sora put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but the Princess of Heart shook it off just as fast. She was very near punching Sora's lights out, but not wanting to be provoked to do something stupid, she thought it was probably best to put a lid on such desires. It truly was an odd evening. Just a few hours ago, they'd arrived in Traverse Town and had ended up having a wedding ceremony. And just before that they'd nearly lost their virtue to each other. She'd desired Sora's touch so much, and now...

Kairi would have liked to blame the stupid Heartless attack for changing their big day so dramatically. If a rather large and mean one hadn't showed up, they wouldn't have nearly died trying to destroy it, Kairi wouldn't have used the last bit of her power to destroy it, and Sora wouldn't have been anywhere near a crossfire.

But then again, knowing Sora's plot now, Kairi reasoned he always would have found a way for something like that to happen. Her husband was so- _Husband_, the moment Kairi thought the word, it had her chewing on her lip distastefully. Right now she was so furious, it seemed more like a dirty word than a sacred one.

"C'mon," Sora said from somewhere behind her. Huh. She hadn't realized she'd begun walking away from him. Maybe it was because she was still seeing red. In fact, Kairi thought it probably best to get as far away from Sora as she possibly could.

But as he closed the distance between them—and motioned for her to walk with him in the direction of the door to the Second District—Kairi didn't push him away like she thought she would. The funny thing was she wanted to blame her Keyblade on her easy consent. If there was still some maliciousness in it, it would want Sora close so she could end him, wouldn't it? As sad as it was, Kairi found she almost wished it were her Key controlling her. She wasn't just some hopeless pushover when it came to Sora, was she?

_I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU, _Kairi thought at Sora childishly. After all, he was being foolish and attempting to touch her shoulder again, but Kairi knew such a thing wouldn't do. Maybe it never would have. She had a new plan now, and she'd be damned if she let Sora keep her from it.

"Since you can't figure this all out for yourself, maybe you weren't meant to, Sora. But I'm facing her regardless of what you want. And why don't you just try and stop me? You've forfeited your right to make decision-"

"Kairi, what are you-" For a split second, Sora was able to make physical contact with Kairi, and not have her brush him off, but it didn't last long. With tears in her eyes, Kairi left inside a Corridor of Light. She was going to try and find Dina, but if she couldn't, she'd finally go to the High Plane (like she'd originally intended) and end it all. Even if it did mean she would become a slave to the Angels to get what she wanted.

…

Riku blinked confusedly as he saw Kairi disappear through a Corridor of her own creating. He'd known she'd practiced her magic even before all of this had begun (and all throughout this journey, he assumed), but he hadn't realized her powers had grown as strong as that. He probably would have been proud of her if he weren't currently taking in Sora's devastated face. Knowing that none of this could bode well at all, Riku called out Sora's name and gave out a slight wave so Sora would see him.

Jogging to his best friend now, Riku summoned Way to Dawn to his hand and surveyed the area around him. He'd just seen a massive Heartless and Dina, but where had they gone? And if Kairi had disappeared like that… Riku could only help that Kairi hadn't been persuaded to turn herself over to Dina. Moreover, he found himself hoping she wasn't pulling a Sora. "Sora, what's-"

"Riku?" Sora asked seeming to come back to his senses. Though Riku was glad to see reason in Sora's eyes (and the loss of the kicked puppy expression he'd been wearing), the way that Sora was looking at Riku's Keyblade now wasn't making him feel very comfortable. After this, Riku doubted he'd ever use his again. It was really only Riku's logic above action that kept him from being manipulated the way Sora and Kairi had been. Maybe he just ought to use the Unlockable from now on if he could…

"Riku, how did you even see me? I'm supposed to be in the Underground. And how is it you seem to be able to use your Keyblade without contest? You've broken rules, to-"

"Sora, will you stop your babbling and listen for once in your li-" Despite himself, Riku couldn't help but lose focus when some blond boy with hair the color of Naminé's appeared beside Sora. Ignoring him for the moment (even though he seemed to be making some sort of portal), Riku trained his attention on Sora again (and kept his Keyblade at the ready just in case the purple-eyed-guy-attacked). "Sora, while it's true the Keyblades do want you and Kairi gone for breaking the norm, there's more to it than that. First off, as much as I know how effed up this all is, I can get why they would do this. After what happened with Xehanort wielding them… They don't want to allow anyone to bring that kind of carnage again. Essentially, the Keyblades think you're a threat like Xehanort ended up being because you and Kairi are different-"

"I know all of that, Riku! Now will you get to the part where you answer my questions, and help me find a solution to hopefully save Kairi? I still don't know how she figured out what I'd planned."

To tell the truth, Riku had had the strange sensation that Kairi had ended up reading his mind and had found it out that way (through what he scarcely remembered Naminé telling him), but as he had no way to prove this, and no reason to confuse the easily confused Sora, Riku settled on bonking his young friend on the forehead and remarking, "Because you're an idiot and Kairi and I can read you like an open book!"

Giving Sora a bit of a scathing look (because how could he have thought suicide would ever be a good answer?), Riku very much wanted to give Sora a piece of his mind, but knowing they were running short on time, decided to focus on what they really needed to discuss. "Sora, what you don't know is that the Keyblade is alive. For eons, each Keyblade has held the heart of its former Master in it, and when a new master of it is chosen, the two's hearts sort of merge. The truth is that someone that resides in your Keyblade wants you and Kairi dead, it seems. And to answer your question, I'm fine because I don't follow my heart as easily as you and Kairi do. Besides, I honestly don't think I'm the only person who could have ever been a Dawn wielder…"

"You're wondering, dear, why your Keyblade seems to affect you more than even Kairi's does her."

"Joshua?" While Riku was mentally rejoicing at finally knowing whom the other boy was, he couldn't help but facepalm upon realizing Sora hadn't sensed his presence. Why, oh why, had Riku ever thought it was best to leave Sora and Kairi? It was amazing they'd made it this far alive. Hell, it was amazing Sora had made it to kindergarten.

Ignoring the creepy smirk the effeminate boy was now giving him (because Riku had just realized Joshua'd read Sora's mind and was now probably reading his), Riku thought it best to focus on things that didn't weird him out. Using a quick ice spell, Riku made sure to stop the fire that was currently burning the ground. It really was too bad the balcony above the First District's restaurant had been destroyed.

"I thought you were in the RG helping the others! Speaking of which, now that I think about it, why couldn't Kairi and I see the others? I thought you'd said we existed in both Pla-"

"One question at a time, Sora," Joshua said in what seemed to be an odd tone to Riku. Turning around from his work of containing the flames, Riku noticed that while Joshua seemed to look bored—and even went as far as to sound cold—his heart really didn't seem to be in it. Maybe it was because Riku could smell his Light signature, and it seemed more than obvious to him that this person didn't seem to hate Sora as much as he was letting on. Riku thought he might have said something, but it wasn't his business, really.

As if in accordance to Riku's thought, Joshua walked away from Sora and told Riku helpfully, "You needn't worry about that. No one could have felt that balcony fall in the RG, and even if they could," here Joshua pulled an orange cell phone out of his pocket and amazingly used its power to put the balcony back into place as though it had never fallen, "Well, I could have always done something like this."

"Joshua-"

"Yes, yes. I'm answering your questions, Sora," Joshua said whilst patting Sora's head, and treating him like a petulant child. "First off, the Planes are slowly but surely righting itself. You and Kairi don't belong in both Planes anymore, and that is why I had to let you into the UG to fight the Heartless. I can only surmise this means that everything will come to an end soon. I might add, Riku," here Riku flinched for how Joshua seemed to say it like he knew everything about him, "what you said about the Keyblades and whatnot was all true. Though you do have a handle on it, in another case you might have been targeted like Sora and Kairi were. Though you're perfectly safe now, I imagine that's why you ended up in the UG of this world rather than the RG when you just came here. You went to the two in a similar situation as you are: Sora and Kairi. Now, I'm sure you already know young Kairi went after your nemesis; it is because the villain is gone that the Heartless has vanished; it is with her. That just leaves-"

"Why my Keyblade affects me more than everyone else!" Sora said eagerly. For a moment, Riku wanted to make fun of Sora who seemed so desperate to get answers that he might start jumping up and down in anticipation. Then, of course, Riku instantly berated himself. No. Sora wasn't acting like a child at all. What he wanted was more than justified after everything he'd been through and would undoubtedly continue to go through. Sora definitely deserved an answer to things much more than even he did. Still, Riku was happy to hear the answers, himself, all the same.

As if having paused to make sure Riku was listening, it was after Riku had returned to the present that Joshua began talking again. Oddly, it was the most serious Riku had seen him through their entire encounter; it was refreshing to Riku because it was so clear that the other way he'd been acting before had just been an act. Act. Acting… _Kairi_.

"You're Keyblade affects you most, Sora, because you are the chosen one. That, and you have strong connections to those that reside in the Kingdom Key. In fact, I think you might be the only one still being manipulated. The moment Kairi had her Awakening and grew in who she is, she became the Keyblade's master, and not the other way around. However, though you're the one who's the most bound, I believe that is Kairi who's still in the most danger. Be careful."

"Wait!" Sora and Riku called out to Joshua at the same time. For a split second, Riku looked at Sora in shock for such a thing, but he quickly pushed the thought away to focus on Joshua instead. He needed to know one thing before the powerful person left. Just one thing. "Is the person behind this who I think it is?"

Surprisingly, Joshua paused at this. Riku had thought that maybe he'd just answer them by shouting the answer as he walked away or something, but it was the complete opposite. He completely halted at the question, and the way the boy's frame went rigid and defensive didn't seem to hint at good things at all. Turning around to face them, Joshua looked straight at Sora (even though it had been Riku who'd asked him). "I told you and Kairi, Sora, that I would tell you who your enemy is. It seems I waited too long in telling Kairi; she's figured it out on her own, but Sora, you are not ready to know the answer. That's why I refrained from telling you. Of course, that means your assessment is right, Riku."

As Riku looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sora bristle with anger. Grinding his teeth in indignation, Sora seemed about to Thundaga Joshua if he didn't fill him in, too, but Joshua's next words brought everything up short. "Truthfully, your worst enemy is yourself, Sora. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go re-cement Neku and Shiki's Pact. With my foresight, I know how this could all end, and despite my acting abilities," Joshua shot Sora and Riku both a significant look at this, but rather it was about Kairi, Joshua himself, or something else entirely, Riku didn't know, "I'd like to spend the end of the multiverse with the loved ones I have left."

And with that, Joshua finally went completely through the portal he'd created, but as Sora and Riku passed out, they'd wake up to find he'd taken them with him. They woke up in the RG.

…

Kairi was pulled from her thoughts when Sora and Riku appeared in the Realground like she had just a short while previously. She was more than a little glad to see Riku after all of this time (she also knew she ought to be learning what he had to share, and talking to him in general), but Kairi knew it was best not to pay them any mind. As it was, neither of them saw her standing on the green, slanted roof that had once been Pinocchio's house, and perhaps it was best to keep it that way. It was ironic how once upon a time she would have hated to be left alone, and now she was choosing it. For them.

Making sure she still had the bow and arrow afforded to her by Fran, Kairi slung it over her shoulder, and was about to make her leave, but something brought her up short. This something was the sound of Riku's indignant voice directed at Sora. "You and Kairi _what_? While I was out trying to save your necks, you decided to play house? Really, Sora? And I'm guessing the wedding thing is the reason she's left now, isn't it?"

"Will you shut up, Riku? We need to find Kairi! Preferably before she does something stupid."

At once, Kairi curled a fist in anger as she again had the desire to knock Sora out. After all, he was being a terrible hypocrite, wasn't he? And _she_ wasn't going to just let herself die like he'd planned for himself. No, she had a better plan than that.

Still, even with all of this boiling inside her, Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the abashed attitude Sora had adopted. Of course, Riku's self-righteousness just made the whole thing even funnier. She really should have been focusing—she really ought to have felt bad about marrying Sora without Riku present—but it was all just too funny. Maybe she was just going crazy. If what she'd heard Joshua say when he returned to the Realground was any indication…

Shaking her head, Kairi tried to get some semblance of rationality to return to her. Now was not the time to find amusement in her friends. Now was the time to act to protect said friends (even if all she wanted to do was return to the boys and just pretend that nothing was at stake). If only their days of innocence and fun had lasted a bit longer…

If nothing else, Neku and Shiki seemed to have found their way back to each other. Having been swamped in the fight with the Heartless, Kairi hadn't properly noticed something that seemed glaringly obvious to her now. Shiki had Mr. Mew back. If Kairi had to guess, she'd assume Neku had brought it back somehow or had just made her a new one. Either way, the two were all gooey-eyed, and seemed to have worked out their problems. It also seemed that Joshua had pulled some strings so Shiki was his Reaper now rather than Balthier's. Even though Joshua didn't have Rhyme, it seemed he'd given up on the pretense of being bad. Instead, he was doing everything in his power to help people have a last chance; Kairi knew just whom he was doing it for. Rhyme. He wouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain anymore.

Joshua… There really was a reason the other her had been friends with him, wasn't there?

Idly now, as Kairi prepared to jump off the rooftop (but keeping her head down so all those that had gathered for her wedding wouldn't see her), Kairi pondered just how the timeline could have gotten so messed up. Though Dina had lied and said Kairi'd been having another Awakening in their last fight, the truth was she hadn't been. Still, it had been an Awakening of sorts. Like what had happened when Naminé had talked to Riku, Kairi now understood everything so very clearly.

The life they were living now hadn't been the destined one. They'd been meant to be on a different path, but something had derailed it. It was for this reason her memories were a mess and everything seemed so unstable. It was for this reason she (and Riku and Sora, too) had been having weird flashes through their journey. They were seeing the way the timeline was meant to be.

Still, even knowing all of this, Kairi didn't exactly understand it all. She only got bits and pieces. For all she knew, she might have been friends with Fran in another reality, too. Maybe she'd gone into her and Balthier's Radiant Garden UG. It would have been a nice thought to have been friends with, at least, Fran before. Especially since despite her best efforts, Kairi wasn't sure she'd survive the nex-

"You know," said a voice from behind Kairi that oddly sounded like her own. "I'd assumed that Balthier and Fran were Traverse Town's UG runners since they'd brought you and Sora here, but then again, I guess anyone could make that mistake. Heck, who knows, maybe even you and Sora got that confused once or twice." Even though Kairi hadn't turned around yet, she knew the girl speaking to her had smiled at the end of her sentence. She knew this because she would have done the same thing. Moving slowly and cautiously now, Kairi was met with a shot of black hair, tanned skin, blue eyes… And her own face.

The girl wasn't the only one near Kairi, though. No. Standing by her side (and seeming to adopt an air that said he always would be by this girl), was a blond with spiked hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a goofy smile that was like Sora's, but didn't seem to meet his eyes. As more memories returned to her, the names of the two came from Kairi's lips unbidden. She knew exactly who they were.

"Roxas and Xion…" Kairi whispered to herself. It was strange, but she suddenly wished to talk in nothing but hushed whispers. It seemed that if she disturbed this image just the slightest bit, the two, that were almost like other versions of her and Sora would disappear. Not wanting to be alone again, Kairi decided she'd treat these two as delicately as possible.

Xion, however, didn't seem to think along the lines of Kairi at all. Instead, she loudly sat down on the roof and pulled out an ice cream bar. Dangling her feet over the front of the building, Xion spoke between bites of her ice cream. "I'm sorry, Kairi. I know you won't remember everything that happened with us, but I did see you as a friend. You should know that it's my fault that your lives have turned upside down. I changed my fate, and have therefore altered the path your lives were meant to take." It was strange to Kairi… Though she hadn't the faintest clue what the girl was talking about, she almost felt as though she could understand the sentiment behind her words. Also strange was how even though the girl clearly seemed guilty about what she'd brought about, she didn't seem weighed down by it.

Sighing, Kairi realized that was probably the best way to go. It was no good to hold yourself responsible for everything. It was no good to try and hold the weight of the world by yourself. Maybe if she'd looked at this objectionably from the start…

"What are you doing he-"

"We're here to help you, of course," Roxas seemed to say in a nonchalant manner whilst choosing to sit beside Xion. Stealing Xion's ice cream out of her hands (for which she glared at him), Roxas began speaking between bites just as Xion had earlier. "Actually, Axel, Xion, and me had meant to help for a long time, but we couldn't be too sure what was going on. Even with Olette and Naminé having some foresight. Then again, Nami was assimilated with you for a while… Anyway, when Naminé came to us and filled us in on everything she'd learned, we knew it was time to act. Even if this might all be awkward because you don't remember our latest meetings-"

"Wait!" Kairi exclaimed a little irritated now (but at herself). Sticking her Keyblade into the ground, Kairi prepared to use it as a catapult to take her to where she needed to go. Either that, or she was just reminding herself that she needed to get away and finish this fight. She needed to focus on what she was meant to do! As it was, though, these two were very distracting, and if they could help he-

"You're messing up Gepetto's roof by doing that," Xion informed Kairi. When Kairi did nothing else but cock her head to the side and look at Xion questionably, the ebony haired girl grabbed onto Kairi's arm and pulled her down so she was sitting with Roxas and her. As the momentum made Kairi's Keyblade move, too, Kairi just barely missed in cutting her own leg. Xion smirked at this; it suddenly dawned on Kairi that Xion had probably maneuvered her so she wouldn't be cut. If so, then this girl had to be a very skilled fighter.

Trying to remember just what she'd been about to say, Kairi put a hand to her temple and rubbed circles in it. She really should have been looking for Dina, but Lord help her, she couldn't stop the questions bombarding her. It was just so nice to get some answers for once. "Are you saying we met in another reality?"

"You could say that…" Xion assured Kairi, but it seemed to the Princess of Heart that Xion wasn't sure herself. After Xion turned a searching expression to Roxas, Kairi thought he might have muttered something about, "actually, Nami just altered your memories of us," but she very well might have been imagining things.

"So you're going to help me, then? I don't understand. Why? How?"

"Because it's our fault, Kairi. Not to mention that as much as Xion and I once tried to fight it, we are a form of you and Sora. So this is our battle, too. Besides, I really don't fancy the world ending, so…"

"We'll help you face her," Xion answered the question Kairi had been the most keen on getting an answer to. "We'll help you in any way we can, though I will say it'd probably be best if you waited for some others to arrive. With help, Riku could wield the Unlockable, the Keyblade's counter part, and destroy you and Sora's. That would be the easiest and best way to-"

"I don't have time for the easiest or best way!" Kairi growled as the stress of all that had been happening finally took a toll on her. She was a little distracted when lightning rolled overhead the moment she'd yelled, but she was still able to hold onto her anger. Nabbing the sea salt ice cream from Xion (when the girl had gotten it back from Roxas, Kairi didn't know), she threw it to the ground with all the strength she had. It was just so nice to get out her frustrations, and to finally get Roxas and Xion to be as serious as her. Not wanting their attention to go to waste, Kairi continued on, "Sora and I are running out of time! And according to you, the worlds are in danger. I have to face her; I know her vendetta's with me, and that scares me…" Horrified, Kairi noticed that tears were now streaming down her face; scrubbing the tears away immediately, she finished with what she really had wanted to say. "But I know I can do this. I have to. Because really, this is my fault. I don't know what I'll do exactly, but there's no good standing still."

Surprisingly, Roxas and Xion summoned their own Keyblades the moment Kairi was done with her (embarrassing spiel). Though Xion spared a bit of a fearful look on her own Keyblade (no doubt afraid of just all it was capable of), the fear quickly melted away so that she and Roxas could smile at Kairi together. "That's exactly what you should be thinking now. Nothing gets done without trying, trust me. I've gone through similar ordeals. You'd be surprised what you can accomplish when it all seems impossible. Let's go find Dina together, Kairi. I think Roxas and I our done sitting around."

"And I'm done with the suicidal thoughts Sora has unintentionally sent me," Roxas added mostly to himself, it seemed. It wasn't lost to Kairi that he shot Sora an annoyed, but also amused look at this (even though Sora wouldn't see it). Then, Kairi found herself looking at Sora much the way. She also spared Riku a look. Despite the ups and downs they'd had, they were still the most important people to Kairi in the world. She was nothing without them, and she prayed that during the upcoming battles, they'd lend her strength the way she had to them over the years. They were all going to need it. And maybe, just maybe, they would all come out of this unscathed. But it seemed not even psychics knew what the outcome would be. In this, Kairi found hope. She was done with predetermined fate. She was going to forge her own destiny.

"Okay, let's go-" Having found her resolve, Kairi had meant to finally leave this building and head to the District where she just knew Dina would be, but before she could, something happened that Kairi wouldn't have been able to dram up even in her worst nightmares. Like what had happened at the fight at the Creamy Café, Heartless and Nobodies sprang up side by side. They also seemed smarter than usual, but what really made Kairi's blood run cold was the Keyblade emblem on their head that seemed to give them energy.

As more and more of the monsters appeared, Kairi could only watch in horror while people like Yuffie, Leon, and Neku were easily beaten down. In her peripheral vision, Kairi noticed Roxas and Xion jump into the fray, too. She knew she should have waited for them to aid her in her plight, but she couldn't. After all, there was only one way to defeat these creatures, and she knew just how to do it.

Going into the High Plane, Kairi hoped she'd find Dina before she found her. Just as she entered the Heavens, she saw someone leave it.

Then, there was the shocked, awed, and tearful voice of Joshua. "Raimu?" he asked. Kairi heard the scuffling of shoes as Joshua, and Rhyme ran to each other, and clutched each other in love and glee. But then she could no longer hear anything. The portal to the other Planes had closed and all Kairi could hear was Angels singing hymns. To her, it sounded like a funeral dirge. Their time was running dangerously short.

**Author's Note: So, I'm sorry if the first part (from Kairi's PoV) seems weird. I actually wrote it a LONG time ago, as it was one of the things I originally wrote for this fic (when I came up with the idea in 2005). I tried to make it fit in with my writing style now, but sorry if it didn't work.**

**Also, I can now come out and say a somewhat secret I've sort of kept from you all. This actually isn't a KH3 fic. It's technically an alternate KH2 fic. You see, this is actually the sequel to my Roxas and Xion story, "Life Left to Go," which is an alternate Days ending fic. Obviously, you don't need to read one story to understand the other, but you can read both if you want.**

**Basically, all you need to know about LLtG (I think) is that Xion finds a way to return Sora's memories to him without returning to him herself. Likewise, she becomes her own person (and later Roxas, too), and through many trials and tribulations (that do tie in with this story), they get their happily ever after. And Olette is somewhat psychic in that story. **

**Anyway, the reason Sora, Riku, and Kairi (and some of the other characters) don't remember events of that story isn't because of the alternate reality (which is the answer to a lot in this story), but because Nami had to alter their memories of it. It's a long story, and I won't get into that. But when Naminé talked about keeping a promise to someone when she talked to Riku (in chapter thirteen), she was referring to Roxas and Xion. Roxas and Xion wanted Naminé's help in looking out for Sora and the gang (since they do view a lot of this story as their fault).**

**So, there was a lot of explanation in this chapter (and dialogue), and I don't know how I feel about it. I mean, it's good to finally tell all of you this in a way you can perfectly understand, but I feel like that was all the chapter was. And I'm pretty sure I'd mentioned some of the stuff before, but whatever. I think we all probably needed a refresher. Thankfully, things will really heat up next chapter.**

**There should be four more chapters in this story, and I should finally be able to update them soon. Mainly because I now know just how I want to end this, and I want to finish this before DDD. I think I can definitely do that. I will make time to finish this!**

**So hold onto your seats, kids. I hope you all enjoyed, I hope you're all enjoying the story better now that you understand more, and I hope you're ready for what's to come. Mwahahaha. All shall be revealed soon!**

**-Dodges popcorn thrown at me because I fail at laughing manically- **

**And to all those that have stuck with this story, I can't thank you enough! This has been quite a ride, hasn't it? But hopefully it'll all be worth it when I'm done. This is the hardest story I've ever written. It's also the story I've worked the longest on, and I will be so proud of myself when it's done. I'm so glad I didn't give up on this like I sometimes wanted to!**

**Shutting up now.**

**-Shanna **


	15. Attempts

**Authors' Note: Just so you all know, this first part from Sora's PoV is what was happening with him and Riku while Kairi talked to Roxas and Xion. Just wanted to clear that all up. Enjoy!**

**Attempts**

Sora felt absolutely miserable as he stood with Riku and desperately surveyed the area for any sign of Kairi. More than once, he'd thought he'd heard her pearly laughter, but as far as he looked, he couldn't see heads or tails of his soul mate. The truth was he really had been an ass, hadn't he?

The funny thing, though, was that he hadn't even tried to be. Sure he'd originally planned to sacrifice himself for her (after the wedding), but as he'd spent more and more time with Kairi—as he'd become more and more like his ordinary self again—he'd realized why that would be such a bad idea. He wouldn't say that if it had come down to it at the final moment he wouldn't have acted to protect her, but… If there'd been another way, he would have been only too keen to act on it. He really hadn't been trying to kill himself when he landed in that crossfire, he'd just acted to defend Kairi; it was only instinctual to want to protect his wife, and now…

Perhaps Joshua had been right; maybe he and Kairi really should have talked all of this through more. And to think Sora's favorite memory was the moment his heart had connected to Kairi's at four (right before Xehanort had recognized her as a Princess of Heart and cast her into the Lanes Between)! Oh, the irony. They didn't seem very connected at the moment.

Furthermore, for newlyweds, they weren't really acting like it. They didn't seem to know how to communicate at all. It was like how before all the insanity had started, Sora had thought Kairi only wanted to sleep with him because she felt she owed him something. Yeah… There was no denying it; he was an idiot. An idiot who needed reassurance, but as Kairi had taken her lucky charm with her, Sora couldn't even turn to that like he normally would have.

Speaking to himself now, Sora folded his hands in prayer and just hoped beyond hope that everything would work itself out. It was funny; though he wasn't really focusing on the words, they seemed significant. While it was true they fit perfectly to the situation and his current feelings, he couldn't shake the feeling he'd said the exact same thing before. "I messed up, but I know Kairi will forgive me. But I feel so bad, and don't think I deserve it. Oh, Kairi. I should never treat you like a doll, huh?"

"Hey, genius. I know you want to brood like some hero in a romance novel, but we have other things to focus on. Like the fact that Traverse Town is now reflecting midday. And there's storm clouds in the air."

"What?" Sora gasped in shock not because Riku had snapped his fingers in his face, but because he'd noticed just how right Riku was. By an unspoken rule, Traverse Town was always meant to be nighttime and have fair weather. More than once in the same day, however, the weather had abruptly changed. Sensing that no good could come from any of this, Sora lit his fingers with a sphere of fire and prepared for the fight that was undoubtedly about to come. "Riku, this is bad. It's like the one prophecy said. When I first started having my weird dreams, I was told, 'Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace, and you'll come through fine.' Riku, our adventure began at nighttime. If a world that's always night time is becoming midday now…"

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Riku asked giving Sora a sidelong look; to Sora, Riku didn't sound as convinced as he let on. Instead, he seemed to be letting his old Darkness suit form over him. He also seemed to be preparing for a fight. If Riku was using the Darkness so fluently again, it could only mean he was worried, too. He was prepared to do whatever it took to protect his loved ones. "Maybe fate's giving us all a second chance to-"

"Then why do I feel like we have more of a chance of screwing this up than succeeding?" Sora snapped at Riku much more harshly than he'd intended. Smacking his face to get a better hold on himself, Sora looked at Riku with an apologetic look in his eyes. "C'mon," he said as he put a comforting hand on his role model's shoulder. "Let's go find the others. As much as I want to find Kairi, we'd better make sure everyone's ready for the storm that's coming. I've never felt anything like this in my life." Even more worrisome was that he felt his Anti-Form itching to get out and place some of its own brand of Darkness on the world.

He didn't tell Riku this, though. Instead, they ran away from the alley they'd been at as fast as they could and headed towards the world's exit. Though everyone from the wedding ceremony was still gathered (and seemed to be enjoying leisure time), Sora could see the strain in everyone's muscles. They could sense something bad coming, too, and they were preparing for a fight.

Maybe that was why he was so shocked when he saw Neku and Shiki holding each other like they didn't have a care in the world. And Joshua… was chatting cheerfully with them? Sora could only stare in awe; sure Josh had spoken of enjoying what time he had left before all hell broke lose, but still.

There was no time to worry about (miraculous) things like that, though; adopting the cheery tone he'd used on most all of his journeys, Sora directed at all those gathered, "Hey, guys. Why are you all still here? I'd assumed-"

"That Heartless that we faced isn't gone, Sora. We can all still sense it's presence. It's hiding somewhere in Traverse Town, and we'll fight it when it returns."

"Are you sure about this Aerith?" Riku piped in and addressed the sweet brunette who had answered Sora. "Not to sound like a jerk, but you're not much of a fighter. Now should be the time that all those who aren't fighting savvy should leave the world. The rest of us will-"

"Give it a rest, Riku," Sora muttered to his best friend when he perceived what Aerith was undoubtedly thinking. "She's not going to leave. Not with loved ones, and the multiverse in general, in danger. Besides, this was her home once. Why, if Destiny Islands was being attacked like this, you know Kairi would-" Sora cut himself off the moment he digested just what he was saying. Putting a hand to his mouth, his bright blue eyes could only look at Riku in mortification. How on Earth could he have had a relapse like that? After all, Kairi was fighting the thing this very moment (most likely). She wasn't waiting on Destiny Islands anymore. And as much as Sora wished she wouldn't be in the line of fire, he was just going to have to accept everything for what it was. He owed it to Kairi to have every faith in her.

"What's the battle plan, guys?" Riku asked whilst putting an arm around Sora's shoulder. No doubt, he'd realized that Sora needed a minute, and he should get the ball rolling on the battle plan. Sora felt, very strongly then, that he'd never appreciated Riku more than he did in that moment.

Finally seeming to notice there were tensed people standing around them, Neku, Shiki, and Joshua broke away from each other. Distracting anything the combat planners were about to say to each other, Joshua walked in the middle of everyone with a confused look on his face. Maybe it was such the rarity of confusion on his face that made everyone part around him like the red sea. Whatever the reason they did, it was a good thing because no sooner than a second later, the entire area was swimming with Heartless and Nobodies. Had everyone been lumped together like they had been, they would have been overtaken easily. Instead, spread apart, all those gathered could strategically maneuver around the monsters from Hell. When Sora noted the emblem on their foreheads, however, he didn't seem at all certain they would win this fight. Even more so did his belief increase when he felt rain pelting down on him.

In front of his very eyes, Sora saw Yuffie, Leon, and Neku swept away as if they were nothing. The way the Nobodies danced reminded Sora sharply of the deft way Mr. Mew was trying to gracefully lead Shiki to victory. Still, these enemies were so much stronger than Mr. Mew, and Sora couldn't help but feel they were doomed.

Though Neku seemed to have been knocked out (with Shiki instantly going to help him), Yuffie and Leon seemed to have recovered; with them jumping into the fight, Sora knew there was no more reason for him not to. Riku, as it was, seemed to have already beaten him to it. Having powered up his infamous Dark Break attack, Riku was soaring through the air and dealing blow after blow on the multiplying fiends.

Trying his best to stay out of his friend's way, Sora once again ignited fire over his hand. Heating it up to its highest degree (so that it was clear), Sora did something he'd only scarcely tried a few times during his time with Yen Sid. He forged the scorching fire into lightning so it was the most powerful lightning man could create. Knowing the rain would make it even more powerful, Sora could only hope some of these beasts had an aversion to Thundaja. Shooting it out of his right hand, it lit the area so brightly that everyone could only blink at the light. Then, when Sora's eyes opened, he was able to acknowledge that he'd defeated more than a hundred Heartless and Nobodies.

Having seen what Sora did, Yen Sid smiled at his apprentice approvingly and quickly did what Sora himself just had. Merlin, too, joined in and made the light even more unbearable to witness. Still, even for all of this, the party was barely putting a dent in the creatures at all. And though Sora felt stronger and more alive than he had in a long time, something seemed to be pulling at him. Something seemed to be urging him to run away from this place and go somewhere else.

Trying to shake it off, Sora aimed to antagonize Donald like he had on their other journeys. Maybe that would get him into the swing of things again. "Hey, Donald. Why don't you attempt the amazing attack I just did? I bet I could do it better than you in my sleep. I'll bet you'll defeat fifteen Heartless tops."

"Why, you…" Donald quacked with pure rage in his voice. Pulling his hat down to protect his eyes that way, Donald did something even cleverer. Throwing water on all of the enemies gathered, the duck mage made sure every last one of their enemies were drenched in it before lighting them up with one of his own Thunder attacks.

When two hundred Heartless and Nobodies dropped dead next to Sora (very near to him, he might add), he could only glare at Donald in mock envy. "Well, I need to actually be smart and make sure people are being healed. I can't waste time casting two spells on enemies." Though, of course, his fire/lightning thing could clearly be classified as two spells, as well.

"Will you two stop bickering? You sound like Axel and Xion when they were antagonizing the Organization when they outnumbered us, too!" Glancing up (and squinting his eyes when Yen Sid, Merlin, and Donald used more Thunder spells), Sora saw two people jumping into the fight to aid them. Though his brain felt particularly muddled looking at the blond and brunette, he knew exactly who they were as they swung their Keyblades in sink and began decapitating things.

"You have to admit," the black haired Xion remarked as she rolled over Roxas' back to attack an enemy that had been sneaking up on him, "Xemnas is as slow as that Slowpoke Pokémon."

Roxas seemed about to reluctantly agree with Xion's assessment, but was interrupted from it when Riku stabbed a Nobody in the eye that was diving for Xion. "Roxas? Xion?" Riku asked with something in his voice Sora couldn't quite make out (especially when he'd said Xion's name). "I don't understan-"

"It's a really long story," Xion replied as she patted Riku's hand good-naturedly. "But if we survive all of this, I promise I'll fill you in, frien-"

"Joshua, will you get your lazy ass over here and stop staring into space!"

"Neku, you really shouldn't reprimand your friends like that. Listen to yourself!"

Though Neku and Shiki's banter was highly amusing, Sora opted not to look at them, but rather, Joshua who was still standing in the exact same spot he had been previous. Curiously, he didn't seem to be being attacked or bothered in the slightest. While it was true that if an enemy got too close to him he'd use one of his Energy Beams to dispatch it, he seemed to exist in another Plane altogether. This time, though, despite what all the evidence was proving, Joshua seemed to be firmly in the RG.

"Joshua, what are you-"

Sora never got the answer in words. Instead, there was a large blast of Light in the far distance. And then, just a little bit after, there was a large array of Light right in front of everyone gathered. This time, however, Sora knew it wasn't for lightning. And such a thought was proven undeniably true when he heard Joshua's voice full of emotions say, "Raimu?"

Though Sora was lost beyond reason (he'd thought Rhyme had gotten turned into a Noise), he very much wouldn't have minded viewing their reunion (who knew, maybe it would give him more hope for he and Kairi's fate), but as it was, there just wasn't time for it. He heard the sound of shoes on cobblestone and the ruffling of fabric from Joshua and Rhyme, but other than that, he was focusing on the fight.

"Sora!" Riku shouted hastily as he seemed to be giving up on fighting enemies at the moment, but dodging them so the assembly line behind him could destroy them. "I just remembered I forgot to tell you something! The Keyblade has Darkness in it, too! It's a whole balance thing. Like how Kingdom Hearts is Darkness that can only be opened by Hearts of Pure Light. I guess they didn't want Light users, who usually wielded the Keyblade, to get too out of step themselves, so…"

"So Darkness is in the Keyblade," Sora finished for him, as he speared enemies behind him in the gut with a bit of Blizzaga magic that he'd made into a blade. (Who said he needed the Keyblade?) "And since there is Keyblade emblems on these, I'm assuming you're saying someone figured out how to use that and is using the Darkness in it to control these Dark creatures? Man people are dumb! How did they know the Darkness in it wouldn't affect the master and make him dark?"

For the most part, Riku seemed to ignore Sora's words as he was mainly talking to himself, anyway (and had most likely guessed correctly). However, he did add one thing to the chat as he started fighting again (and leaving Sora's line of sight). "You know that's why they're so strong, right. They fear the Keyblade above all else. Part of it has to be because it can control them better than anyone or anything else. But maybe there's a way around this. After all, Heartless and Nobodies are all Darkness. Since the Keyblade is mostly Light…"

"You're saying that if that particular power of the Keyblade is unleashed upon them, they'll all fall instantly." The voice that said this was accented, and when Sora began hearing someone going trigger happy, he knew just who was saying it. The brunette man who was partners with Fran. The one who was Composer of Radiant Garden and had originally targeted Kairi and himself. "Well, Fran," the gunman said to his viera partner and (most-likely) lover, as he slung his pistol over his shoulder, "that seems like a plan to me. You haven't a weapon on you, so why don't you go scout out what you can with Vaa-"

"Or we can do something that is even more effective." This voice was ushered from behind yet another Corridor of Light, and though Sora had never heard this woman's voice before, he couldn't help but feel it was like what Kairi might have sounded like if she'd been raised as a princess. "We will use the Unlockable on the mentioned Keyblade." The blond woman (who could finally be seen now that the Light was gone) gave Riku a small smile before drawing her blade to defend herself.

"Actually, Ashe," said a timid, young, pale girl from behind her. The girl had her face trained on her fingers and seemed quite unsure. The more she spoke, though, the more she held her head high and Sora could tell exactly who she was.

"Naminé!" Sora exclaimed at exactly the same time Riku yelled in a relieved tone, "Ashe!"

"Ahh, princess! I was hoping you'd be making your debut here. And not too soon, might I add. I'm afraid the Leading Man has his hands full at the moment." As Balthier said this to Ashelia, Sora could only grind his teeth in irritation, as the nagging desire to flee was returning with a vengeance. Though he'd never met Ashe before, he didn't have any desire to get to know her at all. That was very strange for him, indeed. What was going on? Were self-preservation instincts kicking in or something? There was simply no way he could leave his friends. There was just no way.

"Balthier? Fran and Vaan seem to be here, too. What does it mean?" Looking at Balthier with a calculating gleam in her eye (that only those with royal blood could pull off), Ashe seemed oblivious to the explosions going on above her. Apparently, the Heartless and Nobodies had figured out what Sora was doing and had decided to sacrifice some of their own by igniting them in flames. That way, the heat coming off the dead ones would dry those still alive, and they'd be less susceptible to the Thunder magic. Fortunately, Balthier and Riku seemed to notice this at the same time. Grabbing Ashe before she was taken in the blast, both looked very relieved when they were able to look upon the Lady Ashe unscathed.

She, however, seemed to be a little insulted by their care and was quick to push them away. "I have dealt with fire from my own explosives before and so do not need assistance. Though I understand your plight a little better, Riku. I am truly sorry I got so injured so as I could not help you. Hopefully I will be more of an aid now-"

Riku seemed to be about to argue some of Ashe's words, but Sora barely even acknowledged the fact. He'd barely seen Riku's mouth mold to the shape of words before he began darting away. Instantly, he was halted as the sound of a bullet rang far too close to his ear. Looking behind him (reluctantly), Sora was forced to acknowledge that Balthier had shot at him. Furious now, Sora meant to dive over Yuna (who had grown exponentially and seemed to be Summoning her own creatures), Queen Minnie's Light attack, and a Pin using Rhyme.

Seeming completely unperturbed by Sora's reaction to him, the gunman turned to Fran, and instructed her to inform Ashe of something. As the viera spoke, she adopted a slower pace that she almost seemed known for. Still, as more was said by the woman, Sora felt his urge to run away grow more and more. "I'm aggrieved to inform you that Ivalice fell after your departure, Ashe. Though all those we journeyed with are safe—and many Ivalice citizens reside in this world—a fair amount were lost, too. It's for this reason Balthier and I joined the UG in this place. We meant to guard over the dead of our world, as well as the living. Though it seems Vaan hasn't taken the true reasons for that to heart when it comes to Penelo, but I assure you… Even with all of that, I sense things just as well as I ever did…"

The moment Fran trailed off, though Sora had to wonder just why he thought it best to make use of everyone's distraction and skedaddle, as Goofy would have said. Of course, when he stepped on a tree branch, and Fran's keen ears picked it up without the slightest problem, Sora knew just what she'd been waiting on. His move to leave. At once, many eyes seemed to land on Sora with subtle accusation in their eyes. While they didn't seem to want to doubt Sora, there was no denying that the former Keyblade hero was acting a bit… odd. Sora would have smacked himself for his bad acting if he could, but he didn't really feel like himself at all at the moment.

Pointing at Sora directly now (for which even more people looked at him despite the fighting going on), Fran ended up explaining something that had good intentions, but would inevitably drive them all even further into the hell they were living in.

Joshua and Neku seemed particularly on the edge of their seats. Interrupting something Joshua had been telling Rhyme about a "Beat", Joshua seemed to look at Sora with a warning in his eyes. The problem was Sora didn't want to listen to Joshua in the slightest.

"The Heartless and Nobodies come from the Key that boy carries in his heart. They are the source of it all. Destroy it, and this ends. Young Naminé, I have met your Other, and since she is not here, I believe that it is you alone that can persuade this boy to summon his weapon."

"Yes, Sora," Nami said in response to Fran's assessment. Turning her expression from the viera, she locked too familiar eyes on Sora; already he found himself falling victim to them. "I had meant to wait for Axel to do this. I thought only he could give me the… eagerness to know this is the best way. That I won't destroy your heart in the process. But in _my_ heart, I know my power over you could never do that. Please, Sora. Look at me. Look at me and really remember the feelings you once had for me. I think only then you can be free."

And then to many people's astonishment, Naminé summoned her own Keyblade. It was curving, and fluid just as Naminé's drawings always were. The color was somewhere between a blue and white; such a thing even carried onto the Keyblade's Keychain, which was a broken glass slipper. What was really shocking, though, was that when Nami pointed her Keyblade at Sora, Sora found himself being forced to summon his own. Fighting this for all he was worth, Sora tried to remember just what these people were doing. Since his bond with Kairi was being severed, they were trying to connect him to her Nobody again, but it wouldn't work. He wouldn't let it! Already Nami, Ashe, Riku, and Rhyme seemed to be gathering around the Unlockable. And then there were Xion and Roxas, too. Roxas!

At the last possible second, Sora managed to dodge roll backwards. Out of the way of Naminé's magic, he summoned his flawed Keyblade and created a Glider with it. Before anyone had ample time to react, he had entered the Lanes Between and was planning to enter Traverse Town from another area. Though it wouldn't seem that way to anyone who had seen his escape, the truth was Sora was actually himself again; he could only thank the eyes of his Nobody—his eyes—for bringing him back to his senses.

And the horror at the possession he just had only made him want to destroy the Keyblade for himself. He knew he couldn't wield the Unlockable, so there had to be another way to annihilate it, then. He knew just where he was going to go. The place in Traverse Town when feelings and alliances had been tested for the first time for him: Traverse Town's Third District where he'd met up with a changed Riku on his first journey. There was simply no time to waste. He _would_ separate his Keyblade from its malicious controller. There was just no other way it could end; or so the cheerful boy, thought.

Still, where as before Sora'd ran away to save Kairi's life, he couldn't shake the feeling he'd run away now to be led into ending it. Maybe he _would_ have to remember Naminé's life was connected to Kairi, after all. As his bond with Kairi was being messed with, the bit of feelings he still had for Naminé could be the only sure thing he had to convince him to spare her. Deep down, he knew that despite what he wanted to believe, he was caught in his puppeteer's embrace. Whoever she was.

…

"It would seem that you have strong instincts, Kairi Kinomoto." These words, from the most compelling voice Kairi had ever heard, were the first thing she was greeted with when she landed into a white metropolis. Though she could make out people, places, and parts of the Planes below her, she had to admit she was slightly blinded by all the white, swirling mist around her. As much from Light as she was, the truth was she was no Angel. She didn't belong here, and her lack of vision proved this more than anything.

Still, in the slight distance—in front of a building that oddly reminded her of the shape of her once castle—Kairi could see one person. Squinting, Kairi could make out that he had a massive build and was wearing rather patches of orange. His eyes were a lovely honey, and his hair a similar blonde color. He looked as though he had five o'clock shadow, and despite some of the things she'd heard about Angels… She'd never felt in more comforting proximity to someone in her life.

"You seem familiar?" Kairi ventured, but only to halt herself in shock. What was she doing? That wasn't a way she ought to be addressing an Angel she needed help from!

Thankfully, the Angel didn't seem to mind Kairi's address in the slightest. Instead, he seemed quite bemused and came closer to Kairi so that she might see him better. At once, though, she realized why he couldn't come too close to her. The power coming off of this man was so strong, that it almost seemed to want to press her into the ground. Trying to focus on her own Light, Kairi found she could handle his presence a bit better, but now she seemed rather unsure of herself! Good gravy! This guy was more powerful than Joshua. At once, Kairi regretted thinking the last part. This Angel, more than likely, could read her mind; surely he wouldn't want to be compared to a measly Composer, and yet-"

"You needn't worry so much, Princess of Heart. You are among your own kind. Though your home is the RG, the fact remains a Soul such as yours could only be born here. It is the same for all of your fellow Princesses of Heart, and a few other select individuals like the one who gave you the necklace you've forsaken. I must say such a thing was foolish, Kairi. Though it was blessed with Aqua's Light, that Light came from us. Without it, we cannot protect you. You were wrong to think it kept your true powers at bay. Defense and assistance is never a bad thing."

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Kairi exclaimed immediately. Man, was she an idiot. Even though she'd changed a lot through this journey, she couldn't understand how she'd once thought her dear moonstone could limit her. Seriously, what had she been thinking? And if the Angels thought she'd thrown away their protection, would they help her now? Bowing profusely, Kairi eyed the Angel in nothing but humility, but again, he didn't seem bothered by her mistake in the slightest.

With a rustling of wind, Kairi felt her hair being tousled like it would if one was patting her head. No one was, though, and yet… Kairi couldn't shake the feeling that this man had just ruffled her locks. Especially since the breeze disappeared the moment she deduced what it had meant. With a kind smile Kairi had seen in Rhyme when she'd passed her coming to this place, the Angel said, "I told you you needn't be so formal. Though your time in the RG has made you Darker than us, and very human, I know it was meant to be that way. Unlike some of my brethren, I don't think you less than me, Princess of Heart. I'd hoped to implement such an ideal into all my trainees, but none took it as well as one Sanae Hanekoma. Now, you are here on account of one Sora Awayuki, are you not? It isn't the first time you thought to come here, is it?"

Almost despite herself, Kairi found herself spilling to this stranger everything she'd meant to keep to herself. Either he just had that sort of presence or he was making her speak, but then again, how could she doubt those beautiful eyes? Maybe that was why she found herself sounding more confident than she might otherwise have been when she relented, "Yes. At first, I'd meant to put my Keyblade here so I couldn't summon it, but I feared I'd be trapped here if I did. Anyway, I don't want that anymore. I've finally mastered my Keyblade so it's no threat to anyone, but Sora-"

"Is bound to the power of Jayna, yes. What is it you want warrior of the Keyblade? I must warn you that another made a sacrifice for Sora before. Maybe even more than her, and you should know there was a price. You must be ready to deal with all the ramifications of what you seek, if not, I'm afraid we are done here." Though the Angel's words were truly severe, there was no cruelty or threat in them. Rather, he seemed to want to keep Kairi from being led to a terrible fate.

And, of course, the moment she thought of the last bit, she knew just who this beautiful creature had been referring to just a moment ago. Joshua had told her the same thing, hadn't he? Joshua had told her that this person had helped Sora and herself. "Rhyme!"

Strangely enough, the Angel seemed rather embarrassed and apologetic now. Putting a hand to his shoulder and looking away, Kairi couldn't help but think this man looked strikingly like Neku at the moment. Though his lips twitched seemed to twitch at Kairi's Neku comparison, there was no trace of humor when he filled her in on what had happened to Rhyme. "We Angels can see the future. Raimu Bito, who had just recently ascended, saw how you two's story would end. Immediately, the young girl opted to try and help save you and the multiverse, but as I said, not all of my brethren are as sympathetic to your world, and Rhyme asked the wrong people. Finally, she said if a sacrifice was what they wanted, she would sacrifice herself if we helped you. And she did, and thus became a Noise. However, she was far too valuable to remain one. We hadn't seen a Soul like Raimu's in the RG for many millennia. It is for this reason, her sentence was temporary. In fact, it seems as though she's met with her other now, Yoshiya Kiryu: the man who had been plotting against us until now. And so it seems-"

"That you have to help me now!" Kairi said eagerly, as she unconsciously walked closer to the sweet Angel. All the while, she was thinking everything over. She had to say it just right; though she trusted this Angel… Well, she didn't want to have to learn a lesson like Rhyme had, did she? Growing more and more sure of herself, Kairi noticed a Light was beginning to emit around her; she was about to ask what it all meant, but she was cut off by the Angel.

"Yes, it would seem it is time for us to do our part. I've thought for a very long time now that our detachment from your world is a mistake. As we helped those from Cocoon, Pulse, and Bhunivelze, so we help you. You do share similar qualities to the Seeress Serah, young Kairi; if I do say so myself."

Before Kairi could ask just what he meant, and if he was referring to the Serah she'd known from school, the Angel had finally completely showed himself to Kairi. Before the crimson haired girl could take it all in, though, he was putting a hand on her forehead. Around her frame, her Light seemed to burn even brighter, but even for that she found herself growing strangely sleepy… "What is-"

"You've always had the power to shine, Kairi, but your uncertainties is truly what delayed your true potential. I have given you what you wanted. You may access here anytime. Since Jayna knows nothing of the HG, or your strengths, I imagine you'll be fine, but I can't say for sure. For the first time that I remember, I do not know what will come next. I can only hope you'll destroy the blasphemous weapon that has strayed from our original vision and creation. Make sure Sora's Keyblade is decimated with our Unlockable. And I must apologize to you for all that's befallen you. It simply is not right for you to have been targeted when you are nothing like Xehanort. It is he who should have gone through an ordeal such as this, and I won't fail you, or your worlds, again Kairi. Not ever. Goodbye, Angel Kairi."

Though Kairi's eyes bugging out was an appropriate reaction to what the Angel had just told her, she wished she could say something to better express herself. Furthermore, she wanted to thank the Angel for all he'd done for her, but as she felt entirely made of lead now, she couldn't do any of these things. She couldn't even move. Instead, she could only watch as the Angel shrank in the distance, and she began seeing black again. She was falling asleep. And it was only then that she realized she'd been slightly wrong about the Angel's coloring. His features were actually a bit darker than she'd originally thought; the white and fog just made him seem lighter than he actually was. Now, she could correctly identify just who the Angel really was. She'd heard stories about him before, because… He had been human once, too. And that was why he was helping them, wasn't it? This boy had had a similar story.

As Kairi's eyes drifted even more closed (how they could, she wasn't sure; she already felt like she was asleep), she saw the Angel holding a sword similar to the Keyblade, but it wasn't a Keyblade at all. No. It was where the idea had originated.

"Taran." Kairi was able to whisper the Angel's name—and see him put the sword into a cauldron—and then she saw no more. Even so, she knew she was right. Even so, she knew he was right. She would win. She had to. She'd come too far to look back now, and true love would always conquer all.

As the Princess of Heart slept, she dreamt about Taran and his Elionwy.

**Author's Note: And the Angel is an older (Angel) Taran from Disney's The Black Cauldron. It just fit. LOL. Disney characters ftw! I've been missing them in this story.**

**And man did this chapter have a lot going on, but I'm loving it! This is my favorite chapter thus far! I can't wait to wrap this story up; it's become so much fun to write! More to come soon:)**

**Also, as a general rule, I don't give the KH characters last names. The only reason I did this chapter was because of how the Angel spoke, but I probably will never bring it up again in anything. After all, for all we know, they might not even have last names (Sora did think "Neku Sakuraba" was a fascinating name in 3D). And who knows, maybe Nomura will give them names someday…**

**In case you're curious, Kairi's last name is inspired by Cardcaptor Sakura, as Sakura's last name was Kinomoto. And Sora's is inspired by Prétear's main character, Himeno Awayuki.**

**See you all soon!**

**-Shanna**


	16. Line

**Line**

It would be some odd trick of fate that Sora would end up in the Third District before Kairi did. And even though the young Princess really wanted to push off this encounter for as long as she was able, Kairi sadly knew (with a bit of foresight), that this was the only way the events could have transpired. So even though she was hurtled to the ground awash in Light—and therefore had a rude awakening—she didn't let her hurt show in the slightest. There was too much at stake; Kairi knew that if all of this was going to end well, she would have to be on her game.

Still, she had to take a moment for herself to stare at the kissing puppies. Returning her attention to Sora, Kairi wished more than anything she were kissing her husband at the moment. They'd been so very stupid to get married. It wasn't an accident that all of this was happening on their wedding day. No. It was on purpose because they'd provoked _her_.

As if in accordance to her thoughts, the moment Kairi locked her eyes on Sora (or rather, the creature that had Sora's face, but wasn't him at the moment), the love of her life threw himself at her. Jumping into the air (and thanking the high Heavens that her Keyblade gave her this ability), Kairi just scarcely missed having Sora's Keyblade pointed at her throat. She wasn't out of the woods yet, though; being much more skilled at aerial attacks than she could ever dream, Anti-Sora caught onto Kairi's leg, and pulled her down with him. Before she was able to do much of anything, he was pinning her to the ground with his Keyblade and summoning magic to aim at her. As tears dotted Kairi's eyelashes, she had to wonder if this was how it was all really going to end. She needed her Sora back so badly… But then, that was the problem, wasn't it? Remembering what Sora had said to Kairi in their shared dream, the young girl knew exactly what she had to do.

Copying the maneuver she'd used against Riku the night she thought he was going to make her stay home, Kairi hovered even closer to the ground, but only so she could jump up further and land a strong kick to Anti-Sora's chin. Taking advantage of his distraction, Kairi wriggled out of the hold he'd had on her, and meant to steal his Keyblade. However, when she even brushed her fingers across it, they were burned so deeply that she imagined she'd get third-degree-burns after all was said and done. Drawing her hands to her heart instead, Kairi closed her eyes and mouthed a prayer. Then, she said what she really needed to remember in a time such as this. "I know it may seem like I'm saying goodbye to you, Sora, but it proves I love you. If being away from you is what you need, then I'll hurt myself to save you. Always. In your stead, I summon the person who's really orchestrated all of this. Jayna!"

Before Sora (or really Jayna) could react to Kairi's words, she quickly summoned her Keyblade, and shouted, "Gather!" By doing the spell she was, Kairi aimed to pull Jayna from out of the Keyblade in which she was controlling Sora. It was no easy thing. This spell wasn't meant for such a thing, and Kairi was not the greatest warrior. What seemed even tougher, though, was pulling just Jayna from it. It seemed there were more hearts connected to Kingdom Key than just hers. Kairi was also risking damaging Sora's heart by doing this, but there was no choice. If she could save Sora and the girl who had once been her friend, she would do it.

The spell still didn't seem to be working, but there was definitely something happening. Out of the corner of her eye (when she wasn't closing her eyes against the light show she was unleashing), Kairi noted that Sora was changing. Sometimes he would still be in Anti-Form and other times he would appear himself, but his malicious smile would hint otherwise. But then, most importantly, there were times she could see her Sora clear as day. Each time she did, he would look at her with the deepest sympathy. He was saying something to her, but he never stayed in that form long enough for her to figure out just what it all meant. If she had to guess, she would have assumed he was telling her to let him go. To destroy him so he didn't have to live like this anymore. As tears trailed down her eyes, Kairi couldn't even be sure whom they belonged to. They very well might have been Sora's through their connected hearts.

But even though Kairi was in love with Sora, she knew she had connected to others besides him. Remembering the conversation she'd just had with Taran, for example, Kairi focused on doing everything in her power. When Light began dancing around her again, she knew she'd succeeded. In a gray light (very unlike the white one Kairi had been creating), Jayna appeared with her beautiful, big blue eyes as lost as ever. But that wasn't all, was it?

Pushing aside her survival instincts, Kairi ventured closer to Jayna to see just what was different about her. Upon a closer inspection, Kairi's first thought was to think she'd somehow managed to bring about Sora's mother instead. But then, as she stepped even closer to the woman in front of her, she noted that while the features looked very much like who Kairi saw as a second mother, they weren't quite there. Becoming breathless, Kairi noticed two things at the exact same time. First, was that the woman was Sora's mother and Jayna both! Somehow and way, mother and daughter had merged, but even worse was that Sora was gone. Good god! She hadn't accidentally killed him, had she? No. She couldn't have. She just needed to calm down and focus. Focus on the woman who now had Kingdom Key replacing one of her arms.

"Hi, Kairi," the unmistakable voice of Jayna rang out in the stilled silence. As Kairi finally reminded herself how to breathe, she felt herself being pulled apart at the seams. Riku, in his anger and jealousy, had asked Kairi if Sora would love her if he saw she wasn't as perfect as she let on. And even though she'd overcome so much on this journey, Kairi had never felt more messed up than this moment. She felt more of a weak little girl than she ever had, because she still didn't know what to do with Sora's younger sister. And more than that, she felt massive amounts of guilt and regret. What had they allowed to happen to this girl? Furthermore, how had they never given her (or really any of their families) a passing thought on these adventures? Even when they'd temporarily returned home, no one had noticed that Sora's mother and sister were gone. How was that possible?

Though Kairi didn't have Naminé with her at the moment, she thought she knew very well what the white witch would have said. Since the two had been part of Kingdom Key for a while, they hadn't been completely human. That meant… That when Nami had messed with Sora's memories, Naminé must have forgotten to have Sora remember them. Or for that matter, no one had remembered them. Only slightly. Only slightly had they known something was amiss.

"Oh, Jayna," Kairi whispered hoarsely, as she found herself falling to her knees, and felt tears on her cheeks again. As it was, her Keyblade cluttered to the ground, and the Princess hadn't the faintest desire to pick it up. If someone wanted, they could have picked it up and stabbed it through her heart, and she wouldn't have even noticed. Even more so, she might have welcomed it. How could she have forgotten Jayna and Sora's mother? What right did she have to end the revenge Jayna was seeking? The answer was she didn't have any right at all. Only the memory of Sora's face, longing to be free, gave her any desire to wrench herself from her turmoil.

And then, oddly, something else was pushing her to her feet. The memory of how she'd really been trying to destroy herself by her anorexia and bulimia. She'd been so foolish to take things for granted, then, and she never wanted to again. She'd learned too much. There was still so much to do, and despite her qualms, she wasn't going to let it end like this. She just couldn't.

Trying to offer Jayna a small smile (that was undoubtedly weak), Kairi secretively pulled her Keyblade to her side (she didn't like her chances against the Kingdom Key, the Keyblade of legend, of all things; furthermore, Jayna was a part of it…) to defend herself if needed, and then she said much more strong-willed than she really felt, "I see you found a way to control Sora's Anti-Form, but how do you manage that? The Heartless hate the Keyblade, as it's pure Light, and-"

"That's actually not true, Kairi. The Keyblade has Darkness in it like everyone else… Well, I guess you wouldn't know that, huh? But I don't want to control Sora. That'd be lame. But for the time being, it's the only way I can lead him away from you, so I do what I can."

"Where is Sora?"

"The Station of Awakening." Though Jayna's words weren't even the slightest bit mean before (which somehow made it even more frightening to Kairi that Jayna wanted her dead), there was a touch of anger in her voice now. Clearly she didn't like the idea that Kairi thought she'd let anything bad happen to her brother.

Biting her lip to keep from saying all of the things she really wanted to, Kairi had to wonder if it was their shared love for Sora that had kept them from being friends. That made them enemies now. Though Kairi wished to tell Jayna she could never replace her, and she really hadn't a claim on Sora at all (not like Jayna did), she knew why such a thing would be a bad idea. She would have to tread carefully where it came to the blond, indeed. "Jayna… How is it you seem to have your own features and your mother, Muriel's, all rolled into one?"

"Because I somehow joined with her like you did that Naminé girl."

"What?" Dangerously, Kairi's eyes were forced to rove over Jayna's eyes at this. As such, she wasn't keeping all of Jayna under inspection like she really needed to. She just had to know that she was telling the truth! Even if… Even if it meant her oversight made her get stabbed in the process. How on Earth could such a thing be? It had to be impossible? And if not, what terrible things had Jayna and Muriel been through that no one knew of? How had Kairi ever pitied herself? She was such a fool! How had she missed something so- If she survived this, she was going to have to have a chat with Nami about better controlling her powers. "I don't understand, Jay-"

"Actually, it's Dina now," the younger (despite her appearance) blond cut in rudely. It was so odd. Though Kairi knew Jayna err… Dina (no doubt she'd changed her name for the "D" to mean Darkness like that DiZ guy had) had true hatred and a vendetta against her, it also wasn't lost to Kairi that she _had_ merely said what she had in a rude way. Not an evil way like most people would (and even Joshua, who really wasn't evil, had). Could that mean… Could that mean the Darkness or other people in the Keyblade were just controlling her? If so… "And I don't really like explaining things more than once; I'll call Sora back so I can fill my bro in, too. Enjoy your last moments together-"

"What? Sor-" Before Kairi could even completely finish saying her husband's name, he was already being hurtled at her like a spinning top. Clutching him to her instantly (because he seemed utterly dazed and confused now that he was out of his Heart Platform), Kairi meant to hold onto him for all she was worth. Still, she knew it wouldn't do much. Jayna's hold on him wasn't physical. It was mental and spiritual. And as soon as he knew the truth… Kairi knew he'd leave her one way or another. She'd been so foolish to storm off after their wedding. She should have let him know just how much she loved him; she should have cherished her time with him. She wished to tell him how sorry she was, and she no longer blamed him for trying to protect her, but the words wouldn't come.

Rudely again (and the thought made Kairi remember when Sora had reprimanded his rude little sister for not thanking Kairi for the meal she'd made her), Jayna seemed to wake up Sora's heart or something of the sort, because when Kairi noted her looking at him, Sora suddenly seemed wide awake. When his eyes went to Kairi with a smile first, Kairi meant to live in the moment. Live in his love for her, but she knew it wouldn't last. The moment he noticed, and fully remembered Jayna, this story would come to its climax in one way or another. "Kairi," Sora said in the sweet, cheerful way he used only for her. "Where are we? What's going on? Though this part of Traverse Town often puts people at a crossroad, please tell me everything thus far has been a terrible nightmare, and we can go back to the times when-"

"Hello, Sora."

When Sora slowly, and nervously turned his gaze away from Kairi, she knew that their worst nightmare was about to come true. Sora gasped in shock, and was wrestling out of Kairi's arms to get a closer look; even though Kairi held onto him with all her strength, it wasn't enough. Her strength had never been enough. Despite all they'd gone through, Sora had left her side again. He was standing by Jayna.

…

"Jayna!" Sora exclaimed as he woke up and got a better hold on himself. Grinning ear to ear now, Sora noticed he'd unconsciously pushed Kairi away to get a better look at his sister. Stepping backwards, Sora meant to put a hand around his wife so they could both greet Jayna together, but to Sora's utter astonishment, Kairi was shaking him off again. How odd. Just a moment ago, she'd been unwilling to let him go. And was that… Was that rain on her face or tears?

"Kairi, I don't understand what you're saying," Sora said helplessly as he noted Kairi was, in fact, mouthing things, but for how quietly she was talking, Sora couldn't imagine his wife really wanted him to hear what she was saying. Promising to focus on Kairi as soon as he could, he regarded his baby sister with a hesitant smile. "It's so good to see you, sis! But I don't understand. Why are you here now? And how… How did I not think about you during a lot of this journey? And why do you look like mom?"

"I'll tell you now, Sora," Jayna answered him with a sisterly smile as she walked past him and bumped him in the arm. As she walked past Kairi, however, she bumped into her, too, but with menace and ice in her eyes. Kairi fell down with the force, and though Sora was no doctor, he could already see a bruise forming on Kairi's shoulder. Going to help his princess up, Sora put his hand on Kairi's shoulder, but to cast healing magic upon it. Though Kairi sighed in relief, Sora didn't go any further than that, because Jayna was talking. "Once again, you put me after her-"

What on Earth was she on about? Women! And little sisters to boot. Jeez, he'd thought she and Kairi had begun to get on well before all the madness had started. Rather angry at the things Jayna was implying, Sora unconsciously brushed his own, few blond locks behind his ears and shouted, "Hey! That's not something to say, Jayna. Kairi's our friend! And besides, I looked everywhere for-"

Of course, his words had to cut off there, didn't they? Because even though her meanness towards Kairi was unjustified, the fact was Sora hadn't looked for her (or any of his family) at all. Even worse was that he'd somewhat forgotten Jayna and his mom, hadn't he? It was because of Naminé.

Finally getting a good grasp on just what was happening, Sora gulped not for his expense, but Kairi's. It was Jayna. It was all her! She was the one in the Keyblade! She was the one who'd been controlling him to—And oh god, now he wanted to end Nami, too! Clutching his head, and crying in agony, Sora tried to remember that these thoughts were not his own. It didn't help, though, that he actually was angry for having forgotten Jayna and all he'd done. He could see why Jayna was upset. And as she shared half of his DNA, it wasn't easy to avoid taking her side. Because they were related, her possession of him probably even made it even stronger.

"It's always about her, isn't' it, Sora?" Jayna snapped, as she turned on both Sora and Kairi with the most emotion either had ever seen in her. Her eyes were swimming in fury and pain, and as Sora felt himself affected by it, he found he too was glaring at Kairi. But was it for Jayna or himself? Not even he could tell anymore. Also, Jayna didn't even seem to notice she was now affecting Sora. To the contrary, she seemed to think he remained unconvinced of what she was saying. Like Jayna had taken parts of his mother, did Sora even exist on his own anymore, or did Jayna? Were they all becoming one big mess?

"The night the islands were destroyed, you cared about Kairi and Riku only! But Mom and I didn't! We went out looking for you, and got our hearts taken in the process! Maybe it's a good thing we did! We were able to stay with you even if you didn't remember us. Not that you would have looked for us even if you did. Before our hearts were stolen the Keyblade, that was soon to be yours, came to us. It asked if we wanted to protect our loved ones. We said yes, but it was me who wanted to protect you more than anyone or anything. After that, Mom and my existence became tied. I alone succeeded in all of the tests that allowed us to be hearts of the Keyblade. I alone looked out for you time and time again when you would have died. Since Mom couldn't keep up, I guess it was then that she joined me. And when she did… Her pain became mine. The pain we held increased even more. We sacrificed so much for you, but you didn't even care! Didn't even care to remember when you went back home. To you, all that matters is Kairi Kinomoto!"

"Jayna, you're wrong! That's not true!" But as Sora felt a sob in his throat, and let go of Kairi in disgust with himself, he knew it all was. How could he have been so stupid? He'd caused so much pain, and hadn't even known! For the first time, Sora found he wanted to kill himself not for Kairi, but for Jayna and his mother. If that would make them feel even the slightest better… How could he have done this? How could he only care about Kairi and Riku? Hell, even when he'd encouraged Jayna to be friends with Kairi, it was more so Kairi could be around more than for Jayna. And how had he wanted to help Vaan get Penelo back more than his own family? He was despicable. Absolutely despicable. He didn't deserve to live. And at the moment, he didn't think he deserved to have his own will, either. Though the last thought was unmistakably Jayna's, Sora couldn't even bother to care at the moment. Or to fight it off.

Likewise, Kairi didn't seem to feel at all safe anymore. Crawling away slowly, she too had tears in her voice when she muttered cautiously, "Sora, please." How she knew she was in danger, he didn't know. Had she read his mind, or had he been speaking aloud. No matter. All too soon, he wouldn't be worrying about trivial things.

The moment Sora felt Jayna set foot in his heart uncontested by him (he was too broken to fight), Sora lunged for Kairi's throat with the Keyblade Jayna (and his mother) had completely returned to.

As his hands brushed against Kairi's skin, Sora had the strong desire to do something he hadn't done in a long time around the Princess: pull away from her touch. It had been Kairi that had gotten over his aversion to touch, but the thought now only made Sora's heart fill up with even more Darkness. Because… because it had been fear of losing his family that had kept him closed off when it came to physical forms of showing affection. A voice in his heart had warned him many years ago of what could come become of him and his family; Sora had only been hesitant with them because he didn't want their loss—should it ever happen—to affect him too much. Kairi had finally gotten him to completely warm up to others (how could he not with someone as vivacious as Kairi trying to get him to open up?), but it all seemed so ridiculous now.

Likewise, Sora felt a strong resentment towards Kairi, but really he could only blame himself. After all, he'd been somewhat warned against something like this. He had known something like this would happen, so how did he let it? How had he completely misunderstood what he should have been doing with his family? Fear of losing them only should have made him love them more—fight to protect them more—but Jayna was right; all he had ever cared about was the perfect Kairi. And he knew that was all he'd ever care about if he didn't end Kairi's existence here and now.

…

Since Sora's Keyblade (Jayna) was speeding towards Kairi's heart and fast, she only had a short window of time to react. Upon first thought, she almost wished that Sora would destroy her to end their wretched story. How could she have torn such a hole between Sora and his family? How could everything have come to this? Self-loathing aside, Kairi couldn't help but feel everything Taran had said had been for naught. She wasn't meant to succeed was she? Quite the opposite, really. She wasn't even meant to survive this encounter.

Kairi was a hare's breadth away from letting Sora end her when she remembered something. _Her_ most important memory of him. Despite the guilt and worthlessness she felt over it, there was no denying that the moment she knew for sure she was head-over-heels in love with Sora was when he stabbed himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts to save her. Now, Sora was about to stab her.

And it was the strong contrast, the overwhelming feeling of wrongness, that finally allowed Kairi to snap awake and aim to do something about her fate. No more. She wasn't going to be hurt by enemies, Sora, Riku, Joshua, or any family and loved ones ever again. After all, she and she alone had seen how this was all going to end when she'd nearly drowned on Destiny Islands. Though Kairi hadn't been able to save her loved ones in the past (or herself)… Even though this story was doomed for tragedy from the start… It didn't mean it had to end that way. Life was what you made it; new destinies were shaped each and every day. She was not going to let it end this way. The entire multiverse was at stake!

Lighting herself in the Princess of Heart powers she'd finally learned to control, Kairi ducked just in time when Sora's blade came for her. Then, amazingly, she was able to grab onto Sora's face and keep him there. For one brief second, she saw her Sora again. The one buried beneath all the lairs of pain and manipulation; this Sora wanted Kairi to do whatever it took to set them free. And so Kairi knew just what she had to do. Placing a soft kiss to Sora's lips, she muttered something that he had once said to her. "That way you have something to remember when you want anything but. When you want to destroy me. Sora, don't forget the reason you chose to love in the first place."

Gathering up all of her energy, Kairi did something she'd only done once before. She let her heart leave her body. Then, she let it go inside Sora's. Right before she did, she saw the evil return to Sora's face again, but she didn't buy it this time. Maybe it was because it was like their worst fight: the time Sora had told Kairi he didn't want her, that he hated her, and never wanted to see her again. Being sensitive to lies, Kairi had known deep down that that hadn't been true. Neither was Sora's aggression at her now real.

No. How could it be? Returning to Sora's heart felt like home; they were meant to be this way. Their hearts were connected and always would be. Who knew… Maybe Kairi hadn't lost her heart on Destiny Islands to begin with. Maybe it had just chosen to be with Sora. Now, when the possibility seemed like an impossibility, Kairi could understand clearly why she would have made such a choice. There was no life for her without Sora in it.

…

Riku barely had enough time to chug down a potion before another Wizard Heartless was hurtling a Gravity spell at him. Fortunately, the Dawn wielder was able to avoid being pressed down to the ground this time, but the force of the spell nearly hitting him still hurt like hell. There was no denying it; they were in trouble. More and more enemies were coming for them, and it seemed they would as long as Sora's Keyblade remained functional. Very soon, Riku knew this world would be losing its heart if they didn't watch their step, but what was worse was that Merlin was informing them it wasn't only this world under attack. How Sora er… Jayna had managed that, he didn't know, but the goofy little sister of Sora's wasn't exactly herself, was she?

Jayna… If Riku would have allowed himself to, he too would have felt mass amounts of grief for what happened to the girl that used to like him. Heck, he'd even used to flirt back with her. How the heck had he forgotten that? Even if she had nearly killed his friend, Ashe, Riku knew he couldn't hold her responsible for any of this. The fact was, Jayna wasn't herself; he knew better than anyone what it was like to be lost another's power. Really it was the Kingdom Key that was to blame. If they could only find it and destroy it…

"No!"

"Naminé, what is it?" At once, Riku was diving around the debris and fire falling from overhead, and was checking over the Nobody. Though, really, if Riku was being honest with himself, he knew that Nami was anything but that now. She had obtained her own heart and existence long ago like Roxas and Xion had. Shaking his head of the distracting thoughts, and putting a shield around Nami and himself (a Wyvern had just tried to claw at their necks), Riku looked for any signs of injury or anything on Naminé, but she seemed perfectly fine. He couldn't understand, then- "Naminé, why'd you cry ou-"

"It's Kairi! She's done something far too dangerous. She's entered Sora's heart in an attempt to save him that way, but doesn't she understand? Sora's heart is tied with Jayna's and the Keyblade now. She's going into the belly of the beast. Not to mention she's left her body completely vulnerable. I must act now!"

Before Riku could question Kairi's Other any sooner, she had disappeared in a yellow light. Riku knew just what she was going to do: take charge of Kairi's body to protect it when Kairi couldn't. Shaking his head, Riku tried desperately to rid his thoughts of images of Naminé losing the fight horribly. She wasn't much of a fighter, after all. Wherever she was, he was going to find her and make sure she wasn't hurt. Opening his senses to the Darkness again, Riku tried to note her and Kairi's shared scent, but before he could really examine the area, a hand on his shoulder stopped his plan. It belonged to Master Yen Sid.

"It appears that Sora is in the Third District. I failed to track him before because his existence has become so tangled. So much time wasted…" Yen Sid seemed to chastise himself not only for not realizing Sora was right under their noses sooner, but for failing to better prepare his apprentice for everything. The age-old weariness in Yen Sid's eyes spoke of much loss and torment, and suddenly, Riku didn't feel very old at all. Rather, he felt like a little boy. A little boy that Yen Sid was now giving a dangerous task. "You must go there and help them, Riku. But I fear when the time comes you might have to make a choice. You must be decisive, Riku."

"I will, Master Yen Sid. I won't let anything happen to them or the worlds. I promise you." Of course, by saying this, Riku knew perfectly well that he was actually defying what the Master had said, but he didn't need to know that. After all, there was no way he could sacrifice Sora and Kairi for the worlds. There was just no way. He was going to save the idiots, and then he was going to force them to get married again so he could be their best man. There was no other future for Riku than that, and he didn't want there to be.

"Ahyuck, you're not going alone, Riku! Why, Donald and I have gotten Sora out of more than a couple of scrapes. And we'll get him out of this, too!"

"Count me in, too." Said King Mickey as he came to stand by Pluto, Donald, and Goofy. Though Riku was about to tell them it might be best if they continued to fight in the First District, he didn't even bother because without his consent, the three residents from Disney Castle (along with Pluto) were already running to help Sora. Smiling, Riku had to note that Sora really had made some of the best of friends. There was no keeping them away from each other when things got bad.

"I'll go help Sora, too. I imagine Fran would want to help Kairi, but since she wants to stay with Balthier… Oh well. I can help Sora out all on my own." said Vaan—was it?—as he followed after Donald and Goofy towards the Second District door (as the Third District one had too many fighters and Heartless and Nobodies in front of it).

"Well, if that's everyone, I'm going to go help my best friend-" But as it was, the silver haired teen didn't even have time to head towards the door (with Way to Dawn) slung over his back before another person was stopping him.

Riku, a bit irritated now, was about to jump down the person's throat, but as it turned out to be the intimidating Joshua who was talking to him now, Riku thought he probably should listen. "I know you rightly think people should stay over here, but I'm afraid that's simply not an option for me. You need to wield Unlockable, don't you? I regret to inform you, Riku, that a sacrifice is needed to wield it. Though Ashe nearly died, and you got it that way, she was spared, so it won't work if you two just use it. However, Raimu, here also made a sacrifice. With the three of you, you should be able to use it to destroy the Keyblade. So it seems as though Raimu, Ashelia, and myself shall be joining you, too."

Riku was about to protest that Joshua himself didn't need to go, but seeing how clingy he'd been with Rhyme since she appeared, Riku's love of life kept his mouth shut. With all of that squared away, Riku finally began heading towards the Third District with the band of misfits. More than a few people such as Cloud, Cid, and Daisy gave the party encouraging looks. They wanted Sora and Kairi back, too.

Riku promised himself that no matter what, he would bring the two back completely unscathed. Someone else seemed to share that sentiment. Jumping to the ground from a Corridor of Darkness, the new inclusion landed in the First District amidst a plethora of his own flames. "If you ask me, I'm perfect for this job. I've only gotten Roxas and Xi-Xi out of a ton of their own problems. And since I owe Sora here a punch and pat on the back both, it looks like I'm going with you; got it memorized?"

"Axel!" Without looking behind him, Riku just knew that Roxas and Xion were hugging their friend, and were now in formation with everyone else to go help Sora and Kairi. Smiling to himself, Riku had to admit that he could do with some comic relief. Still, as he had been on the receiving end on Anti-Form's rage before, Riku couldn't help but feel their party wouldn't be enough. In fact, he almost wanted to invite everyone to come along, but he couldn't. Maybe first and foremost because he hadn't a clue what he was going to do when he met his friends. Just how was he supposed to save them? Hopefully he'd figure it out sooner or later.

"Come on people, let's go help dear, dear Kairi." At that, if nothing else, Riku had to smile. Unlike Sora, Riku found himself liking Joshua on day one. They were going to need encouragement like that… There was so much on the line.

**Author's Note: Woot! Only one more chapter and an epilogue to go. Who's excited? I know I am. Thanks so much for reading! And if you're wondering, it was Ven who had talked to Sora's heart when he was younger. Rather obvious, I think. LOL.**

**And… This is sort of my attempt at explaining why we never hear about Sora (or anyone's) family in KH, and my way of not entirely making the villain an OC in this. I mean, we did hear Sora's mom at least in KH1, but more on this later. Review if you feel so inclined.**


	17. Endgame

**Endgame **

"…Kairi." Though Sora felt like he was fading, the one thing he tried to keep alive above all else was the memory of Kairi; the memory of just what she meant to him, and how he could never hurt her. He was only slightly in control at the moment, but even that was making a difference. He hadn't killed her. Not yet. But Sora didn't know how long such a thing would last; especially since he didn't know if she was still alive for his effort or his Anti-Form's stupidity. If it were the latter, there would be no way he could save her. Jayna was controlling him, he knew, and the moment Kairi lost her careful composure would be the end of everything.

Such a thought instantly had his heart, his own heart, releasing its Light to try and escape from this place. To try and help Kairi. But for how much he loved her, he couldn't break free of the chains that bound him. He was falling… falling into Darkness. And this time, he wouldn't have Kairi's heart to set him free. He himself would end her.

As the biting cold of the Darkness ripped his naked form apart, Sora found himself wrapping his arms around himself for just the slightest warmth. His Heart Platform was completely gone. How it was, Sora didn't even know. All he knew was that he had no anchor to hold onto anymore. He was sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss of Darkness, and he would never pull out again. As he thought death might finally be welcoming him with open arms, Sora decided to torture himself even more by wondering how much of himself he'd been with Kairi lately. If only he could have seen her one more time. If only he could have one of her sweet smiles to tide him over for the rest of eternity.

Kairi didn't deserve this. She least of anyone did. Why, oh why, hadn't he just stayed away and left her to Riku? Because of his weakness, everyone had suffered; most of all, he hated all the pain he'd put Kairi through. He caused her pain everyday, and she never held him responsible for any of it. Why hadn't he been better for her? Why hadn't he showered her with love? Why did he let her think she was unworthy of him? "Her death is my doing. I was too stupid to say anything about Kairi's eating conditions, and she was destroying herself. Maybe it's my just desserts that I'll be forced to destroy Kairi now, but why did it have to be her? So much for no longer letting danger befall her because of my enemies. I'm the worst knight ever!"

"Because you were never meant to be, Sora."

"Kairi!" Somehow, someway, Sora had begun hallucinating Kairi. Right in front of him (or maybe not; there was no sense of direction here), Sora saw a pool of Light forming amidst his own circle of Darkness. From the center of it, Sora could just make out Kairi's form coming out of it. It reminded him of how he'd used to scale her balcony in exactly the same way so they could talk late at night. How Sora missed those days, but there was no getting them back now. He'd reaped what he sowed and he was going to have to live with what he'd done forever. No. Kairi wasn't here. And she never would be again. Because of him. "C'mon, Sora. Won't you even look at me?"

"No! You're not real! It just makes it even worse. I'm done being a masochist, Kairi. If you're going to find freedom through death, then so am I! Maybe there we can find our peace. We were always Romeo and Juliet, weren't we?"

"No!" Exclaimed the voice of would-be-Kairi, as Sora lost all desire to hold on anymore, and shut his eyes. At a rapid rate, he began falling. The fake breeze was so much that it hurt his bare limbs as it pressed against them. Why was it, then, that what alerted him most to the hurtful air was the sound of the fake Kairi above him's flapping wedding dress? Opening his eyes just a fraction, Sora was met with the amusing sight of Kairi falling down with him. Her hand was stretched out in front of her, and she seemed to be trying to grab onto his own. Her dress seemed to be a hindrance to her more than an asset. Even though it had already gotten destroyed a bit, it was clear it was preventing her from moving freely.

How odd. She was a part of his imagination, wasn't she? Then why was she clothed when he wasn't? Surely his imagination wouldn't have given her clothes if it needed to. After all, he was extremely tired, and since he was a hormonal teen, what would have been the point in putting her in clothes when he didn't need to- Unless…

"Oh my god!" It was her, wasn't it? The Light around her—the fiery determination in her eyes—he could have never been able to dream up. Despite what was best for her, Kairi was here with him trying to save him. As happy as Sora was to see her, he wished she'd just go away. The Light in her was far too tempting; at once, he found himself waking up, but if only to try and steal her Light for himself. She was stupid for coming here. She should have just cut her losses and-

Sighing to himself, Sora noted that he hadn't said any of this aloud to her. If he was going to convince her to leave (before he lost his mind and hurt her), he was going to have to show her that he was fine. Even if it was the biggest lie he'd ever mutter in his life. He had to make her believe!

"Sora!" Putting on a final burst of speed, Kairi finally succeeded in grabbing hold of Sora's hand. And though he knew he had to push her away, Sora was unable to look at her with anything other than love and astonishment as she hovered with him right over the edge. Again, the wind seemed to assault them from nowhere. And even though Sora knew it was truly the Darkness, and it was trying to get him to fall completely, he smiled the slightest bit when Kairi's red locks whipped into his face.

Red. As the word rang with resonance in Sora's head, he knew just what he had to do to get her to leave. And the very thought of it made him want to cry, but he held it in. Sora had never meant to tell Kairi any of this; it was some kind of sick joke that he would have to now, and instead of bringing them closer, it would have to tear them apart. "Kairi," Sora said in the most romantic tone he'd ever used with her (so different from the fake anger he'd originally planned on going with), "Kairi… You have to get out of here. You'll die if not through Jayna or my Anti-Form, then me. I'm stealing your Light, Kairi. I'm not even trying to. If you stay here, I'll strip it from you completely and you'll die. I'm not trying to sacrifice myself for you in this, Kai, but the prophecy was right. One of us has to die and one of us has to live. And it has to be you."

As Sora slowly put a lock of hair behind Kairi's ear (as slowly as he could allow himself to do so without completely stalling), he had expected Kairi to begin arguing with him immediately. He expected her to insist that they both could survive, and if he weren't such a lazy bum, he'd see that. Instead, he must have struck some sort of chord with her, because Kairi didn't challenge him at all. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Sora and buried her face into his back. He thought he heard her muttering, "Don't leave me again," but he couldn't really be sure. It seemed Sora had finally succeeded in assuring Kairi of how much she meant to him; how was it… How was it that he had found a way to satisfy and break his heart all at the same time. Kairi would leave; there was no denying that that was what was supposed to happen; all that was left was for him to give her a little incentive. "I never told you why my favorite color was red, did I?"

"Sora, what are yo-" Kairi could barely choke the words out around a sob in her throat. As her crying had made her eyes puffy and red (and her cheeks, too), Sora couldn't help but smile at something else she'd just made him realize. That was something, at least. He'd gotten his wish. This one, perfect memory he had with Kairi he'd carry to his grave. She was so beautiful; Sora was so, so relieved that he was finally able to tell her without being possessed or a tongue-tied idiot. Only now did he find he should have told her much sooner.

"For the longest time, I thought it was your hair that made red my favorite color. Your beautiful, beautiful locks that I'd dreamed of running my hands through in all of my fantasies. But, then, how could I leave out the other parts of you? Your blushing red cheeks, your freckles, your puffy red eyes… Only now do I really get it. What I've really loved all along, Kairi, was your vibrant, red heart. You and you alone. I love you because you're red and the color of love. The color of love is red because I love you, and love it. To me there's no difference. There never has been. And that's why I have to be the one to die, Kairi. Don't you see? I could never hurt you. Not knowing that when I did… You'd bleed red."

"Sora!" The afore mentioned boy could only smile sadly at the sound of Kairi's pained voice as she found out what he'd been planning. Little by little, he'd been backing away from her. Though he'd distracted Kairi from noticing it by all the things he'd been saying to her, Kairi was a clever girl (she always had been). Now that she'd figured it out, Kairi was holding onto Sora even more desperately as she choked back tears and looked at him with a begging look in her eyes.

As her husband, he should have made sure she wanted for nothing. Everything had been meant to go so differently, and Sora hated the expression on Kairi's face now. But it was because he was her husband that he had to do this. It was because he loved her he had to get her to let him go. She deserved to move on, and the fact was…After all he'd done, he didn't deserve such a thing. "Sora, don't you dare do this to me! You have to know! You have to know that my favorite color was purple because it was a more feminine version of red. And since I knew your favorite color was red, I…"

Kairi trailed off brokenly at the last bit. And as she did, Sora bit his lip in a lame attempt to mask what he really wanted to say. As it was, he'd told her what he needed to now. If he said more, she'd only hold on more and never let him go. Kairi was in his arms now, and they were both teetering over the edge, but only one of them would fall. As Sora ran a hand through Kairi's hair for the last time and allowed himself to look into her eyes, he had to admit her violet eyes were just as beautiful to him, too. "Do you remember senior year, when you were going to go to poetry school? I know that even though you wanted to be an actress, you didn't think it was a realistic choice. And I'm so sorry about that, Kairi. Riku and I teased you too much about that dream. But I'm just happy I get to see you exert the emotion you would have in your scenes as an actress… towards me now. It makes the dying thing pretty bearable."

Knowing that his time was up, Sora used the last bit of his power to hover in the air via his own Light. It was truly hilarious that he'd been sentenced to die for being too Light incarnate when he hadn't been meant to be. What other way would he die then to fall into his own Darkness? What other way would he die but after having been controlled by his own Anti-Form and scorned sister for so long? What other way would he die than finding out that his own heart (minus the others' and his Heartless form) was pure Light like they'd said. He could have used these Light powers all along, and as he died, Sora resolved that he would use the strength brimming in his veins. He created a wall with Holy magic. A wall Kairi wouldn't be able to get past to stop his fall, and even though the Light nearly blinded Sora's eyes, he got to see Kairi's loving face one last time. And that was more than enough for him.

Letting go of Kairi's hand so their stretched out limbs no longer looked like birds that would soar in perfect formation, Sora let go of Kairi's hand and fell to the Darkness in an array of Light. As Kairi reached down for him like he'd always dreamed she would, it felt very much like he was falling into water, but it wasn't like the waters from his home; the waters Kairi had almost drowned in during her Awakening. No. Sora would drown in his very own heart. He just prayed that his last thoughts would reach her.

_I love you. I always have and always will; even if I didn't always show it like I should have. That night I went to your house, the night I died and you brought me back, I'd meant to tell you that I'd dreamed of something like this. And even though I didn't know what it meant, I wanted to be with you regardless, and fight against the nightmares of my mind. The demon I thought I saw in me… I would have let it burn in the recesses of my mind forever if it meant I could be with you. If it meant I could keep you safe. _

_As I burn now, I can only hope that it accomplishes the prophecy in every way. My greatest wish for you Kairi has always been for you to be free. I'm sorry I held you down for so long. I remember everything now, Kairi. I remember the other timeline, and it only makes me love you more. I wish we could go back to those times and live forever. I'd give anything to run with you from the seaside shack again, as we chased Riku with crabs, but I'm afraid we can't. But just because something doesn't last forever, doesn't mean it doesn't live in our hearts forever. My heart will always be connected to yours, and I'll always be with you. No matter what._ As Sora grinned just the slightest bit in succeeding in his final mission—to tell Kairi exactly how he felt—he soon found he couldn't do much at all. Sora'd completely fallen into Darkness, and as he annihilated it all completely through his own Light, Sora's Light left completely. And Sora was gone.

…

"Damn this fighting stuff sucks!" Naminé surprisingly exclaimed. Among everyone gathered, she would have been the last person Riku expected to curse, but as Anti-Form kept coming after them again and again, he couldn't blame her. She was having an especially hard time of fighting because, as she said, she wasn't just attempting to defend Kairi's body, but since Kairi had left said body… She was having to fight to keep it from fading completely.

"Nami, don't you worry about fighting! Leave that to the rest of us. Can you locate Kairi anywhere in Sora's heart? How is she doing?" Unfortunately, no one got to benefit from an answer to Xion's question, because before anymore could be said on the matter, Sora was teleporting around everyone, and striking them repeatedly before they could even move. Like the dead, Sora didn't give any sign to where he'd be before he struck, but that just made it all the more worse.

"I swear if he does that friggin' come out of the ground attack again, I'm going to start aiming my attacks for the real Sora! Let me tell you, I've had more than enough experiences fighting this damned Anti-Form and I'm sick of it!" Axel said mostly jokingly, as he twirled his chakrams on his fingers, and hurtled them at Sora. Riku hoped against hope that the things would actually be fast enough to land a hit on Sora now. Usually, he moved way too quickly for the chakrams to hit him, but that was their best bet at the moment since none were fast enough to hit him with a weapon or magic.

"Quack! I hope one of Axel's chakrams will hit Sora as it comes back to its master." Though Riku felt a little irritated at Donald slipping up and referring to the thing as "Sora", he couldn't deny that his thoughts and feelings completely coincided with the Court Magician. That was another good thing about Axel's weapon of choice; it had two chances to hit its target. Not that it seemed to be doing so at the moment.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Riku yelled out as he took his own advice and tried to find a place to hide behind until Sora's "Thirteen Blades Attack" (or so Riku called it) ended. If this attack wasn't bad enough, when Anti-Sora had done it just a bit earlier, it had opted to still teleport and attack people with its claws, so those gathered had to deal with a double whammy. Cringing at what sounded like Vaan taking a blow to the shoulder this time (last time Riku thought he was going to have get stitches where he was hit), the silver haired teen came out from on the ramp he'd been sitting on to see if the coast was clear. After this, he never wanted to inflict his Dark Aura on anyone again.

Fortunately, for the time being, Anti-Sora seemed to be recharging. Wishing they were in Castle Oblivion so he really would have to charge his attacks, Riku motioned with a wave of his hand for Ashe and Rhyme to gather around him. Of course, now that Rhyme was with him, Joshua was also. Choosing to ignore this (and his fury at Jayna allowing Sora to wield a Keyblade when he usually couldn't in Anti-Form), Riku whispered as low as he could so they wouldn't be heard, "We better try using the Unlockable now. If we don't, we'll never get another chance."

"Hmm," Joshua muttered (thankfully just as quietly) as he put a hand under his chin, "It seems now would be the time to act. I think I have an idea. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy use a Limit to increase the ability of a Stop spell. When I give you the signal, Roxas, Axel, and Xion will take advantage of your spell to distract this Sora thing. Meanwhile, Vaan and I will use our UG powers to teleport Raimu, Riku, and Ashe to use the Unlockable on Sora when he's distracted. This will have to work the first time; we will not get a second chance, so everyone better be on their A-game. Not even my foresight can help us, as Sora isn't making any conscious decisions for me to track. Are we ready?"

Of course, it would be the moment everyone was gearing up to pull the plan off that Pluto would begin barking around Sora and cause everything to mess up. In the end, though, it actually seemed to be a good thing. Even before Joshua's signal, Riku had been about to initiate what they'd just planned out, but before Riku could move even a sliver, Joshua was pulling on his shirtsleeve and regarding him with a steely expression. Twirling an ashen strand of hair in his finger, the Composer seemed somewhere else entirely. Riku was about to shake the glassy-eyed kid and ask him just what the heck was wrong with him, but with an intake of breath, Joshua seemed to snap back into himself. Looking everywhere, but the bloodied sleeve he'd somehow obtained during the fight, Joshua looked at Naminé when he said with a true smile on his face, "Watch out for yourself when we go through with this. I really don't want to break a sweat and make Kairi a new body if things go wrong. That would just ruin the happiness, wouldn't it?"

"Happiness?" Riku snapped despite himself. While he would have adored having a happy ending right now, even a mediocre one seemed barely on the horizon. Had this kid lost it completely? They needed to focus on the here and no-

"Kairi just sent me a message via telepathy. There's a way she can save everyone, but she needs time. We're going to have to act just at the right moment, so I will be giving the signal. Thankfully that dog stopped you before you rushed in and made a fatal mistake for all of us, Riku. Kairi should be using her bow and arrow now. Though if her and Sora listened to me instead of getting married, we could have avoided all of this drama."

Though Riku hadn't the faintest idea just what Joshua was talking about, he wasn't going to argue him. Not when it was Kairi asking. As Joshua looked at Anti-Sora's heart intently, Riku had to wonder if he was seeing exactly where Kairi was in it. He could only hope the way Joshua blinked and looked down didn't mean she'd never have a way of getting out.

…

Tears fell down Kairi's eyes, as she remained hoisted in the air and struck by a red (why did it have to be red?) sort of lightning. Though she really ought to be leaving Sora's heat, as it was his last request… She found she couldn't. No. She was going through a torturous ordeal just like Sora had when he'd jumped to save her. The only difference was it had nothing to do with Sora. Not even the flames that were selfishly licking at his soul to completely erase it were after her. No. Her emotions were making her powers react, and she found she was injuring herself again.

She cursed herself. Cursed the red of her hair that would always remind her of this moment (if she escaped it, that is). But most of all, she cursed Sora. This was his fault. He'd left her again (permanently to save her) and for all his effort she was still being hurt. Her long, long hair spilled around her. And she was glad for that, at least, because her clothes were getting burned off with the sparks and she definitely didn't want to be completely naked. She wished she could summon her Light to help her, but as Light was always warm, she'd probably only succeed in making this more agonizing for herself. In a way, that was exactly what she wanted. It was what she deserved.

She didn't know how long she stayed suspended in the air like that. Her body was wracked with attack after attack after attack. And she laughed deranged, as she began to become numb to it all. She was numb to the pain in her limbs; numb to the pain in her teeth from grinding them, and she was numb to how heart broken she was.

Finally, she was set free. But it wasn't done graciously. No. Instead she was left to plummet to some sort of ground far beneath her. Ahh, there was more pain. Now muscles she didn't even know she had ached. Kairi sobbed, and curled into a fetal position. The only thing contrasting her broken state was her reaching hand. She didn't know whom she was reaching for. Sora, Riku, Joshua, Naminé… As much as she knew she was reaching out to Sora, she wished she wasn't. It just made his death even more evident. She should have stopped him! Should have caught him! Even if… Even if he'd stopped her from doing so.

If she wasn't being put in such pain, Kairi could have really admired the picturesque room she was in. It had gorgeous orange hues; and once upon a time, Kairi imagined the Light to be just as bright and inviting. But to her, the Light was no longer an old friend. Rather, it was her enemy. It had led to her losing Sora, and even though she suspected she wasn't one of the Light anymore, Kairi promised herself she would make sure she wasn't the minute she left this mystery area. She wouldn't let Sora's sacrifice be in vain. She would just be a normal girl… A normal girl that didn't go through things like this. So why was it… Why was it she didn't regret any of it since she'd gotten to be with Sora even for a short while?

"Why because you love him, silly."

"What?" Kairi whirled around instantly at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. Though the touch felt very familiar (equal to how in the other timeline she'd held Sora's hand in her own as he gave her back her charm), Kairi wasn't about to let her guard down. She wouldn't die now. Not after what Sora had done for her. Still… She didn't have it in her to fight at all. Giving up the pretense, Kairi turned to the new arrival slowly and reluctantly. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't have-"

"Have time to talk to yourself?" said the girl with a sweet giggle Kairi hadn't heard in a long time. Because it was her giggle. The giggle she only used when she was perfectly happy. Breath hitching in her throat, Kairi finally saw who was standing in front of her with an amused look. It wasn't Naminé (or even Xion), but it was still Another Her.

"I don't understand," Kairi spluttered at a complete loss at what she should say. Of course, this just made the Other Her bring a hand to her lips to giggle even more. It was then that the battle-worn-Kairi finally understood. Because even though she hadn't meant to draw attention to her lips, that Other Kairi's lips were important, weren't they? In another timeline—the one that was meant to happen—Joshua had kissed those lips of hers. Had kissed her own lips. It was for that that Kairi had known him in the first place; it was also for that reason that Joshua had thought he owed her something. This Kairi in front of her… Was the Kairi from that dimension?

"Well, honestly, I'd be surprised if you did understand. Even in our lives, something like this wouldn't happen everyday. I'm here to help you, Targeted Kairi. The Angels gave us this one chance to set everything right. Your Sora isn't gone yet, but he's fading. You must act now if you're going to save him."

"What do I need to do?" Kairi asked urgently as she tried (and failed) to not take in every detail of her Other Self. Huh. This Kairi didn't seem nearly as unhealthily skinny as she was. And had she ever been that happy and pink-esque? Though Kairi wasn't sure she liked just how this Other Her had developed, she did have to admit the shorter hair looked nice on her. Maybe she should cut her own hair when this was all over. After all, her hair was pretty much a traumatic memory in itself now. If she could, she would have chopped it all off.

"What, indeed? Be like Naminé, of course. Kairi, Sora's existence has had pieces broken off, it's resided in others' hearts, and its will has been overrode. Even so, you can repair the damage. You can put him back to the way he was before all of this started. Him, Jayna, and Muriel all three can be saved. But you have to act soon. If you don't, and the Unlockable is used on the Keyblade when Sora's heart is still connected to it… He'll be gone forever. Not even our friend Joshua could find pieces of his soul left to savage. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." And she did. She really did. This had been the answer all along, hadn't it? Because as messed up as Jayna's ideas had ended up, the fact was Kairi (through her Other) had distorted Sora and brought him back as an incomplete version. The only thing left to do was to finally set him right, and then everything would be restored. She didn't know how she was going to sew him back together, but she knew she'd find a way. After all, Fran hadn't given Kairi her bow for nothing, had she? It seemed the time to use it had finally arrived.

"Here." Before Kairi could ask what her younger-looking-self was doing, her hand was being opened and something dropped within it. When Kairi closed her hand around it, she knew exactly what it was. Her moonstone necklace. Tears brimming in her eyes for another reason now, Kairi kissed the precious gem, as hope filled in her heart for what felt like the first time in forever. As it began emitting a white glow, Kairi knew that she would succeed in saving Sora. She would succeed in saving all of them. It would be just like the time she'd saved Sora after he'd fallen and then nearly drowned. They'd come too far to look back now; this would work. She wasn't going to waste this one last chance she'd been given.

"Connect to Naminé, and let her guide you through this. Then, hold onto your Sora and never let him go, you hear me? I have to say, that despite everything, I'm jealous of you. In my timeline, I'm not very strong. I've only just begun to train with the Keyblade, and Sora and Riku aren't sure of my strength at all. At least one of us has found what they're really made of. Don't miss time with Sora when you can keep up with him, because I can't. But after meeting you, I have faith that maybe someday we can find a way to rest and be together like you versions have. Still, remember who you are."

As the Other Kairi began fading back to her own time and place, Kairi found she was subconsciously echoing her Other Self's last words. Both versions needed to remember who they were, didn't they? That Other Kairi needed to remember the rite she was born with; she needed to assert herself more… And the Kairi that had been nearly killed by Sora realized she needed to let things like that go. She needed to be happier and believe in things again. When she found Sora again, Kairi promised herself she would do just that. She'd cherish each and every day with her Sora, and all of this that had happened would only be a small trial they'd overcome in their long lives together.

"Alright, necklace," Kairi said to the thing she had been missing more than she'd thought she had, "Let's Light it up and fix this once and for all, eh?" Putting her charmed necklace around her throat again (and having a feeling of such rightness wash over her instantly), Kairi touched the moonstone and allowed its Light to instantly begin shining. Calling forth on her own Light now, Kairi was awed to see she could make out every recess of Sora's heart. Over there was the memory of the time Kairi had taught him how to snap his fingers when he had the chickenpox. And over there was a scar he had from the time Riku had tried to kill him. Though Kairi knew Sora had forgiven Riku, she knew that scar would always be there; and it wouldn't be her place to change it…

Because without these scars, they wouldn't be who they were today. They wouldn't have overcome things and become better. As much as Kairi regretted things, she found she didn't regret what had led her here: to this place where she could save Sora, and see how far they'd all come. Sending a slight distress call to Joshua, Kairi told him to wait on using the Unlockable until she'd saved Sora from himself. Then, she called on her Nobody… No. The _Somebody_, Naminé, to aid her in messing around in Sora's heart one more time.

Calling all of the pieces of Sora to her, Kairi began the grueling task of using the string from Fran's bow to sew together all the pieces that were his, all the pieces that were, Jayna's, Sora's mother, and so on and so forth. At first, Kairi thought she'd never be able to sort it all out in time. But the memories, and everything that made up a heart, were responding to her intently (thus proving Sora's obsession with her was a good thing, after all). Whooshing past her, they seemed to ask if they were going in the right direction (and they most often were), and then when they got their answer, they would go to the appropriate place so Kairi could place them together.

The real problem was when it came to the Keyblade. It and the other hearts in it weren't too keen on letting Sora and his family leave its clutches, but that was where Nami came in even handier. Using her own power over Sora's memories now, Naminé assisted in pulling Sora away from the Keyblade; with their double team, the two girls were done right when Kairi was hearing a distress call from Joshua's thoughts.

Right before Kairi left Sora's heart, she felt an overwhelming warmth within him soar up to meet her. Anyone else probably would have been burn to a crisp with it, but not Kairi. If she had the time, she would have affectionately brushed it with her own Light like his was hers, but instead all she had time to do was leave Sora's heart just as Riku, Ashe, and Rhyme (levitating with Joshua and Vaan's help), nailed the Kingdom Key with the Unlockable.

Blood clouded up Kairi's vision, but she rejoiced in noting that it wasn't anyone's this time. Furthermore, it was a metallic, blue color as Sora's Keyblade was being erased from existence. Knowing there was nothing more she could do at the moment (and being almost positive that Sora would be alright), Kairi gave into her exhaustion and promptly passed out.

When she woke up, it would be to Sora's untainted, shining smile and eyes. Kissing Kairi's palms, Sora informed Kairi that he was sorry for what he'd done, but as he'd said at the hospital after she'd saved him before, "I knew you had it in you, Kairi."

Kairi's only response to that was to tell Sora he was a lazy bum for giving up, but then she grinned the most beautiful smile to ever cross her features. Leaning into her husband's embrace on the bloodstained and damaged ground, Kairi enjoyed Sora's lips on her head. She enjoyed being a normal married couple with the man she loved. Reaching into her hair, Kairi pulled out her lucky charm and gave it back to Sora for keeping his promise. When they both went to touch the charm together, their fingers brushed; Kairi wouldn't have been surprised, then, if their passion alone could have burnt the entire world of Traverse Town down.

But more than that, Kairi found herself enjoying looking into Sora's eyes lovingly. There was no more fear, pain, worry, or want for self-sacrifice in either of their gazes. Only the love for each other they'd had since they were four.

"I saw in your heart that your favorite memory is when we were four; when our hearts connected for the fir-"

But before Kairi could say more, Sora cut her off with a searing kiss. Locking her lips with his as recklessly as she dared, Kairi reveled in that it wasn't nightmares or Keyblades controlling them anymore. No. They were all still them. But then, as Kairi knew Sora's heart resided in her and hers in him, maybe the correct thing to say was they were all still one.

Once again, the game was on. Everything was still a game between them even after all that had happened, but as Kairi moaned low in her throat (as Sora was becoming more daring with his ministrations), she found she didn't care in the slightest. As all rational thought went out the window, Kairi felt Sora's heart beating against hers; she wasn't even the slightest surprised when she felt her heart beating with his. They really were Partners, weren't they? And like Joshua and Rhyme, and Neku and Shiki, (and hopefully many of the others gathered), they'd finally worked it all out, and they headed into their perfect happily ever after.

**Author's Note: And that's everything save for the epilogue! Hope you all enjoyed. Review and tell me what you all thought of this roller coaster of a chapter (and story in general). Happy endings ftw!**

**And now you also know why the story's called "Let it Burn". Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but the first letters from every chapter spell out "Dead Men Tell No Tales." I was hinting at Sora's "death" all along. Mwahahaha.**

**Anyway, please review. LOL. And thank you so much for reviewing and sticking with me all this time!**

**-Shanna**


	18. Start

**Start**

With an amused smirk, and a shake of his head, Riku ended up leaving his two best friends to their… affairs. Seriously. As happy as he was for them (as happy as he was they were still alive for goodness sake), there was only so much of his best friends macking that he could take. At least without wanting to vomit, that was. Giving a wave at someone here, a smile to Ashe there, and a nod at people like Neku and Joshua, Riku found himself heading up the stairs and towards the Vacant House.

Trailing his hand on the wood beneath the window, Riku almost expected to have a splinter implant itself in his finger or something, but nothing happened. Smiling to himself, Riku had to acknowledge how far they'd come and how much better they were for it. It was hard to believe that only a little over three years ago he'd been standing in this place with Maleficent and seething with jealousy at the thought of Sora's betrayal, and his new friends. It was all so ironic that he'd once thought he was the only one who cared about Kairi, and now… Now Sora and Kairi were pretty much having sex in the street.

Okay. So he was exaggerating, but there really wasn't much left of Kairi's dress after all it had gone through. Before Riku would have been so jealous of Sora getting to be with Kairi in such a way. Even recently he would have been hurt by it, but now he found himself grinning ear to ear and hoping they wouldn't catch a cold. It was also strange how the friends of Sora that he'd hated above all else, had ended up becoming some of his best friends. In fact, Riku really wanted to go and talk to the King now… If he could get to him when Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy inevitably tackle hugged Sora, that was. Yes, he had changed, but it was a good kind of change. And even though Sora had been the one to mess up this time… Riku thought he'd gone through a good change, too. Still, it would be interesting to see Kairi as the Keyblade wielder now; it seemed that Sora was out of the Key club forever (not that anyone, least of all Sora, seemed to care).

"Do you mind if I join you?" said the small, unsure voice Riku had heard many times (and in those encounters she'd helped him more than once). The voice belonged to Naminé. Turning around towards the white witch with a subdued smile on his face, Riku motioned for the once Nobody to feel free to join him as he took to looking out at Traverse Town's night sky.

Night sky... It seemed as though Sora had finally righted things into place, and even though the night of Traverse Town had once been depressing to Riku… Well, he was longing for some normal and mundane right about now. Good god, he even missed the prison that was Destiny Islands! What was the world coming to?

"It looks like it's stopped raining," Riku muttered absent-mindedly the moment Nami had stuck her hand out to note the same thing. Blushing now (since when did he blush?), Riku turned towards Naminé with a question in mind, but when he saw the stars reflected in her pale, blue eyes (so they looked like the ocean after the storm), he found he was losing his train of thought. So with the grace he prized himself for, Riku ended up saying something so Sora like, that he instantly wanted to smack himself. "How is it that that little white dress of yours seems to hold up so well, and Kairi's little wedding dres-"

Slapping a hand over his mouth before he could say anything stupider, Riku tried very hard not to seem like he'd been checking her or Kairi out, but maybe his attempts were in vain. For the first time he could remember, Riku didn't feel very cool and collected at all. Maybe because Naminé was sucking up the "cool as a cucumber" vibe so completely, that Riku couldn't even compete. This was not what he'd meant about changing into a better person. Not at all!

"Paying extra attention to my choice of attire lately? I seem to recall you didn't want me dripping blood onto my dress in Halloween Town, either-"

"Nami, what are you-" Riku spluttered without getting his point across at all. Running a hand through his hair, Riku wondered if he should first recover his reputation, or demand why she'd been snooping around in his memories again. Deciding on the latter (because as much as Riku liked and trusted Naminé, her messing with people's memories had caused more than enough problems), Riku was about to say she had no room to talk when he could tease her, but his chance never came.

Instead, Naminé put him out of his misery herself, as she looked at him with an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. "I like the dress question better than the one you were going to ask; the one about why I stayed with Kairi all this time." There was a twinkle in her eyes, and Riku was struck again by how unlike her it was… But then again, maybe it wasn't uncharacteristic at all. After all, Nami was growing and changing, too. She'd been through much, and had had so much weight placed on her shoulders… If Naminé had found a way to find mirth despite all of that, who was he to begrudge her that?

He least of all had any reason to tell Nami what to do, because… Without her he would have been lost many times. She alone had helped him time and time again, and had assured him it was okay to use Light and Darkness back to back. That it was okay to be himself.

Suddenly, Riku was realizing something he should have noted long ago. He hadn't had to use Darkness on this journey, after all, but even so, Riku still couldn't stand any Light except Naminé's version. He had been so stupid not to realize this sooner. Finally finding it in him to ask what he really had wanted to ask, Riku put a hand on Nami's shoulder as he delicately turned her to face him. "Why did you stay inside Kairi all this time, Naminé? You must have known you didn't need to. You must have known that you'd become your own perso-"

As it was, Naminé's answer was what Riku had expected from her. Ever since she'd messed with Sora's memories and had injured so many, she'd put everyone else before herself trying to make them happy. But now that everyone was finding their happy endings, Riku had to let Naminé know it was time to put her mantle down and find her own good ending. "Because Sora and Kairi needed my help. I had to make sure they were all right after everything. And Roxas, Axel, and Xion assisted, too. I had to do my part. Besides, I don't deserve to be free after what I've done. It was the want to be free that made me do what I did in the first place."

At the end of her tirade, Riku wasn't surprised to see that Naminé was looking down and playing with her fingers like she so often did. Just a few days ago, he would have all too easily left her to her own devices thinking it was not his business. Maybe it was the win they'd just accomplished (despite all odds), but Riku suddenly realized just how wrong that was. He, too, had thought he'd deserved little and ought to be just a spectator in his life, but not anymore. There was just too much in life that one needed to experience. Life was a beautiful thing, and Riku knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't going to let it pass him by anymore. He would live everyday to the best of his ability, and only then could he ever really be atoned.

"Naminé," Riku said to the petit blond gently, as he guided her into his arms with a bit of force. "I think after everything we've been through, you should know better than anyone that you should take your life and live it as well as you can for as long as you can. I, for one, am through just watching the joy in other people's lives, and I know you must be, too. If you don't feel like you deserve anyone else, can you at least think you deserve me? I've done some pretty awful things, to-"

But before Riku could berate himself any further, he suddenly found his lips occupied by a soft, peach tasting substance. Smiling into his kiss with Naminé, Riku held her as lovingly as he dared. Who ever knew that Naminé had so much spunk in her? More than that, who would have thought Naminé would finally let herself feel if only to stop Riku from being a hypocrite? They really were good together, weren't they? Whoever said the person best for you could be the person you least expected had been right. They had been so very right.

As Naminé pulled away from Riku with a slight blush on her face, the silver haired teen kissed her forehead and reveled in what their future could be together. On that day, he would always remember that Naminé laid her head on his shoulder first. And then… Then he laid his head atop hers. The rest of the memory was nothing but true glee, as they just held each other to the crickets' chirps. Who would have ever thought the sound of crickets singing without a care in the world would be so satisfying?

…

As Sora kissed Kairi in the slight drizzle, he was aware of quite a few things. One, that Kairi had miraculously saved him from his own Darkness again via her sunlight-y persona. Two, that something was nudging him in his knee. And finally, he relished at just how everything had fallen perfectly into place. He was holding Kairi's lucky charm again (and Sora didn't think she'd ever want him to give it back to her now), and Kairi had her necklace back. Life was good.

In a lot of ways, it was like the last few months hadn't even happened, but there were definitely some differences. Like the feeling of Kairi kissing him and running her hands through the hair near the bottom of his neck. That was nice. Why was he trying to think again? Trying to focus even more on the kiss now, Sora gave an irritated groan as the sharp pain in his knee became even more pronounced. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Kairi to notice that… Joshua was holding a newborn baby and looking really very uncomfortable.

"Oh Lord almighty, why is it that you two always seem to want to have at each other when I'm around? Here, Sora!" Joshua said as he threw the kid at Sora without the slightest care in the world if he caught it… her (now that Sora had caught her, he could see that the gender of the baby was, in fact, female). Instead, Joshua was rather looking at a droll stain on his shirt with great distaste.

Giggling slightly, Rhyme came from behind him and wrapped her arms around Joshua's waist. As she put her head on Joshua's shoulder, Sora could see that her eyes had a slight fury in them for Joshua throwing the little girl (Kairi looked very much the same), but Rhyme was mostly choosing to ignore that anger for the time being. "You could have just given her to me while they were doing that, you know? Somehow I knew you wouldn't be very 'uncle' like to the cute baby."

"How very right you are, Raimu." For a moment, Sora could only gape at the fact that Joshua had said that with only the slightest bit of sarcasm. Sure she was Joshua's significant other, but Sora had come to the conclusion Joshua's soul had been ripped out to make room for all his sarcasm. To have that proven wrong now was a little… unsettling. "We are better as Partners than we are on our own. You should know that now that you're back I'm never letting you leave my sight." And even at the slight warning of clinginess in Joshua's last sentence, Rhyme didn't seem to care in the slightest. Instead, she tilted her head to the side and laughed like Joshua was the best (or funniest) thing in the world. To her he probably was.

"Ugh. Gag me with a chopstick! Can we go home now, Joshua? Please? I swear that if I see any more romance crap, _I'm_ going to start attacking people." As Sora looked across the way to see Neku and Shiki (and many of the others) coming through the door from the First District (obviously signaling all the Heartless and Nobodies had been destroyed), he couldn't help, but give Neku a knowing look when, despite his words, he shared a loving glance with Shiki.

Though Neku seemed about to retort due to the expression on Sora's face (or so it seemed), Kairi punching Sora in the arm, and taking the baby away from him, shut him up rather effectively. Running towards Joshua now, Kairi caught onto his shirtsleeve before he could get too far in making a portal. "Wait! Who is this baby? Why have you given her to u-" At first, Sora had meant to tell Kairi that she didn't need to ask that yet (Joshua would undoubtedly tell them in time); he'd meant to tell her to say to him what she'd really planned to. However, upon finally noting the color of the baby's hair, Sora knew exactly who she was. Quite funnily, it was now him running to Joshua as fast as he could for answers. Just what the heck had happened? "With that peach-ish hair she has to be Jayna, but why's she a baby? And where's my mothe-"

Putting his hand up with a slight smile on his face (and the smile, instead of a smirk, explained perfectly the effect Rhyme had on Joshua), the Composer crossed his arms over his chest, and began detailing just all he had done; for once, he wasn't even talking in circles. "Your mother is in the First District. I thought it best to separate her from Jayna just in case their connection hasn't been completely severed yet. And Jayna is a baby now because she had been the most corrupted. I had to bring her Soul back anew. However, once all the negativity has completely lost its claim on her, she will return to the age she's meant to be, and all will be as it was."

"Thank you for everything!" Watching in wide-eyed amusement, Sora muffled a chuckle as Kairi ran past him and tripped on her own feet in the process. Despite everything, she was still Kairi. Getting to her feet again, and blushing madly, the Princess tried again and was actually successful in hugging Joshua this time. At first, Shibuya's Composer seemed like he didn't care in the slightest; though he patted her head awkwardly, it was clear that he wished to be anywhere else than where he currently was.

However, when Rhyme put an arm around Joshua's shoulders, he found it in him to hug Kairi back slightly and smile a bit. But still proving he could be an ass when he wanted to be, he remarked cheekily, "I'd kiss you in this dimension, too, but I don't think your new husband would take it very well."

And though Sora felt anger and jealousy irrationally welling up inside him again, he was successful in beating it back so he could tell Joshua, in all sincerity, "Thank you. Thank you for helping Kairi and for protecting her with the others. Thank you, too, for saving my family. I don't deserve it after the way I treated you."

As Joshua put a hand in his hair, and his violet eyes narrowed, Sora knew he was about to remark that he really hadn't deserve it and he only had done what he had only for Kairi, but as it was, everyone was distracted from what they'd originally planned on doing when a blond began yelling at another blond. As Sora looked at Kairi (who had taken to conversing with Shiki about someone named "Eri"), Sora realized he knew that tone well.

"Vaan, you idiot!" screamed the girl about their age, as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the Sky Pirate/Reaper for all he she was worth. At such, there was no reaction for Sora to make, but to burst out laughing. Sure Vaan was getting a lecture now, but as he'd undoubtedly been united with his Penelo, Sora knew it couldn't be all bad for him. It looked like Sora wouldn't have to try and locate Penelo now, after all. Vaan could have been with her all along, but it seemed he'd chosen not to out of his own device.

"Oh come on, Penelo," Vaan said, as he braved his girlfriend's ire, and placed one of her braids behind her ear. "I admit now that I was stupid. But can't you see why I didn't tell you? I'd chosen to die and become a Reaper for our people, but you were still alive, and well… I wasn't going to let you lose your own life! I mostly did what I did to make sure I could protect you! After you told me countless times how reckless I am, well… I didn't think you'd want to see what I'd done this time!"

For a moment, Penelo's light eyes seemed to hint at gladness (because deep down, she had to be glad she had Vaan back, and he was the same idiot he'd always been). But perhaps remembering that it was that idiocy that had kept them apart, Penelo seemed to opt for anger again. Standing on her tiptoes so she was just a bit taller than him, the graceful girl shouted in Vaan's ear even louder, "Yes, you were stupid! But not for why you think. Vaan, your choices were admirable, but you should have told me and let me make my own choices, and not have left it up to Balthier to fix this. Especially with all the loved ones I've already lost! How could you just remove yourself from me like that? Ugh! You're just like my brothers. You're just like _your_ brother!"

"What? I'm nothing like Rek-" Before Vaan could finish that sentence, Penelo used her higher stance to do something she'd undoubtedly been fighting against this entire time. She kissed Vaan. She still punched him in the arm a couple times, mind you (even during the kiss), but Sora knew from experience that the kiss said more than anything.

Maybe that was why he was feeling so awkward now. Decidedly looking away, Sora felt a small bit of remorse. If this was what it was like when people had watched him and Kairi kiss… Well, he'd be less obvious about it. There was no way he'd forgo kissing her when he wanted to, though. Not now. Not ever. Especially after all they'd gone through. Especially now that he wanted to kiss her again. Crossing over to her to at least start up a conversation, Sora put an arm around Kairi's shoulder, and said, "Hey, Kai. Why don't you say we give our goodbyes, find Riku, and head ou-"

Despite the charm he'd used, Sora was flabbergasted to see that Kairi wasn't focusing on him at all. Instead she was standing beside Xion, Shiki, Rhyme, Ashe, and Fran who were all looking at Penelo in some form of awe. It was Xion that seemed to sum up what everyone was thinking. "I like that girl. She knows how to deal with stupid boyfriends. It's something we all must learn to deal with in life."

"That's Penelo for you," Fran said in agreement whilst sharing a knowing look with Ashe. "That'll finally teach Vaan not to leave his Sky Pirate Partner and Navigator."

"Mm-hmm." said Rhyme in accordance to what all the girls were undoubtedly thinking. Still, out of the corner of his eye, Sora caught the worried look Rhyme shared with Joshua. Right. They'd gone through something similar before, hadn't they? It had to be tough being in love with someone from a different Plane, but as Joshua and Rhyme had figured it out, Sora had every confidence that his friend Vaan would figure it out, too.

What happened next Sora would remember as nothing else but a blur. For one, Riku and Naminé had finally chosen to show themselves, and before Sora could really even get a word in to his best friend, he was taking baby Jayna away from Sora and cooing to her affectionately. Either Riku had a soft spot for babies or Jayna… Or he thought Sora was a terrible babysitter. The spiky haired brunette had the terrible feeling it was the latter. Seeming to prove the fact, Riku opened a Corridor of Darkness, and after saying goodbye to everyone (and promising to stay in touch), he disappeared with Nami so fast that Sora had to wonder if he'd really ever been there. Had Riku gotten homesick? Though it seemed doubtful to the teen, he still had to laugh at the irony if it were true.

Also amusing was that Kairi had gone to thank Fran, it seemed (giving her back her damaged bow). While she and Kairi seemed to get on quite well, unease was written plainly in Kairi's eyes when Balthier told Sora's wife that he would take care of Radiant Garden as Composer. Noting the fear on Kairi's face like Sora had, Leon assured Kairi that _he_ would make sure that her homeland retained its glory. Leon seemed an all around better choice to Sora, and it was for this reason he mouthed a "thank you" towards Leon. The gunbladesman gave Sora a slight nod, but other than that gave no indication that he'd heard Sora at all. Knowing Leon's moods all too well, Sora decided to leave it alone.

Another thing he knew he should have been leaving alone was wondering just whom Balthier loved: Ashe or Fran. There definitely seemed to be some chemistry between both pairs, but then again, there had also seemed to be something between Ashe and Riku… _Wow. This whole adventure was just some huge love story, wasn't it?_ Sora thought idly. Even after everything that had happened, he knew that he was still a fool when it came to many romance things, but if the amused look Kairi was giving him meant anything (she must have figured out what he was thinking), maybe it was better that way.

It was with the happy thought that things had changed, but not too much, that Sora linked Kairi's arm with his own and finally realized it was time to go home. He bid adieu to all of his friends from Disney Castle, the Restoration Committee, the new friends he'd made, and the old.

Speaking of which, much to Sora's relief (he was rather sick of secrets), Roxas had promised that in a week he, Axel, and Xion would come to the island to explain their missing memories. Jumping on the fact, the pyromaniac said he would bring the best tasting treats, too. Though Sora doubted Axel's cooking skills very, very much, he was still completely sincere when he said he couldn't wait.

Then, all too soon and yet not soon enough, he and Kairi were hurtling through the Lanes Between on Kairi's own Glider. It was almost like some sort of bookend that they would return home on Kairi's Glider when Sora had first left her on his own. That would never happen again, though; his Keyblade was gone forever. Even so, the only thing Sora found he could care about in the worlds was the weight of the girl he loved in his arms. As Sora buried his face in the crook of her neck, he thought that there was no meaning to life without her. Known to him this time, Kairi was thinking the same thing. They were sharing thoughts.

…

It had been three weeks since Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé had returned to the islands. And already to Sora, it was almost like the past nightmarish years were exactly that. Nightmares. He could only hope that feeling would stay forever. Even if he didn't regret the great things it had bought him. Like Roxas, Axel, and Xion. He'd become quite close to them in the short amount of time (even if just thinking about his missing memories of them still gave him a headache). And he was, of course, quite happy that Riku had found a significant other now.

But even with all of the good memories his life had seem to become (most having to do with Kairi being Sora's wife), he didn't think he'd felt more fulfilled in his life than when his mother, Muriel, had returned to Sora's dad. Even though the hug between his reunited parents (that fully remembered each other now) had made Sora feel really uncomfortable, there was no denying that he was crying too when they pulled him into a family hug with them. Even little Jayna, who had been in Sora's arms, seemed to understand what a monumental moment it was. It made Sora wonder just how much of her mind was child, and how much was the teenager she really was. Hopefully, he'd know soon.

Sora couldn't wait until the day he could make amends with his sister; somehow (even though it hadn't really been her fault), Sora thought she felt the same way. Maybe he could equally cherish Kairi and Jayna yet. Before everything had begun, the girls had been making progress, and maybe that was all he could really ask for. And there was no denying Kairi would help him as much as she was able to. Sora really had been lucky to get to marry her. Even if…

Even if her parents didn't know that they were married. Fortunately, the first time Sora had returned to Creamy Café since their departure hadn't gone as badly as he'd feared. Terowas still amazing, and said that Sora, Riku, and Kairi could all work there if they wanted to (though he did say that the kids probably should focus on school first).

While it was true the trio would have to make up the final year of high school they'd missed, the three found they really didn't care in the slightest. Such a thing was the most surprising coming from Kairi. Though they all did plan to finish school, there was no denying that Sora wanted to be with Kairi and Riku with Nami. Thus came the idea that they wanted to move out, and thus was why they had to have jobs. As long as they could get places close together and near their families, they would all be happy.

Well… that and near the Play Island. The place still called to them like a beacon, and if they were ever needed again, they knew that was where the King would contact them.

Anyway, it was mainly because of all of this that Kairi's parents didn't know about Sora and her. Though amazingly enough, they'd accepted Sora in Kairi's life more than Sora ever might have dreamed. He strongly suspected it was due to the return of his missing mother and sister (though most people hadn't been told about Jayna yet).

Upon coming back home, Muriel had apologized to her son profusely for just what she and Jayna had unwillingly almost made him do. Sora waved off his mother's fears without a second thought; he was just happy to have her home, but he reasoned she must have still felt some kind of guilt for it all, because when Sora had run into Kairi's parents on the said first trip to the Creamy Café, she'd gone into a long tale about how amazing Sora was, that it was he alone that had brought her back, etc, etc. Sora knew it was mainly through this (and the fear of Kairi leaving them again if they didn't listen to her wishes) that made them like him back again. But then again, they'd never really wanted to doubt him in the first place, had they? They just were worried about their daughter, but now… Well, Kairi's mother had taken to dropping hints to Sora about Kairi again.

So… Sora and Kairi had made the decision to just act as though they were engaged and have another huge wedding and invite everyone this time (Selphie especially had been very angry when Kairi had let slip that she was already married to Sora). Yes, Sora very much looked forward to another wedding with Kairi (Sora would always cherish the last one, but it had become a bit of a disaster), but at the moment he really didn't want to lose fun times with her to the stress and fanfare, so they were slowly deciding things (if he saw another swatch of different shades of blue again, he'd Firaga it), but mostly just enjoying a relaxed time together.

Now was the perfect example of the happy and relaxed times they were having together. With Kairi sitting in Sora's arms, the two enjoyed watching the sun go down while they sat on the Paopu Tree. Quite honestly, Sora would have shared one with her now if it weren't already going to happen at their wedding ceremony. So instead, he listened to Kairi talk a mile a minute about the things he'd missed in the times they'd been apart during the day. At the moment, she seemed to be focusing on the hug she'd given Riku for how she'd "badly treated him during their time together."

Not being able to help himself, Sora poked Kairi in the ribs and told her with humor, "You really didn't have to do that, Kairi. Riku was an idiot, too; that's why he told you that when you did hug. But then again, both him and me were dumb on this journey. I have no room to talk. You were the only rational one. But as Riku said, we're all better for it now, so…"

Kairi made an "hmm" noise at that, but as she nestled her head even further beneath Sora's chin, he knew her heart wasn't really in it (because surely she'd be arguing the 'dumb' comment if she was). She was falling asleep, and if she didn't watch it, she'd fall into the water below them. Not wanting his wife to be jarred awake in such a way, he pulled Kairi down so they were lying on the island behind them. It was like when he and Riku had come back from their fight with Xemnas (the fight he was only just now remembering).

"Gosh, you're so lazy, Kai." Sora jokingly admonished his girl (while in reality he began rocking her in his arms). "Isn't it bad enough I've been having to climb your balcony to see you lately? Now you want me to help you down, too? I do enough work, woman!"

"Sure you do," Kairi mocked as she fought against a yawn, and looked up at her husband/boyfriend with a sarcastic glint in her eyes. "And I assume I've just imagined my mom letting you come in through the front door these past few nights. I _really_ hope she doesn't think I'm as trustworthy as that. And here I'd thought I'd changed during our journey!"

And at that, Sora bonked Kairi on the head to which she flipped him off. There was no thing in the world that Sora could do to that, but grin and hold Kairi tighter. Yeah. Kairi had changed a lot during their journey, but she was still the sweet girl he'd always loved, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Even if… Even if…

Seeming to read Sora's mind, Kairi began tracing a hand on his chin and asked as delicately as she could, "Are you sure you're okay with me being the Keyblade wielder? If you want, I'm sure a Master could perform the Rite of Succession on you, and you could ge-"

"Kairi," Sora said in a stern tone as he placed a finger against her lips (he didn't want her to have a panic attack after nothing). "It's perfect. I've had enough of the Keyblade to last me a lifetime. Especially after I found out all that went wrong with it. Besides, it's your turn to shine now. It'll be nice to kick back and let you do all the work now," at Kairi's sharp jab at Sora's side, the youth chuckled and amended his words to, "Okay, fine. It'll be nice to switch up roles. Lest you forget I still have my magic. Back in the day, you used to know magic more than the Keyblade. It'll be fun and insightful to see through the other's eyes, doncha think?"

"Yeah, we could even incorporate it into our marriage vows and all that," Kairi announced with a role of her eyes, but as Sora studied her beautiful face, he knew she was just teasing and quite relieved he wasn't upset. It was so very nice to see her happy again. With that thought, Sora was about to take a leaf out of Kairi's book and take a relaxed catnap, but her next question delayed the idea. "What do you think will happen with your Anti-Form?"

To tell the truth, Sora wasn't too sure about this answer. More than once it had given his new cheerfulness a darkened edge when he really pondered it. He would have liked to believe it was gone forever (that homicidal animal in him was the worst of all Sora had been through), but he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to tell if it was really gone. However, he did have a good hypothesis.

As he thought how best to answer Kairi, Sora could see Riku on jet skis with Nami in the distance. Chuckling to himself, he had to note they really had come full circle. He, though, wouldn't try to knock Riku off like Riku once had him. Turning to Kairi with a smile she raised her eyebrow at, Sora explained, "I don't think it'll come back. I think the Darkness in the Keyblade was Darkening my heart and making that Form exist. There's probably more to it than that, but like the Angels said, my heart's mostly Light, so…"

At first, Sora had thought his answer would be unsatisfactory to Kairi. He'd scratched the back of his neck unsurely and everything, so he was quite surprised when Kairi was diving at him and crushing him in a bone-crushing hug. "Yes it is," she muttered against his neck. "And I love your heart. I love you, Sora. But man I can't wait until we're past eighteen!"

Being unprepared for Kairi's rib, Sora burst out laughing uncontrollably as he looked at Kairi with a faux glare. So much for echoing her words back to her. Because even though her words were quite serious, they had a funny undercurrent.

Mainly because they'd learned their friend Serah had been from another world. Things had gone to hell for her when she was eighteen, too. Apparently events that had happened then, and three years, later had resulted in her world being destroyed. The Angels had shown mercy, though (as Kairi had told Sora), because they brought the world back. Though by an unforeseen circumstance, the Heartless had attacked right after that. It was for that reason the Angels had seemed to wash their hands of it, and just put the world's citizens on Destiny Islands. Even more interesting was the fact they'd even gone as far as to make everyone the age they'd been before their world had turned upside down (to make up for the lost times they hadn't deserved).

To think most of Destiny Islands had thought Serah's L'Cie and Seeress stories were just pretend! And who would have thought they'd had other people on their island, besides Kairi, that were from other worlds? Life was a funny thing, indeed. And eighteen seemed to be the most bizarre year of all, it seemed.

But all the humor aside, Sora had to admit he was still worried that something might happen again. Even worse was he feared something might happen to Kairi through his feelings for her still. After all, he was only now starting to notice things that seemed to happen to both of them. Like, who would have thought that after being electrocuted by Yen Sid during his training (whilst stupidly trying to forget Kairi), Kairi would eventually electrocute herself after Sora's sacrifice. They were too connected, and Sora hated the idea of hurting Kairi more than he already had.

But then he'd gone and learned just how much he loved and needed her in this journey. He'd seen how much better they were together, and had learned to live in the moment. Kairi was his Partner and true love, and he knew whatever happened, they would face everything together. All of their friends would always be there for them, too. So there was just no way Sora could Kairi's choices away from her again (despite his paranoia). But that didn't mean he wouldn't take extra care of her, either.

"I love you, Kairi. I'm never letting you go again; you're so much better than me… I just hope you're ready to spend your life with a lazy bum."

Kairi did tap Sora's nose at the silly comment, but she didn't seem to care about the 'self-insulting' comment. Instead, she seemed rather amused by something. Sora was about to ask what, but when Kairi pointed down at the sand beneath him, he realized just what it was. It turned out he hadn't needed to say anything. His heart had said it all.

Unconsciously, he'd drawn an exact replica of their drawings from the secret place into the sand. Furthermore, Sora had seemed to draw the images of the two of them on top of a dock looking thing.

Smiling wistfully, Sora thought it might just be a marvelous idea to share a Paopu with Kairi on the boat dock. Though back then they hadn't taken the raft and gone, Sora knew that place had still been the beginning of their journey. And now… Now, he wouldn't want to be any place but with Kairi.

It was because of thoughts like this that he drifted to sleep with nothing but sweet dreams of Kairi. Their clasped hands held Kairi's lucky charm between them, and it seemed they had finally succeeded in setting things right (in both timelines). In the other, hadn't Sora returned Kairi's charm to her in much the same way?

Even so, not even their dreams could rival the beauty of their lives anymore, so it was no surprise when they both woke up abruptly with grins on their faces only to lean in and kiss each other.

They didn't need to rely on dreams to be together anymore. Rather they would always be together now, and that in itself was a dream.

"Hello, Sora. Fancy meeting you here." Kairi whispered affectionately against Sora's lips.

Sora only had time to say one thing before Kairi's lips were against his own, and he finally understood just why life was completely worth the happiness, sadness, anger, understanding, hatred, and love. His loving voice said it all when he said, "…Kairi."

The dream that was their lives was nowhere near done. No. Their dream had only just begun.

The End

**Author's Note: And that's the end, folks. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have finished this story (and before 3D, too). I've went through many things in this story (story-wise and in my life), so to see this done now after so much time…**

**It's astonishing. Absolutely astonishing. It's been a real joy and quite the ride (who would have thought the first sequel I'd ever write would be while I was writing the prequel to it?), but most of all, it's been a tremendous learning experience. I can't thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, or added this to their story alert enough. I appreciate you all staying with me, and encouraging me when I'd nearly given up, so in that I give you this satisfying ending for everyone. –Cries-**

**I will now thank everyone on fanfiction and dA alike who left their feedback, and just made this all so much better, but first I must give a shout out to my dear friend, BlueRose729 who has just been a blessing to have with me on this entire story. It's because of her that I even finished this thing, and I can't thank her enough for her kind words. Thank you so much, Blue! You're a true friend and I'm so, so lucky to have met you. I can surely say that this story is now dedicated to you (as it wouldn't exist without you). Thank you.**

**Now, without further ado (starting with the most recent and dA first), here are all the wonderful reviewers I'd like to thank: BlueRose729, Crydius, Xehanortrising, ****~Princess-Of-Light-1, Kutlessrocker, Kairi555, nathanmang, Fadedlies, TheSapphireRose, ****xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, and janus-juan. I appreciate you all more than you'll ever know, so you have my sincerest gratitude :)**

**By the way, Sora's mom's name is sort of a joke. Muriel was the mother of Helga on "Hey Arnold!" and the voice actress for her voiced Sora's mom, so…**

**Well, that's about all I have to say. Though I'll be taking a bit of a break from fanfiction to write original fiction again (even though I'll undoubtedly still post one-shots still), I hope you join me for my next stories in time, too. I think the next fanfics I'll focus on will be two out of these three. They'll either be my: Tidus/Yuna and Gippal/Rikku "The Unsents' Sentiment"story, my VanAqua "The Darkness Fades to the Light" fic, or an Edward/Bella New Moon AU. (That I haven't posted yet, and is different from any New Moon story you've ever read, and will also have a lot of fluff between E and B.) So yeah. I hope you guys will stick around to see what I write next. **

**Love you guys lots! Enjoy KH: 3D like I know I will, and have a wonderful life until we meet next. **

**- Shanna.**

**P.S. If anyone's wondering, this story was inspired by two ideas.**

**1. I thought KH3 (after I played KH2) would have some epic, tragic love story between Sora and Kairi. I then wondered what kind of story could be told that hadn't been done before. At the time, I'd never heard of lovers being fated to kill each other, so this was born. It's almost a joke now that we have things like The Hunger Games. Oh well. It seemed original at the time. And I have to say I do slightly wish Nomura would put some SoKai back in the games, it's really not any kind of love story at all anymore…**

**2. When I was watching Pokémon one day, I weirdly thought Sora's bond to his Keyblade was like Ash's with Pikachu only to realize that made no sense, as the Keyblade is an inanimate object. I think the "what if it wasn't?" idea is also a lot of what sparked this story…**

**Despite the weird ideas in this fic, I think it turned out decent enough. I hope. I mean, I was really young (and sort of new to writing) when I came up with these ideas, so…**

**Also, if you want to read "Life Left to Go" now (this story's prequel), you're more than welcome to. Though you technically don't need to, it might make this story even funner that if you did. In fact, if you want, I might recommend re-reading some of this story's chapters now that you know everything; it might make more sense now. I am so sorry for this story's convoluted plot!**

**You could also read my SoKai "Stand There and Watch Me Burn" on fanfiction. If you liked this story, I highly suspect you guys would like that one, too.**

**Shutting up now. **


End file.
